Harry Potter y el anillo oscuro
by shio.ag
Summary: Mi versión del sexto y septimo año, omitiendo varias partes de los libros pasados pero al ir leyendo lo entenderan. Solo entren y disfrutenlo, ahí va el capitulo dieciséis!
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter y el anillo oscuro_**

Una oscura noche de verano en la calle de Privet Drive una sombra misteriosa paseaba por la calle además de que la poca luz que había no dejaba verlo la negra túnica que traía y su capucha sobre casi todo su rostro tampoco lo hubieran permitido, pasaba frente las casas deteniéndose en cada una para luego seguir a la otra... pero al llegar al numero cuatro se acerco unos pasos más clavando su vista en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, hizo un movimiento con su mano para luego ver como la luz de esa habitación se prendía...

: pronto heredero, pronto... no podrás cumplir con tu destino ya que estarás de nuestro lado...

Y luego de estas palabras desapareció, justo en ese momento un joven de azabaches cabellos y unos brillantes ojos verdes asomaba su cabeza por la ventana solo encontrándose con la oscuridad de la noche...

Petunia: levántate niño! (dice golpeando fuertemente la puerta)

Harry: grrrr! (gruñe mientras se tapa completamente con las sabanas)

Petunia: ya levántate no vamos a esperarte todo el día!

Harry: ya voy tía!

Petunia: pues ven! (se va)

Harry: (se destapa completamente estirando su manos hasta su reloj) las 8! Porque tan temprano por amor a Merlín estoy en vacaciones (se sienta en su cama mientras frota sus ojos) rayos! Tengo sueño (dice volviéndose a recostar en la cama, suspira)

Petunia: (abre la puerta fuertemente haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran de una de las repisas) cuando te digo que vengas es para que vengas!

Harry: si ya lo sé, pero son las 8 y...

Petunia: tienes que preparar el desayuno Duddly se levantará en una hora y tiene que comer bien

Harry: y no puede preparase algo él

Petunia: cuida ese tono jovencito y vístete rápido! (se va)

Harry: (suspira) como sea...

Vernon: y mi desayuno!

Petunia: el chiquillo ese aún no baja

Vernon: pues que se apure muero de hambre

Petunia: Harry Potter baja ahora mismo!

Harry: ya voy, ya voy! (dice entrando a la cocina mientras trataba de ponerse la polera)

Petunia: alto!

Harry: que? (dice quedando con la polera a medio poner)

Petunia: desde cuando tienes el cuerpo tan ejercitado (dice viendo los marcados músculos del abdomen y los músculos de los brazos)

Harry: estuve haciendo ejercicio (dice terminando de ponerse su polera)

Vernon: y para que?

Harry: para defenderme de su hijo, que esperaban? (dice caminando a la cocina)

Petunia: porque tendrías que hacerlo?

Harry: porque me arrastra con sus amigos y termino defendiéndolo, además si salgo mal es él el que me pega

Vernon: merecido te lo debes tener

Petunia: como sea, prepara todo rápido

Harry: claro, claro

Duddly: tengo hambre!

Petunia: mi bebé, tranquilo ya viene su comida

Duddly: apúrate Potter (dice golpeándolo en la nuca)

Harry: no molestes pedazo de...

Vernon: cuida tú boca pequeña basura

Harry: (suspira)

(Luego de un momento los cuatro estaban comiendo "tranquilamente" hasta que un ruido en el vidrio los saco de su comida)

Petunia: ahahah! (grita al ver una lechuza rojiza picoteando el vidrio) esa ave asquerosa viene por ti

Harry: ya lo sé! (dice levantándose, camina hasta la venta deja entrar a Pig quien le entrega una carta, luego se va)

Vernor: no quiero a esas aves en mi casa

Harry: pero... es la única forma de hablar con mis amigos

Vernon: entonces que vayan a tú ventana

Harry: bien... (se disponía salir de la cocina)

Petunia: a donde crees que vas! Tienes que lavar todos los platos

Harry: que, pero...

Vernon: haz lo que te dicen

Harry: no dirían lo mismo si Lupin estuviera aquí

Petunia: claro te pedimos algunas cosas y tú ya irás con el cuento

Harry: no les diré nada, solo se los digo a ustedes (dice mientras empieza a lavar los platos) para recordárselos

Duddly: voy a salir... volveré en la tarde

Petunia: pasarás a tomar té en la casa de algún amigo Duders?

Duddly: claro mamá (se va)

Harry: ya terminé, permiso

Vernon: nosotros vamos a salir en la tarde así que tendrás que regar el jardín y barrer la entrada

Petunia: y asegúrate de regar bien con todo el calor que a echo el pasto está casi café

Harry: claro... (sube rápidamente las escaleras y se encierra en su pieza) por favor que sean buenas noticias, por favor... (abre la carta)

Hola Harry:

¿Cómo esta todo por allá? Bueno me imagino que no muy bien pero te tengo buenas noticias hablé con Hermione iremos hoy en la tarde para allá y si no te molesta, puedo quedarme allá? en todo caso en dos semanas más podremos sacarte de ahí... bueno nos veremos en unas horas.

Bye, Ron

Harry: esas si son buenas noticias... teniéndolos aquí quizá logren sacarme a Sirius de la cabeza (suspira) yo y mi estúpido valor si le hubiera echo caso a Hermione ahora no estaría aquí, estaría viviendo con Sirius (le da una patada a una silla)

Vernon: que rayos haces?

Harry: a que vienes?

Vernon: vamos a ir a comer con mi jefe lava el auto

Harry: el auto?

Vernon: sí, el auto y apúrate (se va dando un portazo)

Harry: (suelta un bufido) debería conseguirme un gira tiempo así podría tener por fin 17 e irme de este infierno

Mas rato afuera...

Duddly: hey Potter se te fue una mancha (le grita desde el otro lado de la calle en donde estaba con sus amigos y algunas chicas)

Harry: "solo unas horas más y se irán, solo unas horas más..." (se repetía una y otra vez mientras pasaba la esponja por una de las puertas, suspira) "diablos muero de calor" (se saca la polera quedando solo en unos shorts que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas)

Sandra: por dios, D tú primo si que está como quiere

Duddly: que?

Liza: míralo nada más, porque no habías dicho esto antes?

(Hamptons) Duddly: (voltea a ver a una chica alta y delgada de cabello café con mechas un poco más claras con unos ojos grises brillantes que traía la parte de arriba del bikini en forma de triangulo verde y una pequeña falda tableada de jeans) "espero que ella no diga nada"

Mariza: a donde vas Kim?

Kim: voy a pescar (dice cruzando la calle)

Jim: te van a levantar a la chica D

Sandra: recuerda que Kim jamás a sido su chica (sigue a Kim junto con sus amigas)

Kim: necesitas ayuda? (dice enseñándole una esponja)

Harry: disculpa? (dice levantando la vista para ver a la chica se queda mirando a los ojos de la chica unos segundos algo en ellos le recordaba algo)

Kim: si quieres puedo ayudarte (las demás chicas se ponen unos metros detrás de ella)

Harry: no te molestes ya voy a terminar (dice volviendo su atención al auto)

Kim: (voltea a ver a las chicas modulando "me ignoró!")

Mariza: (le hace señales con las manos para que insista)

Kim: (voltea a ver a Harry) soy Kimberly Devlin pero todos me dicen Kim (dice apoyándose sensualmente en el auto)

Harry: encantado

Kim: puedo saber tú nombre?

Harry: no te lo a dicho D (dice esto ultimo con un tono burlón)

Kim: a las chicas jamás nos había dicho nada solo te señalo una vez pero nada más

Harry: bueno soy Harry (dice viendo a la chica para luego volver a mojar la esponja y levantarse)

Kim: así que Harry (dice mordiendo su labio inferior)

Harry: sí, Harry Potter (dice empezando a lavar el techo del auto causando un suspiro en las otras chicas)

Kim: Harry Potter "el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió el hijo de..." (sonríe) se nota que haces ejercicio Harry (dice volteándose y apoyando sus brazos en el techo del auto e inclinándose hacia delante)

Harry: tuve que hacerlo el cretino de mi primo se cree luchador de boxeo profesional y yo soy el saco de arena

Kim: eso es horrible

Harry: hem... disculpa Kimberly pero necesito limpiar ese lado

Kim: ah claro (dice haciéndose hacia atrás lentamente y viendo al chico coquetamente)

Mariza: no nos vas a presentar a tú amigo Kim

Kim: (las mira con el ceño fruncido) chicas Harry, Harry las chicas (dice sin mucho animo)

Harry: que tal?

Mariza: soy Mariza (dice una chica de pelo ondulado y negro, ojos cafés, traía unos shorts cortos calipsos con una franja blanca a cada lado y arriba un peto blanco) ella es Sandra (incida a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, traía un pareo largo de distintos colores y un peto blanco arriba) y Liza (indica a una chica rubia de ojos miel, traía un pareo corto de tonos verdes y calipsos, y la parte de arriba de un traje de baño deportivo)

S y L: hola!

Harry: chicas es un placer conocerlas pero debo terminar de lavar el auto

Kim: no te preocupes por eso nosotras podemos ayudarte, cierto chicas?

S, L y M: claro! (dicen tomando cada una, una esponja y empezando a lavar)

Harry: no tienen que hacerlo

Kim: vamos... (dice acercándose peligrosamente al chico) no negarás nuestra ayuda o si? (dice pasando su mano lentamente por el pecho del chico)

Harry: hem... (traga pesadamente) creo que no...

Kim: genial (dice dando un saltito) ven yo te ayudare con este lado (dice tomándolo de la mano)

Harry: claro (dice sonriendo)

(Una hora después)

Harry: quedó bastante bien se los agradezco chicas (estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa con las chicas frente a él a excepción de Kim quien se había sentado entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda en el pecho del chico)

Kim: cuando quieras H

Liza: y cuando entras a clases Harry?

Harry: el primero de septiembre (dice algo incomodo por la cercanía de Kim)

Mariza: valla igual que tú Kim

Kim: eso parece (dice poniendo su mano en la rodilla del chico)

Sandra: y dinos H tienes novia?

Harry: hem... no, salí una vez con una chica pero fue un total desastre

Kim: no veo porque lo sería nadie en su sano juicio perdería tiempo en una cita contigo

Harry: pues ella no lo pensó así se pasó llorando por su novio

Liza: pero que estúpida

Kim: quizá no era para ti... se nota que necesitas a alguien especial H (dice volteándolo a ver y pasando su dedo por su cuello)

Ron: tranquila debe estar bien

Hermione: es que con todo lo que pasó en el ministerio... como puedes decir que va a estar bien

Ron: quizá lo superó y maduro por eso

Hermione: me sorprendes sabes bien como es Harry

Ron: bien mira cuando lleguemos veremos que tal esta

Hermione: eres un insensible

Ron: eres tú la que se preocupa en extremo de él

Hermione: que insinúas!

Ron: no he dicho nada

Hermione: huy Ron! (se le cae su mochila) rayos... mira lo que haces!

Ron: yo no e echo nada (sigue caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Harry) "ese es Harry?"

Harry: Ron! Permiso chicas (dice levantándose y causando que Kim se golpeara levemente en la espalda)

Liza: valla quien es el pelirrojo (dice mordiendo su labio inferior)

Ron: ejercicio? (dice estrechándole la mano)

Harry: si no fuera así Duddly me mata

Ron: entiendo y... quienes son las chicas?

Harry: amigas de Duddly que se yo al menos me ayudaron a lavar el auto

Ron: genial... como has estado?

Harry: aquí aburriéndome

Ron: sabes de que hablo

Harry: (suspira) no quiero hablar de eso Ron

Ron: rayos... Herms tenía razón

Harry: Hermione? Dónde está?

Ron: ah venía detrás de mí pero se le cayeron unas cosas

Harry: y no la ayudaste?

Ron: bueno... no pensé que fuera tanto

Hermione: eres increíble Ron como pudiste de... (queda con la boca ligeramente abierta por unos segundo para luego tragar pesadamente) "por dios, por dios, por dios!"

Ron: hey Herms cierra la boca! (dice divertido)

Hermione: (sacude la cabeza ligeramente para quitar la mirada del cuerpo de su mejor amigo) hem... cállate Ron! (sonríe y corre hasta abrazar a Harry) como estas?

Harry: ahora genial los extrañaba mucho (dice acercando a la chica más a su cuerpo)

Hermione: (se sonroja de sobremanera al sentir al chico tan cerca)

Ron: (sonríe por la cara roja de la chica) "aquí hay algo"

Kim: (camina hasta el trío con las manos en sus caderas y con sus amigas detrás, tose para llamar la atención)

Hermione: (se separa levemente sonrojada mirando extrañada al grupo de chicas tan... tan... voluptuosas)

Mariza: ya nos vamos H

Harry: hem... claro, gracias

Sandra: cuando quieras

Liza: bye (le cierra un ojo a Ron y se va con sus amigas)

Kim: realmente creo que debemos vernos otro día Harry (dice acercándose bastante al chico) vendré por ti mañana, (le da un beso de un par de segundos en la mejilla) bye (pasa junto a Hermione viéndola con una mirada que decía... "es mío" mirada que Hermione entendió muy bien)

Ron: esa chica está que arde amigo

Harry: (se ríe) si eso creo

Ron: y creo que te tiene etiquetado

Hermione: pues a mí me parece una suelta (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Harry: bueno es muy amable

Hermione: si claro...

Ron: como sea está tremenda y sus amigas también deberías aprovechar Harry (dice dándole unos codazos en el brazo)

Harry: no estoy para eso, yo paso... hem los invitaría a pasar pero prefiero esperar a que mis tíos se vallan

Hermione: podemos ir a caminar?

Ron: vallan ustedes yo me quedo

Harry: seguro?

Ron: claro vallan

Harry: bueno... vamos Hermione (dice poniéndose su polera)

Hermione: ah... hem... claro (lo sigue)

Ron: eres malo Ronald Weasley

Harry: has salido a algún lado?

Hermione: (niega)

Harry: solo en tú casa?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: (se ríe) que pasa Hermione?

Hermione: porque preguntas?

Harry: bueno solo asientes y niegas estás algo distante

Hermione: bueno no esperaba que cuando viniera a verte estarías con un grupo de chicas

Harry: si bueno yo tampoco esperaba alguna vez estar con un grupo así

Hermione: así como?

Harry: bueno... ellas eran bastante... atractivas

Hermione: claro...

Harry: bueno pero no vamos a hablar de ellas

Hermione: quieres hablar de ellas?

Harry: no Hermione, estas rara sabes

Hermione: Harry... yo... quiero saber como estas

Harry: (baja la mirada y se sienta en unos columpios del parque al que habían llegado) no quiero hablar de eso

Hermione: Harry yo entiendo que...

Harry: como podrías (dice levantándose y caminando unos pasos) no puedes entender lo que estoy pasando

Hermione: Harry me imagino que es duro pero debes entender que esto no fue tú culpa

Harry: por supuesto que lo fue (dice volteando a verla) yo y mi estúpida fascinación por hacerme el héroe mataron a Sirius

Hermione: tú estabas preocupado...

Harry: él habría estado vivo Hermione si te hubiera echo caso... (dice mientras algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos)

Hermione: Sirius te quería mucho y habría dado su vida por ti de todos modos

Harry: Hermione ya no soporto que la gente que quiero esté dando la vida por mí, no quiero que nadie más muera por tratar de salvar mi patética vida

Hermione: no puedes evitarlo Harry

Harry: pues debería!

Hermione: piensa como se sentiría Sirius si te viera triste por él, odiaría eso, tienes que ser feliz por él Harry... tú nunca tuviste ni tendrás la culpa de su muerte

Harry: "quizá tenga razón (suspira) ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo" gracias Hermione

Hermione: (se levanta y abraza al chico por la cintura) estoy aquí para ayudarte, siempre estaré a tu lado...

Harry: (voltea para quedar frente a ella toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos) tienes el corazón mas grande que conozco

Hermione: (baja la mirada sonrojada)

Harry: prométeme que estaremos siempre cerca

Hermione: lo prometo, no me alejaré de ti

Harry: (le da un beso en la frente) ven vamos con Ron (dice tomándola de la mano)

Ron: hey hasta que llegan

Harry: mis tíos ya se fueron?

Ron: sí, por cierto! Toma (dice pasándole un papel a Harry)

Harry: números?

Ron: si, una tal Liza me lo dio están los numero de las cuatro

Hermione: (se cruza de brazos y entra a la casa)

Ron: que le pasa?

Harry: como voy a saberlo, ven entremos

Ron: y Herms donde se metió?

Harry: no lo sé, Herms!

Hermione: estoy arriba!

Harry: hey que buscas (dice al entrar a su pieza)

Hermione: trato de sentarme

Ron: porque lo dices esto está reluciente comparada a mi pieza

Hermione: un basurero estaría reluciente comparada a tu pieza

H y R: jajajaja

Hermione: (se levanta al ver un libro que llama su atención) esto es la boda de tus padres?

Harry: si, esas fotos me las dio Remus

Hermione: tú mamá era realmente hermosa

Ron: quiero ver... guau, lastima que no saliste a ella

Hermione: no, salió a su padre míralo son iguales (dice sonriendo)

Ron: oye? Esa chica que está con Sirius

Harry: era su prometida

Hermione: prometida?

Harry: bueno no pudieron casarse después de todo lo que pasó

Ron: tú mamá estaba embarazada cuando se casó?

Harry: tres meses

Hermione: realmente amaba a tú padre mira la calidez en sus ojos cuando lo mira

Ron: tenemos la prueba de ese amor, o no amigo? (dice dándole unas palmaditas en las espalda)

Harry: claro que si

Esa tarde fue la mejor en las vacaciones de Harry, conversaron, rieron y jugaron todos los juegos que había en la casa, comieron hasta hartarse... fue una muy buena tarde pero ambos chicos supieron que su amiga estaba escondiendo algo, estaba más cerrada y constantemente se quedaba viendo a un punto

Harry: ya llegaron?

Hermione: si, nos veremos en el colegio (le da un abrazo a su amigo pelirrojo)

Ron: no leas mucho y disfruta las vacaciones

Hermione: claro

Harry: escríbeme, si?

Hermione: claro... tú... bueno cuidado con esas chicas

Harry: (sonríe) tranquila en este momento eres la única chica en mi cabeza "mierda! Acabo de decir lo que creo?"

Ron: (lo mira sorprendido)

Hermione: (se sonroja de sobremanera) hem... bueno adiós (sube al auto de sus padres y se va)

Harry: (entra siguiendo a su amigo para luego cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella) por favor dime que no dije eso

Ron: dios si que lo dijiste, porque no me dijiste nunca que te gustaba Hermione!

Harry: es que no es así! O... al menos... eso creo... rayos! (dice pegándose en la frente contra la pared)

Ron: bueno no estaría mal

Harry: que?

Ron: bueno piénsalo tú y Hermione son el uno para el otro siempre unidos, siempre juntos y siempre...

Harry: mejores amigos, recuerda que es mi mejor amiga

Ron: pero puede ser tú novia o no?

Harry: Ron no me compliques más por favor

Ron: como quieras

Esa noche...

Rowena: Godric? Godric? (decía una hermosa chica que largos cabellos castaños, brillantes ojos miel, traía un elegante vestido azul de la época, su cabello estaba llenos de pequeñas flores blancas por haber pasando por distintos matorrales)

Salazar: pareces un ángel

Rowena: hola Salazar (dice sonriendo) que andas haciendo?

Salazar: te vi adentrarte al bosque y bueno es peligroso

Rowena: que eres lindo gracias por preocuparte... pero no e visto a Godric hace rato

Salazar: (suspira frustrado) tampoco lo e visto... pero te gustaría ir a caminar por el lago claro si no tienes trabajos y exámenes que revisar

Rowena: me ofendes Salazar los exámenes fueron hace una semana crees que no los e revisado! (dice en tono divertido aparentando enfado)

Salazar: (le extiende su brazo) entonces vamos?

Rowena: claro (dice aceptando el brazo)

Caminaron por bastante rato por las orillas del lago conversando de sus clases, de sus vidas y de todo un poco conversación que se vio interrumpida por una persona...

Rowena: nos vemos luego Salazar (le dice para luego correr los más rápido que le daban los pies y el enorme vestido, se cuelga al cuello del joven) hola amor

Godric: donde andabas angelito?

Rowena: te estuve buscando no te había visto desde la mañana y te echaba de menos... luego me encontré con Salazar y estuvimos...

Godric: estuvieron que! (pregunta bastante molesto)

Rowena: bue... bueno... conversando... que se yo... caminamos por el lago, está mal?

Godric: (suspira para luego acariciar la mejilla de la joven) claro que no amor mío tú nunca harías algo mal... es... solo que...

Rowena: (pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él) te amo y lo sabes, cierto?

Godric: claro

Rowena: entonces ten claro que la caminata y conversación con un AMIGO no hará que eso cambie

Godric: sabes que soy...

Rowena: celoso?

Godric: no! sobre protector

Rowena: (se ríe) claro así se le llama ahora (dice separándose)

Godric: por supuesto (la ve caminar hacia el lago mientras el jugaba nervioso con algo en su bolsillo, suspira) "debo hacerlo" amor

Rowena: (voltea a verlo) dime

Godric: hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Rowena: bueno pregúntame

Godric: claro... (dice en un suspiro, se arrodilla frente a la chica)

Rowena: amor para preguntarme algo no tienes que... que... que vas a...

Godric: (toma la mano de la chica) Rowena tú eres la persona más importante para mí y te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no soportaría estar separado de ti ni un solo día por eso...

Rowena: oh por Merlín!

Godric: te... te casarías conmigo?

Rowena: (ahoga un grito llevando su manos a su boca) Godric...

Godric: no tienes que responderme ahora pero...

Rowena: levántate

Godric: (se levanta)

Rowena: claro que quiero (dice antes de abrazarlo) si quiero

Godric: en serio? Es fantástico! (se aleja unos pasos para tomar la mano de la joven y poner un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una rosa echa de rubí y unas pequeñas hojas de esmeralda alrededor)

Rowena: está precioso

Godric: lo terminé hoy... por eso no me habías visto

Rowena: dios lo hiciste tú

Godric: (asiente)

Rowena: (lo abraza)

Helena: disculpen?

Rowena: hay Helena mira (dice mostrándole el anillo)

Helena: lo terminaste y se lo pediste!

Rowena: tú sabías?

Helena: por supuesto

Godric: porque crees que te pedía ayuda tan constantemente

Rowena: mala amiga deberías habérmelo dicho

Helena: no tiene gracia (la abraza) que felicidad me alegro tanto por ustedes

Salazar: porque tanta celebración?

Godric: (sonríe) celebrando un compromiso

Salazar: a felicidades Helena de seguro serán felices

Helena: Salazar! Por dios que dices yo estoy casada por el amor de dios

Salazar: bueno pero es que después de verlo besuqueandose

Rowena: de que hablas!

Godric: eso es mentira!

Helena: por supuesto que lo es!

Godric: sabes bien que no es cierto

Salazar: pruébalo

Rowena: porque haces esto Salazar? Que digas eso me hace daño

Salazar: (ve a la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas logrando que se le ablandase el corazón) Rowena yo... (dice tomando la mano de la joven)

Rowena: (se suelta de la mano de muchacho) fuiste muy cruel al decir eso

Godric: no te quiero cerca de mi prometida Slytherin (dice tomando la mano de Rowena y alejándola de ahí)

Helena: los celos pueden matar Salazar (se va)

Godric: estas bien?

Rowena: si solo me dolió lo que dijo

Godric: sabes que no es cierto

Rowena: por supuesto que lo sé confío en ti y Helena es mi mejor amiga

Godric: gracias... tú confianza es muy importante para mí

Rowena: y más te vale no perderla

Godric: claro que no

Rowena: (suspira) así que nos vamos a casar en un año?

Godric: un año! No puedes ser tan cruel y hacerme esperar tanto tiempo

Rowena: claro que no amor yo tampoco podría

Godric: (la abraza) te amo Rowena

Hermione daba vueltas en su cama su sueño era desconcertante y a la vez muy hermoso pero de todas formas estaba inquieta su frente estaba perlada en sudor y tenía las sabanas echas un nudo entre sus piernas mientras de su boca salían palabras incoherentes logrando que solo una frase se entendiera con claridad...

Hermione: también te amo Godric

A esa misma hora...

Harry: (se sienta en la cama completamente sudado y jadeando) que... fue... eso?

Ron: que te pasa?

Harry: tuve un sueño muy, pero muy raro

Ron: sobre Vol... Voldemort?

Harry: no Ron él está muerto, fue sobre los fundadores

Ron: y porque soñarías tú con los fundadores?

Harry: no lo sé...

Ron: pero que soñaste?

Harry: bueno primero estaba una chica bastante linda no debió tener más de 25 años estaba en el bosque buscando a Gryffindor (luego de contarle todo con lujo de detalle)

Ron: valla... quizá lo que soñaste es lo que quieres hacer con Hermione

Harry: oye! No es cierto... como dices eso?

Ron: bueno es una opción, dime que otra razón puede haber?

Harry: no lo sé... además lo de Voldemort ya se acabó

Ron: quizá como él es el heredero de Slytherin cuando te dio algunos de sus poderes también te dio recuerdos pasados de slytherin

Harry: valla Ron tienes razón

Ron: vez... ahora duérmete!

Harry: claro...

Ron: y no sueñes más con los fundadores sueña con Hermione si quieres

Harry: no sigas, si?

Ron: bien entonces sueña con esa chica que conociste hoy

Harry: ahora que lo dices los ojos de esa chica me...

Ron: conquistaron, enamoraron, enloquecieron?

Harry: no! me recordaron a alguien

Ron: no lo noté

Harry: claro que no lo notaste estabas más preocupado de ver otras cosas

Ron: que? celoso?

Harry: claro que no Ron!

Ron: vamos tú solo acéptala si se le caía la baba por ti

Harry: buenas noches Ron (dice cubriéndose con las sabanas)

Ron: oh vamos dale un oportunidad a la chica

Harry: duérmete Ron!

Ron: (suspira) ya bueno…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, soy nueva aquí aunque esta es mi segunda historia... la verdad es que estoy haciendo una contianución de historis primero viene "Historia del Pasado" (epoca de merodeadores) luego "Harry Potter y el anillo oscuro" , después "Mientras Crecian" e "Historia del Futuro" (ya verán quienes estan en estas últimas) ojalá reciva comentarios positivos de ustedes y si hay alguno negativo igual mandenlo así quizá me puedan ayudar a mejorar. Gracias y nos vemos, Hermy!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry Potter y el anillo oscuro_**

Al otro día...

Harry: bueno nos vemos

Ron: claro, la otra semana venimos por ti

Ginny: hola Harry!

Harry: hola Gin

Ginny: Ron apúrate

Ron: ya va, ya va!

Ginny: chau Harry

Ron: bye amigo

Harry: bye chicos!

R y G: (se van)

Kim: hola Harry! (corre hasta él para abrazarlo)

Harry: hem Kimberly... me ahogas!

Kim: lo siento! (lo suelta)

Harry: y que haces aquí?

Kim: hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar

Harry: y tus amigas?

Kim: es que esto no lo pueden escuchar ellas

Harry: no estoy entendiendo

Kim: mira (lo toma de la mano) vamos al parque

Harry: hey pero con calma! (dice cuando la chica empieza correr)

Kim: entra ahí (dice indicando una casa sobre un árbol)

Harry: de acuerdo (dice algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica)

Kim: (entra detrás del chico para luego cerrar la puerta con llave)

Harry: porque cierras?

Kim: shh... escúchame (se sienta apoyándose en la pared de la casa mientras el chico estaba en diagonal a ella en la pared de enfrente) reconoces esto? (dice mostrándole una varita)

Harry: eres bruja!

Kim: shh! Si, lo soy

Harry: valla, vas a entrar a Hogwarts?

Kim: sí, ya te lo dije entro a clases en septiembre

Harry: y donde estudiabas antes?

Kim: en la academia Salem en Estados Unidos

Harry: y cuando te mudaste?

Kim: nada de eso, yo e vivido toda mi vida acá solo que iba a clases a EE.UU.

Harry: no tiene mucho sentido

Kim: lo sé... pero mi mamá no quería que fuera a Hogwarts decía que le traía malos recuerdos

Harry: la pasó mal ahí?

Kim: no al contrario dice que fueron los mejores años de su vida pero... bueno sus amigos murieron y todo eso le recordaba a ellos

Harry: entiendo

Kim: bueno la verdad yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo en particular

Harry: claro dime

Kim: no se si te suene el nombre de Kate Devlin

Harry: hem... no, la verdad es que no

Kim: rayos... entonces no debes saber quien es mi padre

Harry: como podría?

Kim: no lo sé, eres hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre

Harry: que!

Kim: rayos!

Harry: tengo que hablar con tú mamá

Kim: no, no puedes

Harry: porque no!

Kim: ella no quiere nada con algo o alguien que le recuerde a su pasado imagínate como se pondría si te ve a ti... el hijo de su mejor amiga

Harry: (suspira) bueno entonces no sabes quien es tú padre?

Kim: mi mamá enfurece si le pregunto algo de él

Harry: pero alguna pista o algo que te ayude para saber quien es

Kim: solo que estudió con ella y que iban en la misma casa

Harry: sabes si era amigo de mi papá?

Kim: no, nada

Harry: no se como ayudarte

Kim: (suspira) bueno... no pensé que fuera tan fácil, supongo que cuando valla a Hogwarts tendré que investigar

Harry: le preguntarás a cada profesor?

Kim: y a cada pintura si es necesario

Harry: (se ríe) supongo que estarás ocupada todo el año entonces

Kim: porque? Me ibas a invitar a alguna parte?

Harry: no... ósea... yo solo lo decía

Kim: ya lo entiendo

Harry: y como lograste convencer a tú mamá de poder ir a Hogwarts este año?

Kim: bueno... le dije que si no me dejaba ir... me escaparía de la casa

Harry: bastante convincente debo decir

Kim: bueno funcionó, de todas formas no iba a hacerlo pero resultó y me inscribió

Harry: no extrañaras a tus amigos en Salem

Kim: no mucho la verdad... no tenía muchas amigas

Harry: solo amigos?

Kim: Salem es solo de mujeres

Harry: ah! No lo sabía

Kim: tú podrías ayudarme a investigar sobre mi padre es que no conozco a nadie en el colegio y...

Harry: si supongo que si y podemos pedirle ayuda a...

Kim: no! bueno preferiría que solo fuera entre nosotros no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto

Harry: y porque confías en mí?

Kim: porque mi mamá confiaba en la tuya

Harry: bueno haré lo que pueda

Kim: gracias (dice abrazándolo)

Harry: bien, pongamos las reglas tienes que avisarme cuando hagas eso!

Kim: (se aleja levemente dejando sus brazos en el cuello del chico) es que soy un poco impulsiva y... para que voy a mentirte me gusta abrazarte

Harry: (se sonroja levemente) y si estamos siendo sinceros debo decirte que tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien

Kim: a quien?

Harry: no lo sé

Kim: quizá pueda refrescarte la memoria (dice enroscando más sus brazos al cuello del chico y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios)

Harry: mejor nos vamos Kimberly (dice tomándola de la cintura y alejándola levemente)

Kim: de acuerdo... bajemos

Harry: (suspira)

(ya abajo)

Harry: mejor vuelvo a la casa o son capaces de dejarme sin comida

Kim: que!

Harry: no sabes como son mis tíos... claro si se les puede decir así

Kim: te tratan mal? (dice empezando a caminar de vuelta)

Harry: lo pondré de este modo hasta los 11 años que fue cuando entre a Hogwarts yo dormía en la alacena bajo la escalera de la casa

Kim: eso es horrible, que clase de familia es esa?

Harry: es una pregunta que siempre quise responderme

Kim: quisiera invitarte a mí casa pero con mi mamá ahí

Harry: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado

Kim: pues no deberías

Harry: bueno ahora están más soportables pero solo porque el director del colegio y un amigo de mis padres los amenazaron

Kim: bueno en algo ayudaron

Harry: si eso creo

Kim: bueno nos estaremos viendo

Harry: claro... ah! La otra semana me voy con mis amigos

Kim: que lastima podríamos haberla pasado bien (dice acercándose al chico)

Harry: Kim!

Kim: bien, bien... adiós! (se va)

Harry: (niega levemente con su cabeza)

Duddly: te diviertes?

Harry: (voltea para encontrarse con su primo) disculpa?

Duddly: la chica que se acaba de ir es mía así que aléjate de ella

Harry: por si no lo notaste fue ella la que vino a buscarme

Duddly: si claro... de seguro la embrujaste con ese palo que ocupas

Harry: oye! Sabes que no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio a menos claro que me saques de quicio

Duddly: ya te lo dije aléjate de ella! (entra a la casa y sigue el pasillo a la cocina)

Harry: no tengo intenciones de quitártela (dice siguiendo al chico solo que él sube a su cuarto) se va a ir de espalda si se entera que es bruja

Los días pasaron y la amistad de Harry y Kim seguía aumentando, aunque para Harry se estaba formando una linda amistad todo era muy distinto para Kim, ya que, había empezado a sentir algo muy distinto a la amistad... desde que lo había visto debía admitir que le había gustado su físico pero estos días lo había conocido y de a poco le había empezado a gustar...

Kim: ya se despidieron?

Harry: despedirse? Solo me sacaron de la casa para que me fuera más rápido

Kim: no puedo creerlo...

Harry: como sea no importa ahora viene mi verdadera familia

Kim: (sonríe)

Harry: te quedarás acá?

Kim: sí... mi mamá no es de salir mucho quizá a veces a la playa pero más que eso

Harry: bueno supongo que es alguien quien disfruta de su casa

Kim: supones bien (ve un auto celeste acercarse) ya llegaron

Harry: por fin

Kim: hey que insinúas! Dices que mi compañía no es agradable

Harry: claro que no

Ron: hola amigo!

Harry: hola... hem recuerdas a Kim

Ron: claro, soy Ronald Weasley

Kim: Kimberly Devlin un placer

Ron: encantado

Hermione: hola Harry

Harry: (se sonroja levemente) Herms hola... (se queda unos segundos mirando con la chica) este... ella es Kimberly Devlin, Kim ella es Hermione Granger

Kim: hola (dice sin mucho animo)

Hermione: encantada

Ron: bueno vamos a guardar las cosas en el auto

Arthur: hola Harry

Harry: hola señor Weasley

Kim: te llamas Hermione?

Hermione: sí, eres amiga de Harry?

Kim: es... una forma de llamarlo

Hermione: "una forma de llamarlo!" no veo otra forma de llamar a una simple amiga

Kim: lo que tengo con Harry no es nada simple para que sepas

Hermione: pues tampoco lo que yo tengo

Kim: vamos tú solo eres su mejor amiga y de eso no vas a pasar

Hermione: (le quería contestar pero la muy... tenía razón)

Ron: hey Herms ya vamonos

Harry: ven Herms vamos

Kim: recuerda escribirme

Harry: claro, eso si contéstame como eres de despistada

Kim: muy gracioso (lo abraza) nos vemos en el colegio

Harry: claro (le da un beso en la mejilla) bye, Herms... (dice volteando a ver a la chica pero ella ya se había ido, así que la sigue hasta el auto)

Ron: todo bien con la chica esa

Harry: me e juntado con ella todos los días

Ron: valla eso va en serio

Harry: va a entrar a Hogwarts

Hermione: que?

Ron: no grites Herms

Hermione: como que esa va a entrar al colegio

Harry: tiene algo de malo?

Hermione: voy a... (suspira frustrada) olvídenlo! (dice cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver por la ventana)

Harry: (mira a Ron por una respuesta pero el nada más se encoge de hombros)

Más tarde en la Madriguera...

Molly: MIS NIÑOS! (dice abrazando a Harry y Hermione)

Ginny: mamá vas a ahogarlos!

Molly: hay lo siento... (dice soltándolos)

Harry: no, está bien

Hermione: como a estado señora Weasley?

Molly: mejor ahora créeme, quieren algo para comer?

Harry: no se preocupe señora Weasley yo ya comí

Molly: no me da mucha confianza la comida que te da esa familia tuya

Harry: no nada de eso una amiga me invitó a desayunar

Molly: valla... como crecen mis niños (dice desordenando el cabello del chico) y tú Herms?

Hermione: no gracias señora Weasley se que me quitó el apetito (se va con Ginny)

Ron: mejor subimos a dejar tus cosas

Harry: claro

En la pieza de Ginny...

Ginny: me puedes decir que te pasa?

Hermione: no me pasa nada Gin no se de que hablas

Ginny: vamos Herms te noté rara desde que llegaste y ni que decir cuando Harry dijo lo de su amiga

Hermione: no quiero hablar de eso Gin en serio (dice sentándose en la cama que le habían echo junto a la de Gin)

Ginny: Herms (dice arrodillándose frente a la chica para tratar de verla a la cara ya que estaba con la mirada baja) si... bueno, si te molesta que Harry esté con una chica...

Hermione: no me importa (dice levantándose con los brazos cruzados) él puede hacer lo que sea con la chica que quiera

Ginny: pero te gustaría ser esa chica con la que hace... lo que sea que hace, o no?

Hermione: (se queda callada unos segundos) claro que no... soy su mejor amiga

Ginny: pero puedes ser algo más

Hermione: (la mira completamente sonrojada) no es cierto Gin sabes que no puede ser así

Ginny: porque no! porque eres fea? Sabes que no lo eres y que Harry no piensa así

Hermione: pues tú no la has visto a ella parece salida de una pasarela

Ginny: si la vi... cuando fuimos por Ron

Hermione: entonces! Como esperas que compita con ella siendo que yo soy miss bibliotecaria y ella es miss mundo

Ginny: pero quieres competir con ella?

Hermione: pe... yo no... (suspira dejándose caer en la cama)

Ginny: solo dilo Hermione di que te gusta Harry no es tan difícil

Hermione: para ti no porque a ti te gustó

Ginny: claro... pero ahora no! ahora quiero que tú aceptes lo obvio además... por merlín viste con que cuerpo apareció está para comérselo

Hermione: bien! suficiente...

Ginny: así que, lo aceptarás?

Hermione: no es cierto

Ginny: huy porque eres tan terca

Hermione: no lo soy, solo que no es verdad no me gusta Harry

Ginny: si claro...

Hermione: es verdad

Ginny: entonces quien te gusta, mi hermano?

Hermione: (la mira divertida para luego ponerse a reír) jajajajajajaja tú estás loca jajajajajajaja es como si me gustara mi hermano jajajajajajaja

Ginny: bien ya entendí

Hermione: jamás vuelvas a decir una locura así jajajajajajaja

Ginny: si bueno era una opción

Hermione: no Gin por supuesto que no lo era

Ginny: bien, bien, entonces quien te gusta?

Hermione: nadie, por dios Gin porque tiene que gustarme alguien

Ginny: bueno yo preguntaba nada más

Hermione: y tú?

Ginny: yo que?

Hermione: estás con alguien o algo?

Ginny: no, nadie después de lo de Dean... supongo que volviendo al colegio veremos

Hermione: a ti no te faltan pretendientes en todo caso, el año pasado pasabas por uno de los pasillos y todos los chicos se daban vuelta a mirarte

Ginny: (se sonroja levemente) no lo sé yo no e cambiado mucho

Hermione: solo creciste y ahora estas mucho más linda que el año pasado ya quiero ver la cara de Michael cuando te vea se va a maldecir él mismo por haberte dejado por la idiota de Chang

Ginny: por mí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana ya no me importa... aunque es cierto me gustaría verle la cara

En la habitación de Ron...

Ron: te lo juro no sé que le pasa

Harry: tengo que hablar con ella jamás la vi con esa actitud estaba... no lo sé... parecía furiosa

Ron: bueno cuando uno crece se pone más loco de lo que es y Hermione está pasando el limite de lo normal y la demencia

Harry: no seas así quizá algo le pasó

Ron: oh claro no molesten a la futura señora Potter o el señor Potter les pateará el trasero

Harry: ja ja ja que gracioso Ron podrías parar con eso por favor

Ron: hay si te encanta... ahahah cierto que mi amigo tiene una nueva mejor amiga

Hermione: están ocupados según veo (dice desde la puerta para luego irse rápidamente)

Harry: tú si eres bueno para meter la pata! (le dice a su amigo antes de salir detrás de Hermione)

Fred: hola Harry!

Harry: ah! Hola… hem oye no has visto a Hermione?

Fred: sí, acaba de salir al jardín

Harry: gracias (dice para luego salir corriendo al jardín) Hermione! (dice caminando hacia unos árboles junto a las flores)

Hermione: vete de aquí!

Harry: (suspira viendo a la chica sentada detrás de un árbol) podemos hablar Herms? (dice sentándose junto a ella)

Hermione: no quiero hablar contigo (dice dándole la espalda y pasando su manos por sus mejillas)

Harry: Herms lo que dijo Ron...

Hermione: lo que haya dicho Ron ya me tiene sin cuidado tú y tú nueva mejora amiga de apenas una semana pueden ser felices juntos

Harry: oye escúchame Ron estaba jugando no es...

Hermione: (se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la huerta)

Harry: oye! (dice levantándose y siguiéndola) bien como quieras... lo que dijo Ron no es cierto y en el fondo deberías saberlo, nadie podría remplazarte Hermione es cierto que Kim es mi amiga pero nada más

Hermione: pues según ella ustedes tienen algo especial

Harry: "debe referirse a nuestras madres" bueno si es cierto

Hermione: bien! me parece genial, es fantástico ya te lo dije que sean muy felices

Harry: (la toma del brazo para que voltee a verlo) Hermione que pasa? (dice viéndola con los ojos y mejillas llenos de lagrimas) porque estás así?

Hermione: no te importa (dice tratando de soltarse)

Harry: como dices eso? Hermione eres mi mejor amiga me importas demasiado

Hermione: pues ahora debes preocuparte de tú nueva mejor amiga

Harry: oye ya te dije que Kim no es mi mejor amiga

Hermione: pero si tú posible novia, cierto?

Harry: todo esto es por eso! Estas molesta porque crees que Kim va a ser mi novia?

Hermione: (se sonroja) claro que no

Harry: pues yo creo que si! Hermione apenas conozco a Kim... debo admitir que hay algo que nos une... pero no es precisamente el amor mutuo que sentimos uno por el otro

Hermione: bueno pues a ella se le nota bastante bien el amor que siente por ti

Harry: y donde está el enorme problema con eso?

Hermione: que... bueno... ella... vez que te gusta!

Harry: no! yo no eh dicho que me guste solo quiero saber porque hay tanto problema en que ella sienta algo por mí, es malo acaso?

Hermione: (suspira) claro que no... Harry... es que yo...

Harry: que Hermione, por favor dime (dice tomando la mano de la chica)

Hermione: yo... yo solo quiero que estés bien y cuando la vi quizá me dio una mala impresión, quizá si la conozco más pueda pensar distinto

Harry: así que... es solo eso?

Hermione: si... eso creo (dice con la voz bastante débil)

Harry: (asiente) no te preocupes ella es una gran chica

Hermione: nunca me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, porque eso jamás dejare de hacerlo... (le da un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo)

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones se fueron, los chicos la pasaron bastante bien en los días que estuvieron en la madriguera en especial Harry y Hermione ya que en esos días se acercaron mucho más de una forma inexplicable aunque Ginny y Ron creían tener la respuesta a eso solo que se lo guardaban muy bien, pero a pesar de todo, el día que temían pero en el fondo añoraban llegó baúles, por un lado, libros por otro, jaulas y pergaminos daban vueltas por toda la Madriguera... algunas horas después todos se despedían en la estación para subir una vez más al expreso de Hogwarts...

R y G: que tú que?

Hermione: no seré prefecta este año

Ginny: amiga (dice abrazándola) que te pasa? Te perdemos por amor de dios, no te vayas por lo que más quieras no sigas la luz

Hermione: Gin (dice alejándola) no dramatices! Es solo que este año iba a tener mucha carga y no quería estresarme

Harry: cosa que a mí me parece muy buena decisión

Ron: tú hiciste eso mal amigo!

Hermione: Ron yo tomé esta decisión con mi familia

Ron: (la queda mirando unos segundos) y quien será la nueva prefecta?

Hermione: y como quieres que lo sepa

Ron: pues porque siempre tienes una respuesta a todo

Hermione: pues ahora no lo sé

Ron: valla tendremos que anotarlo en los suceso jamás visto antes

Harry: Ron déjala tranquila (dice al ver que Hermione ya iba a explotar)

Hermione: (le muestra la lengua)

Ron: pero mira lo que me hace

Ginny: se comportan como unos niños! (dice riendo)

Ron: ya veras cuando te agarre y te haga cosquillas

Hermione: eso no lo puedes hacer sabes que soy muy cosquillosa!

Ron: ya veremos (dice aparentando que se iba a tirar sobre ella)

Hermione: ah! (dice abrazándose a la cintura de Harry para esconderse)

Ron: (se ríe)

Ginny: hermano eres un inmaduro!

Ron: y que?

Harry: ya Hermy no se te va a tirar en cima

Hermione: seguro?

Harry: si loca

Hermione: estas demente Ronald Weasley

Ron: ya lo sé!

Ginny: bueno chicos iré a ver a mis amigas

Ron: yo tengo que ir con los prefectos

Hermione: suerte Ron!

Ron: no me hagas hacerte cosquillas

Hermione: (se hunde levemente en su asiento)

Ron: (se va junto con Ginny pero él tomando el pasillo de la derecha y ella el de la izquierda)

Ginny: (iba caminando lentamente mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los compartimientos cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la metieron a uno de los compartimientos) pero que rayos... Malfoy!

Draco: no te emociones, si? (dice cerrando la puerta con llave)

Ginny: que quieres? (dice algo extrañada y... un poco nerviosa)

Draco: se te calló esto el otro día (dice mostrándole una gargantilla con un colgante de mariposa ambas de plata)

Ginny: tú Draco Malfoy guardó una baratija como tú debes llamar a eso a una Weasley?

Draco: bueno hiciste muy bien de damisela en aprietos en el bosque supongo que te importa esta porquería pero si no quieres... (dice encaminándose a la puerta)

Ginny: no! damelo por favor

Draco: valla (dice volteándose a ver a la chica) por favor?

Ginny: si, tengo buenos modales por si no lo sabías!

Draco: pues no se nota mucho

Ginny: eres un...

Draco: cuidado que aún tengo esto (dice mostrándole la gargantilla)

Ginny: solo pásamela

Draco: creo que esto te costará

Ginny: que? no me puedes hacer eso

Draco: oh claro que puedo que pensabas que iba a ser tierno y amable contigo?

Ginny: jamás se me pasó por la mente

Draco: entonces... veamos que podría hacer alguien como tú a alguien como yo

Ginny: darte un cerebro, buenos modales, regalarte un corazón, se me ocurren muchas cosas

Draco: muy graciosa!

Ginny: no haré nada para ti

Draco: pues olvídate de la gargantilla

Ginny: pues quédatela... no debí ayudarte nunca

Draco: me lo debías

Ginny: habría podido vivir con eso! (abre la puerta y se va)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Harry Potter y el anillo oscuro_**

Flash Back...

Ginny: (estaba adentrándose en el bosque) claro como yo soy la más chica tienen que mandarme a mí a buscar sus plantas raras (reclamaba mientras trataba de encontrar la planta que tenía en la foto) quizá ni siquiera crece en este bosque al final voy a terminar perdida y... bueno quedará en su conciencia, la de Ron más bien (camino por lo que para ella fueron horas y seguía sin ver ni una planta que al menos se le pareciera cuando llegó a un claro y puedo apreciar unas torres a lo lejos) oh no... la mansión Malfoy, bien es suficiente tengo que volver (pero en ese momento una oscura sombra se empezó a acercar a ella trato que escapar pero era inútil, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y elevaba para luego sentarla sobre algo y empezar a moverse)

: no deberías estar aquí Weasley

Ginny: (volteo a ver a quien le hablaba) Malfoy! Oye suéltame

Draco: te caerías del caballo tonta

Ginny: (fue solo en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que había sido Malfoy quien la había tomado de la cintura y la había subido a su caballo para alejarla de la sombra) que era esa cosa?

Draco: sombras protectoras cuidan los terrenos de mi casa en donde claramente no deberías estar tú

Ginny: bueno me perdí

Draco: no... eso es más que obvio

Ginny: huy! Porque no mejor me dejas aquí

Draco: estabas perdida recuerdas además la sombra aún te sigue

Ginny: y porque?

Draco: porque son sus ordenes hay que tratar de evitarla por unos minutos y se irá

Ginny: hay! (grita al resbalarse del caballo al ver a la sombra a lo lejos pero él chico fue más rápido tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a él)

Draco: cállate! Y quédate quieta no puedo estar viendo a la sombra, guiando al caballo y cuidándote

Ginny: pues nadie te lo...

Draco: solo cállate! Ahora sujétate

Ginny: de donde?

Draco: de mí!

Ginny: no pienso

Draco: ya lo sabía... ahora sujétate a menos que quieras que te lleve la sombra y créeme no es nada agradable

Ginny: bien (dice abrazándose a la cintura del chico y pegando su mejilla a su pecho)

Draco: "esto no te ayuda mucho Draco Malfoy... se supone que tú deberías evitarla y lo primero que haces cuando la vez es salvarla, no te basta con verla todas las noches en tus sueños, noooooo si no que tengo que salvarla"

Ginny: porque no avanzas?

Draco: yo veré si avanzo o no

Ginny: siempre eres tan simpático con las personas a las que ayudas

Draco: eres a la primera persona que ayudo así que lo siento si no tengo experiencia

Ginny: (lo queda mirando) lo sientes? Por merlín no puedo creerlo

Draco: solo lo dije por decir, si?

Ginny: tranquilo tú secreto está a salvo

Draco: (detiene el caballo y se queda mirando a la chica)

Ginny: (levanta la vista a sentirse observada quedando inmersa en los ojos del chico, le sonríe levemente)

Draco: (sacude ligeramente la cabeza y se baja del caballo) bien suficiente... tienes que irte

Ginny: pasa algo? (dice bajando del caballo)

Draco: tienes que irte ahora

Ginny: pero... que tienes? (dice tomándolo del brazo)

Draco: ahaha! (grita al sentir la mano de la chica en su brazo, cae de rodillas)

Ginny: por dios...

Draco: vete ya!

Ginny: (saca su varita y con eso se ayuda para levantar el brazo del chico y ver un escudo de armas que tenía tatuado en el brazo que al parecer le estaba ardiendo) te está quemando

Draco: no importa... (dice levantándose) ahora vete y déjame

Ginny: no... (empieza a mirar en los alrededores para luego caminar hasta unas flores azules que habían bajo un árbol, las corta y las empieza a moler en sus manos haciendo una espesa pasta) quédate quieto

Draco: no te acerques

Ginny: debo hacerlo... eso... se ve peligroso

Draco: claro que lo es, que esperabas? Si sigue puede matarme

Ginny: (lo mira sorprendida por unos segundos para luego tomar con cuidado el brazo del chico y poniéndole la pasta en el tatuaje)

Draco: (sintió como el dolor desaparecía de a poco y que el tatuaje cambiaba de un fuerte color rojo a uno gris)

Ginny: estas mejor? (dice algo temerosa)

Draco: que era eso?

Ginny: es una flor curativa, yo... que eras eso...

Draco: el escudo Malfoy (dice tratando de evitar la mirada de la chica) mira ya es suficiente de todo esto Weasley tú vete a tú choza y yo me iré a mi casa

Ginny: porque siempre tienes que ser tan cruel? Hasta debo aceptar que creí que estabas mostrando al verdadero Draco Malfoy pero eso no pasará nunca eres un cretino e idiota desde que naciste hasta que te mueras (se va corriendo)

Draco: Gi... (pero no alcanzó a terminar de decir el nombre porque nuevamente sintió un leve ardor en el tatuaje) lo sé, lo sé nadie puede sentir nada por la futura mujer del señor oscuro aunque él haya desaparecido (iba a volver a su caballo cuando algo en el piso lo hizo agacharse... una pequeña gargantilla brillaba entre las flores) "alguien que la saque de mi cabeza"

Fin flash back...

Hermione: mejor película? (estaba recostada con su cabeza en las piernas del chico)

Harry: paso…

Hermione: Harry no puedes pasar todas las preguntas

Harry: bueno no eh visto muchas películas

Hermione: ninguna?

Harry: bueno vi una hace unos días pero quise omitirlo

Hermione: porque?

Harry: hem... bueno, no la vi en mi casa

Hermione: Kimberly?

Harry: bueno...

Kim: te encontré! (dice abrazándose al cuello del chico)

Hermione: auch! (dice luego de caerse al suelo)

Harry: siempre eres así de loca?

Kim: (le da un beso en la mejilla) ya lo sabes

Harry: (la aleja) espera un poco... Hermy ven (dice ayudando a la chica) estas bien?

Hermione: claro solo fue un golpe

Kim: genial, me alegro que estés bien

Hermione: gracias

Harry: me buscabas por algo especial?

Kim: bueno hay algo sobre... tú sabes... pero está en mi compartimiento no se si...

Harry: si claro vamos a verlo Hermy vuelvo en un momento

Hermione: claro tomate el tiempo que quieras (dice tomando su mochila y sentándose cerca de la ventana)

Harry: hem... bien, dame 15 minutos

Kim: ven vamos (dice tomando la mano del chico) la verdad es que no es nada sobre mi padre

Harry: entonces?

Kim: encontré unas fotos de los tuyos mi mamá era fanática de la fotografía y... bueno creo que querrás tenerlas

Harry: claro que sí

Kim: (entran al compartimiento) te lo juro cuando las vi me extrañó verte con una chica pelirroja tan linda

Harry: todos dicen que soy igual a mi papá

Kim: y es la pura verdad... aunque debo decir que tú papá tenía una sonrisa traviesa que en ti no está

Harry: lo cual debo entender como?

Kim: que eres una dulce caramelo mientras que tú papá era... bueno... la salsa picante

Harry: bien suficiente información

Kim: toma aquí están (dice entregándole unas fotos)

Harry: (una era de sus padres en su boda, había otra de sus padres sentados bajo un árbol con él de bebé en los brazos de su madre, otra era de sus padres besándose en la entrada del castillo ambos vestidos con el uniforme y la última se veía algo lejana aunque se podía notar bien que eran sus padres su mamá estaba sentada en un columpio mientras su padre estaba detrás de ella ambos mirándose claramente con amor)

Kim: me imagino que no te diste cuenta pero esa última tiene algo escrito atrás

Harry: (voltea la foto) es cierto...

Kim: no quise leerlo pensé que quizá querías verlo solo

Harry: no, está bien... supongo que fue tú madre la que escribió esto tienes derecho a saber

Kim: bueno si es la letra de mi mamá

Harry: vez la voy a leer... "Por fin tengo una prueba clara de que lo que estábamos creyendo con los chicos se está haciendo notoriamente real, estos dos no pueden estar más locos el uno por el otro claro que James no le molesta en demostrarlo pero Lily es tan dura de cabeza... pero yo tengo la prueba, juro por dios que guardaré esto para ponérselos en la cara cuando estén juntos al fin"

Kim: sabes como empezó lo de tus padres?

Harry: sí... bueno mi papá era parte de los merodeadores el grupo de revoltosos más grande de Hogwarts, hacían bromas a todo y a todos en especial a los de slytherin, mi mamá era prefecta y una estudiante modelo y siempre se enfrentaba a mi padre... por lo que tengo entendido ella lo odiaba

Kim: es algo irónico

Harry: si es cierto, bueno él siempre la molestaba con invitarla a salir y todo pero cuando descubrió que en serio le gustaba quiso arreglar las cosas y le pidió perdón por todo, ella aceptó aunque siguieron teniendo problemas terminaron bien y de ahí se empezaron a acercar hasta que en séptimo fueron novios y luego se casaron

Kim: quisiera saber como fue la relación de mis padres pero... ni siquiera se su nombre y mi mamá entra en pánico cuando le pregunto

Harry: bueno en el colegio podremos saber supongo... no veo en que nos puedan detener

Kim: eso espero solo me gustaría conocerlo o tener una foto, un nombre, una simple historia solo eso no pido la gran cosa

Harry: (toma la mano de la chica) lo encontraremos ya verás

Kim: gracias...

Harry: (la queda mirando a los ojos unos segundos) bien tienes que decirme de quien sacaste los ojos

Kim: supongo que de mi padre, mi mamá los tiene azules... pero porque lo preguntas?

Harry: es que... se que los e visto antes pero es como si lo hubiera bloqueado en mi mente no puedo recordar a quien se los vi

Kim: desde que me conociste te llamaron la atención mis ojos

Harry: ya te lo dije me recuerdan a los de alguien pero no recuerdo quien

Kim: Harry... yo quería... bueno tú eres un gran chico y... quería saber si la primera salida a Hogsmeade podíamos ir juntos como... como una cita?

Harry: Kim... quiero que sepas que no creo estar listo para algo... algo como una relación

Kim: (asiente algo angustiada) lo entiendo...

Harry: pero no te pongas así

Kim: no, esta bien lo entiendo tú... bueno tú tienes que estar con mucha presión y... olvida lo que dije fue... fue una estupidez

Harry: (sonríe) mira no creo estar listo a una relación... pero no le hacemos daño a nadie si salimos

Kim: (sonríe) eso creo

Harry: entonces tenemos una cita para la primera salida a Hogsmeade

Kim: claro que si (dice abrazando al chico por el cuello)

Harry: Kim me ahogas

Kim: (se ríe) lo siento es que no me aguanto tienes un cuello irresistible

Harry: tú logras que me sonroje, lo sabes?

Kim: te propongo algo mejor que sonrojarse

Harry: lo que sería...?

Kim: (suspira algo nerviosa para luego acariciar la mejilla del chico y acercarse a él hasta unir sus labios)

Harry: (abre desmesuradamente sus ojos por la sorpresa para luego cerrarlos y poner sus manos en el cuello de la chica para acercarla más a él y continuar el beso) "espera, no! Hermione..." Hermione... (susurra al separarse)

Kim: (abre los ojos para verlo con una sonrisa) que pasa?

Harry: lo siento... debo ir... Hermione debe estar sola

Kim: Hermione? Me acabas de besar y tú te preocupas por Hermione! No lo puedo creer Harry, que pasa contigo!

Harry: bueno que esperabas me besaste sorpresivamente

Kim: y tú me correspondiste!

Harry: y fue porque me atraes Kim! Que querías eres preciosa y una gran chica y me besaste, no iba a hacer otra cosa... pero hay algo que no me deja seguir quizá sean tonteras mías pero no quiero hacerte daño

Kim: lo lamento no debí ponerme así

Harry: esta bien

Kim: es que en serio me gustas

Harry: mejor voy con Hermione (se va)

Kim: porque tengo que ser tan impulsiva! (dice cubriendo su rostro y dejándose caer en el asiento)

En otro lado...

Nicole: wuau! Ronald pero que lindo estas

Ron: (se sonroja levemente) hem... gracias

Nicole: así que estas solo? (dice sentándose junto a él)

Ron: bueno esperando que lleguen los demás igual que tú

Nicole: no, te equivocas yo no soy prefecta solo te vi entrar y quise venir a verte

Ron: porque?

Nicole: bueno es porque...

Luna: hola!

Nicole: (suspira enojada) Lunática podrías irte a otro lado estamos ocupados

Luna: es el compartimiento de prefectos y yo soy uno así que tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí la que no debería estar acá eres tú

Nicole: si te quieres quedar a solas con Ron dilo (dice levantándose)

Luna: (se levanta para encararla) quiero estar a solas con él (dice caminando hacia ella) así que fuera (dice cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica, suspira)

Ron: quien eres y que hiciste con Luna? (le dice por la actitud que acababa de demostrar pero especialmente por el cambio en su apariencia, estaba preciosa)

Luna: (se ríe) lamento si te asusté con mi actitud solo que no me he llevado nunca bien con ella y siempre me gusta sacarla de quicio

Ron: está bien

Luna: y que tal el verano Ronald? (dice sentándose frente a él con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre sus manos)

Ron: nada fuera de lo común (dice algo nervioso no gustaba que lo miraran tan fijamente) lo de siempre

Luna: bueno Ronald no se si lo has notado pero yo no paso las vacaciones contigo no podría saber que es "lo de siempre"

Ron: ah! Lo siento... (dice sonrojándose) bueno levantarse tarde, desgominizar el jardín, jugar quidditch, salir con mis hermanos y hacer nada

Luna: suena interesante

Ron: no realmente

Luna: pues a mí me parece bastante interesante

Ron: y tú que hiciste? (pregunta sonriendo)

Luna: mmm (dice con un gesto de estar esforzándose por recordar) bueno viví una semana en la jungla desnuda con los leones y atacando gente para comer (dice muy tranquilamente)

Ron: que! (dice viéndola sorprendido)

Luna: (se ríe) como crees Ronald? Fui a Francia tenía ganas de ir ahí mi padre me contó que fue ahí donde conoció a mi mamá y le pedí que me mostrara todos los lugares en los que estuvo con ella

Ron: la pasaste bien?

Luna: fue genial... hasta sentí que mi mamá estaba ahí

Ron: eso suena bien

Luna: fue perfecto

Ron: crees que demoren mucho en llegar?

Luna: no deberían la reunión debió partir hace quince minutos

Ron: bueno... quizá nos equivocamos de compartimiento

Luna: no lo creo

Ron: segura?

Luna: completamente

Por otro lado...

Hermione: (estaba de pie mirando por la ventana abrazándose a si misma mientras algunas lagrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas cuando siente unas manos pasar por su cintura, seca rápidamente las lagrimas para luego poner sus manos sobre las que estaban en su cintura)

Harry: no me gusta que llores (dice apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica)

Hermione: porque dices eso no estoy llorando

Harry: no eres buena mintiendo además cuando uno limpia rápidamente sus lagrimas sus manos quedan levemente húmedas

Hermione: (quita sus manos de las del chico para comprobar que él tenía razón sus manos estaban húmedas en una parte, baja la mirada)

Harry: me dices porque estas así?

Hermione: (niega)

Harry: (suspira acomodando su mejilla contra la de la chica) vamos Hermy dime

Hermione: fui a buscarte al compartimiento en donde estabas con tú amiga

Harry: "el beso" Hermione lo que viste...

Hermione: se muy bien lo que vi Harry (dice soltándose del chico y sentándose) te felicito es una gran chica una novia espectacular

Harry: ella no es mi novia

Hermione: pero la besaste o no? vamos Harry ten confianza en mí puedes decirme

Harry: (se arrodilla frente a ella tomando sus manos) es cierto la besé

Hermione: (asiente con la mirada baja) te gusta?

Harry: me atrae...

Hermione: bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte puedo...

Harry: espera, es cierto ella me atrae un poco pero hay alguien más por la que siento mucho más... hasta por ti siento más que por ella

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente) pero a mí no me andas besando Harry

Harry: pero porque tú no me dejas "oh por dios que fue lo que dije" Hermy yo...

Hermione: (se ríe) que gracioso (dice irónicamente)

Harry: (sonríe aliviado) eso si, me gustas más cuando sonríes (dice abrazándola) que esto te quede claro hasta que yo te diga lo contrario eres la única chica que me importa, la única y la primera antes todas

Hermione: (lo mira sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes) si es así no te quiero ver besando a otras

Harry: (se ríe) lo juro! A ninguna... nunca más

Hermione: lo prometes?

Harry: (le da un beso en la nariz) lo prometo

Hermione: (sonríe) siéntate o te van a doler las rodillas

Harry: (se sienta junto a la chica abrazándola contra él)

Ginny: (entra al compartimiento) hay lo siento

Harry: entra

Ginny: donde está Ron?

Harry: fue a la reunión de prefectos pero debería haber vuelto hace rato

Ginny: quizá se quedó con una chica

Hermione: quizá está arrancando de una

Ginny: (se ríe) conociéndolo puede ser

Ron: pero que buenos amigos me encanta la confianza que tienen en mí y para que sepan tengo una cita (dice sentándose)

Ginny: es broma?

Ron: no

Harry: y con quien?

Ron: hem... bueno eso no importa, tengo una cita y se acaba el asunto

Hermione: a mi me suena a que estas inventando

Ron: bien! es con Luna de acuerdo?

Ginny: que Luna?

Ron: conoces a más de dos Luna?

Harry: vas a salir con Luna Lovengood!

Ron: no se puede?

Harry: por supuesto que si pero tú no eras el que el año pasado decías que estaba media chiflada y algo loca?

Ron: bueno estuvimos hablando un poco y...

Hermione: ohohoh Ronnie fue flechado por cupido que lindo

Ron: bueno si me iban a molestar mejor no les hubiese dicho nada

Ginny: tranquilo hermanito esta bien, te felicito!

Ron: además solo voy a salir con ella no me voy a casar ni nada

Hermione: ya veremos (dice acurrucándose al pecho de Harry) avísenme cuando lleguemos al colegio (dice para luego cerrar los ojos)

Ginny: (alza una ceja mirando a Harry)

Harry: (se sonroja) no me mires así

Ginny: y como quieres que lo haga?

Harry: como si no quisieras esconder algo que me quieres decir

Ginny: (se ríe) bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar

Ron: de que hablan?

G y H: (ruedan sus ojos) nada Ron...

En la noche llegando al colegio...

Dumbledor: bueno primero que todo darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año, repetir por millonésima vez que el bosque está PROHIBIDO (dice viendo específicamente a la mesa de gryffindor) y que las demás prohibiciones están en una lista en las afueras del despacho de nuestro celador, también debo comunicarles que el año pasado un grupo de chicas me hizo una propuesta y creo que este año podemos llevarla a cabo, tratando de que aprendan un poco de las secundarias del mundo muggle cada casa conformará un grupo de animadoras de no más de 6 o 7 chicas las inscripciones son solo por hoy, los alumnos que estén en el equipo de quidditch tendrán sus chaquetas con los colores respectivos a sus casas (luego de estas palabras se escucharon varios aplausos y aumentó el bullicio) bueno, bueno luego iremos dándoles las noticias y todo ahora a comer!

Ron: que es eso de animadoras?

Harry: créeme te va a gustar son chicas con uniformes que generalmente consisten en cortas faldas y pequeñas poleras animando a los jugadores mientras hacen piruetas y juegan con pompones

Ron: me parece bastante bien!

Hermione: me parece una ridiculez

Ron: habían animadoras en tú antiguo colegio Herms?

Hermione: claro que si, pero eran las chicas más desagrádales del mundo se creían las reinas del colegio y eso que tenía 10 años

Ginny: así que eso me dice que no te vas a inscribir

Hermione: ni aunque me pagaran!

Kim: hola compañeros de casa! (dice desde detrás de Harry mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello) y que Gin te vas a inscribir para animadora?

Ginny: no lo sé es que también pensaba inscribirme para el equipo

Kim: equipo? Pero déjale eso a los chicos, además no creo que se te vea muy bien la chaqueta que les van a hacer te quedará mejor el traje de animadora

Ginny: tú te inscribiste?

Kim: obvio así estamos más cerca de los jugadores (dice mirándose con Harry el cual sonríe nervioso)

Hermione: permiso (dice levantándose) buenas noches a todos (se va)

Ginny: pero ni siquiera comió

Ron: que desperdicio

Kim: tú amiga es algo extraña

Harry: Kim me pesas

Kim: oops! Lo siento (dice alejándose) bueno me voy con las chicas, bye (dice caminando hacia Parvati y Lavender)

Ron: tú no entras a eso hasta que yo apruebe la ropa que ocuparán

Ginny: hay hermano... (dice algo cansada)

Ron: nada de eso no te quiero ver con casi nada de ropa saltando y mostrándole tú cuerpo a todo el colegio, no lo crees Harry?

Harry: quien demonios es ese!

Ginny: quien? (dice volteando a ver a la dirección en la que veía el ojiverde)

Harry: el cretino que está con Hermione

Ron: no lo había visto antes

Ginny: si hubieran puesto atención sabrían que es Zack Wilson el premio anual

Ron: el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw?

Ginny: supongo...

Harry: y desde cuando que ese es tan cercano con Hermione?

Ginny: bueno según tengo entendido él le ayuda a veces cuando va a la biblioteca

Harry: bien suficiente ese se está pasando (dice viendo al chico abrazar a Hermione, se levanta y camina hacia ellos) Hermione?

Hermione: (se sonroja mientras se aleja del chico) Harry yo... hem... conoces a Zack?

Harry: claro, hola

Zack: que tal Potter, bueno Mione yo me voy nos veremos en la biblioteca

Hermione: claro

Zack: (le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica) bye Potter! (se va)

Harry: Mione?

Hermione: es una forma de decirme cariñosamente

Harry: cariñosamente! Y quien rayos se cree ese para hablarte "cariñosamente"

Hermione: (sonríe acaso estaba celoso) "por dios Hermione no pienses esas estupideces" bueno es mi amigo

Harry: bueno pues dile a tú amigo que se controle y que tenga cuidado a donde está repartiendo su cariño

Hermione: no te molestes Harry

Harry: yo no... (suspira) no estoy molesto... solo, él no me agrada

Hermione: lo conozco es un buen chico

Harry: que tan bueno? (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Hermione: no te supera ni a ti ni a Ron... vamos no te pongas así pensaría que estás (suspira) olvídalo

Harry: ven vamos a dar una vuelta

Hermione: a merodear?

Harry: (sonríe) si a merodear

Ron: que tal Bill? (dice dándole la mano)

Bill: todo bien Ron (dice estrechándole la mano) Ginny

Ginny: hola Billy

Ron: bueno yo me voy a la sala común, cuidando con las manos Johnson (le dice antes de irse)

Ginny: está loco

Bill: Gin pensaste en lo que te pedí?

Ginny: yo... Bill dame un poco más de tiempo yo aún no lo sé

Bill: tranquila no te preocupes yo te voy a esperar solo quería saberlo

Ginny: lamento esto yo...

Bill: tranquila no te preocupes (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica) así que vas a entrar al equipo o a las animadoras?

Ginny: me gusta la idea de las animadoras creo que me inscribiré

Bill: será lindo verte claro que sería mejor que me animaras a mi pero verte me alegrará bastante

Ginny: Billy... (dice sonrojada)

Bill: tengo que ser sincero, bueno me voy a mí sala común te acompaño a la tuya?

Ginny: no, me inscribiré e iré con mis amigas

Bill: de acuerdo (le da un beso en la mejilla) cuídate de los mirones das un paso y se dan vuelta como veinte

Ginny: (se ríe) claro...

Bill: (se va)

Ginny: (suspira) "estoy echa un lío no se si aceptar o no, como sea olvídalo y ve a inscribirte" (dice caminando a una lista pegada a la pared junto a la mesa de gryffindor, escribe su nombre)

Draco: tú animadora?

Ginny: algún problema? (dice dándose vuelta para verlo)

Draco: no eh dicho eso al contrario será interesante ver que... atuendo crea tú casa y luego verte en él

Ginny: pero como dicen... (dice acercándose al chico) el que mira sufre y el que toca goza, y tú Malfoy no vas a tocar ni mi sombra (se va)

Draco: (sonríe de lado) ya veremos

Pansy: Draki! (dice corriendo hasta él para colgarse de su cuello)

Draco: por dios! Que no te cansas que fastidiar?

Pansy: que no disfrutas de mi compañía cariño

Draco: no! al contrario te quiero lejos de mí

Blaise: pero que poco caballero Draco

Draco: harías lo mismo si esta te hiciera estas escenas siempre

Blaise: ya Pansy vete

Pansy: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Draco: fuera!

Pansy: bien, además tengo que ver quien más fue a inscribirse (se va)

Blaise: que hacías con la Weasley?

Draco: no te importa (dice poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para empezar a caminar)

Blaise: sabes que no puedes acercarte a ella nadie puede hacerlo

Draco: y que?

Blaise: te matarán si lo haces (dice caminando junto a él)

Draco: me vale así me ahorran el papeleo de salirme de su juego idiota

Blaise: no puedes salirte

Draco: puedo y lo haré

Blaise: debo repetir que te matarán si lo haces

Draco: mira (dice deteniéndose y viendo directamente al chico) no voy a ser un mortifago y si quiero me tiro a la Weasley

Blaise: te gusta...

Draco: creo que ese es problema mío

Blaise: como sea has lo que quieras de mí no saldrá nada lo sabes pero cumplí con decírtelo

Draco: a donde vas?

Blaise: a donde más puedo ir (dice caminando de espaldas)

Draco: déjala en paz

Blaise: mmm... no quiero (voltea y se va corriendo)

En la sala común de gryffindor...

Ron: hey Gin aceptaste?

Ginny: no Ron... aún no lo sé

Ron: vamos es un buen chico, no te gusta?

Ginny: no lo sé Ron, si? Necesito tiempo... lo conozco del año pasado y me pidió que fuéramos novios unos días después de que terminé con Dean

Ron: bueno entonces piénsalo bien pero sabes que los papas lo aprueban

Ginny: creo que debo aprobarlo yo primero

Ron: como sea... por cierto las que se inscribieron como animadoras se juntaron ahí (dice indicando el sillón frente a la chimenea)

Ginny: ah! Gracias (va con las chicas)

Kim: te estábamos esperando Gin

Ginny: ya arreglaron algo?

Kim: Parvati es la genio creativa acaba de hacer los trajes

Lavender: decidimos que Kim sea la líder porque es la que sabe más del tema, te parece?

Ginny: claro pero me gustaría saber cual es el atuendo

Parvati: hay lo siento! Toma (le pasa un block, el atuendo era una falta tableada de color escarlata en donde la parte interior de los dobleces era dorada, arriba era un peto sin mangas con tirantes gruesos sobre los hombros una línea cruzaba entre los pechos y una G dorada estaba en frente)

Ginny: se ve muy lindo, mi hermano me obligará a preguntar así que díganme al tiro que tanto cubre esto?

Parvati: bueno Kim dijo que las animadoras tienes que ser sensuales así que la parte de arriba queda a mitad del estomago y la falda empieza en las caderas y termina un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos

Ginny: tan arriba?

Lavender: puedes hacerla más larga pero te verías diferente a las demás

Ginny: no además a mi no me molesta es a mi hermano al que le va a dar un ataque

Kim: Parv también hizo un chaleco (dice pasando a la otra hoja del block) Dumbledor mandó una carta donde decía que podemos ocupar el atuendo de animadora en vez del uniforme pero nos congelaríamos al andar con el peto así que esto nos pondremos en cima

Ginny: es muy lindo (el chaleco era completamente escarlata menos las mangas, el cierre, una franja al final y la G de gryffindor al lado izquierdo) podrían hacer un diseño para unos pantalones no creo que para diciembre podamos soportar el frío con las falditas

Kim: es buena idea

Lavender: que sean de buzo apretados en las caderas y sueltos hacia abajo

Parvati: puedo hacer la orilla de la cadera dorada al igual que una franja del bolsillo de atrás

Ginny: y una G en ese bolsillo

Lavender: genial

Kate: hola!

Kim: animadoras?

Kate: eso espero, somos las únicas?

Kim: al parecer

Kate: debo decirle que cuando salía del gran comedor Shirley se estaba inscribiendo

L y P: es broma! (dicen horrorizadas)

Kim: que tiene?

Ginny: Shirly es algo... grande...

Kim: ou! Bueno Kate yo seré la líder si no te molesta

Kate: claro que no

Kim: creo que debemos rechazar a Shirly

Ginny: porque?

Parvati: vamos Gin no le entrará el traje (dice levemente riendo)

Ginny: pero podemos arreglarlo o darle una oportunidad

Kim: Gin entiendo lo que quieres también querría eso pero sería ponerla en ridículo mira a las que estamos acá todas estamos bastante en forma en especial tú que al parecer eres la más delgada no sería agradable para Shirly que se estén riendo a sus espaldas

Ginny: tienes razón

Kim: (suspira) por cierto, aquí están los atuendos el traje y el chaleco (dice pasándole el block a Kate)

Kate: está genial

Kim: bueno volviendo al tema de Shirly ya somos cinco, que piensan que es mejor par o impar? Me refiero lo dejamos entre nosotras o esperamos a una más que obviamente no será Shirly

Parvati: dejémoslo hasta acá pero si viene más gente la dejamos en una lista de prueba y ahí elegimos

Kim: me parece, por cierto mañana mismo estarán los trajes

Lavender: tan pronto?

Kim: sí, mejor les leeré la carta de Dumbledor

A nuestras nuevas animadoras les mando aquí las instrucciones:

Hacer una reunión esta misma noche para elegir una líder

Dejar listo los atuendos que ocuparán

El grupo de animadoras no pasará de ocho personas

Se les regalarán las zapatillas y material para los pompones

Hacer una lista de las integrantes y las decisiones que se tomen en la reunión

La encargada de las animadoras será la profesora Sinistra de aritmancia por si quieren ocupar el campo para practicar o alguna sala

Alguna pregunta o duda escríbanlas junto a sus decisiones

Kim: eso es todo

Ginny: anotaste todo entonces?

Kim: claro todo

Naty: hola! Disculpen la demora

Kim: dime por favor que eres animadora

Naty: solo si me dejan entrar

Kim: claro estas adentro, sabes si había alguien más que quería entrar?

Naty: Shirly pero no había más nombres

Ginny: Sally no quiso entrar Kate?

Kate: no, no estaba convencida

Kim: quien es Sally?

Ginny: es... la de ahí (dice indicando a una chica de pelo negro, contextura delgada, ojos miel y con cara de niña pequeña)

Kim: lastima tiene pasta para animadora

Ginny: quizá puede entrar

Kim: claro para eso es la lista

Naty: lista?

Lavender: te lo explicaré todo (dice apartándola)

En las mazmorras...

Pansy: las chicas que se hayan inscrito a las animadoras vengan por favor! (luego de sentarse junto a otras chicas alrededor de una mesa) bien queda claro que seré la líder supongo

Carol: porque tú? (pregunta levantándose)

Pansy: quieres ser tú?

Carol: no pero lo justo sería votar

Pansy: lo justo es que la más importante de Slytherin sea la líder y esa soy yo así que siéntate

Carol: (se sienta)

Pansy: bien, llegó una carta del director

Millecent: lo primero era reunirnos y elegir líder

Pansy: listo

Millecent: lo segundo es el atuendo

Tania: el cual hice yo, a menos que quieran otro (les muestra un block, la parte de arriba era un peto sin mangas los tirantes gruesos bajo los pechos una línea, la parte de abajo era una corta falta tableada con una franja en la parte de las caderas)

Kristy: esto está genial

Pansy: bien alguien quiere agregar algo? (al ver que nadie decía nada continuo) bueno que sigue

Millicent: lo tercero es que el grupo no pase de ocho

Pansy: respecto a esto hasta el momento solo seremos nosotras pero si alguien más quiere entrar tiene que pasar por una prueba

Karla: que tipo de prueba?

Pansy: lógicamente de peso, altura y bueno... habrá que ver su rostro

Kristy: exacto no querremos que alguien como Cristina entre (dice indicando a una chica no muy agraciada y bastante grande)

Pansy: (se ríe) por supuesto que no, de echo la ridícula se integro pero la eché

Millicent: bien echo

Carol: (suspira)

Pansy: algún problema Carito?

Carol: ninguno

Pansy: bien sigamos

Millicent: bueno lo siguiente es hacer una lista de las integrantes y las decisiones, eso está echo para las que quieran saber la profesora Sinistra es la encargada de las animadoras

Karla: para cuando estarán los atuendos

Pansy: mañana si llevo esto ahora

Carol: entonces levántate y ve a dejarlo

Pansy: lo sé (se va)

Blaise: así que ustedes serán nuestras animadoras

Karla: esperabas a alguien más cariño?

Blaise: bueno son las chicas mas lindas de sltyherin (dice acariciando la mejilla de Carol)

Karla: bueno algunas somos mejores que otras de todas formas (dice viendo furiosa a Carol)

Blaise: ya lo creo, bueno chicas que descansen y sueñen conmigo

Kristy: no será difícil

Blaise: Caro...

Carol: dime

Blaise: podemos hablar?

Carol: yo me iba a ir a dormir

Blaise: mejor aún (dice tomándola del brazo) vamos (dice tirandola del brazo para bajar al pasillo de las habitaciones)

Carol: Blaise yo tengo que ir a dormir

Blaise: genial vamos juntos (dice acorralándola contra la pared y besándole el cuello)

Carol: quítate!

Blaise: sabes que tengo todo el derecho

Carol: si lo dices por la estúpida lista...

Blaise: cuida tú boquita pequeña (dice incrustando más sus brazos a la cintura de la chica) sabes que debes respetar la lista

Carol: (suspira frustrada y furiosa) quiero ir a mi pieza

Draco: vete!

Carol: Draco... (susurra sonriendo) gracias (se va)

Blaise: porque hiciste eso!

Draco: quiero que la dejes en paz tú y Nott van a empezar a hacer que pierda mi paciencia

Blaise: que tanto problema con Carol, te interesa!

Draco: es mi responsabilidad quiero que la dejes tranquila

Blaise: tengo el derecho de la lista sobre ella así que no puedes hacer nada

Draco: solo no te pases

Blaise: ya veré! (se va)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola solo decir que lo acepto no soy buena explicando vestuarios, pero tienen dos opciones imaginarse su propio vestuario ustedes mandarme un review pidiendo los vestuarios que yo tengo dibujados será su decición... como sea, ojalá que este capitulo les guste y me mande más reviews que estoy carente de ellos como podrán ver (suspiro) pero bueno al menos hay mucha gente que está leyendo, subiré muy pronto el próximo capitulo Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

Al otro día...

Hermione: ah! (grita al ver a Kimberly sentada junto a ella en su cama) que rayos haces?

Kim: interrogarte...

Hermione: porque?

Kim: porque se me da la gana, donde te metiste anoche con Harry?

Hermione: no te importa (dice para luego cubrirse con las sabanas)

Kim: por supuesto que si él es mío!

Hermione: pues él no piensa lo mismo (dice levantándose y caminando al baño)

Kim: no me ganarás chiquilla

Parvati: adivina! (dice entrando con unas bolsas negras)

Kim: es broma (dice acercándose a ella)

Parvati: veamos, toma esta es tuya (dice entregándole una bolsa con su nombre)

Kim: genial (dice al sacar su uniforme de animadora)

Parvati: Lav!

Lavender: voy... (dice entrando con tres cajas de zapatos)

Kim: a cambiarse entonces

Parvati: a cambiarse

En la pieza de quinto...

Naty: que tal! (dice girando con todo su uniforme puesto)

Kate: bajaste de peso?

Naty: no

Kate: te queda genial

Naty: gracias, a ti se te ve muy bien

Kate: eso espero (dice terminando de abrochar sus zapatillas blancas camina a un espejo) bueno debo admitir que me viene

Ginny: ahahahah! (se escucha el grito desde dentro del baño)

Naty: creo que se puso la falda

Sally: que fue eso!

Ginny: (sale con una cara de futura victima) mírenme Ron me va a matar!

Naty: wuau! Gin tú tienes que presentar el atuendo con Kim

Ginny: que! no me escucharon Ron va a matarme la falda apenas me cubre

Kate: (hace un movimiento con su varita indicando a Ginny)

Ginny: que hiciste!

Kate: ajuste un poco la parte de arriba estas muy delgada

Ginny: bueno lo pedí un poco suelto de ahí por eso mismo

Naty: no digas estupideces más ajustado hace que tú cuerpo resalte más

Ginny: no pienso sacarme el chaleco (dice subiendo el cierre hasta el cuello)

Kim: como esta mi equipo? (dice entrando a la pieza) Gin! Eres la única con chaleco quiero verte con el uniforme nada más

Ginny: pero...

Kim: solo quiero ver algo

Ginny: de acuerdo... (dice sacándose el chaleco)

Kim: (sonríe) bien tú mostraras el atuendo

Ginny: Kim mi hermano va a matarme mira mi falda

Kate: estas genial deja de amargarte

Kim: es cierto, además nosotras nos arreglamos con Ron

Ginny: de todas formas usaré el chaleco

Kim: no! quiero que eso sea sorpresa puedes usarlo todo lo que quieras luego del almuerzo que será cuando aremos las presentaciones

Ginny: (suspira)

Kim: por cierto miren (dice mostrándole una botella) esto es para mantener un color bronceado en todo el cuerpo no quedaremos cafés pero es como si hubiéramos tomado el sol

Naty: no se sale?

Kim: bueno sáquense el traje de animadora y se saldrá

Kate: genial

Kim: tomen una botella para cada una solo rocían una vez y listo

Naty: genial (dice viendo su brazo adquirir un tono bronceado)

En la sala común...

Ron: están geniales (dice viendo su propia chaqueta de quidditch)

Harry: son lindas (la chaqueta era igual al chaleco de las chicas solo que de diferente tela y mucho más grandes)

Ron: pero que cara Herms! (dice viendo a la chica bajar)

Harry: estas bien?

Hermione: es domingo y estoy despierta a las 10 luego de merodear, tú que crees?

Harry: (sonríe) bueno te irás a dormir temprano hoy

Hermione: claro, valla al final las chaquetas salieron muy lindas

Ron: y mira nuestro apellido atrás (dice mostrando la espalda de la chaqueta donde estaba el escudo de gryffindor y abajo su apellido)

Hermione: parece que hubieras recibido tú regalo de navidad Ron

Ron: es que me encanta

Harry: está loco

Hermione: bueno dentro de poco verán a las animadoras

Ron: también recibieron sus trajes?

Hermione: estaban como locas, creo que se reunieron en la pieza de quinto

Ron: sabes como es el atuendo?

Hermione: no (dice cruzándose de brazos) me echaron de la pieza

Harry: Ron no vallas a hacer una escena cuando aparezca Gin, sin duda vendrá con poca ropa

Ron: depende

Hermione: no se como podrán andar con falditas cortas ahora hace frío o al menos yo tengo frío

Harry: toma (dice poniéndole su chaqueta)

Hermione: pero Harry...

Harry: tenla un rato al menos hasta que se te pase el frío

Hermione: (sonríe)

Ron: (suspira)

Sally: chicos! Por favor chicos atención aquí está su nuevo equipo de animadoras! (dice para luego salir de la escalera y dejar paso a las chicas, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y algunos chicos hasta las ayudaron a bajar las escaleras)

Ron: Ginevra Weasley!

Ginny: Ron yo…

Ron: numero uno te vez preciosa hermanita, numero dos más te vale apoyar al equipo y tres como se te ocurre traer esa falda tan corta!

Ginny: es el uniforme hermano

Ron: pero... la falda tiene que ser así de corta?

Kim: tiene que serlo Ron (dice con las animadoras detrás de ella) la sensualidad es la mayor característica de una animadora

Ron: pero...

Kate: vamos Ron tú hermana igual estaba preocupada lo que deja en claro que no se andará mostrando

Ron: eso creo

Ginny: además... bueno no ayuda en las piernas pero tenemos un chaleco (dice tratando de tapar su estomago descubierto)

Ron: bien eres animadora y eso conlleva algunas cosas supongo

Ginny: gracias Ron

Kim: así que ambos somos capitanes

Harry: eso creo

Kim: y tú chaqueta?

Hermione: la tengo yo (dice sonriendo)

Kim: como sea, vamos chicas (dice dándole un mirada de odio a la chica)

Ginny: yo iré luego

Kim: claro Gin (se va)

Hermione: te vez preciosa Gin

Ginny: gracias (dice sonrojándose levemente por el cumplido y por las continuas miradas de los chicos en la sala)

Harry: además tú cabello combina con el uniforme

Ron: mejor vamos a desayunar (dice mirando fríamente a los chicos que miraban a su hermana)

En el gran comedor todos estaba descontrolado en especial los chicos al parecer las chicas más lindas estaban dentro de los grupos de las animadoras y los uniformes que ellas ocupaban los animaban bastante...

Draco: pero ya viste!

Blaise: dios si que la vi (dice viendo a Carol la cual traía el uniforme)

Draco: me va a escuchar (dice caminando hacia el equipo de animadoras)

Pansy: Draki!

Draco: ahora no, si? Carol tenemos que hablar

Carol: claro Draco (dice levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor a los pasillos) se que estas molesto pero no puedo hacer nada así es el uniforme

Draco: te das cuenta de todo lo que muestra soy yo el que veo la cara de los... (pero se calla repentinamente al ver pasar a Ginny la cual iba haciéndose un moño alto dejando unas mechitas cayendo por su rostro)

Carol: (mira en la dirección que veía Draco para luego sonreír) Draco? Dragón?

Draco: (cierra la boca y vuelve su atención a Carol) me decías?

Carol: (se ríe) no, tú me decías a mí

Draco: ah si? (dice viéndola extrañado para luego volver a su postura) Si! Cúbrete con algo!

Carol: Draco pasa algo con la menor de los Weasley?

Draco: claro que no, porque dices semejante ridiculez?

Carol: te la quedaste viendo con la boca abierta y si mis ojos no me engañaron te sonrojaste cuando ella te vio de reojo

Draco: (da un paso para quedar más cerca de la chica) eso es una horrible mentira y ahora cúbrete con algo

Carol: no puedo Pansy no nos deja yo iba a ponerme la túnica pero me la quitó

Draco: bien! pero te quiero sentada cerca de mí

Carol: no quiero

Draco: que!

Carol: no quiero sentarme cerca de ti si lo hago también estaré cerca de Blaise o Theo

Draco: (suspira) de acuerdo, pero cuidado con los que se te acerquen

Carol: si Draco

Draco: vamos (dice caminando junto a la chica de vuelta a su mesa)

Ron: bien me harté! (dice sacándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela a Ginny)

Ginny: hermano...

Ron: nada de hermano todo te miran como si fueras un filete

Harry: que esperabas se ve preciosa

Ron: y no lo niego pero no quiero que los demás lo noten

Hermione: como imaginé las slytherin tienen el uniforme que muestra más

Harry: creo que hasta se controlaron conociendo como son

Ron: el de ravenclaw es lindo (dice viendo a una de las chicas la cual traía la falta tableada de color azul, la parte de arriba no tenía mangas, tenía gruesas tiritas sobre los hombros y terminaba en una V invertida) y el de hufflelpuf...

Harry: es fome

Hermione: hey! (dice pegándole en el brazo)

Ron: es cierto (el uniforme era una falda liza con una franja en la cadera con un corte sobre un muslo y la parte de arriba era un sweater con manga larga con escote en V la H en el pecho y dos líneas bajo ella) aunque a las más delgadas se les ve bien

Hermione: Luna!

Luna: hola

Ron: animadora? (dice viéndola sonriendo)

Luna: si me pareció algo interesante

Harry: te queda muy lindo

Luna: gracias, Gin te ves muy linda

Ginny: también tú

Luna: Ronald porque la haces ponerse eso

Ron: no quiero que la estén mirando como buitres

Luna: no puedes evitarlo Ronald el año pasado podía andar con una toga sobre ella y la miraban igual, es su rostro el que los cautiva no solo su cuerpo

Ron: (la queda mirando sin decir una palabra)

Luna: (sonríe) y tú Herms porque no entraste?

Hermione: tengo malos recuerdos con las animadoras

Harry: es una pena porque se habría visto espectacular con ese uniforme

Hermione: (baja la mirada completamente sonrojada)

Luna: pueden decirme algo, pero la verdad

Harry: claro

Luna: ustedes son novios o están saliendo?

Ginny: (se ríe por lo bajo)

Ron: vamos chicos ya aclárennos eso

Hermione: Ron!

Harry: no estamos saliendo Luna ni tampoco somos novios (dice mirando de reojo a Hermione)

Luna: es una lastima, sería lindo! Bueno me voy... (se va)

Harry: (suspira y se levanta)

Hermione: Harry...

Harry: estaré afuera (se va)

Ginny: Herms... quizá...

Hermione: no hay quizá Gin

Ron: Herms está más que claro

Hermione: que está claro?

Ron: que se gustan

Hermione: es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho nada más, se que él siente lo mismo no tengo que complicarme más al respecto (dice levantándose y saliendo de ahí)

Ginny: (suspira) no puedo creer que todos a su alrededor se den cuenta y ellos no

Ron: siempre pasa

Ginny: porque no hablas con Harry?

Ron: no sirve de nada

Harry: (suspira mientras se sienta en el pasto apoyando su espalda en una árbol) sería lindo... (susurra) rayos! Porque no puedo decírselo!

Draco: Potter!

Harry: Malfoy no tengo animo

Draco: wuau calma porque esos ánimos?

Harry: (lo mira extrañado) desde cuando te importa?

Draco: quizá desde ahora (se sienta junto a él)

Harry: si me va a caer algo o me vas a lanzar algún hechizo... (ve que el chico tira su varita unos metros lejos de ellos)

Draco: ahora no puedo

Harry: bien creo que entré en un mundo paralelo

Draco: que no puedes dar segundas oportunidades

Harry: (se ríe) eso suena gracioso viniendo de ti

Draco: solo podrías... (dice empezando a molestarse)

Harry: sabes sonará raro pero creo que te daré una oportunidad aunque no se para que la quieres

Draco: ya lo sabrás

Harry: como digas

Draco: y bien me vas a decir porque el animo como el...

Harry: bien! es solo... no debería contarte esto a ti sino a Ron

Draco: vez a la comadreja por aquí

Harry: numero uno si quieres oportunidades olvida los apodos, como comadreja, pobretona o pobretón y en especial sangre sucia porque te romperé la cara si los vuelves a pronunciar

Draco: en especial sangre sucia cierto?

Harry: solo no los digas

Draco: por eso estas así, es por algo relacionado con Granger

Harry: como sabes?

Draco: se nota

Harry: (se cruza de brazos)

Draco: yo fuera tú y le habría dicho hace tiempo que estoy loco por ella no quisiera que un cretino como Wilson me la quitara

Harry: Wilson!

Draco: bueno todos saben que la única razón por la cual va a la biblioteca es porque quiere con Granger

Harry: (suelta un bufido)

Draco: vez solo dile que te mueres por ella

Harry: bueno creo que olvidas una parte importante... su respuesta

Draco: y cual crees que será?

Harry: lo siento Harry yo te quiero mucho pero solo eres mi mejor amigo

Draco: estás demente! Esa chica está muerta por ti basta con ver como te mira

Harry: porque quieres ayudarme?

Draco: de nuevo con lo mismo

Harry: bien, bien...

Draco: para empezar tienes que decir una frase muy simple: me gusta Hermione

Harry: bien es demasiado (dice levantándose) no diré eso!

Draco: como quieras (dice levantándose) pero Zack se te va a adelantar

Harry: bien! pero no le diré ahora... quizá se lo diga para su cumpleaños... quizá...

Draco: como quieras

Harry: si descubro porque haces esto, me lo dirás?

Draco: no creo que se note pero te lo diré si lo descubres

Harry: genial

Ginny: Harry! (dice corriendo hasta el chico) oye estas… (ve a Draco junto al chico) Malfoy? No están peleando?

Harry: no, creo que estoy conociendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy

Ginny: oh grandioso conociste a la serpiente

Harry: Gin...

Ginny: solo quería saber como estabas

Harry: bien, Draco me ayudó

Ginny: como puedes confiar en él!

Harry: solo... lo hago, no lo sé algo me dice que no está mal (ve a Hermione a lo lejos) miren no se maten por favor (se va corriendo)

Draco: (pasa su mano por su nuca algo nervioso) te... te queda muy bien el uniforme, te ves muy linda

Ginny: (se sonroja levemente) no... no sacas nada, que me digas eso no te ayudará

Draco: bueno pues yo solo decía

Ginny: (suspira cruzándose de brazos) su chaqueta es linda

Draco: es cierto tú... tú uniforme también en especial en ti

Ginny: basta si? (dice bajando la mirada)

Draco: (se pone detrás de la chica)

Ginny: que haces? (dice con ademán de voltearse)

Draco: (pone sus manos en los hombros de ella) quédate así, no tardaré... (saca la cadenita que se le había caído a Ginny pero ahora el colgante de mariposa que solo era de plata tenía unas incrustaciones de rubís, esmeraldas y zafiros)

Ginny: (siente un ligero escalofrío agradable al sentir las frías manos del chico en su cuello) no pares... (dice en un suspiro)

Draco: (hace que se voltee) quería que supieras que lamento haber dicho... bueno lo que te dije en el bosque, lo último

Ginny: porque haces esto? Le pides una oportunidad a Harry y te estas disculpando conmigo

Draco: solo quiero empezar de nuevo, amigos reales, relaciones reales, no ser... un sirviente

Ginny: que?

Draco: bueno no se si te interesará pero... (suspira) no seré mortifago

Ginny: (lleva su mano a su boca)

Draco: sorpresa...

Ginny: (ladea levemente su cabeza mientras saca su mano de su boca sonriendo) ese es un gran paso, a quien quieres impresionar?

Draco: supuse que era obvio

Ginny: ya te dije no ganas nada...

Draco: porque supones que hablo de ti

Ginny: jamás dije que hablaras de mí

Draco: entonces no eres muy rápida

Bill: Ginny! (dice acercándose a ellos) aléjate de ella Malfoy!

Draco: quien eres para darme ordenes no tienes derechos ni sobre mí ni sobre Gi... Weasley!

Bill: pues pronto no podrás decir lo mismo!

Ginny: Billy basta, Malfoy no me hacia nada solo me devolvió mi (dice mostrándole su cadenita y recién dándose cuenta de los nuevos cambios, voltea a ver a Draco al cual le sonríe) mi cadenita...

Bill: ven Gin (dice tomándola de la mano)

Ginny: si... (dice mirando a Draco antes de irse con Bill)

Paralelo a eso...

Harry: Herms!

Hermione: (lo mira para luego bajar la mirada)

Harry: hola (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: hola

Harry: oye lo que dijo Luna... espero que no te moleste que me haya ido así como así

Hermione: está bien, entiendo que te moleste...

Harry: no me molesta es solo... bueno somos muy buenos amigos y varios lo confunden

Hermione: si... amigos...

Harry: bueno, sabes me gusta como te queda esa chaqueta

Hermione: me queda algo grande

Harry: pero igual te ves bien y... bueno que tenga mi apellido... bueno quedas como un familiar

Hermione: como una hermana

Harry: o mi esposa... (dice en un susurro)

Hermione: disculpa?

Harry: no, nada

Hermione: están todos con la chaqueta no la quieres devuelta?

Harry: no quédatela tú no me molesta

Hermione: (sonríe) gracias, no sé tengo frío hoy

Harry: quizá te bajó la presión (dice abrazándola)

Hermione: quizá... (dice escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico)

Ron: porque tanta demora

Harry: estábamos conversando (dice separándose de la chica)

Ron: ah! "porque son tan lentos!"

Harry: por cierto estuve hablando con Draco

R y H: Draco?

Harry: sí desde hoy es Draco

Ron: estas demente! Ese idiota...

Harry: miren solo denle una oportunidad hablen con él... y si todo sigue igual olvídenlo, trátenlo como siempre e ignórenlo si es posible claro

Hermione: estas seguro que no es una de sus tretas

Harry: esta vez se que no es ninguna treta

Ron: a mi no me convence ese algo quiere

Harry: y no lo dudo pero no creo que sea algo malo

Hermione: esta bien, yo le daré un oportunidad

Ron: ah claro la señora Potter obedece

Hermione: (se sonroja de sobremanera) Ron!

Ron: como sea... (se va)

Hermione: ese dice cada estupidez

Harry: eso creo...

Blaise: quédate quieta! (dice acorralándola contra la pared)

Carol: no! estoy harta de que me obligues a esto

Blaise: pues te aguantas (dice besándola a la fuerza)

Carol: (trata de alejarlo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas)

Blaise: más te vale cuidarte de que otros se acerquen a ti muestras mucho con eso, muestras solo lo que yo puedo ver

Carol: ni siquiera puedo hablar con alguien los mandas a la enfermería en dos segundos

Blaise: pues tengo que cuidar lo que es mío

Carol: no soy tuya!

Blaise: ya lo serás, ahora vamos (dice tomándola de la mano)

Carol: vete tú!(dice soltándose)

Blaise: como quieras (se va)

Carol: (cae de rodillas al piso mientras sollozaba)

Ron: estas bien?

Carol: (levanta la mirada) Ron... (dice en un susurro, limpia sus mejillas rápidamente y se levanta) sí, no hay problema

Ron: pero estas llorando y tienes las muñecas heridas

Carol: "el anillo de Blaise debió lastimarme" no es nada

Ron: haber ven (dice entrando a un aula con la chica)

Carol: en serio no es necesario yo... hay! (dice al sentir el ardor en su muñeca) que haces?

Ron: solo es agua

Carol: donde estamos?

Ron: el aula de transformaciones, debe haber algo para curarte (dice caminando a una mesa apegada a la pared)

Carol: no tienes que hacer esto en serio puedo curarme yo (dice viendo al chico sonriendo)

Ron: lo sé, pero te encontré y no podía pasar solo junto a ti sin hacer nada

Carol: (sonríe con los ojos brillantes de emoción) eres muy amable

Ron: no es nada (dice untando su pañuelo con una poción) dame tú mano (al tomar su mano puso el pañuelo sobre la herida de la chica la cual hizo un leve gesto de dolor) se que arde pero es lo más rápido para cerrar este tipo de heridas

Carol: si lo sé

Ron: lo siento

Carol: no, esta bien

Ron: soy Ronald Weasley

Carol: lo sé (dice sonriendo)

Ron: lo sabes?

Carol: bueno... es que... por que estas en el equipo de quidditch (dice levemente sonrojada)

Ron: ah cierto! Y tú?

Carol: soy Carolain Hilton, pero me dicen Carol o Caro

Ron: vas en mi año, cierto?

Carol: sí

Ron: y... bueno vas a decirme porque estabas llorando a mitad del pasillo? (dice terminando de envolver la herida de la chica)

Carol: prefiero que no, mira te agradezco que me ayudaras pero es mejor que no nos vean juntos

Ron: porque no?

Carol: es... bueno (suspira) por el chico que... me hizo esto, cree que soy de su propiedad y cualquier chico que se me acerque termina en la enfermería

Ron: es tú novio?

Carol: no, claro que no

Ron: no tiene derecho sobre ti entonces

Carol: si lo tiene... Ronald te agradezco lo que hiciste pero... debo irme (dice saliendo rápidamente del aula)

Ron: (se queda mirando por donde había salido la chica para luego salir él)

Ginny: hermano que hacías ahí?

Ron: nada importante

Ginny: como digas

Ron: oye sabes donde están Harry y Hermione?

Ginny: si mis ojos no me fallaron creo que estaban afuera en los jardines

Ron: siguen ahí...

Ginny: no lo sé

Harry: hola! (dice llegando con Hermione)

Ron: (los queda mirando detalladamente para ver si se veía alguna demostración de que pasara algo serio entre ellos, pero no vio nada)

En las mazmorras...

Blaise: que te pasa ahora que tienes ese genio?

Draco: necesito que me entregues las fechas de los partidos

Blaise: eres el capitán se supone que te las tienen que dar a ti

Draco: lo sé, pero necesito saberlas antes

Blaise: porque?

Draco: quiero saber cuando vamos a jugar contra Ravenclaw

Blaise: bien estoy perdido no se supone que nuestro mayor rival es gryffindor

Draco: ya no me interesa estar en "rivalidad" con los de gryffindor ni con nadie

Blaise: bien entre en un universo paralelo

Draco: llámalo como se te venga en gana ahora voy en contra de personas especificas que si me han hecho algo

Blaise: y me puedes decir contra que ravenclaw vas a ir?

Draco: Bill Jonson

Blaise: y ese que te hizo?

Draco: eso no te interesa solo quiero ganarle en todo lo que tenga a mano

Blaise: empezando por el quidditch... bien tendré que ponerle mayor atención al ravenclaw ese para saber porque lo detestas tanto

Draco: como quieras, por cierto empieza a medirte en como tratas a Carol

Blaise: dile a ella que se deje y me empiezo a medir

Draco: como hay que explicártelo para que entiendas que Carol no quiere nada contigo todo lo contrario te odia

Blaise: claro que no

Draco: créeme te odia

Blaise: y porque sería

Draco: una palabra, mejor un nombre Charlote

Blaise: (baja la mirada)

Draco: creo que ahora entiendes o no?

Blaise: pero yo no tuve la culpa

Draco: pero si tú papá

Blaise: y que querías que hiciera tenía trece años y quería que me enfrentara a mi padre y que tratara de detener una orden del señor oscuro!

Draco: al menos con no apoyar a esa decisión hubiera estado bien

Blaise: Charlote era mi mejor amiga

Draco: quizá esa es la mayor razón por la que te odia, apoyaste una decisión en contra de la que se suponía era tú mejor amiga (ve entrar a Carol con mirada soñadora) espera aquí (dice para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la chica) Caro?

Carol: dime Drakito (dice sonriendo)

Draco: (la mira extrañado) "Drakito?" me puedes decir que te pasa

Carol: (lo abraza y le dice al oído) es Ron

Draco: que paso con ese?

Carol: hablé con él (dice viéndolo de frente)

Draco: Caro no tengo que recordarte que es un gryffindor y un Weasley... tú no puedes

Carol: pero hable con él y soy la chica más feliz del mundo por favor no me arruines esto

Draco: (suspira) bien, de acuerdo

Carol: (le da un beso en la mejilla) iré a mi cuarto (se va)

Draco: (vuelve a sentarse junto a Blaise)

Blaise: porque estaba tan contenta?

Draco: no te importa

Blaise: claro que me importa

Draco: no, no te importa ahora deja de meterte

Blaise: (se cruza de brazos) es por la Weasley, cierto?

Draco: (lo mira extrañado) que?

Blaise: tú odio a Bill y tú repentino... como puedo decirlo, tú repentina amistad a los gryffindor

Draco: tú no...

Blaise: te vi con Potter y no precisamente peleando

Draco: te irá muy mal si me espías Zabini

Blaise: no fue a propósito, así que es eso la Weasley puede hacer milagros

Draco: no es por ella! (dice levantándose)

Blaise: vamos se muy bien que Bill le pidió a la Weasley que fuera novios pero ella aún no le contesta quieres demostrar que eres mejor que él para quedar bien frente a la chica, astuto muy astuto, pero creo que necesitaras más que eso para tenerla

Draco: con eso me bastará

Blaise: debo recordarte que no solo Bill está interesado en ella

Draco: de que hablas?

Blaise: del señor oscuro Draco... sabes bien que ningún mortifago tiene permitido meterse con ella

Draco: bueno Blaise debo recordarte que yo no soy mortifago

Blaise: pero se supone que lo serás

Draco: supones mal mi querido Blaise sabes bien que no pienso ser un mortifago

Blaise: no puedes hacer eso

Draco: puedo y lo haré

Blaise: tú padre era uno de los más cercano a Voldemort no puedes llegar y renunciar a algo a lo que estas destinado

Draco: bueno solo obsérvame

Blaise: pues si logras salir dame el dato

Draco: lo vez no entiendo para que me reclamas si tú quieres hacer los mismo

Blaise: lo hago para hacerte entrar en razón eres mi mejor amigo crees que me gustaría ver como te matan

Draco: no te resultó difícil con Charlote

Blaise: olvídalo... (dice levantándose y caminando a su habitación)

Pansy: Draco!

Draco: (suspira) ahora que quieres? (dice volteando a verla)

Pansy: que rayos te pasa conmigo! Antes no reclamabas nada cuando me acercaba a besarte o algo

Draco: bueno ahora me molesta

Pansy: vamos Drakito (dice pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico) sabes que me quieres, te propongo algo hoy cenamos juntos y luego vamos a tu habitación

Draco: escúchame no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte (dice sacando los brazos de la chica de su cuello) no me interesas y menos te quiero

Pansy: porque no! dime que perra hizo que te comportaras así conmigo

Draco: hey! Para empezar no es ninguna perra me escuchaste! "rayos... no debería haber aceptado que había otra chica"

Pansy: escúchame bien tú a mí, tú eres mío y de nadie más cuando sepa quien ese esa estúpida que se cuide porque le voy a hacer la vida imposible (se va furiosa)

Draco: lo que me faltaba...

Kate: Gin ese colgante es nuevo?

Ginny: este? (dice tomando su cadenita)

Sally: cierto antes tenías uno de plata nada más

Ginny: no, es el mismo de antes solo que con algunas mejoras

Naty: está precioso tengo entendido que ese arreglo es caro y más si le pones semejantes piedras

Ginny: en serio? (dice viendo la mariposa para luego sonreír)

Naty: claro que si

Ginny: fue un regalo

Kate: y de quien? A déjame adivinar Bill

Ginny: no, no fue Bill fue… alguien más

Sally: por esa carita parece que ese alguien más es importante

Ginny: (levanta la mirada para verla) importante? No nada de eso, para nada él no es importante

Kate: yo creo que si lo es

Ginny: no claro que no

Naty: y porque no acaso es alguien prohibido?

Ginny: algo así

Sally: valla nuestra Gin anda en malos pasos

Ginny: claro que no!

Kate: tal parece que te gusta lo peligroso amiga... quizá es alguien que a tú hermano no le agrada

Ginny: nada de eso

Sally: ya se! Es un slytherin

Ginny: (palidece rápidamente) no... como crees

Naty: claro tiene sentido es prohibido y tiene dinero para hacer un regalo como ese

Ginny: no chicas dejen de pasarse películas lo que pasó es que esta cadenita se me perdió el año pasado y hoy me llegó una lechuza con la cadenita arreglada

Sally: y no sabes quien te la mandó?

Ginny: no, no sé

Kate: ahahaha! Tienes un admirador secreto

Ginny: nada de eso! (dice completamente sonrojada)

Naty: claro que si, para empezar debes estar interesado en ti para saber que esa cadenita era tuya y para hacerle semejantes arreglos, pero no entiendo porque dijiste que era alguien prohibido

Ginny: fue solo por decir

Sally: tenemos que saber quien es

Ginny: chicas ya no tiene importancia

K y S: claro que la tiene!

Naty: a menos que no quieras porque al fin le vas a decir que si a Bill

Ginny: no, no es eso

Sally: quiere decir que no vas a aceptar a Bill?

Ginny: es que... bueno él me agrada pero...

Kate: no para que sea tú novio

Ginny: exacto

Naty: mejor para nosotras nos dejas a tremendo bombón libre

Sally: ahórrate tus comentarios

Naty: yo no entiendo que estas esperando Gin gran parte de los chicos están locos por ti y tú solo les dices no gracias

Ginny: bueno es que...

Naty: deberías pensar en ellos (se va)

Ginny: que le pasa?

Sally: supo que a Brian le gustas

Ginny: pero no es mi culpa que el chico que a ella le gusta le guste yo

Kate: lo sabemos pero tú ya debes saber como es Naty

Sally: miren! Es Draco Malfoy (dice viendo al chico caminar a la orilla del lago, suspira)

Kate: muy cretino será pero hay que aceptar que está como quiere

Ginny: que le pasará?

Kate: porque lo dices?

Ginny: es que... no sé... tiene la mirada triste no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes

Sally: yo lo veo igual de espectacular con mirada triste o sin ella

Ginny: vamos deben notarlo

Kate: Gin tú eres la única que lo ve tan detalladamente como para fijarse en su mirada

Ginny: (la mira levemente sonrojada) creí que era bastante notorio

Sally: bueno tú lo debes notar porque varias veces tendrías que verlo a los ojos para pelear con él

Ginny: sí! Eso es...

Kate: a menos que lo hayas visto a los ojos en otras circunstancias

Ginny: no, nada de eso

Sally: como sea él es espectacular y con esa chaqueta se ve aún mejor

Kate: es cierto (dice acomodándose junto a Sally para ver al chico)

Sally: Gin donde vas? (pregunto a su amiga que jamás le contesto)

Ginny: (camino hasta quedar detrás del chico, el cual estaba haciendo rebotar unas piedras en el agua, y junto a un árbol en el cual puso una mano)

Draco: "maldita sea, maldita sea y mil veces maldita sea no podía fijarme en Pansy o en alguna otra estúpida de slytherin pero noooooo... tenía que fijarme en una gryffindor y en una Weasley" maldición Weasley... (dice mientras tira todas la piedras que tenía en su mano al lago)

Ginny: lo lamento no sabía que me habías escuchado

Draco: (voltea rápidamente sonrojándose levemente pero lo bastante para que la chica lo notara) porque me espías?

Ginny: es que... "soy idiota, porque vine?" yo...

Draco: (sonríe) "está... preocupada? Si claro sueña"

Ginny: solo pensé... bueno te vi... te veías diferente, no se que hago aquí mejor me voy (hace el ademán de irse pero es detenida por el chico)

Draco: (la toma del brazo y la apoya contra el árbol acercándose bastante a ella)

Ginny: que...

Draco: tú hermano está con tus amigas quédate quieta

Ginny: mi pelo

Draco: abrázate a mí

Ginny: (asiente completamente sonrojada mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el pecho del chico)

Draco: (toma el pelo de la chica el cual estaba en un moño y los esconde en sus manos)

Ginny: ya se fue?

Draco: "la verdad es que sí..." no, está ahí

Ginny: (suspira)

Draco: no hagas eso

Ginny: que cosa?

Draco: no suspires

Ginny: porque no?

Draco: solo... no lo hagas

Ginny: pues tú deja de pasar tus dedos por mi cuello (dice levantando la mirada) me das escalofríos

Draco: te pongo nerviosa? (dice viendo a la chica a los ojos)

Ginny: por supuesto que no... (dice evitando la mirada del chico)

Draco: (toma el mentón de la chica para volver a verla a los ojos) entonces mírame

Ginny: no puedo (dice alejándolo suavemente) sigue mi hermano ahí?

Draco: (niega) ya puedes irte (dice dándole la espalda a la chica)

Ginny: (levanta su mano dispuesta a tocar el hombro del chico y hablarle pero la baja y camina de regreso al castillo)

Kate: Gin!

Sally: para (dice tomándola de la mano) que hiciste?

Ginny: yo... no sé porque lo hice (se abraza a Sally) no se que me pasa

Kate: Gin...

Luego en el almuerzo...

Ron: que empiece, que empiece!

Harry: vamos Ron le estas dando más importancia a las chicas que a la comida eso es muy raro

Ron: bueno soy hombre o no?

Harry: si pero en ti es raro, ah! Estás esperando que Luna muestre el traje de Ravenclaw

Ron: por supuesto que no (dice completamente sonrojado)

Harry: yo creo que sí

Ron: no es por ella, de acuerdo? (se golpea levemente en la frente por haber dicho eso) "bien echo Ron"

Harry: valla entonces a quien estas esperando a ver?

Ron: no quise decir eso solo... si quiero ver a Luna

Harry: vez que no es tan difícil

Hermione: hola Ron... (le da un beso en la mejilla a su amigo de cabellos azabaches) hola

Harry: hola Hermy (le dice cuando la chica se sienta junto a él y frente a ellos Ron)

Ron: (los mira sonriendo ya que sus amigos no dejaban de mirarse)

Harry: donde andabas?

Hermione: Zack me retuvo unos segundos

Harry: (frunce el ceño) te retuvo?

Hermione: bueno me preguntó algo

Harry: ah si?

Hermione: (sonríe) no te pongas así ya?

Harry: persuádeme

Hermione: (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Harry: cuidadito nada más

Hermione: lo prometo (dice volteando al frente se sonroja de sobremanera al ver a Ron) hem Ron...

Ron: menos mal que se acordaron que estoy aquí... recuerden que soy su mejor amigo pueden decirme lo que está pasando aunque en realidad es más que obvio

Harry: no es nada Ron… tú igual deberías preocuparte

Ron: porque?

Harry: por ese chico que anda babeando por Hermione

Hermione: no babea

Ron: debo apoyarlo Herms lo hace

Harry: vez

Hermione: Zack es mi amigo nada más así que no tienen de que preocuparse, gracias

Dumbledor: bueno alumnos supongo que ya habrán visto los atuendos de sus compañeras pero se les mostrarán cada uno de todas formas aquí subirá la líder del grupo y la chica que mostrará el atuendo (de en medio de la mesa de profesores salía una plataforma) la líder de hufflepuf (de la mesa nombrada se levantó Sarah una linda chica con un rostro muy tierno al igual que muchas compañeras de su casa, el pelo ondulado rubio y una linda figura venía junto a una chica bastante delgada la más delgada de las animadoras de hufflepuf al parecer, tenía el pelo negro y liso y unos ojos doraros bastante llamativos)

Sarah: bueno yo soy Sarah y seré la líder de las animadoras de hufflepuf y ella es Alyson (dice mientras Alyson modelaba el atuendo) ninguna de las chicas quisieron mostrar tanto y por eso tenemos en vez de top o poleras cortas un simple sweater claro que lo compensamos con las faldas cortas y la abertura en el muslo

David: esa es mi hermosa novia! (grita causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Alyson)

H: se ven geniales chicas!

H: tremendas!

Dumbledor: bueno, bueno chicas quédense aquí las de Ravenclaw

Cho: claro profesor bueno chicos soy Cho como muchos sabrán (se ríe levemente al escuchar los gritos de los chicos) y mi amiga Nicole me ayudará a presentarles nuestro atuendo, como verán tenemos una pequeña falda tableada bastante corta para mayor comodidad y deleite de ustedes

R: gracias preciosa!

Cho: la parte de arriba permite mostrar lo capacitadas y delineadas que estamos, ustedes nada más miren

R: estas para comerte Nicole!

R: también tú Cho

Dumbledor: bueno niñas como no quiero que nadie se coma a nadie por favor que pasen las de gryffindor

Kim: gracias profe... bueno chicos en representación de nuestra casa viene Ginny

Ginny: (modela algo sonrojada al ver a varios chicos pararse para verla mejor)

Kim: nosotras igual elegimos la falda tableada y arriba un peto mostrando solo lo suficiente, además pensamos que como andaremos con estos uniformes tan cortos, una de las chicas diseñó un chaleco (dice haciéndolo aparecer en Ginny) y también unos pantalones (también lo hace aparecer) para esos días de invierno

Dumbledor: creo que esa fue una excelente idea chicas, estarían dispuestas a compartir ese diseño con las demás casas?

Kim: (mira a Parvati la cual asiente) claro profesor

Dumbledor: muy bien, gracias chicas

G: grande Ginny!

G: estas preciosa Gin!

Draco: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

R: exquisita Ginny tú también Kim!

H: espectaculares!

Dumbledor: ya chicos tranquilos las de slytherin por favor

Pansy: claro, bueno chicos la encargada del equipo seré yo y la que les mostrará el uniforme es Carol

Carol: (modela elegantemente por la pasarela llegando al final y mirando a la mesa de gryffindor voltea y sigue modelando)

Pansy: como podrán ver fuimos un poco mas osadas y aparte de la corta falda tableada tenemos un top que muestra un poco más

S: rica Pansy!

S: Caro estas exquisita!

S: asesina, asesina, asesina! (en el sentido de que los mata por lo bonita que es)

Carol: (se sonroja)

Dumbledor: bueno chicas les agradezco esto ahora pueden regresar a sus mesas para comer

(Todos aplauden)

Blaise: ten cuidado a quien te acercas (dice tomándola del brazo)

Carol: yo veré lo que hago! (dice soltándose bruscamente)

Ginny: esto está bien hermano? (de había quedado con el pantalón y el chaleco solo que este último lo traía abierto)

Ron: te ves preciosa Gin

Ginny: (lo abraza por el cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla) te quiero

Harry: oye Ron soy yo o la chica de slytherin te miró?

Ron: (se sonroja levemente) hem... bueno hablé con ella pero no más que eso

Hermione: Ron...

Ron: no es nada

Ginny: seguro hermano?

Ron: algo...

Harry: ya déjenlo chicas no ven que...

Kim: hola! (dice abrazándose al cuello de Harry)

Harry: Kim hola

Kim: puedo robarte unos segundos?

Harry: para que sería?

Kim: quidditch H y bueno la profesora Mcgonagall quiere hablar con nosotros

Harry: de acuerdo (dice levantándose) ya vuelvo

Hermione: no te demores

Harry: lo intentaré (dice antes de que Kim lo llevara de la mano fuera del comedor)

Ginny: tendrás que vigilarla

Hermione: es cargante esa chica

Ginny: es una gran chica Herms solo... bueno les gusta el mismo chico

Hermione: a mí no me gusta, solo que no quiero ver a mi mejor amigo con alguien como ella

Ginny: (sonríe) pues yo creo que son puros celos

Hermione: no molestes, haría lo mismo por Ron

Ron: pues no parece

Ginny: es cierto

Hermione: cambiemos el tema, oye que linda (dice tomando la mariposa que tenía Ginny)

Ginny: es la que siempre eh tenido

Hermione: con todas estas piedras? (dice pasando su dedo por ellas) están preciosas

Ginny: son fantásticas cierto?

Ron: de donde las sacaste!

Ginny: es que... el año pasado... bueno se me perdió y hoy llegó una lechuza con la cadenita toda arreglada

Ron: y quien se supone te mandó esto tan caro!

Ginny: no lo sé Ron... como puedo saberlo el sobre no tenía nombre

Ron: bien... pero te llega otra cosa de esas y me dices

Ginny: (asiente)

Por otro lado...

Mcgonagall: bueno chicos quería hablar con ustedes por el uso del campo y de los equipos

Harry: en el equipo nos faltas los golpeadores y los cazadores

Mcgonagall: valla falta bastante, bueno pondré en el afiche la fecha para las pruebas... supongo que estará bien en una semana?

Harry: claro

Kim: profesora?

Mcgonagall: dígame

Kim: las animadoras no podrán participar en el equipo o si?

Mcgonagall: depende de cuantas sean

Kim: somos seis

Mcgonagall: bueno en ese caso estaría un poco difícil, lo dice por usted?

Kim: no, tengo entendido que Ginny Weasley también está muy entusiasmada de entrar al equipo

Mcgonagall: bueno por lo que hablamos con el director las animadoras harán su presentación antes de empezar el partido si la señorita no está muy cansada de seguro podrá jugar eso si no podrá apoyar al equipo

Kim: bueno le plantearé esto a Ginny

Mcgonagall: de acuerdo, otro tema es que los entrenamientos de las animadoras serán en la mañana mientras que los del equipo de quidditch será en las tardes

Harry: pueden ser los sábados?

Mcgonagall: claro, los dejaré anotados desde hoy

Kim: que tan temprano será?

Mcgonagall: como a las 11

Kim: de acuerdo

Mcgonagall: señor Potter las pruebas serán este sábado en la tarde quiero que apenas tenga tomada la decisión me mande la lista de los integrantes por favor

Harry: claro profesora

Mcgonagall: bueno ahora pueden retirarse

H y K: permiso (dicen para luego salir del despacho de la jefa de su casa)

Harry: vas al comedor?

Kim: no, me iré a mi pieza

Harry: bueno nos vemos

Kim: Harry (dice tomándolo de la mano) yo... bueno quería saber cuando me vas ayudar

Harry: cuando quieras ya te dije que iba ayudarte en esto

Kim: y... nosotros?

Harry: nosotros?

Kim: Harry (dice acariciando la mejilla del chico) yo te quiero

Harry: (suspira) Kim yo... hay alguien más

Kim: (baja la mirada) y que tiene ella? Porque ella y no yo?

Harry: es que... son años de conocerla... no podría... no lo sé Kim es...

Kim: es Hermione cierto? (dice viéndolo con los ojos brillantes y seria)

Harry: (asiente) yo la quiero Kim y... no puedo corresponderte lo siento, puedo darte toda mi amistas y la ayuda para saber quien es tú padre

Kim: no podrás evitar que siga luchando por ti

Harry: Kim...

Kim: no! no te quiero ver con esa chica con ninguna! No puedo soportarlo

Harry: no podrás evitarlo

Kim: claro que si! No sabes lo que siente ella cierto?

Harry: (niega)

Kim: quizá solo quiera ser tu amiga

Harry: pero quiero intentarlo

Kim: pues yo también Harry, además vamos a salir o no?

Harry: si ya te dije, la primera salida a Hogsmeade

Kim: (no puede evitar unir sus labios con los del chico) gracias, nos vemos (se va)

Harry: "quizá tiene razón y Hermione no me quiere más que como un amigo" (piensa mientras vuelve al comedor)

Hermione: estas bien?

Harry: (niega) solo vine a hacer acto de presencia, estoy cansado y me voy a ir a acostar

Ron: te acompaño

Hermione: pero...

Harry: hablamos después Hermy (le da un beso en la frente y se va con Ron)

Ginny: estas bien?

Hermione: algo debió pasar con esa chica que lo dejó así

Ginny: tenle paciencia ya hablará contigo

Hermione: eso espero

Luna: hola!

Ginny: Luna en que andas?

Luna: es... bueno hay un chico de Hufflepuf... me invitó a salir y...

Ginny: oye no puedes ponerle los cuernos a mi hermano!

Luna: mira no se decir que no

Hermione: solo dile que ya tienes un compromiso

Ginny: y si te invita para otro día niégate tú estas con mi hermano!

Luna: solo saldré con él

Ginny: Lunita tú estas loca por mi hermano yo lo sé, no se lo escondas a Hermione

Luna: (se sonroja levemente) es cierto...

Hermione: no tenías que decírmelo es más que obvio

Luna: se que es tonto ilusionarse pero...

Ginny: no digas eso, mira ya van a salir solo dale un poco de tiempo y los veremos de la manito

Luna: (sonríe)

Hermione: solo falta que nuestra pequeña Gin nos diga si acepta o no a Bill

Luna: no lo harás, cierto Gin?

Ginny: yo... no puedo...

Hermione: no lo quieres como novio?

Ginny: (niega)

Luna: pero hay otra persona?

Ginny: (la mira extrañada) "acaso sabía algo de Draco? esperen! Desde cuando él influye en esto... ahaha olvídalo!" no, por supuesto que no hay nadie

Luna: (suspira) y tú Herms como van las cosas con Harry?

Hermione: con Harry no hay nada

Luna: pero...

Hermione: nada, además pasa algo con esa chica nueva

Luna: mejor lo cuidas, nos vemos mañana bye (se va)

Hermione: porque me parece que no escuchó cuando dije que no me gusta

Ginny: porque sabe que no lo dices en serio (dice sonriendo pasando su vista por la mesa de sltyherin donde se encuentra con unos ojos plateados que la miraban, baja la mirada sonrojada)

Draco: (se levanta)

Blaise: vas a la sala común?

Draco: no, voy a dormir

Blaise: y la chica de hoy?

Draco: ya no habrá chica por noches

Blaise: como te cambia amigo

Draco: cállate! (se va)

Karla: hola Blaise

Blaise: hola

Karla: panorama para hoy?

Blaise: me propones algo?

Karla: lo que quieras

Blaise: (levanta la mirada para ver a Carol pero ya no estaba) diablos...

Karla: la asesina ya se fue

Blaise: (suelta un bufido) ven vamos (dice tomándola de la mano y saliendo del gran comedor)

Karla: ya olvídate de ella

Blaise: no te metas en esto

Karla: siempre seré tú segundo plato, cierto?

Blaise: tú lo dijiste yo no

Karla: así no quiero! (dice soltándose)

Blaise: bien! entonces me iré con otra

Karla: (suspira) espera! No hagas eso

Blaise: entonces?

Karla: (asiente) iré contigo (dice abrazándose así misma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas)

Blaise: mira (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica) tú eres mi chica, sabes? Siempre lo has sido... pero entiende que lo que me pasa con Carol me sobrepasa

Karla: ya lo sé... lo sé (dice limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas) pero me gustaría que fuéramos novios y no estar contigo solo en las noches

Blaise: pero

Karla: pero no puedes darme más que eso

Blaise: (la besa)

Karla: (se separa tomando la mano del chico) vamos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va el cuarto capitulo para los que estan siguiendo la historia ojalá les guste y me dejen un review aunque sea pequñito )


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto Capitulo**_

Al otro día... (Lunes)

Ron: una pregunta amigo mío (dice mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza)

Harry: que pasa? (dice viéndolo extrañado)

Ron: (se inclina un poco hacia delante para que nadie escuchara) donde dormiste anoche?

Harry: hem... bueno, en mi cama solo que llegué tarde

Ron: que tan tarde?

Harry: bueno... muy tarde

Ron: ajá... bueno no se que me pasó anoche pero no me podía quedar dormido y me quedé hasta como a las dos de la mañana y tú no llegaste

Harry: me estas vigilando?

Ron: yo solo pregunto

Hermione: (bosteza) buenos días (dice sentándose junto a Harry y apoyándose en el hombro del chico ya que se veía claramente cansada)

Ron: no dormiste bien?

Hermione: no dormí nada Harry no paraba de hablar de una jugada (dice medio adormilada y con los ojos medio abiertos)

Harry: Hermione... (le susurra reprendiéndola por lo que acababa de decir)

Ron: ajá! Lo sabía...

Hermione: que? (dice abriendo sus ojos y viendo a Ron)

Ron: durmieron juntos (les susurró)

Harry: si, nos quedamos en la sala común pero solo dormimos

Hermione: cierto... (bosteza)

Ron: no les costaba nada decírmelo

Harry: bueno no fue nada del otro mundo siempre nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde

Ron: lo entiendo

Hermione: (suspira) tengo sueño!

Ginny: hola

Ron: abróchate eso!

Ginny: bien! (dice abrochando su chaleco) pero no le veo...

Ron: tú no vez pero todos los demás si así que obedece

Ginny: huy! (dice sentándose junto a él) te pasa algo Hermione?

Hermione: muero de sueño

Ron: Harry no la dejó dormir

Ginny: (se ríe) ni siquiera preguntaré

Kim: hola!

Los demás: hola

Kim: Gin puedes venir conmigo debo hablar con las chicas

Ginny: claro, permiso chicos (dice tomando su mochila y yéndose con Kim)

Kim: bien aquí estamos (dice llegando al hall)

Parvati: que era eso que querías decirnos?

Lavender: si, apúrate que tengo hambre

Kim: tranquilas solo quiero decirles lo que hablamos con Mconagall

Kate: y que fue?

Kim: nuestros entrenamientos serán los sábados en las mañanas como a las 11 o algo así, les parece?

Naty: tan temprano

Ginny: no exageres está bien, o no?

Las demás: claro

Kim: tengo entendido que querías entrar al equipo de quidditch Ginny

Ginny: hem si pero no se si podré ahora

Kim: bueno pregunté y dijeron que podías, pero tendrías que esforzarte mucho, los entrenamientos de quidditch son los sábados también pero en la tarde así que en los partidos animarías y luego entrarías a jugar

Ginny: lo pensaré muy bien

Kim: bueno chicas eso era todo

Naty: oigan ya se dieron cuenta (dice cerrando un poco el grupo) Draco Malfoy nos a estado mirando todo el rato

Kim: ese Malfoy está como quiere

Parvati: por supuesto que si es el chico más atractivo y sexy del colegio... claro junto con Harry

Lavender: las chicas del colegio se dividen en los club de fans de ellos

Kate: o algunas están en los dos

Ginny: muy atractivo puede ser pero tiene el carácter podrido

Parvati: oh vamos Ginny a quien le importa el carácter con ese cuerpo en frente

Kim: bueno chicas no creo que solo quiera mirarnos mejor vamos caminando lentamente y demás que algo hace

Draco: (sonríe de lado mientras se pasa su mano por sus mojados cabellos) hey Devlin!

Kim: les dije (se voltea quedando las chicas detrás de ella) Malfoy?

Draco: claro... ya terminaron?

Kim: si te refieres a hablar claro, porque se te ofrece algo... hablar con alguna quizá?

Draco: pues no te equivocas

Kim: y a quien necesitas? (dice dando un paso más cerca de él mientras se cruzaba de brazos)

Draco: (mira al grupo de chicas pasando su mirada por cada una de ellas hasta dejar sus ojos plateados fijos en unos azules) tienes un minuto Weasley?

Ginny: (siente la mirada de todas las chicas sobre ella) que?

Draco: vamos será solos unos minutos

Kim: bueno los dejamos (dice entrando al gran comedor seguida de Parvati y Lavender)

Kate: anda Gin (dice empujándola levemente)

Ginny: pero...

Naty: claro agarrate a otro (dice bastante molesta)

Kate: tú cállate (dice llevándosela)

Draco: ven (dice tomándola de la mano y llevándola afuera)

Ginny: no, espera! (dice soltándose) que diablos quieres?

Draco: (suspira) es... es algo complicado

Ginny: (empieza a mirar a distintas direcciones)

Draco: que buscas?

Ginny: una broma escondida o algunos de tus brutos

Draco: que!

Ginny: vas a hacerme una broma o algo así?

Draco: claro que no

Ginny: entonces que rayos quieres?

Draco: te... bueno quería saber... quieressalirconmigo?

Ginny: que?

Draco: no me hagas decirlo de nuevo Weasley (dice algo frustrado)

Ginny: no entendí nada de lo que dijiste

Draco: que si quieres salir conmigo! (dice levemente sonrojado y con la mirada baja)

Ginny: (se extraña por la actitud del chico pero no puede evitar su respuesta) que! tú... tú estas loco? Te volviste completamente demente

Draco: es que...

Ginny: mira (dice mostrándole un mechón de su cabello) no ves esto? Soy una Weasley no te acuerdas

Draco: ya lo sé

Ginny: (lo mira extrañada) Malfoy no voy a salir contigo, no voy a entrar a alguna de tus bromas

Draco: no son bromas (dice frunciendo el ceño)

Ginny: por favor...

Draco: oye estoy hablando en serio quiero que salgas conmigo

Ginny: no juegues con esto, no es agradable aunque venga de ti (vuelve a entrar al castillo)

Draco: no estoy jugando... (susurra para si mismo)

En los pasillos...

Luna: y tú!

Ginny: ah! Hola Luna, como estas?

Luna: muy bien, pero que te pasa a ti te ves algo nerviosa

Ginny: es... no pasa... no es nada

Luna: estás segura?

Ginny: bueno pasa algo pero no quiero hablar del tema

Luna: lo entiendo, vamos a clases?

Ginny: claro... (dice en un suspiro)

Luna: mejor te sacas tú problema de la cabeza o no podrás rendir bien en clases

Ginny: es algo complicado

Luna: cuéntamelo y te ayudo

Ginny: es sobre Malfoy

Luna: Draco Malfoy!

Ginny: no grites no quiero que todo el colegio sepa

Luna: bueno y... cual es el problema te sigue molestando? Porque si es eso no le veo cual es la importancia siempre a sido un cretino con tu familia... en especial con Ron

Ginny: bueno pero el cretino me ayudo en las vacaciones y... y te juro que en ese momento, me habló de una forma y me miró... no lo sé

Luna: (la analiza con la mirada mientras sonríe levemente) y ahora?

Ginny: hace un momento me invitó a salir

Luna: y le dijiste que si?

Ginny: por supuesto que no, es un Malfoy por el amor de dios

Luna: pero te gusta

Ginny: que! por supuesto que no! (dice totalmente sonrojada) jamás dije que me gustara, es ridículo

Luna: porque, porque es un Malfoy?

Ginny: si!

Luna: bueno quítale el apellido entonces, saldrías con él?

Ginny: no voy a responder eso

Luna: porque no

Ginny: porque es una pregunta sin sentido

Luna: para mi tiene bastante sentido

Ginny: ya Luna! no quiero hablar del tema, dejemos a Malfoy en el olvido y así todos somos felices

Luna: si tú lo dices

Ginny: que hiciste con el chico de Hufflelpuf?

Luna: J.C.

Ginny: es J.C.!

Luna: (asiente) si, que tienes?

Ginny: bueno todas dicen que es el más guapo de esa casa junto con sus amigos Richard y Arnold

Luna: si... pero no porque digan eso lo voy a aceptar

Ginny: jamás dije que lo aceptaras tú saldrás con mi hermano

Luna: (sonríe) si lo sé

Ginny: mírate como sonríes hay si ya te quiero ver caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts de la mano de Ron y dándose besos bajo la luna

Luna: tú quedaste medía loca con lo de Malfoy

Ginny: Luna! no lo digas en voz alta...

Luna: como si alguien nos pusiera atención... bueno a lo que hablamos porque de seguro todos los chicos han visto cada centímetro de tus piernas o otra cosa

Ginny: (se sonroja) basta! Además tú también estas con el uniforme de animadora de tu casa

Luna: pero a mí no me ven

Ginny: yo no pienso así

Luna: bien cambio de tema, mejor entremos a clases

Por otro lado...

Ron: y Harry?

Hermione: se vino antes

Ron: (entran a la sala) mira ahí está (dice indicando al chico sentado en casi los últimos asientos) anda a sentarte con él

Hermione: no te molesta?

Ron: claro que no anda

Hermione: (iba a caminar donde Harry cuando vio unos libros junto a él y luego a Kim acercársele, suspira)

Ron: vamos Herms

Hermione: (asiente)

Ron: (se sientan detrás de Harry y Kim)

Kim: en serio! (le da un beso en la mejilla al chico) gracias, vez por eso te amo

Harry: (se ríe) vez las cosas que hablas

Kim: ya lo sé

Harry: ahora me escucharás?

Kim: si pero... (le da varios besos en la mejilla)

Harry: me dejas lleno de brillo

Kim: no puedo resistirlo

Harry: se que soy irresistible pero... (siente un golpe en su nuca, voltea) au! me dolió Hermy

Hermione: lo siento se me resbaló el libro (dice mostrando una sonrisa forzada)

Kim: pues ten cuidado para la otra

Ron: lo tendrá (interrumpe antes de que Hermione explotara)

Hermione: (se cruza de brazos)

Ron: (se ríe por lo bajo)

Snape: todos adentro! (dice en la puerta de la sala)

Carol: lamento el atraso profesor

Snape: no tiene importancia pase

S: Asesina! Asesina! Asesina!

Carol: (aprieta más sus libros contra su pecho bajando la mirada avergonzada para ir a sentarse en el último puesto sola)

Snape: bien todos sabemos que la señorita Hilton es muy hermosa pero dejen eso para luego de clases

Kim: dicen que es la chica más linda del colegio

Harry: todos los slytherin la tienen en la mira

Kim: solo slytherin?

Harry: si, no me gustan las rubias

Ron: a mi si!

Hermione: Luna lo notó muy bien Ron

Kim: vas a salir con Luna?

Ron: (asiente)

Kim: es una chica muy inteligente te sacas el premio con ella Ronnie

Ron: supongo

Kim: que hay de ti Hermione, ya tienes un chico en la mira?

Harry: (voltea a ver a la chica)

Hermione: (sonríe) a nadie... aún

Harry: (sonríe)

Ron: yo no lo creo así

Kim: (mira algo molesta las miradas y sonrisas que se daban Hermione y Harry) pongamos atención a la clase mejor Harry

Harry: claro (dice volteándose)

Snape: este mes estaremos solo con una poción, la multijugos

Harry: (se ríe levemente)

Snape: le parece gracioso algo señor Potter!

Harry: no señor

Snape: me da la razón por la cual se reía

Kim: algo que yo le dije señor

Snape: y usted es?

Kim. Kimberly Devlin

Snape: otra Devlin, espero que no se parezca mucho a su madre aunque al igual que ella eligió mal a sus amigos

Kim: señor...

Snape: ahora no quiero más interrupciones 20 puntos menos para gryffindor, como decía la poción multijugos se demora un mes así que anoten los ingredientes y empiecen la primera etapa... y no quiero que nadie se adelante (dice viendo directamente a Hermione)

Carol: déjame!

Blaise: oh vamos yo trabajo contigo (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Carol: prefiero sola que mal acompañada (dice forcejeando y logrando que se cayera el frasco que tenía en la mano)

Blaise: bien echo (dice recogiendo otros ingredientes)

Ron: toma (dice pasándole un frasco nuevo)

Carol: (se sonroja levemente) gracias Ron

Ron: era Zabini?

Carol: (asiente)

Ron: pasa de él es un cretino

Carol: no lo era antes

Ron: la gente cambia

Blaise: que haces Weasley?

Ron: tomo ingredientes no se nota?

Blaise: Carol vete a sentar

Carol: pero me faltan...

Blaise: vete, yo te los llevo

Carol: (se va)

Ron: no es tuya

Blaise: tampoco tuya así que aléjate de ella

Ron: idiota (murmura mientras vuelve a su asiento)

Hermione: me vas a decir ahora

Ron: decirte que?

Hermione: pasa algo con esa chica

Ron: claro que no

Hermione: vamos Ron cuéntame

Ron: (suspira) la encontré llorando en el pasillo ayer, tenías las muñecas heridas y la cure

Hermione: que le había pasado

Ron: Zabini, según ella la trata como si fuera de su propiedad

Hermione: entiendo, ese tipo me da miedo

Ron: además que al ser bastante delgadita se ve aún más frágil

Hermione: es linda

Ron: es muy linda

Hermione: pero vas a salir con Luna

Ron: (voltea a verla) a que vino eso?

Hermione: no lo sé, la miras distinto a las demás

Ron: es solo... bueno me preocupa... no es normal que a alguien la traten así

Hermione: si lo entiendo pero...

Ron: en serio Hermione

Hermione: bien

Ron: y Harry?

Hermione: está buscando los ingredientes junto a esa... junto a Kim

Ron: (sonríe) porque no solo lo aceptas Hermione, pudiste esconderlos los otros años pero ahora ya no puedes

Hermione: no se de que hablas

Ron: de lo que sientes por Harry

Hermione: no entiendo porque dices que lo escondo lo quiero mucho eso es todo

Ron: pero no solo como un amigo

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente bajando la mirada) Ron basta...

Ron: vamos Herms nunca has dejado que nadie te gane, no dejes que esta sea la primera vez

Hermione: no puedo competir contra ella

Ron: pero te gusta?

Hermione: (asiente)

Ron: (la abraza) por fin lo admites! Sabes soy el mejor amigo más feliz del mundo al saber que confías en mi como para decirme eso

Hermione: (se ríe) claro que confío en ti Ron, como no hacerlo

Ron: (se aleja para verla a la cara) te juro que te ayudaré, Harry no podrá estar mejor con una chica que no seas tú

Hermione: (sonríe) espero que él piense igual

Ron: créeme que lo hará y no te preocupes por Kim eres mejor que ella

Hermione: gracias Ron (dice abrazándolo)

Harry: porque tanto abrazo?

Ron: Herms es mía (dice para luego mostrarle la lengua)

Harry: no es cierto

Hermione: tienen 50 y 50 o no?

Harry: mas bien 80 y 20

Ron: bueno está bien...

Harry: oh mejor 100?

Hermione: (sonríe) convénceme….

Harry: bueno…

Kim: empecemos H

Harry: hem… claro (dice volteándose para sentarse)

Hermione: bruja…

Más tarde...

Draco: ya déjala en paz Blaise

Blaise: solo porque tengo planes (dice caminando hasta Karla para luego irse)

Carol: gracias Dragón

Draco: no me digas así aquí (dice saliendo al pasillo)

Carol: de todas formas gracias

Draco: te vas a tú pieza? (dice deteniéndose fuera de la puerta)

Carol: si, nos vemos

Draco: bye (dice viendo a la chica irse, voltea y ve a Ginny sentada en el piso y apoyada en la pared) que haces aquí?

Ginny: (levanta la mirada) te importa?

Draco: no te preguntaría

Ginny: (se levanta) espero a mi hermano

Draco: ah!

Ginny: terminaste?

Draco: oye pensaste lo que te pregunte?

Ginny: si vas a seguir con eso mejor te vas

Draco: oh vamos mírame cualquiera estaría encantada

Ginny: pues aquí hay una que no

Draco: segura? (dice acercándose a ella)

Ginny: (asiente algo nerviosa) aléjate

Draco: porque? (dice acercándose hasta pegarla entre la pared y él)

Ginny: porque intoxicas mi aire

Draco: (suspira) vamos Weasley solo un si

Ginny: Ron! (dice empujando a Draco y caminando hasta su hermano)

Ron: vamos a la lechucería?

Ginny: ajá! (se van)

Harry: que hacías?

Draco: nada

Harry: creo que estoy cerca de tú razón

Draco: creo que lo estás

Hermione: Malfoy

Draco: dime Draco, Hermione

Hermione: (sonríe) así que era cierto

Draco: algo así

Harry: tengo que descubrir cual es la razón por lo que está haciendo esto

Draco: bien, lo que pasa es que me gusta Hermione y no podía acercarme si me odiaba

Hermione: que?

Harry: es por eso?

Draco: claro que no

Hermione: (suspira) que bueno porque no eres mi tipo

Draco: me imagino te gustan más los morenos

Hermione: (lo mira levemente sonrojada) cállate si sabes algo

Harry: saber que?

H y D: nada!

Draco: bueno me voy, bye (se va)

Hermione: como cambia la gente

Harry: te dije que había sido un gran cambio

Hermione: hasta es agradable

Harry: pero no es tú tipo

Hermione: no, no lo es (dice riendo) pero como amigo puede ser bueno

Harry: también lo creo

Hermione: y Kim?

Harry: no lo sé, creo que se le la llevaron Lavender y Parvati

Hermione: se hicieron buenas amigas

Harry: Kim es bastante sociable

Hermione: si, claro

Harry: bien (dice sonriendo) no hablar más de Kim

Hermione: me alegro que lo entiendas

Harry: no entiendo porque te cae tan mal

Hermione: porque te cae mal Zack?

Harry: por que sí (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Hermione: vez mi razón es la misma

Harry: "pero tú no mientes" vamos a los jardines?

Hermione: (sonríe) claro

Por otro lado...

Ginny: sabes porque había que venir?

Ron: la carta de mamá decía que había que estar aquí exactamente a esta hora

Ginny: no habrá pasado algo malo o si?

Ron: no creo... bueno espero que no

Ginny: mira ahí viene Pig

Pig: (la lechuza se posa en el hombro de Ron para entregarle un carta quedándose en el mismo lugar)

Ron: veamos...

Hola mis niños:

sé que deben estar extrañados quizá no era necesario tanto alarde por algo normal quiero avisarles que Bill le pidió matrimonio a Fleur, cosa que no me tiene muy contenta debo decirlo, pero él está feliz o eso creo y quería que ustedes supieran la noticia lo antes posible la ceremonia se celebrará a en las vacaciones de verano, pero creo que eso lo hablaremos mejor y con más calma cuando vengan a casa en navidad. Espero que se estén portando bien y que saquen buenas notas, los quiere.

Mamá

Ron: valla, mira nada más tendremos a Fleur en la familia

Ginny: pues a mí no me llama para nada la atención al contrario

Ron: vamos es una buena chica y si a Bill le gusta cosa de él

Ginny: pero hay tantas chicas mucho mejores que ella, yo le podría conseguir mil

Ron: pero esto lo debe elegir por su cuenta, no lo crees?

Ginny: pues sigo pensando que...

Ron: olvídalo Gin ya está decidido

Ginny: como sea (suena el timbre) mejor nos vamos

Ron: de acuerdo, vete Pig (dice mirando a su lechuza)

Pig: (lo muerde suavemente en la oreja para unirse a las demás lechuzas)

Ginny: tengo que correr me toca en los jardines (se va corriendo)

Ron: (suspira) loca... (camina lentamente con su mochila en su espalda y sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras el mirada el techo con mucho interés, lo que lo llevó a chocar abruptamente) lo lamento

Luna: está bien, Ronald?

Ron: ah... hola Luna

Luna: como estas? (dice levantándose)

Ron: adolorido (dice pasando su mano por su nuca)

Luna: lo siento debí fijarme por donde iba (dice ayudándolo a pararse)

Ron: nada de eso yo iba mirando el techo

Luna: que clase tienes?

Ron: historia de la magia (dice no muy entusiasmado)

Luna: oh... es interesante pero el profe es aburrido

Ron: al menos puedo dormir un poco

Luna: (sonríe) yo mejor me voy o llegaré tarde

Ron: claro

Luna: si... (se voltea para seguir con su camino pero se detiene y vuelve a ver a Ron) no te has arrepentido?

Ron: arrepentido?

Luna: por... (baja la mirada levemente sonrojada) por lo del sábado

Ron: claro que no, Luna yo te invité porque... bueno... quiero pasar contigo un momento a solas (dice sonrojándose)

Luna: porque?

Ron: (la mira extrañado) porque que?

Luna: porque quieres pasar un momento conmigo? (dice acercándose un poco más al chico)

Ron: es... Luna yo... yo hice esto...

Luna: si? (dice acercándose un poco más ansiosa por la respuesta del chico)

Snape: jóvenes!

Ron: (voltea rápidamente quedando Luna detrás de él) profesor

Snape: no deberían estar en clases ya la campana sonó hace mucho

Ron: profesor nosotros...

Snape: 20 puntos menos para gryffindor y para ravenclaw, ahora lógicamente no llegarán a clases así que a las mazmorras ahora

Luna: pero señor...

Snape: no me escuchó señorita Lovengood!

Luna: (baja la mirada)

Ron: señor no tiene que gritarle

Snape: usted no me da ordenes señor Weasley, ahora a mi despacho

Ron: (toma la mano de Luna para caminar delante del profesor)

Más tarde en la cena...

Hermione: sabes de Ron?

Harry: no y ya me tiene preocupado no lo e visto desde que se fue con Gin

Hermione: Ginny! (dice llamando a la chica que estaba unos puestos más allá con sus amigas)

Ginny: ya vuelvo (dice levantándose y caminando hasta los chicos) que pasa?

Harry: sabes donde está Ron?

Ginny: no, porque?

Hermione: no ha ido a clases

Ginny: (sonríe) en serio?

Harry: si, pero porque sonríes?

Ginny: es que tampoco e visto a Luna

Hermione: (sonríe) dices... digo piensas que, que estén juntos?

Ginny: es una opción

Harry: a bueno en ese caso no hay que preocuparse

Ginny: claro que no todo lo contrario, nos vemos (vuelve con sus amigas)

Hermione: me alegro mucho por Ron

Harry: es fantástico, además Luna es una gran chica le hará muy bien a Ron

Hermione: es cierto

Harry: este verano estuvimos escribiéndonos y pude conocerla bien

Hermione: también me escribí con ella

Harry: tú? La señorita de "por dios Luna eso no es cierto"!

Hermione: bueno lo que dice no tiene muchas bases pero ella es una gran chica Ron se merece alguien así...

Harry: (empieza a jugar con las manos de la chica suavemente) ya no seremos un trío cuando Ron empiece a salir con Luna

Hermione: solo seremos nosotros dos (dice sonriendo y haciendo circulitos en la palma de la mano del chico mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con la otra mano de la chica) pero a mí no me molesta (dice levantando su mirada de sus manos a los ojos del chico)

Harry: a mí menos

Ginny: te lo digo no tienes oportunidad

Kate: (suspira) bueno sé que ella lo cuidará bien

Sally: se ven muy lindos

Kate: que suerte tiene, te juro que cuando los vea besándose me muero de la envidia

Ginny: porque se besarían?

Sally: y porque no lo harían?

Kate: son novios o no?

Ginny: (se ríe)

Sally: que es tan gracioso

Ginny: no son novios, ni siquiera saben que sus sentimientos son correspondidos eso es lo gracioso

Kate: estás de broma pero mira como se miran y como se toman las manos

Ginny: para que veas... bueno la verdad es que no sé lo que siente Harry pero a Hermione le gusta

Sally: pero está más que claro que Harry está loco por ella si mira nada más como la mira está hasta las patas de amor

Kate: no puedo creer que no noten lo que sienten el uno por el otro, si Harry me llegara a mirar así por un segundo no dudaría en tirarme encima para besarlo

Ginny: si Harry te saludara tú lo besarías

Sally: eso es cierto (dice riendo)

Kate: bien de acuerdo, pero que quieren lo amo, me tiene loca

Ginny: tú no lo amas

Kate: claro que si, como no hacerlo mira nada más como llegó este año está más bueno que nunca

Sally: vamos Katie se que tienes razón porque no voy a negarte que está muy bueno pero Gin tiene razón no lo amas

Kate: si, de acuerdo no lo amo pero como me gustaría ser su polera

Ginny: (se ríe) estás loca

Draco: señoritas!

K y S: Malfoy?

Draco: puedo sentarme?

Sally: claro!

Draco: (se sienta junto a Ginny y frente a sus amigas) así que van a ir a Hogsmeade?

Sally: eso teníamos planeado, pero no sabemos si Gin va

Draco: porque no Gin?

Ginny: Weasley para ti!

Draco: bueno Weasley porque no saben tus amigas si vas?

Ginny: porque Bill me invitó a ir con él

Draco: ir con ese cretino? Mejor anda con tus amigas

Ginny: también la paso muy bien con Bill

Draco: es un cretino! (dice claramente molesto) mejor sal conmigo

S y K: (miran sorprendidas al chico)

Ginny: ya te dije que no

Draco: porque no?

Ginny: porque te odio

Draco: no te creo (dice acercando su rostro al de la chica)

Ginny: pues empieza a creerlo porque así es, ahora aléjate de mí

Draco: me iré pero no me voy a rendir (se levanta para empezar a caminar pero se devuelve repentinamente para besar el cuello de la chica y salir corriendo cuando iba a recibir un golpe)

Ginny: cretino!

Sally: no… lo… puedo… creer!

Kate: Malfoy te besó en el cuello!

Ginny: voy a matarlo!

Sally: porque? Tienes que salir con él

Ginny: ni loca

Kate: loca estarías si no aceptaras

Ginny: es un cretino que a insultado a mi familia durante cuatro años y no voy a salir con una persona como él

Sally: pero está muy bueno

Ginny: pero eso no le quita lo cretino

Kate: mírame a los ojos y dime si no te atrae un poco

Ginny: (mira a los ojos de su amiga para luego bajar la mirada) no puedo…

Sally: lo que pasó en el lago

Ginny: ya les dije que no sé que me pasa

Kate: quieres seguir con esto?

Ginny: no se que quiero

Sally: mira olvídalo sigue con tú vida

Ginny: (asiente)

Kate: por ejemplo yo que tú pienso mucho mejor si decirle que no a Bill

Ginny: lo creen?

S y K: piénsalo!

Ginny: (suspira)

Sally: valla Gin tú hermano es un salvaje

Ginny: porque? (dice viendo en la dirección en donde veía su amiga, ve a su hermano entrar al gran comedor junto a Luna ambos con la ropa bastante sucia y desordenada, traían una cara de cansancio) oh por dios, ya vuelvo (dice caminando hasta el trío)

Ron: no tengo hambre en serio

Hermione: te sientes bien? (dice poniendo su mano en la frente del chico)

Ron: perfectamente solo tengo sed

Ginny: pero que te pasó?

Ron: el cretino de Snape nos a tenido a Luna y a mí limpiando calderos en su despacho

Harry: se que eso es bastante asqueroso y pesado pero no entiendo porque tienes esa cara de haberte ganado un premio

Ron: (sonríe más ampliamente) no es nada

Ginny: por favor hermano algo te pasa, dijiste que no tenías hambre!

Hermione: vamos Ron dinos que pasa

Ron: luego les digo

Harry: iré a hablar con Luna

Hermione: no!

Harry: porque?

Hermione: no viste, está junto a todo tú club de fans

Harry: huy... mejor me quedo

Ginny: iré yo (se va a la mesa de ravenclaw) hola

Luna: hay Gin (dice abrazándola) soy la persona más feliz del mundo

Ginny: tienes que contarme que pasó!

Luna: escucha...

Flash Back

Snape: quiero que todos estos calderos queden como espejos de limpios

Ron: pero señor no acabaremos hasta cuando toquen la campana

Snape: jamás dije que sería hasta ese momento, estarán acá hasta la cena

Luna: pero señor!

Snape: ahora empiecen (se va cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él)

Luna: (suspira volteando a ver los calderos, eran demasiados) no podremos terminar, menos si estamos sin varita

Ron: tendremos que esforzarnos

Luna: y los que están en esas repisas?

Ron: son los calderos de plástico dejémoslo para el final son los más fáciles

Luna: así que a limpiar (dice sentándose en el suelo y tomando un paño con un caldero)

Ron: odio limpiar (dice frotando un caldero) odio a Snape, odio pociones, lo odio, lo odio y lo odio

Luna: (sonríe)

Ron: porque sonríes?

Luna: por que eres gracioso

Ron: ahora te causo gracia?

Luna: siempre me has causado gracia

Ron: (se ríe) tomaré eso como un cumplido

Luna: que bueno que lo hagas porque lo es

Ron: (sonríe)

(Horas después)

Luna: (suspira) así que solo faltan esos (estaba recargada en la pared junto a Ron)

Ron: si, limpiamos esos tres y listo

Luna: (suspira) bien (camina hasta la pared contraria y se pone de puntitas para tratar de sacar uno de los calderos)

Ron: no lo alcanzarás

Luna: claro que si, mira ya nada más un impulso (dice saltando un poco para empujar el caldero hacia delante)

Ron: Luna cuidado... se te va a caer en cima

Luna: claro que no (dice justo cuando el caldero se le viene en cima)

Ron: (corre hasta la chica empujándola a la pared, toma el caldero en sus manos pero no puede evitar que su contenido caiga sobre Luna y un poco sobre él) estás bien?

Luna: (se ríe) esto es asqueroso (dice pasando su manos sobre su cara para limpiarse) au! Creo que me corte (dice tocando su labio)

Ron: este caldero tenía restos de cáscara de huevos de dragón (dice dejándolo en el suelo) deja ver (dice acercándose a la chica y tomando su rostro entre sus manos) fue pequeño, te arde?

Luna: bastante

Ron: (apoya sus manos a cada lado de la cara de la chica, y sopla un poco) está mejor?

Luna: si, arde menos (dice recién levantando la vista al chico se sonroja)

Ron: no te contesté hace un rato

Luna: que cosa?

Ron: porque quería estar contigo a solas (dice quitando algunos mechones mojados del rostro de la chica)

Luna: no tienes que...

Ron: si tengo, solo que no puedo

Luna: porque?

Ron: no soy bueno con las palabras

Luna: y como nos comunicaremos?

Ron: así (dice antes de tomar la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra tomar su mejilla, y besarla)

Luna: (luego de los segundos de sorpresa pasa sus manos por el cuello del chico y lo acerca más a ella)

Fin flash back

Ginny: ahhaha! (cubre su boca estaba llamando demasiado la atención con ese grito) no puedo creerlo (dice bajando la voz solo para que Luna la escuchara)

Luna: fue un sueño, claro que jamás me imagine que lo besaría gracias a un castigo de Snape pero eso ya no importa

Ginny: me alegro tanto Lunita, no me imagino a alguien mejor para mi hermano

Luna: (sonríe) gracias, tú como vas?

Ginny: con que?

Luna: con Malfoy (dice susurrando)

Ginny: ese imbecil volvió a invitarme a salir y además se da el descaro de besarme en el cuello

Luna: es todo un salvaje

Ginny: es un cerdo

Luna: pero un cerdo que te quiere para él

Ginny: pues que se aguante

Luna: oh vamos quizá, no lo sé... pueda funcionar

Ginny: que yo tenga algo con Malfoy? Ni loca!

Luna: a veces eres igual de dura de cabeza que Ron

Ginny: (le muestra la lengua)

Bill: hola chicas

L y G: hola

Bill: en que andas preciosa pelirroja?

Ginny: Luna tenía que contarme algo muy importante

Bill: buenas noticias Lunita?

Luna: bastante la verdad (dice sonriendo)

Bill: me alegro mucho, te molesta si te robo a la pelirroja?

Luna: no claro que no (dice viendo divertida el rostro molesto de Ginny) pásenla bien

Ginny: claro... (se va con el chico) hay alguna razón por la cual venimos aquí?

Bill: pensé que se te ocurriría... te pedí que fueras mi novia hace tres meses y aún no me contestas

Ginny: Bill por favor... en estas cosas no me puedes estar presionando o quieres que acepte y que luego me arrepienta o que te rechacé y luego me de cuenta que te quería

Bill: lo siento, pero es que en verdad te quiero y me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos

Ginny: dame un poco más de tiempo prometo darte una respuesta sincera cuando esté lista

Bill: de acuerdo (se acerca y la besa levemente en los labios, se va)

Ginny: (voltea a verlo sorprendida mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios, suspira) que voy a hacer?

Ron: hacer de que?

Ginny: (da un saltito) hay hermano... hermano! (lo abraza) no puedo creer lo que hiciste

Harry: y quien si

Hermione: ahora falta la declaración

Ron: pero en eso tienes que ayudarme

Hermione: lo sé ya me comprometí a eso

Ginny: te juro que no te arrepentirás

Ron: claro que no lo haré

Harry: Luna! (dice viendo a la chica caminar al lago) ven

Ron: Harry! Que haces?

Harry: solo llamo a Luna

Ron: voy a matarte

Luna: hola chicos

Hermione: donde ibas?

Luna: a la orilla del lago hay una nueva planta que quiero ver

Harry: de la que me hablaste?

Luna: si esa

Harry: Ron la vio porque no se la vas a mostrar

Luna: en serio?

Ron: (traga pesadamente) este... bueno... vi una

Luna: hay muéstramela por favor (dice dando un saltito para luego tomar la mano del chico y llevarlo a la orilla del lago)

Ginny: eres genial (dice abrazando a Harry)

Harry: ya lo sé

Hermione: que modesto

Harry: solo necesitan un empujoncito y estarán bien

Ginny: parece que sabes de esto

Harry: es solo instinto

Ginny: y te funciona a ti? (dice viendo de reojo a Hermione la cual estaba levemente sonrojada)

Harry: no mucho

Kim: Harry!

Harry: las veo luego (se va)

Hermione: (suspira)

Ginny: no te dejes

Hermione: no tengo oportunidad Gin

Ginny: (sonríe) ósea que...

Hermione: hay Gin si lo sabes

Ginny: que emoción todas mis amigas ya van a tener novio!

Hermione: corrección Luna tendrá novio yo y Harry... bueno tú lo vez está muy bien con Kim

Ginny: de eso nada, tienes que estar con Harry

Hermione: es más fácil decirlo

Ginny: vamos solo tienes que ponerle un poco de empeño

Hermione: tengo que hacer algo, me ayudaras?

Ginny: por supuesto que si!

Kim: hola

Harry: que pasa?

Kim: pregunté a la profesora Mcgonagall por los anuarios del colegio

Harry: que te dijo?

Kim: están en una habitación bajo llave

Harry: (suspira) tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar

Kim: ni idea creo que se puso algo nerviosa cuando le pregunté si sabía algo de mi padre

Harry: pero veámoslo así tu mamá estuvo con mi mamá así que... Remus debe saber

Kim: quien?

Harry: es... era uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá y también conoció a mi mamá así que debió conocer a la tuya

Kim: y... sabes donde... no sé, podemos mandarle una lechuza?

Harry: no lo sé, primero hay que saber si está en alguna misión y si podemos comunicarnos

Kim: (suspira) ósea que quedamos en cero de nuevo

Harry: lo encontraremos tranquila

Kim: solo quiero saber su nombre (dice abrazando al chico por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho llorando)

Harry: no llores Kim

Kim: no me dejes sola por favor

Harry: no lo haré, te prometo encontrar a tu padre aunque sea su nombre

Kim: (lo abraza)

Harry: vamos a la sala común?

Kim: (asiente)

Harry: (pasa su brazo por los hombros de la chica) no tienes frío?

Kim: no, el chaleco tiene un hechizo

Harry: pero andas con la falda

Kim: estoy bien

Harry: y que me dice la capitana de las animadoras, que tenemos para el sábado?

Kim: estoy pensando en hacer algo más como un baile muy sensual que estar saltando y gritando como loca

Harry: no me voy a negar (dice sonriendo)

Kim: (se ríe) no creo que ni tú ni ninguno de los chicos se quejen, de todas formas igual voy a pedirle a las chicas que se aprendan un par de movimientos de gimnasia

Harry: como volteretas, ruedas y todo eso

Kim: si, esas cosas

Harry: suena bien aunque a Ron no le va a gustar nada que su hermana este dando vueltas y bailando

Kim: pues que se valla acostumbrando, de echo no se como no se a acostumbrado a ver a los chicos con sus miradas pegadas a Ginny

Harry: digamos que Ron es algo despistado

Kim: al menos notó a Luna

Harry: bueno quizá no sea tan despistado para alguna cosas, lo que incluye a Luna y que a mi parecer la está haciendo muy feliz

Kim: "león dorado" (entran a la sala común)

Dean: eso Harry!

Seamus: así se hace Harry!

Harry: (se extraña por el comportamiento de sus compañeros para luego darse cuenta que aún estaba abrazado a Kim, la suelta rápidamente) chicos no es lo que creen

Dean: por nosotros adelante

Seamus: si, todo creemos que es preciosa pero ya vimos quien le interesa

Harry: (niega con la cabeza para voltear a ver a Kim) estarás bien?

Kim: si, no te preocupes iré a dormir

Harry: buenas noches

Kim: (le da un beso en la mejilla) bye (se va)

Harry: están locos! (dice acercándose a los chicos)

Dean: oh vamos si está como quiere porque no

Harry: porque no me gusta, tan simple como eso

Seamus: como no te va a gustar

Harry: (suspira) me gusta alguien más, si?

Nicole: ahah! En serio? Quien!

Harry: hem... no puedo decírselos antes que a ella

Lavender: oh vamos Harry dilo

Harry: chicas no puedo... lo sabrán luego de que se lo diga a ella

Parvati: al menos dinos si la afortunada es de gryffindor

Harry: (ve entrar a Ginny junto con Hermione) si, es de gryffindor

Dean: me parece amigo las leonas son las mejores o no chicas

Lavender: más te vale, buenas noches chicos (se va junto con Parvati)

Harry: no se para que empiezan a molestar

Dean: sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una ocasión para molestarte con una chica?

Seamus: es cierto, no podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad

Harry: pero al menos moléstenme con alguien que me guste

Dean: es muy difícil, reconócelo mejor con cualquiera y ahí tú ves si te sirve o no

Seamus: aunque si nos dices quien te gusta podemos solo molestarte sin necesitar ocasión

Harry: no, ni loco les diría quien me gusta

Dean: bueno ya estas un poco ralladito... vamos somos tus amigos porque no nos dices

Seamus: juramos no hacer un escándalo

Harry: si claro estoy seguro de que harían una fiesta con un enorme cartel que dijera "Felicidades Harry por decirnos que te gusta..."

Dean: bueno no sería un cartel muy grande y sería una fiesta entre los amigos

Harry: pero prefiero ahorrarles la molestia

Seamus: por eso mismo nosotros tampoco diremos nada!

Harry: como si nadie supiera que a ti te gusta Lavender y a ti Parvati

Dean: como supiste eso! (dice completamente sonrojado)

Harry: la palabra "obvio" se me viene a la mente

Seamus: calumnias!

Ginny: estás bien?

Hermione: perfectamente (dice apretando mas sus manos al libro de leía)

Ginny: te recomiendo leer así (dice volteándole el libro)

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente) yo... no me di cuenta...

Ginny: está bien, no te preocupes

Hermione: (suspira frustrada dejando el libro junto a ella)

Ginny: oye de lo que dijeron Dean y Seamus nada es cierto y lo sabes

Hermione: como podría saberlo?

Ginny: de todas formas si le gustara te pediría consejos a ti, o no? sabes que mi hermano es un insensible

Hermione: no parece que lo sea tanto ahora (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: bueno... con Luna es una excepción... le gusta, como sea a Harry no le gusta Kim

Hermione: pero a Kim si le gusta Harry

Ginny: pero eso no importa

Hermione: claro que si! Viste como es regia, bonita, popular, es la capitana de las animadoras por dios santo, dime como compito contra eso!

Ginny: creo que con solo ser tú le bastará

Hermione: (la mira unos segundos para luego sonreír levemente) no se como haré esto

Ginny: que cosa?

Hermione: conquistarlo... (dice nerviosa)

Ginny: hay! (la abraza) en serio lo vas a hacer? Es fantástico

Hermione: yo no le veo lo fantástico, será muy difícil

Ginny: lo que tú necesitas es un cambio de look (se separa)

Hermione: que! oh no, no, no, no, no a mi cara y a mi pelo no le haces nada

Ginny: oh vamos! Quieres conquistar a Harry si o no?

Hermione: si pero...

Ginny: nada de peros! El fin de semana Luna y yo te haremos un cambio de look total

Hermione: Luna! no!

Ginny: oye tú viste lo cambiada que estaba

Hermione: si... estaba bien... pero me da cosa! No quiero terminar con el pelo morado

Ginny: no, nada de eso

Hermione: mira Gin me gustaría un cambio pero si conquisto a Harry quiero que se por quien soy

Ginny: si tienes razón

Hermione: oye ya es tarde (dice viendo su reloj) y Ron aún no llega

Ginny: se la debe de estar pasando muy bien en el lago

Hermione: mira ahí está

Ginny: un chapuzón a estas horas hermanito? (dice viendo al chico completamente empapado)

Ron: muy graciosa! (dice con una sonrisa de felicidad que al parecer no se le borraría en días)

Harry: ya era hora de que te dieras un baño Ron

Hermione: encontraron la planta

Ron: planta? Que planta? (dice confundido) oh si! Muchas, estaba lleno

Ginny: y como era hermanito?

Ron: eh... bueno... con... con raíz?

Harry: eso si es raro en una planta (dice irónico)

Ron: bien! no buscamos ninguna planta solo... conversamos

Ginny: ah si? De plantas?

Ron: claro que no! de nosotros

H, H y G: (lo miran picaramente)

Ron: (se sonroja de sobremanera) pero... no... digo de nosotros... pero... por separado... de nuestras vidas

Hermione: y como terminaste todo empapado?

Ron: hem... eso es privado! Vamos Harry?

Harry: voy en un rato

Ron: bien... buenas noches (se va rápidamente)

Ginny: (se ríe) ya quiero preguntarle a Luna lo que paso (nota que estaba demás) bueno (bosteza falsamente) voy a dormir, bye (se va)

Hermione: (suspira nerviosa tomando el libro junto a ella)

Harry: (voltea a verla) que lees?

Hermione: aritmancia...

Harry: ah!

(Silencio incomodo)

Harry: hem... te vas a quedar leyendo?

Hermione: eso creo

Harry: ok

(Silencio incomodo)

Hermione: y tú?

Harry: yo estoy bien aquí

Hermione: mirando el espacio?

Harry: si! (dice sonriendo al tener la atención de la chica) cuento pelusas

Hermione: (se ríe) y cuantas llevas?

Harry: uff!

Hermione: vamos no juegues conmigo estas pensando en algo, que es?

Harry: quieres la verdad?

Hermione: por supuesto que si

Harry: buscaba un tema de conversación

Hermione: (sonríe) creo que ya lo encontraste

Harry: soy bueno en esto

Hermione: algo así, pero te pasa algo

Harry: Herms la oclumancia no está permitida

Hermione: y desde cuando la necesito para saber que algo te pasa?

Harry: (suspira) no se puede contigo...

Hermione: entonces?

Harry: no puedo decirte mucho... pero necesito encontrar a alguien que estudio aquí

Hermione: los anuarios están restringidos

Harry: lo sé, en una pieza bajo llave

Hermione: nadie sabe donde está esa pieza por si acaso

Harry: siempre respondes antes de que pregunte

Hermione: te conozco... hablaste con Mcgonagall?

Harry: hem... si, pero no quiso decir nada

Hermione: entonces no tienes como

Harry: rayos! (dice echándose hacia atrás)

Hermione: pero a quien buscas

Harry: ni yo lo sé... no importa, no es urgente

Hermione: si quieres...

Harry: no te preocupes, Kim ya sabrá que hacer

Hermione: Kim

Harry: si...

Hermione: y porque ella podría ayudarte y no yo!

Harry: es algo entre los dos

Hermione: oh perfecto, tú y tú amiguita pueden ser felices con su investigación (dice dejando el libro que tenía en las piernas junto a ella y levantándose)

Harry: pero Herms...

Hermione: olvídalo (dice subiendo a su pieza) "estúpido"

Parvati: pero cuenta como fue!

Kim: no es la gran cosa tampoco

Lavender: de todas formas

Kim: (suspira) bueno estuvimos hablando un rato afuera y yo no me sentía muy bien, me abrazó y nos vinimos abrazados hasta aquí

Parvati: ohoho... que lindo, ósea que dentro de poco los veremos felizmente de la mano

Kim: puede ser que si puede que no, quien sabe

(Portazo)

Kim: y eso?

Lavender: creo que Hermione entró al baño

Kim: alguien anda en sus días (dice cantadito)

Parvati: o está celosa

Lavender: es cierto, nadie que haya pasado 6 años siendo amiga de Harry puede decir que no le gusta

Kim: no hay que ser genio para saber que a ella le gusta Harry

Parvati: pero tampoco hay que ser genio para saber que por como se ve ella, Harry no se fijará en ella mas que como una amiga

Lavender: es cierto, definitivamente necesita una base y un poco de suavizante en el pelo

Kim: (se ríe) es cierto!

Parvati: quizá habría ayudado que entrara a las animadoras

Las tres: (se miran unos segundos) noooo! (se ríen)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado por fis, porfis, porfis dejenme un review no sean malitos... bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capitulo**

Al otro día... (martes)

Ron: ponte algo!

Ginny: hermano ya te dije que mandamos a lavar los chalecos anoche y hoy no llegaron

Ron: pero...

Ginny: hermano piénsalo así mostraré más si me pongo traje de baño

Ron: si es cierto

Ginny: entonces?

Ron: (suspira) de acuerdo, pero cuidado con los chicos

Ginny: lo sé, tranquilo además estaré con Luna

Ron: que? ah no! como van a andar juntas quieres que se les tiren en cima todo los pervertidos del colegio?

Ginny: pero hermano...

Ron: iré con ustedes

Ginny: pero...

Ron: nada de peros

Harry: pero escúchame

Hermione: no quiero hacerlo! (dice bajando las escaleras seguida de Harry)

Harry: pero no estés enojada por esto

Hermione: yo veré eso

Harry: Hermione!

Hermione: dejame! (dice antes de salir rápidamente por el retrato y cerrando casi en la cara del chico)

Harry: (suspira)

Ron: jamás pensé en ver el día en que ella se enojara contigo (dice sonriendo)

Harry: no es gracioso Ron (bastante bajoneado)

Ron: lo siento

Ginny: que pasó?

Harry: discutimos anoche... bueno se enojo... no sé pero ahora no me quiere ni hablar

Ginny: dale un tiempo para relajarse y luego tratas de hablar con ella

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo

Ron: venga, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre

H y G: cuando no! (dice sonriendo)

Nicole: uff que bueno que saliste (dice acercándose a los chicos específicamente a Ron)

Ron: hola Nicole (dice extrañado)

Nicole: te puedo robar unos minutos quiero hablar contigo

Ron: hem... (mira de reojo a Harry y a su hermana los cuales sonreían divertidos) si, claro

Nicole: genial! (dice dando un saltito para luego tomarlo de la mano e irse con él)

Harry: a Luna no le va a gustar nada esto

Ginny: ni a mí me gusta esto menos a ella, (suspira) que mi hermano no meta la pata

Harry: ya veremos

Ginny: y... se lo vas a... decir?

Harry: decir que?

Ginny: a Hermione tonto, le vas a decir que te gusta?

Harry: (le tapa la boca) Ginny!

Ginny: (se ríe aún con la mano de Harry en su boca) qüe!

Harry: (saca su mano) habla más despacio

Ginny: vamos Harry cuando sean novios todos lo sabrán así que, que más da?

Harry: Merlín te oiga

Ginny: vamos Harry tienes que encontrar el valor para decírselo

Harry: ahora no me quiere ni hablar, primero logro volver a ser su amigo y luego veo cuando me declaro

Ginny: si pero... (detiene sus palabras al ver a Malfoy conversando con una chica Hufflepuff, suspira)

Harry: (sonríe) parece que Draco ataca de nuevo

Ginny: el muy imbecil no se aguanta estar sin una chica que le esté lamiendo los zapatos

Harry: o quizá se siente solo y necesita cariño

Ginny: (lo mira extrañada) "jamás lo había pensado así, y era bastante lógico con la familia que tenía" como sea...

Harry: no estarás... celosa?

Ginny: (se detiene abruptamente) celosa yo! (grita causando que los que estaban alrededor la quedaran mirando incluyendo Malfoy) estás borracho o que te pasa? (dice acercándose un poco a él susurrando)

Harry: era solo un comentario

Ginny: pues tú comentario no me parece bueno ni sano!

Harry: tranquila enana

Ginny: no estoy celosa!

Harry: te creo

Ginny: hablo en serio

Harry: ya Gin

Ginny: jamás estaría celosa! (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Harry: te tratas de convencer a ti o a mí!

Ginny: (suelta un bufido para luego entrar al comedor)

Draco: hey!

Harry: que tal?

Draco: y a la pelirroja que le pasa?

Harry: solo un comentario que le hice, parece que hoy todas las chicas está enojadas conmigo

Draco: pues yo no diría que todas (dice indicando a un grupito de chicas que lo miraban embobado)

Harry: si pero las que me importan

Draco: (frunce el ceño) no que solo te importaba Hermione?

Harry: si, pero Gin es como mi hermanita

Draco: ah! Bueno nos vemos en clases

Harry: claro (se va a su mesa sentándose junto a Hermione y frente a Ginny)

Hermione: (se mueve un poco hacía el lado alejándose de Harry)

Harry: vamos Hermy...

Hermione: dedícate a comer tú desayuno

Harry: (suspira) tú tampoco vas a hablarme?

Ginny: vas a seguir con tus comentarios?

Harry: no, lo prometo

Ginny: entonces si

Harry: menos mal, que tienes ahora?

Ginny: encantamientos

Harry: y que tal vas?

Ginny: todo genial además Herms me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que pudiera

Harry: Hermy siempre ayuda al que lo necesita (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: por supuesto que si a menos que me reemplacen

Harry: Hermy!

Hermione: vas a clase Gin?

Ginny: hem… no

Hermione: de acuerdo (se levanta) permiso

Harry: oye Hermy (dice tomando la mano de la chica) no te reemplazaría

Hermione: (lo queda mirando unos segundos) ya veremos... (dice suavizando levemente la voz para luego irse)

Ginny: eso Harry estás matando

Harry: si claro...

Ginny: oh vamos si no tienes animo como la conquistaras?

Harry: la única forma en que Hermy me tome atención es si tengo mil paginas y tapas de cuero

Ginny: (se ríe) vamos creo que con lo que tienes estás bien

Harry: me estás coqueteando?

Ginny: es como si coqueteara con mi hermano

Harry: siento igual

Luna: (se sienta junto a Ginny) hola...

Ginny: estás bien?

Luna: perfecta! (dice irónica) solo quiero ir a clases y hundir mi rostro en un libro o morir de aburrimiento quizá

Harry: has visto a Ron?

Luna: verlo! Oh por supuesto que lo vi, y espero no repetir esa acción en mi vida!

Ginny: pero Luna...

Luna: nada de pero Luna tú hermano es un imbecil y no lo quiero ver en mi vida

Harry: (suspira) sabía que metería la pata

Ginny: bueno Lunis termina tú desayuno o mejor empiézalo y nos vamos

Luna: no tengo ganas de comer te espero

Ginny: ya estoy (dice levantándose) vienes Harry?

Harry: claro vamos

Unos minutos antes...

Ron: oye pero que te pasa? (dice empujando a la chica)

Nicole: que! acaso no te gustó!

Ron: tú no me gustas así que por simple deducción tus besos tampoco

Nicole: pero como te atreves!

Ron: oye tú te me tiraste encima

Nicole: pero debería gustarte!

Ron: porque!

Nicole: mírame soy preciosa!

Ron: claro que lo eres pero no me gustas, ahora no te me acerques si vas a seguir con estos arrebatos!

Nicole: como quieras! (se va)

Ron: (suspira, para luego caminar al lago) que les pasa a las chicas este año! (se recarga en el árbol que estaba detrás de él para luego mirar hacia un costado) Carol!

Carol: (voltea a verlo sonriendo, estaba sentada a la orilla del lago mientras vendaba una de sus muñecas) hola Ron!

Ron: (camina hasta sentarse junto a ella) como estás?

Carol: hem... (indica sus muñecas vendadas) no muy bien

Ron: te hirieron mucho?

Carol: no, son solo por los constantes forcejeos pero no hablemos de eso, tú como estas?

Ron: bastante bien, solo que acabo de quitarme a una chica loca de encima

Carol: pasa por ser tan atractivo "oh por dios! Que fue lo que dije!"

Ron: (se sonrojada levemente) si, claro... eres tú la que tiene que estar con un guardaespaldas

Carol: (sonríe) bueno tampoco me ayuda este uniforme

Ron: (recién se venía a fijar en que la chica traían el revelador uniforme de animadora de slytherin, se sonrojada de sobremanera) ah... es cierto

Carol: tú hermana también a causado bastante alboroto entre los chicos

Ron: trato de evitar recordarlo

Carol: lo veo difícil, ella es realmente linda pero encuentro bueno que tenga pretendientes

Ron: en que sentido?

Carol: verá los tipos de chicos que tiene alrededor podrá distinguir entre los que solo quieren su cuerpo y los que en verdad están interesados en ella, claro que tú no ayudas mucho

Ron: lo sé

Carol: debes liberarla de esa jaula de cristal en que la tienes ella es grande y es inteligente y como te digo aprenderá a distinguir entre la gente que le conviene y cual no... si no la dejas sola será un duro golpe cuando no estés a su lado

Ron: (sonríe) eres muy sabia

Carol: (se ríe) solo tengo mucha experiencia

Ron: seguiré tú consejo (mira su reloj) valla debo irme... (se levanta) nos vemos en clases

Carol: claro

Ron: bye! (se va corriendo)

Carol: adiós Ron...

Ron: ya se van?

Ginny: se hace tarde Ron

Ron: pero...

Luna: yo me voy!

Ginny: bye (se va con la chica)

Ron: que le pasa a Luna?

Harry: amigo creo que metiste la pata

Ron: porque que hice?

Harry: no lo sé pero Luna llegó diciendo que no quería verte en su vida y que eras un imbecil

Ron: que? pero porque yo no... oh rayos (dice golpeándose levemente con su mano en la frente) el beso... maldición (dice apoyando su espalda sobre la pared)

Harry: que pasó?

Ron: Luna debió ver cuando Nicole se me tiró en cima para besarme

Harry: oh rayos... tendrás que explicarle

Ron: (suspira) voy a matar a Nicole

Harry: bueno pero al menos que ahora estas en mi misma situación puedes ayudarme

Ron: con que?

Harry: Hermione igual está enojada conmigo recuerdas

Ron: pero tú y Herms no se pueden enojar ella solo está molesta, las palabras Hermione, Harry y enojados no van en una frase normal

Harry: hey mira quien va

Ron: oh no, por favor el día ya empezó horrible para que ahora me quieras amigar con Malfoy

Harry: vamos además quizá ayude tiene más experiencia que nosotros

Ron: lo odio

Harry: y él a ti, pero inténtalo Draco!

Draco: (voltea) hola

Harry: vas a clases supongo

Draco: supones bien, que tal Weasley

Ron: horrible

Draco: y eso que no e hecho nada

Harry: pelea con la futura novia

Ron: hey! Solo vamos a empezar a salir

Draco: que le hiciste?

Ron: que te importa!

Harry: (le da un codazo en las costillas)

Ron: (suspira) creo que me vio besándome con otra situación que no fue por que yo quisiera

Draco: huy la más complicada, lo más fácil es que ella misma te vea discutir por eso con la otra chica y así quedes tú como el incomprendido

Ron: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido) en serio?

Harry: tiene sentido

Draco: siempre funciona, al final te irá a pedir perdón y tú puedes hacerte un poco de rogar diciendo como no puede confiar en ti y terminará haciendo más de lo que esperarías

Ron: funciona?

Draco: sin duda

Harry: no pierdes nada

Ron: bueno... gracias

Draco: claro

Harry: no puedo entender como Mcgonagall nos pudo hacer esto, tener pociones dos veces en el día

Ron: es un echo este no es mí día

Draco: al menos estamos con la poción multijugo esa es fácil

Ron: si tú lo dices

Snape: pasen rápido! (toma a Draco por la túnica cerrando la puerta frente a ellos) que crees que haces? (dice entre dientes)

Draco: ahora soltándome, que te traes? (dice arreglando su túnica)

Snape: desde cuando tan amistoso con Potter y Weasley?

Draco: tengo16 años y creo tener derecho a tener amigos o no?

Snape: pero porque ellos?

Draco: (suspira) creo que si quiero saber como es una verdadera amistad ellos son el mejor ejemplo

Snape: y tus amigos?

Draco: solo es Zabini y con suerte

Snape: estas seguro de esto? Draco si tú papá se entera...

Draco: vas a decírselo?

Snape: no

Draco: tampoco yo

Snape: pero hay más gente en el colegio por si no te diste cuenta

Draco: ya lo sé! Pero al menos una vez puedo hacer algo sin temer a la reacción de mi padre?

Snape: (suspira) de acuerdo

Draco: genial!

Snape: entra a clases

Draco: claro (dice entrando seguido de Snape)

Snape: bien se callan todos! Supongo que nadie fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para empezar

Todos: (silencio)

Snape: si no se dieron cuenta la poción esta en la pizarra

Hermione: pero señor no va a explicar antes?

Snape: así que necesita que le explique, lo que debo entender entonces es que no estudió

Hermione: no señor yo si...

Snape: silencio! 10 puntos menos señorita Granger

Hermione: pero señor...

Snape: comiencen

Harry: señor eso no es justo estoy seguro que si le pregunta sobre esa poción lo sabrá todo (dice levantándose)

Snape: mire señor Potter si no se sienta y deja de hacerse el héroe le quitare más puntos a su casa

Hermione: siéntate no tiene importancia (dice tomándole la mano)

Harry: (se sienta) odio cuando hace eso

Hermione: está bien no hay problema

Harry: (sonríe) sigues enojada?

Hermione: (suspira) nunca e logrado enojarme contigo

Harry: es una buena noticia

Hermione: (se ríe levemente) eso creo

Snape: la poción es en parejas por si no lo notaron (dice indicando la pizarra)

Harry: oye quieres...

Draco: Hermione!

Hermione: dime

Draco: seamos juntos?

Harry: disculpa?

Hermione: (lo mira extrañado) porque?

Harry: si! Porque?

Draco: si terminamos primero y hacemos la poción bien nos darán puntos, a ti y a otro gryffindor no les darán por muy buena que esté la poción

Hermione: puedo recuperar los puntos

Draco: es el plan

Hermione: de acuerdo (dice tomando sus cosas)

Harry: pe... que te gusta era mentira o no?

Draco: permiso Potter (se van)

Harry: ya no me agrada (dice volteando a ver a Ron) y a ti que te pasa? (dice al verlo con una enorme sonrisa)

Ron: me faltaba algo para comer y era como ver una pequiluca

Harry: (sonríe) película Ron

Ron: si eso... (se ríe) estas tan celoso

Harry: (deja caer un frasquito)

Snape: Potter!

Harry: lo siento!

Ron: lo vez

Harry: no estoy celoso

Ron: si... claro

Harry: podríamos solo empezar esta estupidez

Ron: (se ríe) claro

Hermione: Harry está nervioso

Draco: quizá... (dice mientras cortaba unas raíces)

Hermione: oye gracias por ayudarme

Draco: solo trato de demostrar un cambio

Hermione: le dijiste a Harry que él tenía que encontrar la razón principal de porque haces esto

Draco: bueno él dijo que la encontraría

Hermione: y esa razón es... quizá una chica? (dice viéndolo divertida)

Draco: puede ser

Hermione: (empieza a mezclar dos sustancias) eso me suena a un si

Draco: yo no dije nada

Hermione: sht! Se que voy por buen camino

Draco: oye ya mejor trabaja

Hermione: lo estoy haciendo, por si no lo sabes puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez

Draco: no me digas (dice irónico)

Hermione: bueno entonces por lo que se solo te has acercado a nosotros... así que... debe ser cercana

Draco: suficiente, Hermione olvídalo no es una chica

Hermione: es un chico! (dice viéndolo extrañado)

Draco: claro que no

Hermione: ah entonces... es cercana a nosotros y no soy yo

Draco: como lo sabes? Puedes ser tú

Hermione: no, no soy yo (dice viéndolo a los ojos)

Draco: porque estás tan segura?

Hermione: porque puedes verme a los ojos sin ponerte nervioso

Draco: (frunce el ceño)

Hermione: si te gustara no podrías hacerlo

Draco: bien... muy astuta... no eres tú es otra

Hermione: bien no soy yo y si es por una chica

Draco: que? no! pero... (suspira cubriéndose los ojos con su mano) rayos!

Hermione: (se ríe) bien... entonces viendo mis posibilidades (borra su sonrisa y lo mira a los ojos)

Draco: que?

Hermione: es Ginny?

Draco: (se sonroja levemente y traga pesadamente) que? claro que no (desvía la mirada)

Hermione: no lo puedo creer te gus... (pero el chico alcanza a taparle la boca antes de que siga ya que estaba hablando bastante alto)

Draco: de acuerdo! Pero no lo publiques! (la suelta)

Hermione: Ron te va a matar

Draco: porque crees que trato de acercarme

Hermione: pero Harry? Que tiene que ver él

Draco: bueno... (suspira) una parte es por Ginny y otra es...

Hermione: vamos dime

Draco: me gustaría tener amigos de verdad, siempre los estuve observando y son los que creo saben más de amistad... es patético lo sé

Hermione: nada que ver, pero no tienes muchos amigos?

Draco: solo Blaise se supone que es mi mejor amigo y en el que más confío pero... en cualquier momento podría traicionarme y creo que eso no hace un verdadero amigo o si?

Hermione: bueno... si te sirve acabas de ganar una amiga

Draco: gracias

Hermione: y también puedo ayudarte con Gin (dice sonriendo)

Draco: no puedes decirle esto a nadie

Hermione: claro que no pero puedo ayudarte

Draco: y yo te ayudo con Harry

Hermione: (lo mira sorprendida)

Draco: que? tú sabes que lo sé, lo dije en el pasillo te gustan los morenos no?

Hermione: bien de acuerdo

Draco: no es tan difícil

Hermione: pues tampoco se te hizo fácil a ti

Draco: (le enseña la lengua)

Hermione: (se ríe)

Draco: bien... terminamos

Hermione: valla fue rápido

Draco: cuando trabajan dos personas que saben lo que hacen es mejor (levanta la mano) profesor Snape!

Snape: necesita ayuda señor Malfoy? (dice viéndolo extrañado)

Draco: no señor terminamos

Snape: me parece bien, 30 puntos para slytherin puede retirarse (se dispone a irse)

Draco: pero señor también son 30 puntos para gryffindor

Snape: disculpe? (dice volteando a verlo ya con la atención de todos sobre ellos)

Draco: bueno la poción la hice junto con Hermione supongo que los treinta puntos son para cada uno o son 15 para cada uno?

Snape: de seguro solo se quedó observando

Draco: no señor hizo la mitad del trabajo y la verdad un poco más

Snape: como sea... 30 puntos para ambos

Draco: gracias señor (dice para luego tomar sus cosas)

Hermione: gracias señor (toma sus cosas y sale con Draco del salón dejando un sin fin de murmullos en la sala)

Snape: ustedes sigan con sus pociones!

Ron: Harry si dejas de ver la puerta quizá podamos terminar e irías con Hermione

Harry: si... claro

Ron: (se ríe) y dices que no te gusta...

Harry: no es así

Ron: porque lo niegas? Soy tú mejor amigo no voy a decirlo

Harry: no es que no confíe en ti Ron... es solo...

Ron: está bien... dímelo cuando quieras

Harry: (suspiras) no es necesario o si?

Ron: (sonríe) lo sabía

Harry: claro que lo sabias, pero se lo dije a Gin y te lo digo a ti hasta que no tenga mil hojas y tapas de cuero no me prestará atención

Ron: yo no creo eso

Harry: porque no?

Ron: yo creo que le gustas a Hermione

Harry: Ron no inventes

Ron: no lo hago

Harry: porque lo dices entonces?

Ron: no lo sé, quizá me equivoque "cosa que no es así" pero ella te mira de una forma especial, me entiendes?

Harry: en serio?

Ron: si

Harry: entonces... tú crees... que quizá...

Ron: tienes más posibilidades que cualquiera en el colegio

Harry: espero que tengas razón

En los pasillos...

Hermione: no bajará tú reputación si te ven conmigo?

Draco: no me importa

Hermione: me sorprendes, en serio

Draco: ojalá Ginny diga lo mismo (se tapa la boca) yo no dije eso

Hermione: mira se que el cambio es reciente pero somos amigos puedes mostrar tus sentimientos no tiene nada de malo

Draco: me va a costar

Hermione: es obvio pero si lo piensas o sientes solo dilo... bueno también tendrás que medirte un poco pero tú me entiendes

Draco: de acuerdo... Dios mi padre va a matarme

Hermione: pero él está... bueno ahí (habían caminado hasta la orilla del lago, se sientan a la sombra de un árbol)

Draco: lo sé

Hermione: quieres que salga?

Draco: la verdad si, se que crees que es malo pero a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que estos once últimos años lo han estado controlando

Hermione: porque crees eso?

Draco: tú como muchos más deben pensar que mi familia es una farsa, que mis padres no se aman y que me tuvieron por tener un heredero, que no me quieren y que desde pequeño solo me enseñaron artes oscuras

Hermione: bueno no tanto así pero...

Draco: vamos dilo lo creías

Hermione: de acuerdo, si! Siempre creí que tus papas fueron obligados a casarse por mantener los apellidos y la sangre pura

Draco: de echo mi padre tuvo que luchar bastante por estar con mi madre su matrimonio fue por amor solo que tuvieron la suerte de que ambos eran de buenas familias

Hermione: entiendo, entonces tú niñez no fue un infierno

Draco: bueno las clases de modales y etiqueta si lo eran... pero lo demás fue perfecto digo lo tenía todo, mis padres me daban todo cuanto quería (suspira) hasta que un día llegó Voldemort a mi casa

Hermione: que pasó?

Draco: fueron al gran salón y yo me quedé escuchando en la puerta... Voldemort le dijo que necesitaba sus habilidades y sus contactos, le pidió que se uniera a él

Hermione: se negó? (dice viendo el rostro del chico)

Draco: (asiente) y sabes que nadie puede negarse

Hermione: que fue lo que pasó?

Flash Back

Draco: lo hice, lo hice, lo hice! (gritaba un pequeño niño rubio de unos cinco años mientras corría al salón en donde estaban sus padres conversando)

Narcisa: por dio cariño porque tanto escándalo?

Draco: lo siento mami... pero hice un hechizo

Narcisa: te felicito bebé

Lucius: porque no nos lo enseñas Draco

Draco: si padre (deja una bludger de juguete que traía sobre una mesa y saca su varita) _"engorgio"_ (dice apuntando la pelota y agrandándola al menos tres veces) lo ven lo hice!

Narcisa: eres el mejor mago mi niño (dice abrazándolo)

Draco: gracias mami (se separa y voltea a ver a su padre) lo hice bien papá?

Lucius: pudiste hacerlo más grande

Draco: (baja la mirada) lo siento

Lucius: nada de lo siento lo hiciste excelente (dice sonriendo)

Draco: (lo mira sonriendo y lo abraza) prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima

Lucius: de acuerdo, ahora vete a tú habitación a seguir practicando

Draco: si papá (le da un abrazo y luego de la un beso en la mejilla a su madre)

Narcisa: es un gran avance que pueda hacer un hechizo a esta edad

Lucius: es un orgullo

Narcisa: (sonríe)

Dobby: señor Malfoy?

Lucius: dime

Dobby: lo buscan

Lucius: quien es?

Dobby: no me quiso decir su nombre señor

: no creo que sea necesario Lucius

Lucius: Voldemort...

Voldemort: vez que no era necesario, supongo que soy bienvenido

Lucius: si, por supuesto Dobby retírate

Dobby: (desaparece)

Draco: (se queda mirando tras la puerta, ese hombre era muy raro)

Voldemort: pero quien lo creería Narcisa cada vez te pones más hermosa (dice acariciando la mejilla de la mujer)

Lucius: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido) a que debemos el honor?

Voldemort: (ignora el comentario del hombre) quizá deba pensar el echo de... elegir a una nueva... mujer (dice acercándose un poco más)

Narcisa: me halaga mi Lord pero tengo un compromiso y sería de muy mala clase romperlo

Voldemort: bien dicho (se voltea) tienes suerte

Lucius: si mi señor (dice acercándose a Narcisa)

Voldemort: ahora a los negocios vine aquí porque te quiero en las filas, tus habilidades y tus contactos nos servirían mucho

Lucius: (mira a su esposa la cual lo mira angustiada para luego volver su vista a Voldemort) señor no puedo

Voldemort: disculpa?

Lucius: es... puedo ayudarlo... desde afuera... pero no puedo unirme como mortifago

Voldemort: no? _"crucio"_ (dice apuntándolo)

Lucius: ahahaha! (grita retorciéndose de dolor)

Draco: no! (dice corriendo hasta Voldemort y tomándolo de la túnica) deja a mi papá!

Narcisa: Draco!

Lucius: Draco vete!

Voldemort: (toma al pequeño del brazo) mira que tenemos aquí un pequeño valiente

Draco: no le hagas nada a mi papá!

Voldemort: pero a ti si?

Draco: no!

Voldemort: que me dices Lucius si o no?

Lucius: (se levanta) déjalos que se vallan

Voldemort: exigiendo cosas no me parece

Lucius: no lo exijo, es un petición

Narcisa: Lucius...

Voldemort: (camina hasta Narcisa sin soltar a Draco) preocupada preciosa?

Narcisa: (baja la mirada)

Voldemort: quizá debería llevarte conmigo

Lucius: de acuerdo!

Voldemort: valla ahora si quieres hablar

Lucius: te lo suplico deja que se vallan

Voldemort: eso está mejor (dice soltando a Narcisa y empujando a Draco hacia ella)

Lucius: (camina hacia ellos) anda a la pieza y enciérrate con Draco

Narcisa: pero Lucius tú...

Lucius: yo no importo enciérrate con el niño y no salgan escuches lo que escuches

Narcisa: pero...

Lucius: (la besa) te amo

Narcisa: también yo...

Lucius: (se agacha frente a Draco) enano cuida mucho a tú madre

Draco: que pasa? (dice asustado)

Lucius: obedece Draco

Draco: (asiente)

Lucius: (le da un beso en la frente para luego levantarse) váyanse

Narcisa: (toma al pequeño en brazos y se va)

Voldemort: así que... entras? (dice extendiendo su mano)

Lucius: de acuerdo (estrechando su mano, en cuando sus manos tocaron recibió una descarga en todo el cuerpo cayendo desmayado)

Fin flash back

Draco: desde ese día mi papá se convirtió en el hombre que tú conoces

Hermione: hay algo que no entiendo, como pudo aparecer Voldemort en tú casa a tus cinco años si Harry lo "venció" cuando él tenía un año

Draco: el que fue a mi casa no fue Voldemort era alguien con la poción multijugos o con otra cosa, obviamente mi padre no pudo notarlo

Hermione: deberíamos decirle esto a Dumbledor quizá él pueda hacer los hechizos correspondientes para saber si tú padre está bajo alguna maldición o algo

Draco: y si no es así?

Hermione: (suspira) no lo sé...

(suena la campana)

Draco: quieres apostar?

Hermione: que, porque?

Draco: te apuesto a que Harry va a venir corriendo a alegar sobre algo

Hermione: porque lo haría no hay razón

Draco: claro que la hay solo que tú no la sabes

Hermione: lo conozco

Draco: entonces acepta

Hermione: de acuerdo, el que pierda hace la tarea de...

Draco: historia de la magia

Hermione: de acuerdo (se estrechan la mano)

Kim: Harry podemos hablar?

Harry: hem... claro, pero ahora necesito encontrar a Hermione (dice pasando junto a ella acompañado de Ron)

Kim: (se queda parada viéndolo como se iba)

Ron: así se hace!

Harry: la ves?

Ron: no, pero para que la quieres

Harry: para... no me vengas con eso, sabes para que

Ron: le vas a decir?

Harry: claro que no, solo quiero saber si Draco no se amigó con nosotros solo porque le gusta Hermione

Ron: (se ríe) celoso!

Harry: no es eso (mira al lago) ahí están! (dice corriendo hasta los chicos seguido de Ron)

Ron: hola!

Harry: interrumpimos? (dice de brazos cruzados)

Hermione: claro que no siéntense

Harry: (le hace una seña a Draco para que se corra, se sienta entre Hermione y Draco)

Ron: (se sienta) que hacían?

Draco: hablar

Harry: del colegio?

Hermione: no, de Draco (dice sonriendo)

Harry: (ve esa sonrisa con el ceño fruncido) ah si?

Ron: yo ya vuelvo (dice caminando unos metros más allá donde estaba Luna y su hermana)

Hermione: (tose para llamar la atención del rubio)

Draco: te sientes mal?

Hermione: sabes perfectamente porque lo hago

Draco: (se levanta) ahórratelo ahora por favor

Hermione: cobarde!

Draco: igualmente (se va)

Hermione: que? (dice viendo al chico junto a ella)

Harry: porque tanta... complicidad?

Hermione: te hice caso y lo conocí un poco

Harry: y?

Hermione: y resultó no ser el completo imbecil que creíamos es más... más...

Harry: tú tipo?

Hermione: (lo mira y se ríe) Harry pero que dices

Harry: que sé yo vengo y veo sonrisas y miradas cómplices que quieres que piense (dice empezando a molestarse)

Hermione: (se arrodilla frente al chico) sabes que con el único con el que hablo sin necesitar palabras eres tú

Harry: (se estaba sentado a lo indio y luego de las palabras de la chica pone sus brazos a los costado y se inclina un poco hacia atrás mirando en otra dirección)

Hermione: (sonríe) hablo en serio Harry

Harry: (voltea a verla) y que tanto te dijo?

Hermione: (se ríe y lo abraza cayendo recostados al pasto)

Harry: con ese abrazo no te escapas Granger

Hermione: (se apoya en el pecho del chico) me hablo de su padre y de lo feliz que era cuando chico

Harry: feliz?

Hermione: es mejor que él te lo cuente pero no es como nosotros creemos

Harry: ajá... (pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica) y porque tanta tos y miradas?

Hermione: (sonríe) supe la razón de porque se acercó a nosotros... bueno dos razones

Harry: ah si?

Hermione: primero quiere tener amigos de verdad

Harry: me lo imagine y que más

Hermione: le gusta una chica

Harry: en serio? Y yo que pensé que su relación con Zabini iba muy bien (dice sarcástico)

Hermione: que gracioso Potter... pero esas son sus razones

Harry: y te dijo que chica?

Hermione: si

Harry: y me dirás?

Hermione: (niega) es un secreto él te puede decir si quieres

Harry: valla sus lazos de lealtad empezaron rápido

Hermione: no seas tonto pero tú al igual que Draco les gusta que les guarden sus secretos

Harry: buena respuesta

Hermione: (sonríe) sabes...

Harry: no, no sé

Hermione: en vacaciones tuve un sueño extraño

Harry: Hermione tus sueños raros no me los cuentes por favor (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: pero que estás pensando (dice golpeándolo juguetonamente en el pecho)

Harry: oye eso es agresión (dice volteando y quedando sobre ella, ambos riendo)

Hermione: me dejas contarte? (Harry vuelve a como estaban antes ella sobre él)

Harry: tú dirás

Hermione: soñé con los fundadores, el día en que Gryffindor le pedía matrimonio a Ravenclaw

Harry: en serio?

Hermione: si, no sabias que se casaron?

Harry: sí, sí lo sabía pero... es... yo también soñé con eso

Hermione: no juegues

Harry: no lo hago

Hermione: que fue lo que exactamente soñaste?

Harry: primero hablaban Ravenclaw con Slytherin, luego ella se va con Gryffindor y ahí él le pide matrimonio, Hufflepuff los felicita y Slytherin inventa algo que le duele mucho a Ravenclaw... pero eso no causo ningún problema entre ella y Godric

Hermione: por dios... es exactamente lo que soñé yo

Harry: crees que signifique algo?

Hermione: no lo sé, no veo nada malo en soñar con eso pero que ambos tuviéramos el mismo sueño... no lo entiendo

Harry: quizá luego tengamos que ir a hablar con Dumbledor

Hermione: más tarde... (dice apoyando su frente en la del chico y cerrando los ojos)

Harry: (suspira)

Por otro lado...

Luna: dile a tú hermano que no quiero hablar con él

Ginny: hermano Luna dice...

Ron: escuché lo que dijo! Nos puedes dejar?

Ginny: permiso (se va)

Luna: mala amiga, donde vas?

Ron: Luna si estás así por el beso con...

Luna: para ti debe ser muy entretenido te besaste con dos ravenclaw felicidades

Ron: no fue mi culpa!

Luna: para besar se necesitan dos Ron

Ron: no en este caso... me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y cuando salimos se me tiró encima para besarme

Luna: (se cruza de brazos viéndolo con ceño fruncido)

Ron: no se que más podría decirte fue todo lo que paso

Luna: le correspondiste?

Ron: claro que no apenas me besó la aparté

Luna: no es así yo la vi besarte por más tiempo

Ron: bueno me besó, me sorprendió y quede en shock por unos segundos pero luego la aparté esos segundos más no cambian nada

Luna: pues a sus amigas les dijo que tú la habías acorralado contra la pared para besarla además de invitarla a una romántica cita hoy en la noche

Ron: no es cierto! La aparté y le dije que si seguía con sus estupideces no se me acercara

Luna: (relaja sus brazos metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del chaleco) así que... el beso... fue solo de parte de ella?

Ron: si... vamos (se acerca más a la chica) créeme

Luna: pensé que era tú forma de demostrar que estabas arrepentido de salir conmigo (dice bajando la mirada)

Ron: porque crees que me voy a arrepentir?

Luna: bueno... soy yo, mírame!

Ron: lo hago y cada vez encuentro más motivos para no alejarme ni dos metros de ti

Luna: (sonríe con la mirada baja) buena respuesta

Ron: oye... (dice tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada al chocar sus nariz con la de ella) ya te dije que te vez hermosa con el uniforme

Luna: no

Ron: te ves preciosa

Luna: Ron... (pero es callada por los labios del chico pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico para atraerlo más hacia ella)

Ron: (sonríe al separarse)

Luna: lamento mi comportamiento... se que... bueno no me debes explicaciones

Ron: tienes el derecho a todas las explicaciones

Luna: también tú

Ron: bueno ya que estamos ese tal J.C.

Luna: (se ríe) Ron!

Ron: oye lo e notado no deja de mirarte en el comedor

Luna: (sonríe) me a estado invitando a salir

Ron: que!

Luna: me es difícil decirle que no a alguien

Ron: le dijiste que si!

Luna: claro que no Ron solo me fui

Ron: entonces me dijiste que si a mí porque...

Luna: no, no contigo es diferente Ron... tú (sonríe) tú sabes que...

Ron: que te gusto?

Luna: (lo mira sonrojada) supongo que eso significan los besos

Ron: supones? O es así?

Luna: y que hay de ti?

Ron: siempre... creí que tenías un misterio... no pude evitar que... es tonto hablamos muy poco y mira como me tienes... balbuceando!

Luna: con un "me gustas" me basta Ron

Ron: me gustas... y quisiera saber hasta donde podemos llegar, por eso te invité a salir

Luna: (lo abraza) tú también me gustas Ron

Ron: (sonríe abrazando más a la chica)

Luna: mejor vamos con los chicos

Ron: de acuerdo (toma la mano de la chica y caminan hasta Ginny)

Ginny: parece que ya se hablan

Luna: Ron no es de muchas palabras

Ron: eso parece gustarte

Ginny: (se ríe al ve el rostro sonrojado de su amiga) vamos con Harry y Herms?

Luna: los vas a interrumpir ahora? (dice viendo tiernamente a los chicos)

Ron: y dicen que no son correspondidos... eso es gracioso

Ginny: ven solo lo que quieren ver

Luna: en serio vamos a interrumpirlos?

Ron: a mí me da cosa

Ginny: entonces vallan a otro lugar

Ron: bueno! (se van)

Ginny: que difíciles... (siente unas manos en su cintura y una cálida respiración en su cuello lo que la hace cerrar los ojos) Malfoy...

Bill: que! (dice haciéndola voltear para verlo)

Ginny: Bill!

Bill: que fue lo que dijiste?

Ginny: yo... no sé... que dije? (dice alejándose del chico aparentando inocencia)

Bill: no lo sé murmuraste

Ginny: (suspira) ah! A que vienes?

Bill: no puedo venir a estar contigo?

Ginny: si, por supuesto es que podrías estar en otro lugar haciendo algo más interesante que estar conmigo

Bill: (vuelve a abrazarla por la cintura desde atrás) pero nada es mejor que estar contigo

Ginny: Billy...

Bill: valla hasta que Potter se atrevió

Ginny: ah? Oh no, aún no se atreve ninguno solo son amigos

Bill: bueno me gustaría ser tan amigos contigo como ellos los son entre si

Ginny: ellos son... algo especial

Bill: y nosotros no

Ginny: Billy aún no hay un nosotros

Bill: lo sé... pero solo depende de ti que lo haya

Ginny: si lo sé, pero sabes que...

Bill: lo sé, lo sé te falta un poco de tiempo

: Bill!

Ginny: tus amigos?

Bill: si, luego nos vemos (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Ginny: (suspira) "porque nombré a Malfoy" (dice mientras se abrazaba así misma) "porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza... rayos! No dejaré que juegue conmigo no se lo voy a permitir" mejor voy a molestar a los chicos (se escucha la campana) pero porque!

Harry: Hermy tenemos que entrar

Hermione: mmm... no quiero (tenía su mejilla apoyada en el pecho del chico y estaba media dormida por las caricias del chico en su cabello y en sus espalda)

Ginny: están cómodos?

Hermione: (abre los ojos y ve parte de las piernas de la chica para luego voltearse y ver a Harry bajo ella, se levanta rápidamente y completamente sonrojada) hay por dios... yo... Harry... lo lamento

Harry: está bien Hermy si me hubiera molestado te lo habría dicho

Hermione: (se queda mirando hacia abajo aún sonrojada)

Ginny: creo que si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde (dice tomando a Hermione de la muñeca y empezando a caminar al castillo) relájate

Hermione: como me pides eso... por merlín no me di cuenta de lo que hacia

Ginny: estabas muy a gusto

Hermione: tú nos viste me tenía en sus brazos y me hacia cariño en la espalda y en el pelo

Ginny: no crees que eso es un indicio de que quizá le guste

Hermione: soy su mejor amiga solo es por eso

Ginny: pero Herms...

Hermione: además… jamás hemos caminado en público abrazados

Ginny: (suspira)

Hermione: y Ron?

Ginny: se arregló con Luna

Hermione: pelearon?

Ginny: si... no sé porque pelearon pero ya está todo bien

Hermione: me alegro mucho por ellos

Ginny: oye... cuando... cuando vine al lago estabas... no olvídalo

Hermione: (sonríe) con Draco

Ginny: (la mira) Draco? ya le dices por el nombre?

Hermione: bueno Harry nos dijo que tratáramos de conocerlo y eso hice

Ginny: y que tal?

Hermione: te llevarías una sorpresa no es para nada lo que creíamos

Ginny: como que es diferente?

Hermione: por ejemplo uno piensa que sus padres lo trataban como basura y solo les importaba inculcarle las artes oscuras (ve a Ginny asentir) pero eso no es cierto, sus padres lo trataron genial lo querían y lo quieren mucho dice que tuvo una excelente niñez

Ginny: pero como podría si sus padres no deben ni soportarse

Hermione: porque lo dices?

Ginny: bueno se casaron obligados...

Hermione: eso es otra de las cosas sus padres se casaron por amor, dijo que su padre tuvo que luchar para estar con su madre

Ginny: valla...

Hermione: y hoy en clases me ayudo a recuperar unos puntos que Snape me quitó injustamente

Ginny: te ayudó!

Hermione: si, me dijo que hiciéramos la poción de hoy juntos y me gané 30 puntos

Ginny: ten cuidado con él Herms, puede estar haciéndolo por algo

Hermione: solo quiere amigos Gin... deberías darle una oportunidad

Ginny: para que?

Hermione: para demostrar que quiere cambiar

Ginny: lo siento Herms pero yo no confío en él, nos vemos (se va)

Hermione: diablos!

Harry: entramos?

Hermione: ah! (se sonroja) si... claro

Ron: llegué!

Harry: entremos Ron

Ron: (suspira aliviado)

Hermione: de donde vienes?

Ron: de conversar con Luna

Harry: todo bien?

Ron: excelente

Harry: quien como tú (dice sentándose entre sus dos amigos)

Hermione: (lo mira extrañada) te... te gustaría... estar en su lugar?

Harry: claro... no con Luna por supuesto (dice viendo la cara de su amigo)

Ron: más te vale

Hermione: debo entender eso como que te gusta alguien

Harry: si (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: y no nos dirás quien es?

Ron: mejor que sea una sorpresa... creo yo

Hermione: si... supongo (dice recargándose en su silla bastante bajoneada)

Flitwick: todos abran su libro en la pagina 235!

Kim: H!

Harry: (voltea ver al puesto de atrás) dime Kim

Kim: podemos hablar luego de clases?

Harry: claro

Kim: gracias

Harry: (voltea) que? (dice viendo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido)

Hermione: supongo que ya no es una sorpresa

Harry: no Hermy no es...

Flitwick: bien señor Potter empiece a leer

Harry: (suspira)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, voy a salir de viaje así que aquí les mando otro capitulo para que los que estan siguiendo mi historia no se queden con las ganas... ojalá les guste y me dejen un pqueñito review que me hará muy feliz jijiji, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete**

Más tarde...

Ron: odio tener tarea, estaremos toda la tarde haciéndola

Hermione: no exageres Ron no es tan larga

Ron: son 10 pergaminos Hermione, hola!

Hermione: se muy bien que son 10 pergaminos Ronald gracias, pero podría haber sido peor

Ron: ya es peor

Hermione: Ron si te sabes la materia no hay problema

Ron: tú te das cuenta con quien estas hablando soy un cero a la izquierda en encantamientos

Hermione: pues estudia

Harry: chicos, chicos ya... son 10 pergaminos no es tanto Ron y si quieres te ayudo

Ron: ese es mi hermano (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros del moreno)

Hermione: deberías dejarlo hacer las tareas solo para que aprenda

Harry: una ayudadita no le va a hacer nada

Hermione: pero imagínate que más adelante elijan carreras diferentes quien lo va a ayudar

Ron: tampoco soy tan burro

Hermione: permíteme dudarlo (dice sonriendo)

Ron: insulto! (dice acercándose a la chica y haciéndole cosquillas)

Hermione: no! jajajajaja Ron esto no vale jajajajaja Harry ayúdame jajajajaja

Harry: a mi no me metan (dice sonriendo)

Ron: di que soy un genio

Hermione: lo eres Ron... jajajajaja eres un genio!

Ron: (se aleja) ya lo sabía

Harry: quien quisiera tú autoestima amigo

Ron: se que soy irresistible

Hermione: creo que la única que sabe eso es Luna

Harry: y Nicole

Ron: ni me lo recuerdes estuvo toda la clase mirándome

Hermione: que fue lo que exactamente pasó?

Ron: me pidió hablar y cuando salimos se me tiró encima besándome

Hermione: y Luna los vio

Ron: si, pero yo no le correspondí de echo la empuje y le dije que no se me acercara hasta que deje esa actitud

Hermione: le dejaste claro que ella no te interesa?

Ron: sí, le dije que ella no me gusta

Hermione: bueno supongo que con eso bastará

Ron: eso espero me causo una pelea con Luna

Harry: y él pequeño no quiere peleas con la futura novia

Ron: claro que no, además que tanto hablas igual estabas bajoneado con tú pelea con Herms

Harry: (se sonroja) no me gusta estar enojado con mi MEJOR AMIGA (dice remarcando esto último lo que hizo sentir muy mal a Hermione) o a ti si?

Ron: ya me e acostumbrado, no Herms?

Hermione: claro Ron

Harry: pues yo no y no quiero acostumbrarme, necesito a Hermy cerca

Hermione: (sonríe)

Kim: hola chicos, vamos Harry (dice tomándolo de la mano)

Harry: porque siempre tan rápido?

Kim: me gusta la velocidad

Harry: loca (dice antes de desaparecer por el pasillo)

Hermione: (abraza a Ron por la cintura ahogando un grito en el pecho del chico)

Ron: mejor? (dice al separarse la chica)

Hermione: no!

Ron: no te vas a poner a hacer rabietas como niña chica

Hermione: tú estarías peor si a Luna se la llevara... que se yo... J.C.

Ron: (se cruza de brazos) has visto algo?

Hermione: es un ejemplo Ron

Ron: bien te entiendo

Hermione: la quiero matar!

Ron: no tienes que hacerlo

Hermione: entonces como me gano el corazón de Harry, que tengo que hacer?

Ron: Herms yo estoy seguro que no necesitas hacer nada

Hermione: no parece

Por otro lado...

Harry: y que era eso tan urgente que quieres hablar? (dice sentándose en una banca de piedra junto a la chica)

Kim: quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo...

Harry: (sonríe) de acuerdo

Kim: no te he dicho nada aún

Harry: siempre que pones esos ojitos es porque quieres algo con respecto a tú padre

Kim: (sonríe sonrojada) te fijas en cada cosa

Harry: eres mi amiga o no?

Kim: (sonríe)

Harry: entonces que opciones tenemos

Kim: creo que lo más fácil sería hablar con... como se llamaba el amigo de tus padres?

Harry: Remus Lupin, si supongo que sería lo más fácil pero no se donde podría estar... bueno tendré que investigar

Kim: bien... hay que tratar de convencer a Mcgonagall de que nos deje entrar al aula en donde están los anuarios

Harry: lo cual será bastante difícil por como es Mcgonagall

Kim: bueno puedo intentar convencerla

Harry: y... no crees... no sé quizá Dumbledor sepa

Kim: le pregunté y me empezó a decir que esos temas del pasado deberían quedar ahí, que mi madre se pondría muy mal porque yo estoy investigando esto y bla, bla, bla...

Harry: pero tú tienes derecho a saber quien es tú padre

Kim: lo sé y se lo dije pero siguió con el discurso

Harry: bueno entonces no podemos contar con él

Kim: pero... quizá Snape...

Harry: que él nos pueda ayudar? Ni en sueños

Kim: él sabe algo... me lo insinuó... recuerdas que dijo que era otra Devlin que escogía mal a sus amigos

Harry: si, lo recuerdo pero Snape no va a ayudarnos

Kim: (suspira) lo sé

Harry: bueno entonces lo único que nos queda es a mí buscar a Lupin y a ti convencer a Mcgonagall

Kim: creí que sería mucho más fácil estando aquí (dice apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico)

Harry: lo encontraremos no te preocupes (dice pasando su brazo por lo hombros de la chica) todo saldrá bien

Kim: gracias por estar conmigo

Harry: para eso son los amigos

Kim: aún vamos a salir el sábado?

Harry: claro

Kim: y... has hablado… con Hermione sobre lo que sientes?

Harry: hem... no aún no, no quiero decirle y que me rechace para que luego nuestra amistad se venga abajo

Kim: quizá te debas ahorrar eso...

Harry: no creo que pueda en serio quiero intentarlo

Kim: (suspira) como quieras

Harry: y te ha llamado la atención algún chico?

Kim: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido) no es gracioso

Harry: no intento serlo

Kim: sabes bien que tú me gustas

Harry: pero no puedes cerrarte, quizás las cosas con Hermy funcionen y no quiero verte mal

Kim: no se que tantas oportunidades tengas si Granger anda besuqueándose con ese ravenclaw que la persigue

Harry: que?

Kim: vi a Zack besarla y a ella corresponderle muy feliz de la vida

Harry: cuando?

Kim: no lo sé, fue en la biblioteca

Harry: claro que fue ahí... ahí se junta la parejita

Kim: (sonríe) no quería decírtelo esperaba que ella les contara pero...

Harry: vas a D.C.A.O?

Kim: si

Harry: vamos (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella)

Kim: no estés decaído no me gusta verte así

Harry: estoy bien

Kim: podemos ir al lago luego de clases?

Harry: si, voy a necesitar aire

Kim: (pasa su mano por la cintura del chico, bajo la mirada de los curiosos, celosas y chismosos)

Hermione: la muy estúpida lo debe tener idiotizado

Ron: como hago para que entiendas que a Harry no... (pero se calla al ver al chico abrazado con Kim)

Hermione: si Ron me ama...

Ron: esto debe ser un error Herms

Hermione: no lo parece yo los veo muy contentos

Ron: bueno hablaremos... (los ve sentarse lejos de ellos) hem... luego de clases

Hermione: quizá esté muy ocupado en prestarle atención a su novia como para hablar con sus amigos

Ron: mira trata de ignorarlos luego hablamos con él

Hermione: para que? para que nos cuente lo feliz que es con su novia

Ron: no son novios

Hermione: pues lo parecen

Ron: eso es solo porque estas celosa, además a él no le gusta Kim

Hermione: a si? Y quien le gusta?

Ron: es... hem... no sé, pero te aseguro que no es Kim

Hermione: confiaré en ti

: bien chicos se que no me conocen pero seré su profesora durante el curso soy Alyson Thompson

Justin: profesora?

Alyson: dime

Justin: usted estudio aquí?

Alyson: hem... no, estudie en... Salem

Ron: estudió en Inglaterra?

Alyson: si, pero primero para medimaga y luego me especialice en DCAO, ahora... lo primero que veremos será criaturas mágicas empezando... (suspira) por los hombres lobo

Hermione: (nota un brillo en los ojos de la mujer al decir lo último)

Luego de clases...

Ron: hey Harry! Vamos a comer?

Hermione: aún no Ron!

Ron: bueno al lago?

Harry: lo siento, voy con Kim los veo luego

Hermione: pero... (dice tomándolo del brazo, lo suelta rápidamente cuando el chico la mira) al menos... vas a almorzar con nosotros?

Harry: pregúntale a Zack de seguro prefieres que él te acompañe

Kim: vamos? (dice saliendo del aula)

Harry: si (dice volviendo a abrazarla por los hombros para irse)

Hermione: que diablos…

Ron: porque preferirías a Zack?

Hermione: no lo haría Ron, no entiendo porque lo dijo

Ron: (suspira) mejor vamos al lago

Hermione: no quiero verlos juntos Ron mejor vamos a otro lado

Ron: y dejar a mí amigo con Kim haciéndole quizá que cosa? No! claro que no! si mí hermano no está contigo no está con nadie

Hermione: hay gracias Ron (dice abrazándolo) eres el mejor

Ron: ya lo sabía, pero es bueno saber que tengo admiradoras

Hermione: ya tienes tres

Ron: ah si?

Hermione: sí, tú futura novia, tú hermana y yo, tú mejor amiga

Ron: valla ahora si me siento querido (dice irónico)

Hermione: pues así debería ser

Luna: que hace esa arpía con Harry!

Ron: no sabemos

Ginny: tienes que hacer algo

Hermione: y cuando? Ni siquiera se si va a almorzar con nosotros, además... no sé, me dijo que prefería a Zack cuando le pregunte del almuerzo

Luna: porque, a pasado algo con Zack?

Hermione: no para nada ni pasaría

Ron: y si Kim le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza?

Ginny: puede ser

Draco: hola, como estas?

Hermione: se fue con Kim al lago

Draco: si los vi, pero no debes demostrarle a los demás que estas celosa menos a Kim... pero que Harry note que te molesta su comportamiento

Hermione: (asiente)

Draco: vamos a vigilarlos antes de que tú imaginación te juegue una mala pasada

Hermione: de acuerdo, vienen chicos?

Ginny: yo voy, no quiero estar tocando el violín

Hermione: vamos (empiezan a caminar al lago)

Ginny: tampoco todo el violín aquí?

Draco: de echo Hermione lo está tocando (dice pasando su brazo por los hombres de la chica y dándole un beso en la mejilla) o no rojita?

Ginny: que te pasa? No me digas Rojita y no porque tengas confianza con Herms la tienes conmigo (camina más rápido)

Draco: está loca por mí

Hermione: si... eso se siente

Draco: no me des tantos ánimos

Hermione: bueno vamos

Draco: mira ahí están... y están como a dos metros

Hermione: de todas formas están juntos

Draco: ven acerquémonos (dice empujándola más cerca de la orilla del lago) lo bueno es que Gin se puso cerca

Hermione: lo que tú quieres es ponerte cerca de ella

Draco: obvio

Hermione: creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal Draco

Draco: porque?

Hermione: porque... quizá debas ser más... tierno?

Draco: (frunce el ceño) yo no se hacer eso

Hermione: oh vamos todos pueden

Draco: acabas de encontrar a uno que no

Hermione: dale una flor

Draco: que?

Hermione: eso de seguro que le gusta mándasela por una lechuza

Draco: y eso le va a gustar?

Hermione: obvio

Draco: como quieras

Hermione: (se sienta junto a Ginny)

Ginny: no a pasado nada del otro mundo solo hablan

Hermione: quizá... no sé... si va alguno a... a hablar con él

Draco: anda tú

Hermione: no, creo que está enojado conmigo y no se porque

Ginny: si Kim le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza yo la voy a...

Draco: es como obvio que si lo está haciendo y si no, lo va a hacer

Ginny: claro habló el rey del engaño

Draco: yo también te quiero rojita

Ginny: huy! Iré con ellos (dice levantándose y caminando hasta Kim y Harry) Harry!

Harry: que pasa Gin?

Ginny: tengo que hablar contigo ahora

Kim: no podría ser luego Gin?

Ginny: no, es urgente!

Harry: hablamos luego Kim

Kim: claro (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Harry: estás bien?

Ginny: no! primero ese imbecil de Malfoy que me tiene de cabeza y tú! A ti que te pasa con Hermione!

Harry: primero si te dieras el tiempo de conocer a Draco no te traería de cabeza porque... bueno... es una buena persona al fin y al cabo

Ginny: si... claro, como sea explícame que te pasa que andas tan abrazado a Kim y a Hermione que es la chica que se supone te gusta la tratas como basura está preocupada

Harry: preocupada! Si se quiere preocupar que lo haga de su gran y querido amigo Zack de seguro que uno de sus besos le sube el animo

Ginny: besos? Que estás hablando?

Harry: Kim los vio muy felices de la vida besándose en la biblioteca

Ginny: Hermione jamás a besado a Zack sabes que él está por ella pero a Herms no le interesa

Harry: oh claro y de seguro se besan para aprender más rápido

Ginny: Hermione jamás a echo eso es Kim la que está desesperada por obtener tu amor e inventa esas cosas para que creas que no hay oportunidad con Herms, además si te enteras de algo así con la primera que tienes que hablar es con Hermione demuéstrale que te interesa con quien está o como va a captar que te interesa como más que una amiga

Harry: entonces... jamás se besaron?

Ginny: no (dice sonriendo) y Hermione no siente nada más por él que amistad

Harry: y ahora que tanto hace con Draco?

Ginny: ya te dije que está preocupada por como le hablaste quería saber que te pasa

Harry: y Draco ayuda en algo?

Ginny: le dijo que viniéramos cerca de ti

Harry: (suspira)

Ginny: quédate aquí yo la llamo

Harry: no pero... Gin... ahora no

Ginny: y quieres esperar? No, nada de eso quédate aquí (dice caminando hasta los chicos)

Hermione: que tiene? Que te dijo?

Ginny: anda a hablar con él

Hermione: está molesto por algo?

Ginny: anda con él y pregúntale todo lo que quieras

Draco: ya Hermione anda (dice dándole un leve empujón)

Hermione: de acuerdo (camina hasta el chico el cual le sonríe nervioso)

Harry: hola

Hermione: estás bien?

Harry: lo lamento

Hermione: Harry porque me hablaste así? Que quisiste decir con eso de Zack, no entiendo

Harry: (suspira) escuché por ahí que... que tú te habías... besado con Zack

Hermione: que! eso es mentira, yo jamás me e besado con él!

Harry: en serio?

Hermione: Harry como piensas que si me pasara algo así de importante no te lo diría, además Zack es solo mi amigo... en serio yo jamás lo besé

Harry: si te creo, lamento mi comportamiento

Hermione: fue Kim cierto?

Harry: (baja la mirada) si

Hermione: huy! Esa asquerosa arpía la voy a matar

Harry: hey espera (dice tomándola de la cintura ya que había empezado a caminar al castillo) espera!

Hermione: que saca con que nos peleemos

Harry: quien sabe

Hermione: la odio

Harry: quizá se imaginó algo

Hermione: si... claro, bruja loca!

Harry: (se ríe) porque estás tan molesta?

Hermione: (lo abraza y esconde su rostro en el pecho del grito) la odio! (dice ahogando el grito en el pecho del chico)

Harry: ya Hermy, la próxima vez que vuelva a escuchar algo así iré contigo

Hermione: la sigo odiando

Harry: (se ríe) estás loca enana

Hermione: no soy tan bajita

Harry: si, si lo eres

Hermione: malvado (dice alejándose levemente de él) Harry

Harry: dime

Hermione: no te enojes conmigo, me siento muy mal

Harry: crees que yo no? me siento horrible no tengo con quien hablar ni quien me entienda... prácticamente me falta mi otra mitad "bien Harry plántale en la cara que no puedes vivir sin ella"

Hermione: (lo mira sonrojándose y luego bajando la mirada)

Harry: es Ginny cierto?

Hermione: (levanta la mirada para verlo extrañada) que?

Harry: la razón de Draco... es Ginny?

Hermione: (mira a Draco que estaba tratando de hablar con Ginny y ella gritándole, luego mira a Harry) si, es ella

Harry: no se pudo buscar algo un poco más imposible?

Hermione: para que veas... pero está bastante complicado no sabe como hacerlo

Harry: Ron lo va a matar

Hermione: quizá puedas ayudarlo

Harry: (se cruza de brazos y la mira con el ceño fruncido) porque tanta... amabilidad con Draco?

Hermione: la verdad es que desde que me contó la historia de sus padres lo veo distinto

Harry: distinto? Como distinto?

Hermione: no te pases películas ya te dije que no es mí tipo no me gustan los rubios pero... (suspira) bien te lo diré Draco cree que su padre a sido manipulado por Voldemort estos últimos once años

Harry: que!

Hermione: según Draco hasta los cinco años de él su padre era alguien... bueno normal, sus padres se amaban jugaban con él era todo perfecto hasta que Voldemort los fue a ver quería a Lucius en sus filas... y desde ese día a cambiado

Harry: pero Voldemort no estaba...

Hermione: no, no estaba a los cinco años de Draco pero alguien se hizo pasar por él

Harry: debió ser muy duro

Hermione: ahora me entiendes?

Harry: (asiente) ósea que no te gusta?

Hermione: te pediría que le ayudaras con Gin si me gustara?

Harry: no lo sé, no entiendo a las mujeres

Hermione: pues no Harry, ahora vamos con ellos antes de que Gin lo mate

Harry: bueno si en verdad la quiere que luche por ella

Hermione: tú lo harías?

Harry: que cosa?

Hermione: luchar por la chica que quieres

Harry: hasta que no me quede fuerza

Hermione: (sonríe)

Harry: "por ti haría cualquier cosa" (suspira dándose valor, abraza a la chica desde atrás por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica)

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente al sentir al chico pero sacando valor siguió caminando) te bajó la falta de cariño?

Harry: necesito un apapacho

Hermione: (se ríe entrelazando sus manos con las del chico)

Ginny: si claro, no soportarías estar sin una chica ni media hora

Draco: quieres apostar?

Ginny: claro que si!

Draco: bien no estaré con ninguna chica

Ginny: y tendrás que rechazar a cualquiera que se te acerque

Draco: de acuerdo pero podré hablar con Hermione y contigo

Ginny: yo solo te digo que no puedes estar con chicas que quieren algo más contigo y yo y Hermione compartimos ese privilegio!

Draco: bien! (dice extendiendo su mano)

Ginny: bien! (estrecha su mano recibiendo ambos una leve descarga)

D y G: hay! (dicen soltándose y mirándose)

Hermione: ya dejaron de pelear?

Ginny: (voltea a verla sonríe al ver a los chicos) no puedo creerlo! Ustedes... (pero se calla cuando Hermione la pisa) au!

Hermione: somos amigos de nuevo (dice viéndola significativamente)

Draco: quien como ustedes esta rojita casi me mata

Ginny: (le enseña la lengua)

Draco: loca

Ginny: mentiroso

Draco: insoportable

Ginny: cargante

Draco: sabes que eres desesperante?

Ginny: pues tú tampoco eres una agradable compañía

Draco: nos vemos luego chicos, rojita (se va)

Ginny: no me digas así... hurón!

Harry: (sonríe) se llevan bien?

Ginny: lo odio más que antes!

Hermione: no es tan malo

Ginny: puede que no lo sea pero yo no lo soporto

Harry: mejor vamos a comer o Ron no nos va a dejar nada

Hermione: (se ríe) a menos que Luna lo tenga ocupado

Ginny: Luna no es tan atrevida

Hermione: ni Ron, pero quien sabe quizá juntos hagan desaparecer su timidez

Harry: a hablado la maestra

Hermione: oye!

Harry: (le da un beso en la mejilla) es broma Hermy

Ginny: (sonríe viendo a Hermione la cual se sonroja)

(entran al comedor)

Hermione: Harry... (dice bastante avergonzada por todas las miradas sobre ella)

Harry: shh... olvídate que están los demás… solo somos nosotros caminando a la orilla del lago (le susurra al oído mientras caminan a la mesa gryffindor)

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: bien... ya llegamos

Hermione: (se sienta junto al chico, suspira)

Ron: ustedes...

Ginny: ya no están peleados, (dice viéndolo significativamente) que observador Ron

Ron: ah entonces...

Harry: y Luna?

Ron: en su mesa

Ginny: y pasó algo nuevo con mi amiga?

Ron: no... a tú amiga... se la llevó J.C.

Hermione: el prefecto de Hufflepuf?

Ron: si... el señor prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch... señor perfección (dice revolviendo enojado su comida)

Ginny: (se ríe) hay hermanito te vez tan tierno cuando estás celoso

Ron: no estoy celoso Ginebra

Ginny: oye! No me digas así no te he dicho nada malo

Hermione: si te a besado a ti no creo que tenga alguna intención con J.C. además ella misma dijo que no se le daba muy bien rechazar una invitación

Ron: mientras no acepte salir con él estamos bien

Harry: entonces pídele que sea tú novia así podrás estar tranquilo (ve las miradas de sus amigos) o no?

Ginny: es buena idea

Ron: que?

Hermione: crees que puedes pedirle que sea tú novia el sábado cuando salgan?

Ron: oigan creen que es muy fácil... tengo que practicar

Hermione: dímelo a mí

Harry: (podía soportar muchas cosas pero ver a alguien, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, pidiéndole que fuera su novia a SU Hermione eso si que no) no! dile a Gin

Ron: no puedo pedirle a mi hermana que sea mi novia es enfermizo en al menos cinco formas diferentes

Harry: bueno busca a alguien que no sea Hermione

Ron: bien... hem... no puedo!

Hermione: vamos Ron ya Luna te a demostrado su interés en ti

Harry: te dijo que le gustabas?

Ron: si

Ginny: entonces hermano que estás esperando? Que ella venga y te diga que quieres ser tú novia

Ron: pues me ayudaría bastante al decírmelo

Harry: las chicas jamás van a decirte eso para ellas es importante que tú notes esos detalles y seas el que de el primer paso

H y G: (lo miran asombradas)

Harry: que?

Ginny: hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia

Harry: encontré el diario de los merodeadores nada más

Hermione: oh bueno ahí si hay bastante experiencia

Ron: en especial viniendo de Sirius

Harry: (sonríe) él si que no tenía problemas con las chicas

Ginny: y en ese diario sale algo de tú madre?

Harry: el diario está dividido entre sus aventuras con muchas chicas y sus relaciones más serias que fueron las últimas no dicen nombres solo iniciales, mi padre tenía la L, Sirius tenía la K y Remus la A

Hermione: quizá deban ver ese diario juntos

Ron: me ayudaría bastante

Harry: claro

Luna: hola! Gin podemos hablar? Es una emergencia

Ginny: si, claro (se va con la chica)

Ron: y yo!

Hermione: déjalas Ron de seguro luego habla contigo

Ron: (suspira poniendo su atención en su plato)

Harry: Hermy sabes alguna forma de comunicarte con Remus

Hermione: no... ósea en vacaciones me estuvo ayudando en algunas materias pero creo que se fue a América

Harry: debe estar en una misión o algo...

Hermione: porque necesitas hablar con él?

Harry: es... algo...

Ron: que es algo?

Hermione: bueno pregunta... ah! No me digas es tú súper investigación secreta con Kim

Harry: no lo digas así!

Hermione: pero es eso o no?

Harry: (asiente)

Ron: pero dile que lo que sea podemos ayudarla

Harry: es que ella quiere dejarlo entre los dos nada más

Hermione: eso es más que obvio lo único que quiere es estar a solas contigo el mayor tiempo posible

Harry: miren en serio que por mí les diría pero esto es de ella

Ron: bueno... pero que no te acapare mucho

Harry: claro que no, investigamos por separado

Ron: (suspira) quiero que sea sábado

Hermione: (sonríe) tengo que comprar uno libros

Harry: (traga pesadamente)

Ron: podrías acompañar a Herms o no Harry?

Harry: no puedo...

Ron: y eso porque?

Hermione: puedes decirnos con quien vas? (dice empezando a molestarse)

Harry: con Kim (dice para luego tomar las manos de Hermione) no me golpees

Ron: y cuando se lo pediste? (dice dando tiempo a Hermione para calmarse)

Harry: no se lo pedí yo, ella me invitó

Ron: ah bueno eso lo explica

Hermione: bueno... (dice soltándose de Harry) ya que mis amigos estarán ocupados con sus chicas yo tendré que ir con otra persona

Harry: anda con Ginny

Hermione: no… estaba pensando en Zack (dice levantándose)

Harry: porque con él!

Hermione: porque quiero (se va a la mesa de ravenclaw)

Ron: estaba enojada...

Harry: en serio? No sé porque tanto problema en ir con Gin si le gusta el imbecil de Wilson que lo diga

Ron: no creo...

Harry: pues no le costó nada correr a sus brazos

Ron: no exageres lo que pasa es que no tenía con quien ir y dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza

Harry: oh grandioso ahora resulta que en lo único que piensa es en ese imbecil o no sería el primer nombre en decir

Ron: y si le dices a Kim que Hermione los acompañará

Harry: ya no tiene caso de seguro le pidió al imbecil ese salir el sábado y obviamente él le va a decir que si saltando y riendo

Ron: (se ríe) hay amigo estás tan celoso

Harry: estaría igual que yo si todo esto fuera con Luna

Ron: (frunce el ceño) no me digas nada que aún no se que era eso tan urgente

Mientras afuera...

Ginny: no lo creo

Luna: lamento no habértelo contado antes

Ginny: pero ya no te gusta cierto?

Luna: es... me gusta más Ron

Ginny: pero J.C. te pidió que fueras su novia!

Luna: pero yo quiero a Ron!

Ginny: (suspira sonriendo) cual es el problema entonces?

Luna: que Ron no quiere ir en serio conmigo

Ginny: pero Luna con Ron recién están empezando a salir

Luna: (baja la mirada)

Ginny: que te preocupa?

Luna: esa chica de slytherin

Ginny: de slytherin, quien?

Luna: Carolain Hilton, no te has fijado en como mira a Ron?

Ginny: no, para nada pero Luna él no te va a dejar de lado por esa slytherin

Luna: pero ella es la más linda del colegio Gin que hago yo contra alguien así

Ginny: no tú también, tú y Hermione están faltas de autoestima

Luna: claro como tú puedes tener al chico que quieras

Ginny: pero tú ya tienes al chico que quieres Ron está loco por ti solo espera para el sábado todo estará bien desde ahí

Luna: de acuerdo, entonces... que hago con J.C.?

Ginny: dile que no

Luna: que no?

Ginny: quieres decirle que si?

Luna: claro que no, es que... y si le hago daño?

Ginny: es mejor decirle que no a mentirle

Luna: (asiente) que vas a hacer con Malfoy?

Ginny: no me hables de eso

Luna: oye vamos no puedes darle al menos una pequeñita oportunidad

Ginny: es que... no puedo confiar en él

Luna: porque no?

Ginny: porque... bueno... es Malfoy!

Luna: no sabes quien es... vamos conócelo de seguro te llevas una sorpresa

Ginny: quizá... no lo sé aún

Draco: (abraza a Ginny por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica) hola... amiga de la rojita?

Ginny: oye! Suéltame

Draco: no interrumpas

Luna: soy Luna

Draco: soy Draco

Luna: (sonríe) tú amigo es agradable

Ginny: este engendro no es mí amigo

Draco: rojita esa no es forma de hablarle a tú futuro novio

Ginny: jamás serás mi novio, ni aunque estuviera loca

Draco: bueno hay muchas locas por estar en tú lugar

Ginny: ya suéltame Malfoy

Draco: (le da un beso en el cuello) ya cambiarás de opinión preciosa, bye Luna (se va)

Luna: adiós

Ginny: huuuuuyyy!

Luna: (se ríe) a mi me parece encantador

Ginny: pues a mí me parece un Troll!

Luna: (sonríe) bueno el suspiro que diste cuando te tomo de la cintura no era de insatisfacción

Ginny: suspiro, suspiro! Yo no di ningún suspiro

Luna: claro que si (dice riendo)

Ginny: no lo soporto

Luna: pues a mí me parece todo un galán

Ginny: tú único galán es mí hermano (dice tomándola del brazo y llevándola al castillo)

Luna: ya amiga no te pongas celosa

Ginny: que... pero... tú... como... no me digas eso!

Ron: "ser más tierno, ser más tierno"

Harry: ahí están

Hermione: anda Ron

Ron: (suspira y camina hasta Luna tomando su mano)

Luna: hola Ron (dice sonriendo)

Ron: te acompaño a tú clase?

Luna: si quieres

Ron: ven vamos (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica, se van)

Ginny: bueno yo me voy

H y H: bye!

Hermione: vamos a pociones o irás a investigar?

Harry: vamos Hermy (dice tomándola de la cintura) hemos estado peleando a cada rato y no me agrada para nada

Hermione: pues es tú culpa

Harry: y que fue lo que hice de malo?

Hermione: bueno... me dejas de lado

Harry: jamás e hecho eso y lo sabes

Hermione: y tus investigaciones?

Harry: te explique que son cosas de Kim y no puedo estar diciéndolas si ella no quiere

Hermione: pero ella hace cosas para separarnos

Harry: jamás nos va a separar Hermy (dice juntando su frente con la de la chica) ni ella ni nadie

Hermione: (sonríe) promételo

Harry: te lo prometo (dice dándole un beso en la nariz) ahora vamos a pociones

Hermione: ajá! (dice con los ojos cerrados sin moverse ni un poco)

Harry: nos están mirando?

Hermione: (mira a ambos lados) bastante gente

Harry: (sonríe) como sea vamos (dice tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar a las mazmorras)

Hermione: les estas dando de que hablar

Harry: es mejor que crean que tú eres mi novia a que crean que lo es Kim

Hermione: en serio?

Harry: no te mentiría

Hermione: pues le recordaré eso señor Potter

Harry: también se lo recordaré señora Potter

Hermione: que?

Harry: señorita Granger (dice rápidamente y completamente sonrojada) "diablos..."

Hermione: (lo mira extrañada por unos segundos para luego mirar hacia el frente)

Más tarde en la sala común de gryffindor...

Parvati: tú los viste salieron juntos del gran comedor, estuvieron abrazados un rato en el pasillo, él la besó y luego se fueron de la mano

Lavender: no la besó solo le dio un beso en la nariz yo estaba ahí

Parvati: que importa donde la haya besado se fueron de la mano a pociones y tú misma los viste en el lago

Naty: y los vieron cuando entraron al gran comedor a almorzar?

Lavender: no, que pasó?

Naty: Harry iba detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y hablándole al oído

Parvati: los viste besarse?

Naty: no, pero yo creo que...

Kim: pueden parar! (estaba sentada en un sillón individual abrazando sus piernas y viendo el fuego)

Lavender: Kim...

Kim: yo vi todo de acuerdo? No tienes que estar repitiendo a cada rato

Parvati: quieres decir que sabes que son novios

Kim: ellos no son novios! No son y nunca lo serán!

Naty: (sonríe) lo evitarás?

Kim: por supuesto que si

Parvati: te ayudaremos

Lavender: es cierto, imagínate Harry Potter el niño que vivió con una hija de muggles aficionada a la biblioteca? Que ridículo! (dice riendo)

Kim: (sonríe) gracias chicas

Parvati: quizá tengamos que hacerlo un objetivo para las animadoras nuestra capitana con el capitán del equipo de quidditch

Naty: no serviría, recuerden que Gin es muy amiga de Hermione

Lavender: y Kate es una de las mejores amigas de Ginny estaría de su lado

Kim: dejemos esto entre nosotras fuera de las animadoras, pero tú Naty saca toda la información que Ginny pueda tener

Parvati: ese es otro tema, que tiene Malfoy con Ginny?

Kim: no lo sé, pero eso de esperarla y acercarse a ella a mi parecer... mmm... creo que le gusta

Naty: a él! Ginny? ni aunque estuviera loco él tiene clase

Lavender: tenía entendido que te gustaba ese chico Brian

Naty: me olvidé del imbecil cuando supe que estaba loco por Ginny

Parvati: y pusiste tus ojos en Malfoy?

Naty: como si ninguna lo hubiera hecho

Kim: es cierto ese Malfoy está para comérselo

Lavender: es cierto y este verano se puso muy, pero muy sexy

Parvati: es cierto con ese corte nuevo que tiene con mechones de pelo cubriendo sus ojos se ve... dios! Me lo comería vivo

Kim: que no te oiga Dean o él matará a Draco

Parvati: ese todavía tienes los ojos en Ginny no se que tanto le encuentra a esa pelirroja

Kim: bueno hay que admitir que es muy linda y tiene buen cuerpo

Lavender: además de que tiene ese toque tierno e inocente que vuelve locos a todos

Naty: es una manipuladora sabe que tiene a gran cantidad de chicos detrás de ella y se pavonea por todo el colegio

Kim: es que tiene con que pavonearse

Naty: bien ya entendí

Kim: bueno olvidando todo esto... el sábado tenemos que entrenar

Parvati: tienes algo preparado?

Kim: tenemos que empezar... digo tienen que empezar a aprender gimnasia

Lavender: es difícil?

Kim: mas o menos... pero si entrenamos bastante lo lograremos

Parvati: bueno al menos tenemos tiempo los partidos no son hasta el segundo semestre

Kim: es cierto, pero esto es complicado tenemos que entrenar al menos dos horas (suspira) bueno ya veremos

Parvati: llegó la parejita feliz (dice viendo entrar a Hermione y Harry, este último cargando con varios libros)

Kim: yo me voy a la pieza ustedes vigílenlo... a ambos (se va sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Hermione la cual la miro con indiferencia)

Harry: me explicas porque tantos libros?

Hermione: si tú me dices porque quieres terminar ahora una tarea para la otra semana

Harry: solo quiero tener más tiempo libre

Hermione: para que?

Harry: decidí que voy a enseñarte a volar

Hermione: estas loco!

Harry: (sonríe) si, un poco

Hermione: yo no me voy a subir a una escoba ni por todos los galeones del mundo

Harry: y por hacer feliz a tú amigo, vamos Hermy

Hermione: eso es chantaje! No se vale...

Harry: funcionó?

Hermione: pero nada de piruetas ni andar muy rápido!

Harry: (la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla) por eso te amo

P, L y N: ahahah! (gritan al escuchar a Harry)

H y H: (voltean a verlas extrañados) que pasa?

Parvati: nada, nada olvídenlo

Hermione: (se encoge de hombros)

Harry: esas dos están cada día más locas y ahora metieron a esa pobre chica

Hermione: y eso que no compartes habitación con ellas

Harry: e escuchado que los slytherin tienen piezas individuales

Hermione: es cierto, pero solo algunos por ejemplo Draco

Harry: me lo imaginé (dice mientras abre uno de los libros)

Hermione: no me lo creo

Harry: que cosa?

Hermione: que quieras hacer el trabajo

Harry: me pegas la responsabilidad supongo

Hermione: te ayudo a buscar algo?

Harry: no, tú quédate tranquilita ahí

Hermione: me voy a aburrir

Harry: hiciste el trabajo?

Hermione: si

Harry: (la mira extrañado) en que momento?

Hermione: bien no lo e hecho pero respondí las preguntas solo me falta la investigación, me dejas ayudarte?

Harry: no, quiero hacer esto solo

Hermione: bueno...

Harry: no te vallas a enojar

Hermione: no, claro que no

Harry: (empieza a escribir en el pergamino)

Hermione: (empieza a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa)

Harry: (la mira de reojo y sonríe, no iba a aguantar mucho rato sin ayudarle)

Hermione: (se levanta y camina hasta un estante de libros)

Harry: (sonríe)

Hermione: (suspira mientras pasa su dedo por el lomo de los libros, ya los había leído todos)

Harry: (ve a la chica apretar el lomo de uno de los libros) "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Hermione: bien! me da igual lo que digas te ayudaré

Harry: (sonríe) de acuerdo

Hermione: (sonríe y se sienta junto al chico) ves ya estas mal (acerca uno de los libros)

Harry: (se apoya en una de sus manos para mirar a la chica la cual explicaba algo)

Hermione: lo ves? Harry me estas escuchando?

Harry: (sacude un poco su cabeza) si, por supuesto

Hermione: y que fue lo que dije?

Harry: hem... eso de... eso?

Hermione: ves que no me pones atención, en que lugar tienes la cabeza?

Harry: tú perfume es de Jazmín?

Hermione: que? (pregunta riendo)

Harry: nada, explícalo de nuevo estaba en la nube nueve

Hermione: de acuerdo

Por otro lado...

Blaise: (se ríe)

Draco: oye no es para tanto

Blaise: vamos acéptalo no tienes por donde con esa chica

Draco: claro que si! Será mía ya lo verás

Blaise: si... claro

Draco: además es mucho más probable que Weasley caiga a mis pies a que Carol te tome en serio

Blaise: ja-ja-ja que gracioso te pusiste

Draco: es verdad o no?

Blaise: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Draco: yo que tú le pido a Karla que sea mi novia tú la quieres o no?

Blaise: claro que si

Draco: entonces?

Blaise: no podría estar con ella sabiendo que si Caro pasa frente a nosotros me pondría como idiota

Draco: lo entiendo

Pansy: Draki! (grita abrazándolo por el cuello)

Draco: que no tienes nada mejor que hacer!

Pansy: no, solo quiero esta contigo

Blaise: bueno yo los dejo tortolitos (se va)

Draco: mal amigo!

Pansy: porque no vamos a tú pieza amor

Draco: déjame en paz por favor

Pansy: pero Draki yo quiero estar contigo

Draco: pero yo no! (se levanta y sale de la sala común) y tú?

Carol: estaba Blaise adentro?

Draco: si, que raro que tú lo busques

Carol: no lo busco solo quiero saber donde está para alejarme lo más posible, vamos al lago?

Draco: ya es tarde

Carol: por favor dragón

Draco: bien, pero no pongas esa cara

Carol: (sonríe) siempre logro lo que quiero con esa cara

Draco: manipuladora

Carol: gracias, y como te va con Ginny?

Draco: pésimo, Hermione me dijo que fuera más tierno pero yo no se ser eso

Carol: mándale flores, pero solo una

Draco: ya que todos insisten con esa idea lo haré, y tú como estás?

Carol: (suspira) supongo que lo superaré

Draco: vamos el Weasley no es el único chico en el colegio

Carol: lo sé dragón pero a mí me gusta mucho

Draco: pero está con Luna

Carol: ya lo sé! No me lo recuerdes...

Draco: y que harás para olvidarlo?

Carol: olvidarlo? Jamás!

Draco: pero dijiste que lo ibas a superar

Carol: si, el haberlos visto besarse pero no me voy a rendir hasta tener a Ron como mi novio

Draco: como digas

Carol: has tenido noticias de tú papá?

Draco: nada... le conté mis sospechas a Hermione y me dijo que le pidiera a Dumbledor que interviniera

Carol: y porque no lo haces?

Draco: y si no hay hechizo? Que pasa si no está bajo un hechizo y todo lo a echo por voluntad propia

Carol: tú sabes que no es así, lo sabes aquí (dice poniendo su mano sobre el corazón del chico)

Draco: lo sé (dice poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica)

Carol: oh... oh… (dice viendo por sobre el hombro del chico)

Draco: que? (dice volteando) Ginny

Ginny: Weasley para ti, sabía que no podrías aguantar ni un solo día sin estar con una chica

Draco: pero si no e estado con nadie!

Ginny: como puedes ser tan descarado está enfrente

Draco: pero ella...

Ginny: no puedo creer que estuve casi dos horas planteándome el confiar en ti, soy una estúpida! (dice hablando más para ella misma)

Carol: disculpa pero yo no...

Ginny: ni te atrevas a defenderlo

Draco: Gin... digo Weasley escúchame

Ginny: no me vengas con más excusas (dice pegándole en el brazo)

Draco: no me pegues... además, que si estaba con alguien?

Ginny: me dijiste que no estarías con ninguna chica

Draco: pues me hubieras avisado que te pondrías tan celosa

Ginny: celosa! Yo no estoy celosa

Draco: si claro, no me armarías tanto espectáculo si no estuvieras celosa

Ginny: huy eres imposible y no te quiero cerca! (se va corriendo)

Carol: (sonríe)

Draco: tú que tanto sonríes?

Carol: le gustas un poco

Draco: no se si viste bien pero incluso me golpeó

Carol: le hubieras dicho quien soy

Draco: no, se enteraría Ron

Carol: pero podrías haber arreglado las cosas

Draco: buscaré otra forma de conquistarla

Carol: valla de verdad estas interesado, que te hizo?

Draco: no lo sé, solo al vi una vez a finales de curso llorando y me dije que no la quería ver nunca más así

Carol: hay dragón (dice abrazándolo) cupido te flecho

Draco: flechazo? Me dio un martillazo

Carol: (sonríe) me alegro que te hayas fijado en ella pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado

Draco: lo sé, Ginny es el capricho de Voldemort y cuando vuelva de seguro la querrá a su lado

Carol: mejor entramos

Draco: de acuerdo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste… se que a muchos les a caído muy mal Kim pero en toda historia hay una mala o insoportable, no? La idea es que les caiga mal y me alegra haberlo logrado. Bueno déjenme un review jijiji por fis!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo Ocho**_

Al otro día... (Miércoles)

Ron: y dinos Herms como estuvieron las estrellas anoche? (dice poniendo una pluma a la altura de la boca de la chica como micrófono)

Hermione: igual que siempre Ron

Ron: oh vamos cuando llegué a la torre usted señorita estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con su "amigo" abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura

Hermione: (sonríe) solo procuraba que no me cayera

Ron: por favor Herms si hubiéramos sido nosotros yo te habría estado tomando un brazo o parte de la túnica

Hermione: (se ríe) que romántico Ron

Ron: exacto, lo mío es muy poco romántico pero lo que hizo Harry de estar tomándote por la cintura con su pecho apoyado en tú espalda y su mentón en tú hombro mejilla con mejilla eso si lo fue

Hermione: hay Ron cállate... (dice en un suspiro) no quiero hacerme ilusiones

Ron: no quieres? Después de cómo a sido Harry contigo no quieres hacerte ilusiones? Estás muy loca

Hermione: mira Ron yo...

Ginny: hola!

Ron: y tú chaleco?

Ginny: en mi habitación

Ron: y porque está allá cuando debería estar cubriéndote?

Ginny: hay Ron...

Ron: nada de hay Ron te me vas a poner ese chaleco ahora señorita

Ginny: huy! (vuelve a subir las escaleras)

Ron: y tú que estás mirando! (le grita a un chico que había puesto atención a Ginny al subir las escaleras) que le veías a mi hermana!

Chico1: yo... no... nada

Ron: que te vea hacerlo de nuevo y...

Hermione: mejor te vas Richard

Richard: si (se va rápidamente con sus amigos)

Hermione: no seas así con el pobre niño

Ron: claro pero que lo vea mirándole de nuevo el trasero a mi hermana y lo mato

Hermione: (suspira) claro Ron

Ginny: así está bien?

Ron: ahora si

Ginny: y Harry?

Ron: cuando iba a bajar él seguía durmiendo

Ginny: y ahora que le hiciste Herms?

Hermione: yo no hice nada

Ron: el pobrecito tuvo que seguir durmiendo para soñar lo que no puede hacer en público con Herms

Hermione: Ron!

Ginny: hay algo que no sé

Ron: anoche estos dos tórtolos estuvieron observando las estrellas en la torre de astronomía pero así... (dice abrazando a su hermana por la cintura desde atrás y poniendo su mentón en el hombro de ella)

Ginny: estaba así?

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente) si, yo estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con las piernas hacia fuera y él estaba detrás de mí... pero chicos eso no significa nada somos amigos

Ron: y de nuevo con lo mismo (dice alzando sus brazos al aire)

Harry: hola todos! (dice bajando con la corbata alrededor de su cuello y sin abrochar) Y a este que le pasa? (pregunta para luego tomar a Hermione de la cintura y besarla en la mejilla) hola preciosa

Hermione: hola James

Harry: Ron te sientes bien?

Ron: si... ya se me pasará

Ginny: vamos al gran comedor (se adelanta empujando a Hermione con ella) que fue todo eso?

Hermione: nada

Ginny: oh por favor, desde cuando le dices James?

Hermione: desde anoche, él me dice Hermy y yo no le puedo decir Harr o Harricito suena tonto

Ginny: ohoho pero es tan lindo que le digas por el nombre de su papá

Hermione: no es para tanto

Ginny: ohoh claro que lo es!

Hermione: bueno un poco... y tú que tienes?

Ginny: ni quiero recordarlo

Hermione: vamos recuérdalo para mí nada más

Ginny: el imbecil de Malfoy

Hermione: y Draco que hizo ahora?

Ginny: se supone que habíamos quedado en que él no se metería con alguna chica y lo primero que veo al salir anoche es al muy imbecil con Carolain Hilton la chica más linda del colegio

Hermione: pero estás segura que estaban saliendo o solo conversaban?

Ginny: pues yo la vi a ella con su mano en el pecho de él y a él con su mano sobre la de ella

Hermione: pero quizá estaban hablando que te hace pensar que estaban en algo más

Ginny: no me importa! Estaba con la modelo esa y no hizo lo que me dijo... y... y además se cree con el derecho de decirme que estaba celosa

Hermione: (sonríe) porque dijo eso?

Ginny: me dijo que si yo le alegaba tanto era por algo, claro que es por algo fue por que él me dijo algo y a las horas rompe su palabra

Hermione: bueno pero y que tiene... sabes que Draco es como un imán con las chicas

Ginny: oh claro pero no se puede aguantar al menos cinco horas?

Hermione: (se ríe) vamos Gin no te lo tomes tan en serio

Ginny: y yo la muy estúpida considerando en darle un oportunidad al muy imbecil

Hermione: pero Gin quizá él no tuvo la culpa de que la chica se acercara haz visto a Parkinson se tiran sobre él

Ginny: sabes puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana no me interesa

Hermione: (suspira) como digas Gin

Kim: puedo hablar contigo?

Hermione: dime

Kim: aquí no (dice viendo de reojo a Harry)

Hermione: de acuerdo, nos vemos adentro Gin

Ginny: claro (se va)

Kim: ven (dice tomándola del antebrazo)

Hermione: oye pero más despacio me haces daño

Kim: (entran a un aula)

Hermione: que pasa aquí? (dice viendo a tres chicas más)

Kim: me parece que no las conoces

Hermione: claro que si

Tinny: debes saber entonces cual es el motivo de esta... reunión

Hermione: como saberlo

Sabrina: seré directa te queremos lejos de Harry

Hermione: disculpa?

Kim: (suspira) cada una de ellas pertenece al club de fans de Harry podrás ver por sus uniformes de que casa son

Hermione: si me encerraron acá para evitar que esté cerca de Harry pierden su tiempo (dice para luego voltear y caminar a la puerta)

Kim: esto es en serio Granger (dice alcanzándola y volteándola) está más que claro que es mucho mejor que él esté conmigo que contigo

Hermione: creo que eso lo tiene que decidir él

Kim: (sonríe) en eso está... aunque no creo que tenga si quiera que hacer una elección ya que no eres tú con la que va a salir el sábado, o si?

Hermione: no, pero fue conmigo con la que estuvo anoche (sale del aula)

Ron: que hacías ahí?

Hermione: no tiene importancia

Harry: estás bien?

Hermione: si, solo necesito comer

Ron: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Harry: (se encoge de hombros para luego seguir a la chica)

Ron: yo... voy... nos vemos (se va a la mesa de ravenclaw seguido de unos ojos azulados)

Harry: (se sienta junto a Hermione) que pasa? (dice viendo a Ginny)

Ginny: nada

Hermione: está enojada con Malfoy

Harry: (le da una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga) que te hizo?

Ginny: dejémoslo en que es un imbecil y que lo odio más que antes

Harry: se metió con alguna chica?

Ginny: lo ven! Hasta lo dices como si fuera obvio

Harry: es que lo es, pero que tiene de malo

Ginny: me dijo que no se metería con nadie y la siguiente vez que lo veo está con una chica (dice pinchando bruscamente un pedazo de manzana) y no cualquiera... sino Carolain Hilton

Harry: bueno pero... no te lo esperabas?

Ginny: es que... yo esperaba que... no lo sé

Hermione: que por habérselo pedido tú él lo haría

Ginny: no! es... solo me di la estúpida idea que... él en serio quería cambiar, como sea ya no importa

Harry: te decepcionó?

Ginny: ya no importa, él y su amiguita se pueden ir a la India si quieren a mí me vale (dice para luego volver su atención a su desayuno)

Harry: donde te fuiste antes de entrar aquí?

Hermione: unos niños... hem... estaban... estaban peleando

Harry: ya no eres prefecta, recuerdas?

Hermione: si, pero de todas formas

Harry: como digas

Ron: volví!

Hermione: te estas acostumbrando rápido a la mesa ravenclaw

Ron: son agradables

Harry: claro, en especial Luna

Ron: hey! Cuidado

Hermione: Ron, sabes que Harry no haría eso

Harry: es cierto, además a ti te gustan rubias

Ron: si y a ti...

Harry: no! a mi no me gustan rubias Ron (dice lanzándole una mirada amenazadora)

Ron: claro, no te gustan rubias

Ginny: pues las personas rubias no tienen nada especial

Hermione: pero Luna es bastante especial

Ginny: supongo que ella es una excepción por lo demás son todos... huy! Permiso (se levanta y se va)

Ron: y a la enana que le pasa?

H y H: no lo sé!

Ron: hay algo que no se?

H y H: no!

Ron: seguros?

H y H: si

Ron: de acuerdo

Kim: hola chicos

H y R: hola

Kim: quería invitarlos al entrenamiento del sábado

Ron: yo tengo que ir o Ginny terminará haciendo quizá que cosa

Kim: y tú Harry vas?

Harry: yo creo, acompañaré a Ron

Kim: de echo podemos irnos a Hogsmeade luego de eso

Harry: no creo Kim recuerda que están las pruebas de quidditch en la tarde

Kim: entonces?

Harry: luego de eso podemos ir

Kim: genial (dice sonriendo y mirando fugazmente a Hermione) ustedes son los únicos en el equipo cierto?

Ron: si

Kim: bueno cuando tengan el equipo completo les dicen que están invitados a ver nuestros entrenamientos

Ron: claro, además ahora de seguro son solo chicos los que entran

Kim: es el punto, nos vemos (le da un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde y se va con las chicas)

Ron: esa chica está realmente loca por ti y no es como tus fans que se contentan con verte... ella quiere más

Harry: lo sé Ron... pero no puedo darle lo que ella quiere

Hermione: (sonríe)

Ron: lo sé amigo

Hermione: vamos a clases?

Ron: que toca?

Hermione: historia de la magia

Harry: al menos podremos dormir

Hermione: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Harry: de acuerdo no dormiré

Ron: yo si

Hermione: Ron! Debes poner atención en las clases

Ron: pero si los dos van a poner atención luego yo me pongo al día

Hermione: eres un irresponsable Ronald Weasley no se como pasas los cursos

Ron: todo gracias a ti mi querida mejor amiga

Harry: (sonríe)

Hermione: no hay caso contigo Ron ojalá Luna haga el milagro

Ron: no, no, no nadie cambia a Ronald Weasley

Harry: ya veremos (dice entrando a clases)

Por otro lado...

Kate: donde estabas?

Ginny: me vine corriendo, ya llegó?

Kate: no, si hubiera llegado no estaría en la puerta

Ginny: (se ríe) es cierto

Sally: hola!

Kate: otra atrasada más

Sally: lo siento pero el pasillo estaba bloqueado la loca de Parkinson se estaba haciendo un show

Ginny: en que estaba?

Sally: lo de siempre tratando que Malfoy la tomara en cuenta pero él ni la hora

Kate: es raro pero no e visto a Malfoy con alguien

Sally: es cierto

Ginny: pues yo si

Kate: con quien?

Ginny: Carolain Hilton

Sally: ah pero todos saben que ellos son muy cercanos, son como hermanos pero de eso no pasan

Ginny: en serio?

Kate: claro, no lo sabias?

Ginny: (niega)

Sally: tranquila no te lo va a quitar

Ginny: pero que dices!

Kate: vamos debes aceptar que algo pasa entre tú y él

Ginny: entre ese engendro y yo no pasa nada!

Sally: como le dices así... si es un dios

Ginny: basta! No quiero saber ni hablar del tema D.M.

Kate: D.M.? (dice viendo por sobre el hombro de la chica)

Ginny: Draco Malfoy!

Draco: dime

Ginny: (voltea a verlo completamente sonrojada) hay no…

Draco: hola, oye sigues enojada? (dice acomodando su mochila en su hombro para luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos, causando un suspiro en las chicas que estaban ahí)

Ginny: te dije que te alejaras de mí

Draco: oye si es por lo de Carol yo...

Ginny: si! Es por lo de Carolain ahora vete

Draco: si crees que vine hasta acá solo para verte estas muy equivocada, ahora entra a la sala!

Ginny: tú no me das ordenes hurón! (dice picándolo con su dedo en el pecho)

Draco: si cuando soy el reemplazo del profesor Snape (dice acercándose peligrosamente a la chica) ahora Weasley entra-a-la-sala!

Ginny: huy! No te soporto (dice volteando para caminar a la puerta)

Draco: puedo vivir con eso! Y ustedes que miran! Entren ahora!

Sally: y tú dices que no pasa nada entre ustedes? (dice sentándose a la derecha de la pelirroja)

Ginny: y es así!

Kate: no lo parece

Ginny: como debo entender eso?

Sally: bueno sonó como si estuvieras celosa de que él haya estado con Hilton

Ginny: no es así!

Kate: puede ser pero así sonó

Sally: ahora todo el colegio creerá que tienes algo con él

Kate: imagínate lo que dirá Bill

Ginny: (apoya sus codos en la mesa y esconde su rostro entre sus manos) Malfoy está poniendo mi vida de cabeza

Sally: pero a ti no te interesa o si?

Ginny: no lo sé... eso es lo peor (dice mirando a sus amigas)

Kate: pero y si...

Ginny: pero y si nada! Es una locura además si le doy la pasada solo será para que juegue conmigo

Sally: eso es lo que te preocupa?

Ginny: podríamos por favor dejar de hablar de él?

Kate: como quieras pero teniéndolo en frente será difícil quitártelo de la cabeza

Ginny: no si cierro los ojos

Sally: (sonríe)

Más tarde...

Hermione: Draco! (dice indicándole con su mano que se acercara)

Draco: que haces sola?

Hermione: acabo de salir de aritmancia

Draco: y tú novio con el pelirrojo?

Hermione: no lo sé, y no es mi novio

Draco: bueno tú futuro novio

Hermione: para! (dice sonriendo)

Draco: recuerda que los vi en astronomía

Hermione: lo sé, tú que hacías ahí?

Draco: dejando unos papeles

Hermione: ajá claro, y como te va con Gin?

Draco: sin comentarios

Hermione: tan mal?

Draco: supongo que te contó

Hermione: si pero... no sé... yo la vi más decepcionada que molesta

Draco: decepcionada?

Hermione: tengo entendido que te pidió no estar con ninguna chica, cierto?

Draco: si...

Hermione: y lo primero que ve cuando se vuelve a encontrar contigo es una chica junto a ti

Draco: pero es que... mira Carol es como una hermana para mí

Hermione: pero no es en verdad

Draco: con Carol no estaba pasando nada solo hablábamos

Hermione: yo te creo, pero Gin es muy dura de cabeza

Draco: dímelo a mí (suspira)

Hermione: pero al menos se puso celosa

Draco: cierto que si? Lo sabía!

Hermione: pero no te hagas ilusiones yo solo creo eso

Draco: tú eres su amiga la conoces

Hermione: si, pero también puedo equivocarme

Draco: esperemos que no

Harry: hola

Hermione: ah por cierto, Harry supo

Draco: le dijiste?

Hermione: claro que no, lo supo solo

Harry: no eres muy discreto

Draco: bien esta situación no es agradable

Hermione: Harry se lleva muy bien con Gin también puede ayudarte

Draco: necesito un milagro para que esa niña deje de odiarme

Harry: oh solo una rosa a Ginny le encantan

Draco: en serio funciona?

Harry: (asiente)

Hermione: mándasela en el almuerzo

Harry: ella se va a extrañar

Hermione: va a mirar a todos lados

Harry: y cuanto te vea a ti

Hermione: tú le sonríes

Draco: es algo medio cursi

Hermione: pero a nosotras nos encanta

Draco: escuchaste? Toma nota Potter

Harry: ja-ja-ja que gracioso (dice dándole una patada sin que lo notara Hermione)

Draco: (sonríe)

Hermione: y Ron?

Harry: donde crees?

Hermione: Luna

Draco: eso va en serio?

Harry: parece que si, el sábado van a salir y como van no me sorprendería que volvieran de Hogsmeade como novios

Draco: entonces va realmente en serio

Hermione: yo no e querido decir nada pero creo que van muy rápido

Harry: puede ser pero Ron está loco por ella

Draco: dependerá de ellos que funcione, bueno me voy a la lechucería bye

H y H: bye!

Hermione: le va a costar con Ginny

Harry: eso creo... pero ya está confundiéndola supongo que está bien

Hermione: deberíamos hablar con ella

Harry: sabes que clase tenía?

Hermione: Defensa creo, pero ya debieron haber salido

Harry: supongo que en el almuerzo podremos hablar con ella

Hermione: vamos para allá?

Harry: podemos ir un rato a la orilla del lago?

Hermione: claro (dice sonriendo) quieres hablar de algo? (dice caminando por los jardines)

Harry: no, solo quiero estar un rato contigo

Hermione: aquí? (dice indicando un árbol)

Harry: claro (dice sentándose a la sombra de un árbol y apoyando su espalda en el tronco) porque te quedas ahí? (dice viendo que la chica no se sentaba y veía fijamente el árbol)

Hermione: hem... (se sonroja) no conoces este árbol?

Harry: no... porque? Es como el sauce boxeador? (dice levantándose rápidamente)

Hermione: no, nada de eso fíjate más en el tronco

Harry: (se acerca más al tronco pasando su mano por la madera) son nombres

Hermione: de parejas, es el árbol de los enamorados todas las parejas vienen a anotar sus nombres se dice que si lo haces nunca se separarán

Harry: y porque este árbol y no otro?

Hermione: (salta un poco para sacar una hoja) lo ves, las hojas son en forma de corazón

Harry: son muy lindas

Hermione: lo son más en otoño como toman un color rojizo

Harry: (empieza a rodear el árbol viendo todos los nombres) por eso no te sentabas?

Hermione: que?

Harry: que no te sentaste conmigo porque es el árbol de los enamorados y... bueno... nosotros... solo somos amigos

Hermione: no, nada de eso (dice concentrándose en el tronco)

Harry: lo entiendo, me imagino que querrías sentarte bajo este árbol con alguien especial (dice llegando hasta estar frente a ella)

Hermione: tú eres especial para mí (se sienta apoyada en el tronco) ahora ven

Harry: (sonríe y se sienta junto a la chica) Hermy?

Hermione: dime

Harry: el sábado vas a salir con Zack?

Hermione: si

Harry: van a estar todo el día en el pueblo?

Hermione: no lo sé, yo solo voy porque necesito comprar unos libros

Harry: pero... yo puedo comprarlos... no necesitas ir

Hermione: no me voy a quedar encerrada acá

Harry: (suspira) tienes que ir con él?

Hermione: porque tienes tanto problema con Zack es un gran chico y nos llevamos muy bien

Harry: basta! (dice levantándose y caminando hasta la orilla del lago)

Hermione: que tienes? (dice siguiéndolo y quedando detrás del chico) Harry

Harry: deja de decir cosas de él tengo claro que lo encuentras maravilloso y perfecto

Hermione: pe...

Ron: chicos! (dice llegando hasta ellos) huy que hacen aquí? (dice viendo el árbol)

Harry: nada Ron...

Ron: pasa algo?

Hermione: no Ron (quita su mirada del ojiverde para ver al ojiazul) no pasa nada

Harry: oigan yo... ya vuelvo (se va corriendo)

Ron: el árbol de los enamorados?

Hermione: Ron algo le pasa a Harry no es el momento ahora

Ron: me puedes decir que pasó?

Hermione: bueno solo decía que Zack es un gran chico y que...

Ron: a ya déjame hasta ahí, está celoso

Hermione: hay Ron por favor es algo más... lo sé

Ron: pues yo creo que son puros celos

Hermione: Ron no sigas... que... porque fue con Dumbledor?

Ron: que? (dice volteando a ver al castillo en donde Harry se acercaba a Dumbledor)

Hermione: lo vez algo pasa, no te a dicho nada?

Ron: sobre que Hermione? Voldemort ya no está

Hermione: entonces...

Ron: Hermione él está bien, bueno estar celoso no se toma como algo malo o si?

Hermione: y dale con eso

Harry: profesor!

Dumbledor: Harry, como estas?

Harry: muy bien... tranquilo

Dumbledor: ya era hora no?

Harry: la verdad si

Dumbledor: y para que me necesitas?

Harry: señor hay una amiga...

Dumbledor: la señorita Devlin

Harry: hem si, ella está... buscando a su padre

Dumbledor: lo sé Harry, Minerva me dijo que la señorita Devlin había estado preguntando por los anuarios

Harry: y no es posible que se puedan ver esos anuarios?

Dumbledor: temo que no Harry

Harry: y... usted... no sé, sabe algo sobre el padre de Kim?

Dumbledor: lo sé Harry pero (dice antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera) la madre de Kim me pidió por favor que ella no se enterara de nada

Harry: pero señor es injusto es su padre al menos podrían darle un nombre

Dumbledor: me temo que eso no es posible Harry con solo el nombre temo que varia gente salga lastimada

Harry: porque alguien saldría lastimado por un simple nombre

Dumbledor: las cosas más simples pueden tener enormes y trágicas consecuencias

Harry: pero señor ella no se cansará de buscar hasta que lo encuentre

Dumbledor: si la aprecias trata de convencerla de que desista

Harry: señor si yo estuviera en su caso no le haría caso a nadie

Dumbledor: no puedo ayudarte Harry

Harry: (suspira) señor... hem otra cosa, donde está Remus?

Dumbledor: aunque Voldemort haya desaparecido aún quedan sus seguidores

Harry: y cuando volverá?

Dumbledor: supongo que para navidad lo tendremos por aquí

Harry: (suspira) entiendo

Dumbledor: hay algo más que te preocupe

Harry: es... sobre Voldemort

Dumbledor: dime

Harry: en verdad se acabó? Digo... ya no habrá más guerra... él se fue y jamás volverá?

Dumbledor: que crees tú?

Harry: esto aún no acaba y... la verdad... no creo que en verdad lo haya derrotado

Dumbledor: porque piensas eso Harry?

Harry: usted estuvo ahí no dudo que el hechizo que me dio Hermione haya sido bueno... pero... solo se desintegró, la profecía decía que yo debía matarlo

Dumbledor: eso no podemos saberlo Harry de todas formas nadie a sabido nada de él

Harry: si sospecha algo por mínimo que sea, me lo dirán?

Dumbledor: claro Harry serás el primero en saberlo

Harry: de acuerdo, gracias señor

Dumbledor: cuando quieras Harry... por cierto, no seas tan celoso

Harry: (se sonroja de sobremanera) yo no...

Dumbledor: a mi no me engañas

Harry: (suspira)

Dumbledor: deberías decirle

Harry: es que...

Dumbledor: ya no corre peligro a tú lado... además aunque así fuera ella estaría junto a ti con mayor razón

Harry: y si solo...

Dumbledor: a veces hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz Harry

Harry: (sonríe) de acuerdo

Dumbledor: no es que tengas que decírselo ahora pero ten confianza en ti

Harry: supongo... si, creo que lo pensaré

Dumbledor: de acuerdo, buenas tardes (se va)

Harry: buenas tardes profesor

Hermione: estás bien? (dice al llegar junto al chico)

Harry: (asiente)

Hermione: no me asustes así (dice golpeándolo en el brazo) no puedes venir corriendo hasta Dumbledor así como así que quieres que piense

Harry: lo lamento Hermione (dice sonriendo al notar la preocupación de la chica)

Hermione: de acuerdo pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Harry: (asiente)

Ron: no lo trates así no es un niño

Hermione: solo me preocupo

Ron: y está bien pero si él quiere salir corriendo por que si, no es porque Voldemort haya vuelto

Harry: ni en broma Ron, gracias

Hermione: mejor vamos a comer

Ron: esa idea me gusto!

Hermione: me lo imagino Ron

Luna: que haces aquí tan sola?

Ginny: ah! (dice volteando a ver a la rubia) nada Luna

Luna: (se sienta junto a la pelirroja) esto es por Malfoy?

Ginny: no! (dice levantándose de brazos cruzados suspira y baja la mirada mientras hace círculos en el mismo lugar con la punta de su pie)

Luna: (se ríe suavemente levantándose y poniéndose frente a Ginny) si te sientes atraída hacia él solo tienes que decirlo yo no le diré a nadie

Ginny: (levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido) a mi no me produce nada ese imbecil

Luna: Ginny...

Ginny: voy a decirle que si a Bill

Luna: Ginny si estás confundida esa no es la solución

Ginny: no estoy buscando una solución, lo e estado pensando y me parece una buena

decisión

Luna: pero no la correcta, estás confundida respecto a Draco y para escapar de eso vas a aceptar a Bill

Ginny: no es eso! A mí... yo... lo pensé y... si, me gusta Bill

Luna: por favor Ginny sabes que eso no es cierto

Ginny: (suspira relajando sus brazos) solo quiere jugar conmigo

Luna: (sonríe) porque dices eso?

Ginny: tú sabes como es él, con cuantas chicas se a metido para luego dejarlas en una semana o en días

Luna: y desde cuando has visto que insiste con una chica y no se mete con otra al mismo tiempo

Ginny: tampoco es que insista tanto

Luna: vamos Gin

Ginny: no lo sé

Luna: mira solo por un tiempo déjalo ser

Ginny: de acuerdo que haga lo que se le venga en gana pero yo no lo voy a dejar pasarse

Luna: claro, ahora vamos a comer

Ginny: comes con nosotros?

Luna: (sonríe) claro

Ginny: tú y Herms tienen mucha suerte están con el chico que quieren

Luna: tú podrías hacer lo mismo

Ginny: si, pero primero tengo que tener un chico

Luna: (suspira sonriendo) es cierto Gin

Ginny: ahora entremos porque de seguro querrás ver a mi hermanito

Luna: lo e visto casi todos los recreos

Ginny: como si no te murieras por estar con él ahora

Luna: un poco (dice riendo)

Ginny: ven va...

Luna: shhh! (dice tapándole la boca y escondiéndose detrás de una escalera) mira (dice sacando su mano de la mano de la chica)

Ginny: no quiero ver como Hilton y Malfoy se besuquean

Luna: no parece ser eso además mira inclínate un poco

Ginny: (hace lo que dice la chica) Nott?

Luna: vez

Draco: yo cuando hablo es por algo Nott!

Theodor: pero si a la pequeña no le importa

Carol: (estaba apegada a la pared evitando cualquier contacto con el chico)

Draco: quiero que pares sé que gracias a la lista tenemos algunas ventajas con las chicas pero con Carol te estas pasando

Theodor: oh por favor Draco solo dilo directo te la quieres tirar tú solo

Draco: (saca su varita y lo apunta) estoy hablando en serio y cuando vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa no me voy a detener en un hechizo

Theodor: no puedes evitarlo y lo sabes

Draco: ya te lo dije te pasas una vez más y te dejo un mes en la enfermería, ahora vete

Theodor: ya nos veremos preciosa (dice acariciando la mejilla de Carol)

Draco: (se interpone entre ellos) vete ya!

Theodor: (se va)

Draco: (voltea para ver a la chica) estás bien?

Carol: (lo abraza llorando) gracias dragón

Draco: ya ovejita tranquila (dice acariciando el pelo de la chica) estoy aquí para protegerte

Carol: evita que me sigan molestando Draco por favor

Draco: sabes que no puedo esto es de todo slytherin

Carol: pero eres el numero uno a ti todos te siguen

Draco: haré lo que pueda

Carol: eres el mejor primo del mundo

Ginny: (lleva sus manos a su boca por la sorpresa)

Luna: mejor nos vamos (dice tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros y entrando al gran comedor)

Draco: no lo digas tan fuerte

Carol: lo siento

Draco: está bien, ahora quieres que te acompañe a la sala común?

Carol: no tú anda a comer y yo voy en seguida

Draco: segura?

Carol: si anda, vigila a tú pelirroja

Draco: de acuerdo cuídate

Carol: (asiente y se va)

Draco: (suspira para luego caminar hasta la entrada del gran comedor y entrar)

Ron: estás bien Gin te ves más blanca de lo normal

Ginny: estoy bien Ron y métete en tú almuerzo mejor

Ron: que le pasa?

Luna: nada en especial, solo se levantó con el pie izquierdo

Ron: tal parece que se calló de ese lado

Hermione: (se inclina hacia delante para quedar más cerca de la pelirroja) que pasa Gin?

Ginny: hablemos en los jardines luego

Hermione: de acuerdo (se sienta bien)

Luna: alguien sabe porque el profesor Snape no dio clase hoy?

Harry: no dió?

Ginny: no, la dio Malfoy

Ron: el hurón?

Hermione: no le digas así Ron

Harry: le preguntaron porque no vino Snape?

Luna: no, se fue rápido de clases

Ron: quizá está enfermo

Harry: o quizá tuvo que salir del colegio

Hermione: (lo mira unos segundos) yo creo que puede estar enfermo, hable con él el otro día y no se sentía bien

Harry: hablaste con él?

Hermione: si

Harry: y no se sentía bien?

Hermione: si, que tiene?

Harry: cuando hablaste con él?

Hermione: el otro día

Harry: el otro día?

Hermione: Harry ya... hable con él

Harry: Hermione no eres buena mintiendo

Hermione: no estoy...

Harry: ah ah!

Hermione: huy!

Harry: quizá deba preguntarle al profesor Dumbledor

Ginny: Harry no te preocupes no debió ser nada malo

Dumbledor: toda la razón

Harry: que le pasó profesor?

Dumbledor: hoy era el juicio del señor Malfoy y él fue a testificar

Ginny: del papá de Draco? "dios lo llame por su nombre"

Dumbledor: exactamente

Hermione: señor, Draco a hablado con usted?

Dumbledor: para nada señorita Granger porque debería hablar conmigo

Hermione: hay algo que debería saber

Dumbledor: (la mira unos segundos) acompáñeme señorita Granger

Hermione: si señor, los veo luego (dice con una sonrisa)

Ron: porque va tan contenta?

Harry: supongo que se alegra de ayudar a un amigo

Ron: ustedes deben estar muy locos como para considerar a Malfoy un amigo

Harry: deberías intentarlo

Ron: si... claro

Luna: a mí me pareció muy amable

Ron: que! tú... tú cuando hablaste con él

Luna: ayer... cierto Gin?

Ginny: (asiente)

Ron: y porque te pareció tan amable, que hizo? (dice empezando a molestarse)

Luna: solo se presentó

Ron: hurón del demonio que se cree

Harry: Ron él solo se presentó

Ron: ese imbecil vuelve locas a las chicas con solo mirarlas imagínate lo que puede lograr si se presenta

Luna: Ron deberías saber que a mí al igual que a Harry no nos gustan los rubios

Ron: ah si?

Luna: (asiente)

Ron: genial! (vuelve a comer)

Harry: (sonríe negando con la cabeza)

En la oficina del director...

Draco: me llamó señor? (dice entrando a la oficina)

Dumbledor: si señor Malfoy siéntese por favor, vuelvo en seguida (se pierde por una de las escaleras)

Draco: que pasa?

Hermione: tú sabes porque Snape no está?

Draco: tenía asuntos que hacer

Hermione: tú padre son esos asuntos, está en un juicio

Draco: que!

Hermione: creo que deberías decirle a Dumbledor tus sospechas de algún hechizo para controlar a tú padre

Draco: y que si no hay hechizo?

Hermione: y que si lo hay! Draco debes lograr que saquen a tú padre de la cárcel si en verdad es inocente

Draco: Hermione yo querría que lo saquen aunque fuera culpable

Hermione: pero sabes que no lo es, díselo a Dumbledor

Draco: (asiente)

Dumbledor: bueno señor Malfoy (se sienta en su silla) la señorita Granger dice que hay algo que usted sabe

Draco: si señor

Dumbledor: podría decírmelo

Draco: yo... señor... yo creo que mi padre a estado bajo un hechizo

Dumbledor: y porque?

Draco: porque ninguna persona cambia en una noche señor

Dumbledor: explíquese

Draco: vera... (le cuenta toda la historia que le había contado a Hermione)

Dumbledor: veo su punto y me parece bastante lógico, yo conocí a su padre no era lo que se decía un chico modelo pero un cambio tan repentino tuvo que venir de algún lado

Draco: eso creo yo señor

Hermione: señor hay alguna forma de que se pueda probar la existencia de la maldición Imperius o algún otro hechizo?

Dumbledor: la hay señorita Granger tomará un poco de tiempo pero lograremos llegar al fondo de esto y si realmente hay un hechizo el señor Malfoy volverá a su casa

Draco: gracias señor

Dumbledor: ahora vallan a terminar su comida

Hermione: gracias señor (dice levantándose para luego caminar junto a Draco a la puerta)

Draco: (se detiene y voltea) señor?

Dumbledor: dígame

Draco: que pasa si no hay hechizo?

Dumbledor: (suspira) no creo que sea necesario decírselo o si?

Draco: no señor, permiso (salen de la oficina) ya está hecho

Hermione: todo saldrá bien, lo sé

Draco: oye

Hermione: si?

Draco: hem... gracias... en serio

Hermione: es lo que hace una amiga

Draco: me alegra tener una

Hermione: ya tendrás más y quien sabe quizá hasta... una novia

Draco: (sonríe de medio lado) eres muy positiva

Hermione: alguien tiene que serlo

En el gran comedor...

Luna: estás bien?

Ginny: si, no es nada

Luna: vez que había cumplido

Ginny: lo sé...

Ron: me dirás que te pasa?

Ginny: eh? (levanta la mirada para ver a su hermano) que?

Ron: que, que te pasa? Parece que tuvieras la mente en otro lado

Harry: o piensas en alguien

Ginny: no Harry no es así, gracias

Harry: (se encoge de hombros sonriendo)

Hermione: volvimos!

Ron: porque en plural

Hermione: porque somos dos (se sienta) y ambos almorzaremos aquí, siéntate Draco (dice tirándolo del brazo)

Draco: (se sienta) Hermione estoy acostumbrado a que me miren pero que me miren chicos es algo... aterrador (dice viendo como todos lo miraban por sentarse en la mesa de gryffindor)

Harry: ignóralos, tú solo come

Ron: no te acostumbres mucho Malfoy

Draco: trato de almorzar Weasley (dice medio cantadito)

Ron: eres un...

Luna: Ronald déjalo!

Ron: ahora tú!

Luna: no entiendo como no eres capaz de darle una pequeña oportunidad!

Ginny: que se la gane (murmura sin sacar los ojos de su plato)

Draco: es lo que intento hacer Weasley

Hermione: lo sabemos (mira a Harry para que cambie el tema)

Harry: hem... las practicas de tú casa son hoy cierto?

Draco: si

Harry: y... hem... que jugadores les falta?

Draco: el guardián y un cazador

Luna: a nuestro equipo solo le falta un cazador

Harry: a nosotros nos faltan casi todos, cierto Ron? "jamás evitará una conversación de quidditch esté Malfoy o no"

Ron: cierto! El sábado no creo que podamos salir vamos a tener toda la tarde ocupada (dice viendo a Luna)

Luna: puedo ir a animarte si quieres

Ron: (sonríe) claro

Harry: (sonríe para luego mirar a su amiga la cual le devuelve la sonrisa)

Hermione: creo que querrás compañía Luna mis libros pueden esperar, si quieres puedo ir a tú entrenamiento también Draco

Draco: (la mira sorprendido al igual que todos los demás) hem... te lo agradezco... pero... sería peligroso, tengo entendido que Pansy y las animadoras irán y no serán amigables si te ven

Hermione: de acuerdo, lo entiendo

Harry: (le da un patada leve para llamar la atención del rubio para luego poner dos dedos de su misma mano pajo sus ojos y luego apuntarlo)

Draco: (le enseña la lengua)

Ron: (veía todo esto el ceño fruncido)

Ginny: hay! (exclama cuando una lechuza deja caer una rosa en su plato, la mira extrañada)

Luna: que lindo, quien la manda?

Ron: el que la manda recibirá un golpe

Ginny: basta Ron (desenrolla el pequeño pergamino atado al tallo de la rosa) –lo siento, DM- (se enternece por unos segundos para luego volver a su postura)

Ron: y? Quien la manda

Ginny: no te importa Ron (se levanta) pero me gustaría hablar con esa persona afuera (se va)

Ron: que?

Luna: olvídalo Ronald

Hermione: anda (le murmura)

Draco: no puedo llegar e irme así nada más

Harry: claro que puedes, anda!

Draco: Weasley lo sabrá...

Luna: por cierto Draco el profesor Flitwick quería hablarte

Draco: gracias (se levanta y se va corriendo)

Luna: claro... (dice sonriendo)

Mientras afuera...

Draco: (llega hasta quedar detrás de la chica) como supiste que era yo?

Ginny: (voltea a verlo) eres el único DM que conozco

Draco: y?

Ginny: porque no me dijiste que Carol era tú prima?

Draco: (la mira sorprendido) como...

Ginny: te escuché hablar con ella

Draco: alguien más lo sabe?

Ginny: Luna

Draco: esto no pude saberlo nadie más

Ginny: porque no, que tanto problema?

Draco: (suspira) a Carol le gusta tú hermano

Ginny: (lleva su mano a su boca sorprendida)

Draco: sorpresa! Carol ya tiene varios obstáculos para solo hablar con él imagínate si Ron se entera que ella es una Malfoy

Ginny: no querrá ni acercarse

Draco: exacto, dile a Luna que por favor no lo diga

Ginny: (asiente)

Draco: bien

Ginny: porque no me lo dijiste cuando te encontré con ella?

Draco: se lo prometí a Carol, no podía fallarle

Ginny: (sonríe levemente) eso fue muy lindo de tú parte en serio

Draco: claro...

Ginny: gracias por la rosa... son mis favoritas

Draco: si lo sé

Ginny: y que más sabes?

Draco: tú color favorito es el calipso, te encantan las manzanas y podría jurar que estudiarás medimagia

Ginny: como sabes todo eso, me espías?

Draco: no, pero tú mochila tiene varios adornos calipsos, cada que hay manzanas eres de las primeras en llegar y te sientas cerca de la fuente y... por lo que se de ti no sabría una carrera mejor

Ginny: (baja la mirada sonrojada, avergonzada y nerviosa) me siento observada

Draco: (se ríe) no puedo evitarlo

Ginny: (lo mira sonriendo) jamás te había escuchado reír así

Draco: (junta sus labios sonrojado)

Ginny: ni sonrojado

Draco: no es común

Ginny: hazlo común, (suspira) quizá no lo sé... podría...

Draco: darme una leve oportunidad?

Ginny: lento... vamos muy lento, de acuerdo?

Draco: (se acerca un poco más a la chica) cuando me conozcas mejor no dirás lo mismo rojita

Ginny: dije lento (dice empujándolo) muy lento!

Draco: bien! pero yo seguiré como siempre

Ginny: no te pases Malfoy!

Draco: ya veremos rojita (se va)

Ginny: no me digas así! Huy! Como puede ser tan…

Kate: quien?

Ginny: ahahah! Kate! No me asustes así!

Sally: que te pasa?

Ginny: nada! (empieza a caminar al castillo)

Kate: quien te dio la rosa?

Ginny: nadie!

Sally: ese nadie es rubio y está para comérselo?

Ginny: deja de tratarlo como un dios siendo que no lo es

Kate: pero si fue él?

Ginny: (se detiene repentinamente)

Sally: oye Gin (dice poniéndose frente a la chica) si alguna vez empiezas a sentir algo por él, lo más mínimo que sea nos dirás cierto?

Ginny: no será necesario, no sentiré nunca algo por él (empieza a caminar)

K y S: (se miran y suspiran para luego seguir a la pelirroja)

Por otro lado...

Ron: en serio que no los entiendo

Hermione: si te cuento algo al menos lo pensarás?

Ron: claro

Hermione: Draco jamás a querido ser mortifago y todas esos malos tratos de los años anteriores fueron a causa de su padre que al parecer está hechizado

Ron: Lucius Malfoy hechizado? Esa es buena (dice sonriendo)

Harry: no es broma Ron

Ron: no?

Hermione: imagínate que un día tú padre es cariñoso y amoroso... juega contigo y todo, pero luego de una extraña visita lo único que eres para él es un heredero que tiene que obedecer y llevarse el mundo por delante

Ron: no lo sé...

Harry: solo piénsalo Ron

Ron: (asiente)

Hermione: entramos? (dice indicando la puerta)

Ron: supongo

Harry: hem... yo voy luego (va hacia un grupo de chicas)

Hermione: (suelta un bufido antes de entrar a la sala seguida de Ron)

Naty: hola Harry

Harry: Hola! Hem… Kim, podemos hablar?

Todas: uhuhuh!

Kim: chicas... (dice sonriendo) las veo adentro

Lavender: alcanzarás a entrar? (dice causando la risa de todas)

Kim: basta! (se va con Harry) que pasa?

Harry: estuve hablando con Dumbledor sobre ti

Kim: lo debo tomar bien o mal?

Harry: fue más sobre el tema de tú padre

Kim: sabe algo, que te dijo?

Harry: él sabe quien es tú padre pero no lo dirá

Kim: pero porque no? (dice angustiada)

Harry: tú mamá se lo pidió

Kim: pero no es justo, tengo derecho de saber quien es mi padre!

Harry: lo sé, se lo dije pero también dijo que no te hará bien saberlo que con solo saber su nombre haría daño a varias personas

Kim: es solo un nombre como podría hacer daño!

Harry: no lo sé, pero Kim quizá no debas seguir con esto

Kim: Harry por favor yo necesito saberlo

Harry: pero te hará daño Kim

Kim: no me importa no pararé hasta saber su nombre

Harry: te ayudaré

Kim: (lo abraza) gracias... por estar conmigo

Harry: (asiente) no te dejaré sola

Kim: lo sé

Alyson: chicos adentro!

Harry: ven vamos a clases (dice alejándose de ella)

Kim: te puedes sentar conmigo?

Harry: claro (entran a la sala)

Hermione: no se para que le guardamos puesto si se va a sentar con esa

Ron: tú se lo guardaste

Hermione: como sea...

Alyson: chicos pongan sus trabajos sobre la mesa para retirarlos

Ron: trabajo? Que trabajo?

Hermione: el de los hombres lobos Ron, oh por dios dime que no se te olvido

Ron: bien no te digo

Hermione: Ron!

Ron: lo olvide completamente

Hermione: que vas a hacer?

Ron: nada

Hermione: (suspira) lo siento

Alyson: _"accio trabajos" _(dice para que luego todos los trabajos volaran hasta su mesa) señor Weasley

Ron: si?

Alyson: sabe que nota se recibe por no hacer un trabajo?

Ron: si, profesora

Alyson: entonces le recomiendo hacer un trabajo excelente para el viernes

Ron: (sonríe) gracias profesora

Alyson: de acuerdo, pero no abuse

Hermione: eso es tener suerte

Ron: (suspira aliviado)

Kim: eso estuvo cerca

Harry: Luna lo tiene en la nube 9

Kim: ya son novios?

Harry: no, pero esperamos que lo sean desde el sábado

Kim: Ron ya te dijo que se lo iba a pedir?

Harry: al menos lo va a intentar

Kim: que suerte tiene Luna

Harry: suerte? Va a tener que soportar a Ron (dice sonriendo)

Kim: no seas así!

Harry: es broma tonta Ron es un gran chico y Luna se lo merece

Kim: y Ginny?

Harry: que pasa con ella?

Kim: bueno no has visto que alguien la anda rondando (dice apuntando con su pluma a Draco)

Harry: ah! Eso, si... bueno si va en serio eso le va a costar mucho

Kim: porque? él parece sincero

Harry: la verdad es que él antes no era así, molestaba a todo el mundo y era bastante insoportable en especial con Ron y Ginny

Kim: porque?

Harry: los insultaba y los molestaba por su situación económica

Kim: oh... entonces si será difícil

Harry: y además tiene que convencer a Ron

Kim: eso será casi imposible

Harry: exacto

Kim: ojalá lo logre parece un buen chico

Harry: no lo sé...

Kim: y tú?

Harry: yo que?

Kim: como van las cosas con Hermione?

Harry: bastante bien a decir verdad

Kim: en... en serio?

Harry: (asiente) o al menos eso creo... estamos mucho más unidos

Kim: pero como amigos?

Harry: no lo sé, quizá yo esté viendo cosas que no son pero en serio siento que es otra cosa

Kim: (suspira)

Harry: quizá no deba hablarte de esto

Kim: no, quiero saberlo

Harry: segura?

Kim (asiente) aunque no me rindo fácil

Harry: hay más chicos Kim

Kim: ya te dije, por cierto cual era esa chica que te gustaba y cuando salieron se la pasó llorando?

Harry: Cho

Kim: si, aún me la muestras

Harry: no la e visto... a decir verdad no la e buscado

Kim: mucha atención a Hermione supongo

Harry: la verdad es que si (dice sonriendo)

Kim: porque ella? Yo no le veo nada en especial

Harry: la conozco desde los 11 años Kim se mucho más, ni siquiera tenemos que hablar para entendernos

Kim: sentirá lo mismo?

Harry: eso creo, además hay veces en que creo que me lee la mente

Kim: eso debe sentirse muy bien

Harry: claro que si, sabes que tienes a alguien con quien sentirte seguro y comprendido al menos eso siento cuando estoy con ella

Kim: estás enamorado de ella

Harry: (se sonroja) no lo sé

Kim: yo si

Harry: (sonríe)

Luego de clases...

Harry: (se pone detrás de la chica para luego abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla)

Hermione: hay Harry no me asustes así (dice completamente sonrojada)

Harry: sabes que te quiero mucho, cierto?

Hermione: yo también te quiero mucho Harry

Harry: espero que no solo como un amigo (dice dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y a Hermione en shock) por cierto voy con Kim unos minutos, no te enojas cierto?

Hermione: (aún media en shock niega levemente)

Harry: bien, nos vemos luego (se va)

Ron: Herms? Estás bien? (dice poniéndose frente a la chica y moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos)

Hermione: Ron? (dice con voz temblorosa)

Ron: si Herms? (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: pellízcame por favor

Ron: (la obedece)

Hermione: (suspira agitadamente) porque diría eso?

Ron: vamos Hermione eso fue algo más que directo

Hermione: tú... crees?

Ron: claro que si

Hermione: (suelta un gritito de felicidad para luego abrazar al pelirrojo mientras reía) no lo creo, no lo creo, no lo creo...

Ron: (se ríe) pues acostúmbrate

Draco: y a ti que te pasa?

Hermione: huy Draco! (lo abraza)

Draco: que tienes? (dice extrañado)

Ron: Harry le dijo algo muy directo, algo así como que ojalá ella lo quisiera como más que un amigo

Draco: en serio?

Hermione: si, si, si! (dice dando saltitos)

Draco: bien contrólate

Hermione: (suspira y se aleja del chico pero con una gran sonrisa)

Draco: ahora te lo crees?

Hermione: (asiente) pero... ahora que hago?

Ron: deja que él haga todo

Draco: pero que no crea que no estás interesada

Hermione: (asiente)

Ron: oye cuidado con los consejos

Draco: tienes alguno mejor?

Ron: hem... bueno… no, pero tengo entendido que es mejor un consejo de mujer

Draco: oh entonces adelante

Ron: te voy a...

Hermione: basta Ron! (dice tomándolo del brazo) déjalo tranquilo

Ron: pero no viste lo que me dijo?

Hermione: es oíste no viste Ron! Y si lo oí ya déjalo

Ron: creo que te soportaba más cuando no eras tan "simpático"

Draco: y eso que significa?

Carol: Draco yo... hay! (se sonroja levemente) Ron... (susurra)

Ron: hola

Carol: hola

Hermione: (los mira extrañada)

Draco: hem... Carol ella es Hermione

Carol: un placer

Hermione: lo mismo digo

Carol: disculpen... Draco está Theo en el salón se quedó con mi mochila

Draco: (suspira) ese no entiende con palabras, quédate acá ya vuelvo (se va)

Hermione: pasa algo malo?

Carol: uno de los chicos que me molesta Draco me ayuda a... espantarlos

Ron: te molesta como lo hace Zabini?

Carol: peor...

Hermione: porque no lo dices a algún profesor?

Carol: no! sería horrible tomarían venganza y no quiero ni pensar lo que podrían hacer en especial Theo

Ginny: hola! (se queda mirando unos segundos a Carol, de cerca si tenía un parecido a Draco) hem... soy Ginny Weasley

Carol: Carolain Hilton, encantada (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: un placer, que hacen en medio del pasillo?

Draco: toma (dice pasándole la mochila a Carol) ah! Hola rojita

Ron: hey! Que confianza es esa!

Ginny: confianza que no le e dado, así que no me digas rojita!

Draco: el carácter de algunos (dice suspirando)

Ginny: podemos irnos?

Carol: yo me voy a la sala común Draco, adiós (le dice a todos antes de irse)

Ron: hey! Que tanto miras? (dice poniéndose frente a Ginny) que te vea cerca de mi hermana y... te... te mato, vamos Gin (se van)

Draco: (sonríe)

Hermione: porque sonríes?

Draco: por nada... no importa

Hermione: vamos al lago?

Draco: para que...

Hermione: no lo sé, quizá Harry esté allá

Draco: estás muy impaciente deja que él haga la jugada

Hermione: no me tranquiliza nada que esté con Kim

Draco: después de lo que te dijo crees que importe que esté con Kim

Hermione: me sigue preocupando

Draco: bien como digas, quieres buscarlos?

Hermione: si, por favor

Draco: bien vamos

Por otro lado...

Kim: y que dijo ella?

Harry: nada... se quedó como en shock, espero que sea de los buenos

Kim: hay shock´s buenos y malos?

Harry: (sonríe) no lo sé espero, por Merlín aún no se como pude decirle

Kim: uno no se puede controlar a veces (dice bajando la mirada) supongo que no habrá salida a Hogsmeade, querrás estar con Hermione

Harry: no te molesta?

Kim: no, claro que no además no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Harry: (la abraza) gracias por todo

Kim: (se aferra fuertemente al chico) es lo que hacen los amigos

Harry: (se aleja) te prometo que no descansaré hasta saber quien es tú padre

Kim: gracias, mira ahí está Hermione

Harry: iré con ella

Kim: claro anda, suerte

Harry: bye (se va)

Kim: adios

Harry: (suspira)

Hermione: no puedo

Draco: si, si puedes yo los voy a dejar solos y tú tienes que hablar

Hermione: no voy a poder, Draco por favor quédate aquí

Draco: Hermione hay un 50 de que se te declare y te pida que seas su novia no puedo quedarme

Hermione: y que hago?

Draco: actúa normal nada más

Harry: hola!

Draco: hola

Harry: estás bien Hermy?

Draco: (lo mira) recuerda lo que le dijiste (dice moviendo los labios)

Harry: (se sonroja levemente)

Draco: así que... yo me voy... nos vemos (se va rápidamente)

Hermione: Draco!

Draco: (voltea a verla para despedirse con la mano y luego irse)

Harry: (suspira para luego sentarse junto a la chica) estás bien?

Hermione: si, por supuesto todo está muy bien

Harry: oye el Sábado no voy a salir con Kim…

Hermione: (voltea a verlo sorprendida)

Harry: y bueno... quizá...

Hermione: yo tampoco voy con Zack (dice rápidamente)

Harry: no?

Hermione: no, recuerdas que con Luna íbamos a ir a verlos a la practica bueno se suponía que Zack iríamos antes entonces preferí decirle que no iría

Harry: pero... aún... necesitas tus libros?

Hermione: (sonríe levemente) si

Harry: si quieres (dice pasando su mano por su nunca) no sé... puedo acompañarte, Luna y Ron de seguro se desaparecen

Hermione: claro

Harry: oye Hermy

Hermione: si Harry? (dice algo nerviosa)

Harry: yo... (voltea a verla para luego fijarse en el árbol donde estaba apoyada) que hacías con Draco en este árbol?

Hermione: que? (dice desilusionada)

Harry: porque estabas con él aquí?

Hermione: que, que árbol? (voltea encontrándose con el árbol de los enamorados) hay no! (se levanta) Harry ni siquiera me di cuenta

Harry: (se cruza de brazos)

Hermione: (suspira) oye Draco está loco por Ginny fue solo una coincidencia que nos sentáramos acá

Harry: (suspira)

Hermione: porque te pones así... has... has estado todo estos días enojándote por con quien estoy y... no te entiendo Harry... que es lo que pasa?

Harry: es... Hermione hay... no te he dicho algo

Hermione: (se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa) que cosa?

Harry: Hermione yo... tú me… tú…

Cho: Harry!

Harry: (voltea a ver a la chica que lo llamaba) Cho?

Cho: hola! Wuau! Creo que lo que dicen es cierto, estás muy bien (dice rodeando al chico para observarlo mejor)

Harry: oye Cho... podemos hablar en otro momento... Es que estoy ocupado

Cho: con que?

Harry: con Hermione

Cho: y donde está?

Harry: (voltea a ver en donde estaba su amiga) oh no... demonios

Cho: así que ya que no está tú amiguita... no sé... porque no vamos a algún lado? (dice acercándose más al chico)

Harry: (pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica para alejarla) mira Cho estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante a Hermione y me interrumpiste, necesito hablar con ella ahora

Cho: puedes pedirle la tarea más tarde Harry

Harry: Cho déjame en paz

Cho: pero con quien crees que estás hablando?

Harry: Cho que quieres?

Cho: hay pero Harry creí que era bastante obvio... quiero que salgamos otra vez

Harry: Cho la primera vez fue un error la segunda sería una catástrofe (se va)

Cho: ya verás...

Bill: era por eso! (dice luego de haber empujado a la chica a un aula vacía y cerrado la puerta con magia)

Ginny: no es así Bill con él no pasa nada

Bill: entonces porque no puedes contestarme

Ginny: porque tengo que pensarlo bien

Bill: porque no me dices que estás como loca por ese imbecil de Malfoy

Ginny: eso no es cierto! (dice ya bastante molesta)

Bill: lo e visto en el comedor te besa donde y cuando quiere

Ginny: Bill él se aprovecha es más grande y más fuerte que yo no puedo detenerme... detenerlo

Bill: si te está obligando díselo a un profesor

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Bill: lo vez! Eres igual a todas las demás de seguro ya te acostaste con el muy imbecil

Ginny: no es cierto Bill

Bill: pero sabes algo me importa un demonio lo que hayas hecho con él

Ginny: Bill... que tienes? Porque te comportas así?

Bill: hay por favor Ginny creíste que en verdad estaba interesado en ti, no me quedaba otra tenía que tener por novia a una sangre pura

Ginny: que dices? (dice con sus ojos con lagrimas)

Bill: mírate eres una pobretona pero no importaba yo tenía suficiente dinero para compensarlo solo necesitaba tú sangre

Ginny: Bill...

Bill: de todas forma serás mía (dice tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en un escritorio)

Ginny: no! déjame (dice golpeándolo)

Bill: quédate quieta (dice golpeándola en la mejilla)

Ginny: ahahah! Por favor no, déjame! Bill suéltame

Bill: quédate tranquila y déjate

Ginny: (intenta golpearlo pero él la había tomado de las muñecas y la besaba a la fuerza, lo muerde)

Bill: maldita perra! (dice golpeándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo)

Draco: _"bombarda" _

Ginny: (intenta levantarse)

Bill: ni te atrevas (dice agachándose junto a ella saca su varita y apunta a Draco)

Draco: te voy a matar Jonhson (dice viéndolo con odio)

Bill: valla Malfoy te interesa en serio? (dice levantándose)

Draco: no te pases conmigo

Bill: _"expe..._

Draco: _"expelliarmus"_ (dice antes de que el chico terminara su hechizo, lo deja inconsciente al otro lado del aula, camina hasta Ginny) Weasley?

Ginny: (lo abraza fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro)

Draco: ya rojita tranquila (dice intentaba consolarla pasando su mano por el largo cabello de la chica)

Ginny: él... él... quiso... me iba...

Draco: shhh! Olvídalo ya estás bien yo no te haré nada

Ginny: sácame de aquí

Draco: te puedes parar?

Ginny: (asiente)

Draco: (la toma por los antebrazos para ayudarla)

Ginny: no le digas nada a mi hermano

Draco: no será necesario al imbecil de Jonhson lo voy a hacer sacar del colegio

Ginny: (sonríe levemente) gracias... pero, como supiste que estaba ahí?

Draco: (se sonroja levemente) te seguí

Ginny: que?

Draco: te estaba siguiendo (dice evitando verla a los ojos)

Ginny: gracias por hacerlo

Draco: (la toma de la cintura)

Ginny: no! (dice alejándolo) no me tomes de ahí... por favor

Draco: ya tranquila (dice pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica)

Ginny: lo siento

Draco: no te haré nada (dice poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica) no te haré daño rojita

Ginny: (asiente)

Draco: (pone su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y la eleva para sentarla sobre una piedra que quedaba mitad en la tierra mitad en el lago)

Ginny: (mira cada movimiento del chico desde que saca un pañuelo que moja en el lago hasta que se acerca a ella) que haces?

Draco: estás herida

Ginny: (se abraza así misma) como pudo hacerme esto

Draco: sabía que era un imbecil

Ginny: solo quería que fuera su novia porque era sangre pura también creía que era una pobretona no estaba interesado en mí realmente

Draco: lo siento

Ginny: tú porque?

Draco: yo estuve diciéndote eso por cuatro años debiste sentirte muy mal

Ginny: de echo si, así fue

Draco: lo lamento

Ginny: (lo toma de la corbata para acercarlo a ella y abrazarlo)

Draco: no hagas esto Weasley me podría aprovechar

Ginny: (no puede evitar reír y abrazarlo más fuerte) cállate tonto

Draco: (aprovecha para besar el cuello de la chica)

Ginny: (se ríe) oye no te pases (dice alejándolo)

Draco: lo siento... de acuerdo, ven (dice tomando el mentón de la chica y pasando el pañuelo mojado por su mejilla)

Ginny: au!

Draco: lo siento...

Ginny: no tan fuerte

Draco: hem... es que... no sé como se hace esto

Ginny: (toma la mano del chico la cual tenía el pañuelo y la pasa suavemente por su mejilla) así

Draco: (asiente)

Ginny: (ve como el chico fruncía el ceño varias veces sonríe por el gesto) que pasó con tú papá?

Draco: (levanta la mirada para verla a los ojos) mi padre está en Azkaban rojita

Ginny: pero en el almuerzo...

Draco: es... yo sospecho que mi padre a sido manipulado

Ginny: estás seguro?

Draco: si, estoy seguro

Ginny: y como era antes, que hacían?

Draco: no lo sé, supongo que lo normal me enseñó a volar, me llevaba a los partidos de quidditch, salíamos a cabalgar, me enseñó a nadar ah no! eso lo hizo mi madre...

Ginny: no puedes decir mamá?

Draco: no... es mi madre

Ginny: dilo, di ma-má

Draco: mamá

Ginny: (sonríe) entonces él era normal bueno... dentro de lo que puede ser normal un hombre rico

Draco: no es tan diferente

Ginny: si lo es

Draco: bueno pero el punto es que si era normal

Ginny: y que pasó?

Draco: un día llegó Voldemort y él cambió, fue la primera vez que me pegó

Ginny: cuantos años tenías?

Draco: (suspira mientras se sienta junto a ella) cinco

Ginny: (lleva su mano a su boca mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)

Draco: y siempre que llegaba venía gritando contra los sangre impura y la gente de sangre pura que convivían con los muggles... y yo me convencí que ellos tenían la culpa de que mi padre llegara así y los odié por eso

Ginny: por eso eras así

Draco: (asiente)

Ginny: (se baja de la piedra quedando frente al chico) Dumbledor lo sabe?

Draco: si, Hermione me convenció de decirle mis sospechas él hará todos los tramites para saber si en verdad mi padre está bajo un hechizo

Ginny: gracias por curarme

Draco: te quedó una marca pero no se nota mucho

Ginny: ya pasará supongo

Draco: oye... yo... ya tengo que irme... tengo entrenamiento

Ginny: ah, si! Bueno nos vemos

Draco: (se dispone a caminar al castillo pero se voltea para tomar a la chica de las cintura y besarla en el cuello)

Ginny: Malfoy!

Draco: es para no perder la costumbre, adiós (se va corriendo)

Ginny: (sonríe poniendo su mano en donde el chico la había besado)

Más tarde en la cena...

Ron: pero dime que pasó?

Harry: nada! No paso absolutamente nada

Ron: no le dijiste nada!

Harry: no... llegó Cho

Ron: oh maldita sea

Harry: aparte que estuve balbuceando como por cinco minutos (esconde su rostro entre sus manos) soy un completo imbecil

Ron: oye vamos no eres el primer ni último chico que se muere de miedo de decirle a su chica que la quiere

Harry: lo sé eres un ejemplo de ello

Ron: disculpa? Pero yo le dije muy claro a Luna que me gustaba

Harry: decirle que te gusta no es lo mismo que decirle que la quieres

Ron: entonces porque no puedes decirle a Hermione que te gusta

Harry: pues... (vuelve a hundir su rostro entre sus manos)

Ron: ya podrás decirle (dice dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda)

Ginny: y que te dijo?

Hermione: nada

Ginny: nada de nada?

Hermione: bueno estuvo balbuceando pero podría haberme querido decir cualquier cosa

Luna: oh vamos que sería tan complicado aparte de una declaración como para empezar a balbucear

Hermione: no lo sé... yo... Gin?

Ginny: si?

Hermione: que te pasó en la mejilla?

Ginny: (pone su mano en su mejilla) un libro

Luna: cual? El de criaturas mágicas?

Ginny: no, estaba sacando un libro de un estante alto y se me calló

Hermione: al menos no se te nota mucho

Kim: el trío tricolor

Hermione: (la mira con el ceño fruncido)

Kim: buscas algo?

Hermione: tú cerebro?

Lavender: vamos Kim no vale la pena

Parvati: bye chicas (se van)

Ginny: tricolor?

Luna: tiene razón o no?

Hermione: Luna...

Luna: bueno es cierto tú Herms eres castaña, Gin pelirroja y yo rubia

Ginny: lo notamos Lunita (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: aunque venga de ellas me suena bien, podemos ser un trío

Luna: tú otro trío no se enojará?

Hermione: puedo controlarlos

Ginny: si, en especial a Harry

Hermione: oye! (dice sonrojada)

Luna: (se ríe) eso si... los chicos igual deberían hacer otro trío, no es por sacarte de él Herms ustedes siempre serán el trío dorado de Hogwarts pero un trío de chicos

Ginny: claro mi hermano va contigo, Harry con Herms y yo me espero a que alguien se les una

Hermione: creo que ya lo hizo (dice indicando a Draco sentándose junto a Harry)

Ginny: (se sonroja)

Luna: extraña reacción la tuya Gin antes habrías gritado que ese endemoniado insoportable jamás tendría algo que ver contigo a menos que se te acusara de haberlo matado

Hermione: debo apoyarla, que te hizo cambiar?

Ginny: nada a cambiado, solo que no lo digo

Luna: (apoya su mentón en su mano) no te creo

Ginny: (frunce el ceño) porque no?

Hermione: Draco

Ginny: (se sonroja)

Luna: vez te sonrojas más rápido que antes

Ginny: no quiere decir nada!

Hermione: claro Gin

Ginny: hablo en serio... él solo... que se yo...

Luna: cuéntanos, que pasó?

Ginny: es... solo... se porto muy lindo conmigo

Hermione: (sonríe) y?  
Ginny: y fue muy atento

Luna: y?

Ginny: y que quizá no sea tan malo

H y L: (sonríen) genial!

Ginny: hay chicas ya esto está mal muy mal

Hermione: porque? Que tiene tan malo

Ginny: yo... yo no sé... yo lo quiero odiar

Luna: Gin

Ginny: (suspira frustrada) tengo que odiarlo (dice para luego levantarse y salir corriendo)

Hermione: Ginny... (susurra)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste. Bueno déjenme un review jijiji por fis!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo Nueve_**

Un mes después… (Octubre, Sábado 5)

Harry: de acuerdo chicos eso es todo

Tony: uff! Ya era hora me estoy muriendo del cansancio (dice sentándose en el pasto)

Clarck: que querías Harry matarnos?

Harry: no, solo intento ganar la copa

David: si no ganamos con todo este entrenamiento, no se que tengamos que hacer

Ron: son unos exagerados no fue tanto (pero al terminar de decir esto recibió en la cara las chaquetas de sus amigos)

Clarck: porque diablos andas de tan buen humor podría repartir un poco

Harry: es que el pequeño Ronnie está de aniversario

Ron: cállate! (dice lanzándole una quaffle)

Harry: au! (dice al recibirla en el estomago)

Tony: y cuanto llevan?

Ron: un mes

Clarck: y que tal Lunita?

Ron: hey Luna o Lovengood para ti

David: eso no me dijo anoche

Ron: (le pega en el estomago con su escoba) cuidado!

Los demás: (se ríen)

Tony: y tú Harry cuando te lanzarás?

Harry: no presionen chicos

David: vamos cual será la diferencia de todos modos estos días tú y Hermione no se despegan

Ron: y cuando lo han hecho? Siempre están juntos

Clarck: deberías decirle que te mueres por ella está claro que no se va a negar

Harry: lo creen?

Tony: daa... es obvio de hecho no sé porque te has demorado tanto esa chica se muere por ti desde… que se yo?

Los demás: siempre

Harry: bueno quizá deba decirle

Ron: gracias a Merlín! Bueno mi novia me está esperando y si lo notas tú "amiga" está junto a ella, bye chicos

David: bien Harry es tú turno anda

Harry: (suspira para luego levantarse) ahí voy

Clarck: dale capitán!

Tony: vamos que se puede Harry!

Harry: cállense!

Hermione: hola (dice pasándole una toalla)

Harry: hola, no estás aburrida?

Hermione: no, ya se me hizo un pasatiempo venir a vert... a verlos además estaba con Luna

Harry: bueno con ella jamás podrás decir que te falta de tema de conversación

Hermione: (se ríe) eso creo

Harry: oye has visto a Kim?

Hermione: solo cuando me levanto y cuando voy a dormir

Harry: está muy mal?

Hermione: más o menos... has... intentaste hablar con ella?

Harry: no a querido hablarme

Hermione: que pasó?

Harry: nada... no tiene importancia

Hermione: la hechas de menos?

Harry: bueno... si, lo normal... no es indispensable pero hay cosas que solo ella tenía

Hermione: lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes de seguro se le pasará

Harry: eso espero... vuelvo en unos minutos

Hermione: claro

Harry: (entra a los vestidores para luego de unos diez minutos salir con unos jeans y un poleron) listo

Hermione: a donde vamos?

Harry: al árbol (dice empezando a caminar)

Hermione: Harry ves que tú das de que hablar

Harry: ya te dije prefiero que piensen que tú eres mi novia a que piensen que es cualquier otra

Hermione: y no te preocupa lo que piense la chica que te gusta (dice levemente sonrojada por el comentario del chico)

Harry: (se detiene para luego caminar hasta detrás de la chica y tomarla por la cintura)

Hermione: que haces?

Harry: nada, tú camina

Hermione: (sonríe) entonces, que pensará esa chica?

Harry: espero que le guste la idea

Hermione: y si está interesada en ti, no creo que le agrade verte conmigo

Harry: Hermy te juro que si supieras quien es lo que estás diciendo sonaría tan raro como me suena a mí

Hermione: eso se puede arreglar

Harry: como?

Hermione: (habían llegado al árbol, voltea a verlo) diciéndome quien es ella?

Harry: (suspira) en verdad quieres saberlo?

Hermione: (se sienta) claro que quiero

Harry: (se arrodilla frente a ella)

Hermione: "dios Hermione no llores, no vayas a llorar"

Harry: (suspira cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos) es... Hermy... eres tú... yo… te quiero

Hermione: (lleva su manos a su boca asombrada)

Harry: sé que esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad Hermione pero en serio que no pude evitarlo (dice tomando las manos de la chica)

Hermione: (se libera de las manos del chico)

Harry: lo siento

Hermione: (se ríe para luego abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello haciéndolo caer de espalda quedando ella sobre el ojiverde)

Harry: Hermy que...

Hermione: yo también te quiero (dice con una hermosa sonrisa) creí que... pensé que era otra chica... creí que era alguien como Cho quizá Kim

Harry: no tontita (dice acariciando la mejilla de la castaña) eres tú, todo este mes e intentado decírtelo pero primero Cho, luego los chicos del equipo o algún profesor no había podido hacerlo (logra sentarse quedando la chica arrodilla frente a él) y tú me correspondes

Hermione: por supuesto que si (dice volviéndolo a abrazar) te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Harry: (se aleja un poco para ver el rostro radiante de felicidad de la chica) pruébalo

Hermione: (lo mira confundida) como?

Harry: no lo sé, sorpréndeme

Hermione: (sonríe acariciando la mejilla del chico y luego pasando su mano por sus cabellos hasta su nuca, acercándose lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los de él)

Harry: (suspira al sentir los labios de la chica para luego tomarla fuertemente de la cintura y acercarla más a él causando una risita de parte de ella y provocando una risa también en él, luego de unos segundos se separan) no te rías

Hermione: lo siento (dice aún riendo levemente mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla)

Harry: pero mira como eres (dice pasando el torso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica para secar su lagrima) primero te ríes y luego lloras, tan malo beso?

Hermione: no, (dice negando para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada) la verdad besas delicioso

Harry: entonces? (dice levantando el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara)

Hermione: es que estoy muy feliz

Harry: también yo (dice para luego besarla) no me voy a cansar de esto

Hermione: (se ríe)

Harry: Hermy

Hermione: si?

Harry: quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione: (sonríe) claro que si

Harry: (la abraza)

Hermione: te quiero Harry

Harry: yo también te quiero Hermy

Hermione: (lo besa)

(Justo en ese momento algunas de las hojas del árbol cayeron a su alrededor para que luego el viento soplara e hiciera un remolino alrededor de ellos)

Harry: (se separa) que es esto?

Hermione: es hermoso

Harry: ven (dice levantándose y tomando la mano de la chica para que también se levantara)

Hermione: que pasa?

Harry: creo que el árbol quiere algo

Hermione: hablas con árboles?

Harry: (le sonríe para luego sacar su varita, se acerca al tronco del árbol y escribe el nombre de la chica y bajo el un "y") te toca

Hermione: Harry... (dice emocionada) quieres escribir nuestros nombres?

Harry: ya escribí el tuyo

Hermione: (saca su varita y anota el del chico) listo

Harry: (la abraza por la cintura) que quieres hacer ahora?

Hermione: estar contigo nada más (dice acurrucándose en el pecho del chico)

Harry: vamos a caminar (dice empezando a caminar abrazados)

Ron: que pasa?

Luna: oh no... nada Ron "soy la peor novia del mundo"

Ron: estás segura has estado muy callada desde que vinimos acá

Luna: estoy bien Ron no te preocupes

Ron: de acuerdo... oye (saca una cajita de su bolsillo) te compre esto

Luna: hay Ron... (dice angustiada tomando la cajita)

Ron: Luna que tienes?

Luna: (solloza levemente bajando la mirada) "piensa en algo, piensa en algo"

Ron: Lunita (dice tomándola de la cintura) porque te pones así?

Luna: yo... yo no te compre nada

Ron: (se ríe) Luna

Luna: lo siento

Ron: tontita me asustaste (dice abrazándola) no tiene importancia

Luna: en serio?

Ron: en serio (dice alejándose) ahora abre mi regalo

Luna: (limpia sus mejillas de las lagrimas para luego abrir la cajita en donde había un cadenita de plata con un colgante de luna) hay Ron está precioso (dice para luego besarlo)

Ron: voltéate

Luna: de acuerdo

Ron: (toma la cadenita y se la pone)

Luna: (voltea a verlo)

Ron: justo, pensé que no se vería

Luna: es bastante escote amor

Ron: no deberías andar siempre con ese uniforme

Luna: porque? No te gusta como me queda?

Ron: me gustas como te queda pero también le gusta a los demás como te queda

Luna: Ron nadie más que tú se fija en mí

Ron: hay Lunita no te das cuanta

Luna: de que?

Ron: hay veces en que pasas por el pasillo y varios se voltean a verte, este año llegaste más preciosa que nunca y que bueno que no te conocen de verdad porque tendrías más pretendientes

Luna: (sonríe) yo también te quiero Ron

Ron: (se ríe, para luego sentarse a la orilla del lago) ven

Luna: (se sienta entre las piernas del chico para luego ser abrazada) Ron

Ron: dime

Luna: porque no puedes darle una oportunidad a Draco?

Ron: no lo llames por el nombre

Luna: bueno Malfoy, deberías hablar con él no es como crees

Ron: que tanto has hablado con él?

Luna: Ron, (suspira) apenas hablo con él solo por cosas especificas

Ron: mi hermana

Luna: (voltea a verlo)

Ron: vamos Luna no soy tan idiota e visto como la mira y que agradezca que no e estado presente cuando le a besado el cuello porque ahí si le rompo la cara

Luna: quizá está interesado en ella

Ron: por favor Luna, ese Malfoy solo juega con las chicas no dejaré que se burle de mi hermana

Luna: yo creo que sus sentimientos son sinceros

Ron: yo no le creo nada

Luna: pero al menos admite que a habido un cambio en él

Ron: y no lo niego, pero sé que lo hace por algo

Luna: bueno todos tenemos una motivación para hacer las cosas Ronald

Ron: porque lo defiendes tanto?

Luna: porque creo que toda persona se merece una oportunidad

Ron: se me hace difícil Luna todos estos años se regocijaba molestándome a mí y a mi familia como se puede perdonar eso

Luna: y te entiendo Ron pero quizá él era así por alguna razón de peso, inténtalo al menos

Ron: bien pero dame tiempo

Luna: (se voltea poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para abrazarlo) hay que eres lindo Ronald

Ron: no me digas Ronald Lunita

Luna: pero a mí me gusta (dice revolviéndole el pelo)

Ron: de acuerdo

En los pasillos...

Sally: en serio es maravilloso

Ginny: yo lo e visto y no es tanto (dice saliendo a unos de los patios interiores del castillo)

Kate: segura que lo viste bien es J.C. Gin

Ginny: se quien es solo que... (se calla al ver al equipo de slytherin rodeando a Draco el cual estaba estirado en una banca de piedra) no es la gran cosa

Kate: (sonríe) ven sentemos por aquí (dice indicando la banca continua a la de los slytherin´s)

Ginny: no, que haces?

Sally: vamos pongámonos cerca

Kate: vamos (dice tomando a Ginny del brazo y sentándola en la banca quedando de espalda a las serpientes)

Ginny: porque hacen esto?

Sally: es... quiero ver a... (se inclina un poco hacia el lado para ver que chicos había) Zabini! Es muy lindo

Kate: es cierto y también está Leblanck

Sally: uff! El del lindo...

Kate: oh si!

Ginny: lindo que?

Sally: no lo has visto?

Ginny: a quien?

Kate: Tom Leblanck es cazador en el equipo de slytherin y tiene el trasero más perfecto que e visto en mi vida

Ginny: no lo e visto

Sally: míralo ahora está de espalda y no trae la capa

Ginny: (voltea disimuladamente para ver, para luego volver su mirada a su amigas sorprendida) por dios

Kate: lo vez, es... per-fec-to

Ginny: totalmente perfecto

Sally: podría verlo toda mi vida

Kate: wacala mira quienes vienen

Sally: Pansy, Tania, Karla, Millicent y Kristy

Ginny: (las ve acercarse a los chicos pero al ver a Pansy sentarse sobre Draco aparta la mirada)

Blaise: wuau! A que debemos este honor

Tania: no les hará mal un poco de compañía o si?

Draco: (suspira)

Millicent: además algunas venimos por nuestros novios, no amor?

Mark: tienes algo en mente?

Millicent: ven aquí y te enseño (dice llamándolo haciendo un gesto con su dedo)

Mark: nos vemos chicos (dice para luego tomar de la mano a su chica e irse)

Pansy: debo dejar claro algo chicos, desde hoy ya no seré Pansy ese horrible nombre murió

Theo: y como te diremos ahora?

Tania: Kin (dice la rubia abrazada a él)

Tom: Kin? y eso

Kristy: ParKINson ves de donde sale

Draco: y para que te pones apodos?

Pansy: hay amor sabes que nunca me a gustado mi nombre

Tom: yo no le veía el problema

Kristy: (pone sus ojos en blanco) vamos a otro lado Tom

Tom: prefiero quedarme Kris (dice viendo de reojo a Kin)

Theo: y Carol?

Tania: (suspira exasperada) que importa

Pansy: saben que no anda con nosotras sale sola

Karla: yo la vi yendo hacia el lago

Blaise: iré a verla

Draco: no! déjala en paz, quédate justo donde estás ahora

Blaise: (suspira)

Draco: eso Blaise que obediente

Blaise: muérete Malfoy

Draco: después de ti Zabini

Blaise: (sonríe de medio lado)

Pansy: y que hacían amor?

Draco: no te interesa

Pansy: no me hables así Draco

Theo: acuérdate Kin que a nuestro querido príncipe le gustan las pelirrojas

Pansy: de nuevo con eso!

Draco: no se metan

Tom: vas en serio Draco?

Draco: ya les dije que no se metan

Theo: amistad con los gryffindor´s e interés en la Weasley, Draco eso no está bien

Draco: y porque no? (al ver que nadie decía nada sonríe con superioridad, nadie lo contradeciría) ahórrense el inventar algo

Tania: podrías estar con alguien mejor que ella Draco

Draco: indícame alguien

Kristy: Kin por ejemplo

Draco: si... claro (dice irónico)

Pansy: hay pero si mi Drakito solo quiere jugar con esa pelirroja, cierto amor? (dice abrazándolo por el cuello)

Draco: yo mejor me voy (dice levantándose recién notando la presencia de Ginny) "quizá con un poco de celos logre sacar algo" vienes... Kin? (dice volteándose a la rubia)

Pansy: (le sonríe a sus amiga recibiendo guiños de suerte) voy Drakito (dice abrazándose a él)

Draco: Blaise guarda las tácticas

Blaise: claro (dice guardando los pergaminos que estaban en la banca) pásenla bien

Pansy: claro

Kate: Gin mejor cierras los ojos

Ginny: porque?

Sally: ou! Mejor cierras los ojos y te tapas los oídos

Ginny: que pasa? (dice volteando a ver lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas encontrándose con la imagen de Draco y Pansy pasando abrazados junto a ellas)

Kate: estás bien?

Ginny: quédate justo ahí Sally

Sally: porque?

Ginny: (saca su varita y la apunta hacia la rubia) _"incendio"_

Pansy: ahahaha! Que fue eso?

Draco: te estás quemando (dice divertido)

Pansy: Me quemo! (sale corriendo hacia el castillo)

Draco: (voltea a ver extrañado viendo como Ginny guardaba su varita, sonríe)

Ginny: vamos (dice levantándose)

Kate: no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer

Sally: sabes lo que acabas de hacer, cierto?

Ginny: si, le acabo de quemar un poco de pelo teñido

Kate: (se ríe) si bueno es cierto aclárame algo Gin, porque lo hiciste?

Ginny: porque la odio

Sally: si, pero porque?

Ginny: no es por Malfoy si es lo que quieren saber

K y S: si Gin claro

Ginny: como debo entender eso?

Sally: no puedo creer que no puedas admitir que alguien te interesa

Ginny: él no me interesa

Kate: oh vamos Gin no tiene nada de malo

Ginny: él no me importa

Sally: como quieras Gin

Más tarde en la cena...

Ginny: no los has visto?

Ron: desde el entrenamiento

Ginny: tampoco e visto a Hermione por ningún lado

Ron: yo no fui a la biblioteca así que no sé

Ginny: tampoco yo... bueno deben estar juntos

Luna: nadie los ha visto (dice al sentarse junto a Ron) ya le preguntaron a Draco?

R y G: (sueltan un bufido)

Luna: iré a preguntarle yo si quieren

Ron: tú no te vas a meter a esa mesa

Luna: e irás tú?

Ron: no voy a preguntarle a ese por mis mejores amigos

Luna: y que pasa si él sabe?

Ron: como podría saber él y no nosotros

Luna: porque él a ayudado a Hermione con todo esto

Ron: oh claro pero si él es el experto en esto el señor yo me meto con todas y le lavo el cerebro a las novias de los demás

Luna: Ronald que estás diciendo?

Ron: tú no deberías hablar tanto con ese slytherin

Luna. disculpa, pero yo puedo hablar con quien se me de la regalada gana

Ginny: chicos ya no peleen

Ron: es ella que está loca por Malfoy

Luna: gracias por la confianza Ronald (dice antes de irse)

Ginny: hermano

Ron: que? (dice volviendo su vista de donde había estado Luna hasta su hermana)

Ginny: ve a buscarla

Ron: (se cruza de brazos)

Ginny: hermano sabes que estás equivocado ella te quiere y tú vienes y dices que está interesada en Malfoy

Ron: que deje de defenderlo entonces, desde cuando que está del lado de ese imbecil?

Ginny: bueno han hablado un par de veces

Ron: que! (dice llamando la atención de algunos chicos de la mesa)

Ginny: creí que lo sabias

Ron: sabía que han hablado pero... un par de veces (dice con desagrado)

Ginny: de todas formas no tienes que preocuparte ese imbecil solo tiene ojos para la estúpida de Parkinson

Ron: (la mira extrañada unos segundos, esos eran celos? No! su hermanita no podía estar interesada en ese imbecil o si?)

Ginny: (suspira)

Ron: no tienes hambre?

Ginny: no...

Ron: estás bien Gin?

Ginny: si hermano no importa

Ron: algo te pasó a ti, que tienes?

Ginny: no es nada

Ron: (sonríe) y dime Gin como va esa decisión para Bill?

Ginny: (se hunde un poco en su puesto abrazándose así misma) no

Ron: no que?

Ginny: no voy a aceptar a Bill

Ron: porque no? era perfecto para ti, recuerda que los papas lo conocen les dio una excelente impresión

Ginny: pero yo no lo quiero (dice viendo hacia abajo y con la voz algo quebrada)

Ron: que te hizo cambiar?

Ginny: jamás lo quise y no lo voy a querer nunca

Ron: pero Gin que dices, oye? (dice levantando el mentón de la pelirroja ve sus ojos brillantes) Ginny dime que pasó?

Ginny: no quiero Ron

Ron: Gin tienes que decirme

Ginny: (niega)

Ron: Bill te hizo algo Ginny?

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Ron: (se levanta y le da vuelta a la mesa para tomar a su hermana por el brazo y salir a los pasillos) no te mueves de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa

Ginny: Ron ya no importa, no me pasó nada

Ron: no te pasó nada de que? Ginevra dime ahora que te hizo Bill

Ginny: hermano...

Ron: dímelo Ginevra!

Ginny: Bill trató de propasarse conmigo

Ron: que él que!

Ginny: me dijo que la única razón por la que quería ser mi novio era para... para... para acostarse conmigo y así tener un hijo sangre pura (dice con lagrimas en su ojos)

Ron: Gin (dice abrazándola) no... no logró hacerte nada cierto?

Ginny: no... llegó Malfoy y me ayudó

Ron: (la aleja un poco para verla) te ayudó?

Ginny: si... lo dejó inconsciente dijo que iba a sacarlo del colegio

Ron: y luego que pasó?

Ginny: me curo porque Bill me golpeo

Ron: lo voy a matar

Ginny: no hagas nada hermano Malfoy la dio su merecido ya no tiene importancia

Ron: no voy a dejar que nadie se pase contigo Ginny

Ginny: no hagas nada Ron por favor

Ron: muy tarde (dice viendo a un grupo de ravenclaw´s saliendo del comedor en donde venía Bill) Jonhson!

Bill: (traga pesadamente) Ron yo te lo puedo explicar...

Ron: no quiero tus explicaciones imbecil! (le dice antes de la darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla)

Brian: pero tú eres estúpido que es lo que haces!

Ron: tú no te metas! (dice viendo al chico para luego ver a Bill) vuelves a tocar a mi hermana y te mato (se vuelve hacia su hermana para luego irse)

Steve: pero que fue eso Bill?

Bill: nada chicos olvídenlo

En la sala común de gryffindor...

Hermione: en serio que no entiendo nada (dice riendo)

Harry: pero como no? es muy fácil y no te rías esto es serio (estaba estirado en un sillón frente a la chimenea con su novia entre sus piernas)

Hermione: (tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho del chico, ambos estaban viendo un libro de quidditch que tenía el chico en las manos dejándola a ella atrapada) es solo quidditch James no es tanto

Harry: ofensa! Como dices eso?

Hermione: (se ríe) resígnate no puedo entenderlo

Harry: no es posible

Hermione: bien cambiemos de libro (dice con la intención de tomar el libro)

Harry: no (dice levantándolo) hasta que lo entiendas

Hermione: (voltea su cara para mirarlo) dámelo Harry

Harry: no

Hermione: veamos algo más útil

Harry: esto es muy útil

Hermione: me das el libro? (dice jugando nariz con nariz)

Harry: eso no se vale te aprovechas

Hermione: (lo besa y al ver que el chico ponía más interés en profundizar el beso que en el quidditch, toma el libro)

Harry: (empieza a pelear por el libro sin dejar de besarse y riendo)

Hermione: amelo... (intenta hablar pero los labios del chico se lo impedían)

Harry: mm... mm (murmura negando)

Hermione: (se aleja) no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así Jimmy

Harry: es solo James no Jimmy

Hermione: porque no? a mí gusta... por fis

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo

Hermione: gracias (se levanta)

Harry: a donde vas?

Hermione: iré a dejar los libros (dice recogiendo todos los libros que había comprado)

Harry: te ayudo?

Hermione: si quieres caerte por la rampa

Harry: buen punto

Hermione: ya vuelvo (dice perdiéndose por las escaleras)

Harry: (suspira dejándose caer en el sillón)

Ron: estarás bien, tranquila (dice entrando a la sala común, mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros) Harry!

Harry: que te pasó Gin? (dice levantándose y acercándose a sus amigos)

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Ron: Bill trató de propasarse con ella

Harry: que! que se piensa ese imbecil! Supongo que lo pusiste en su lugar

Ron: por supuesto que si

Harry: ya Gin (dice al escuchar unos leves sollozos de la chica, la abraza) tranquila no te volverá a poner una mano en cima lo prometo

Ginny: gracias

Harry: tengo algo que contarles, de seguro te sube el animo (dice alejándose de Ginny)

Ginny: que pasa? (dice limpiando sus mejillas)

Ron: tiene que ver con que tú y Hermione desaparecieron?

Harry: (sonríe levemente sonrojado mientras se pasa la mano por su nuca desordenando aún más su pelo) puede ser

Ginny: le dijiste?

Harry: (asiente)

Ginny: hahahahha! (grita emocionada antes de abrazarlo) que felicidad

Ron: y donde está Herms?

Hermione: que pasa conmigo?

Ron: (corre a abrazarla) felicidades!

Hermione: (sonríe) gracias Ron

Ginny: me toca (dice aparatando a su hermano y abrazando a Hermione) te dije que te quería

Hermione: lo sé (dice viendo a su novio sobre el hombro de la pelirroja)

Ron: hay amigo eres tan lento (le da la mano) felicidades

Harry: gracias Ron

Hermione: oye estás bien?

Ginny: podemos hablar?

Hermione: claro, ustedes se van a dormir?

Ron: yo si estoy muerto

Harry: también yo

Ginny: buenas noches a los dos entonces

Hermione: yo ya voy Ginny

Ginny: claro, vamos Ron (dice empujándolo a las escaleras)

Harry: te gustaría mañana desayunar afuera

Hermione: (sonríe) claro, en el árbol?

Harry: por supuesto

Hermione: bueno... que duermas bien (le da un beso en la mejilla y voltea para irse)

Harry: (la toma de la mano para girarla, acércala a él y besarla)

Ron: ah...

Ginny: (le tapa la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo) no vallas a interrumpir, son tan lindos...

Ron: lentos querrás decir

Ginny: y que más da? si ahora están juntos

Ron: cuidado ahí vienen

Ginny: corre! (dice antes de subir hasta las habitaciones)

Hermione: ven aquí Ginny Weasley! (dice siguiéndola hasta la habitación de las chicas de sexto) no puedo creer que me... que nos estuvieras espiando!

Ginny: y no puedo creer que estuviste a punto de venir hacia acá solo despidiéndote con un simple beso en la mejilla

Hermione: bueno... aún no me acostumbro

Ginny: no puedo creer que te lo haya pedido... bueno lo creo... pero (suspira) estás feliz?

Hermione: que! claro que lo estoy! Además... escribimos nuestro nombres en el árbol

Ginny: el de los enamorados?

Hermione: (asiente sonriendo)

Ginny: no lo creo y... te besó ahí?

Hermione: si

Ginny: y pasó algo?

Hermione: algo como que?

Ginny: que hizo el árbol

Hermione: que tendría que hacer el árbol Gin? Espera! Te refieres al remolino de hojas y el viento

Ginny: ahahah! El aviso!

Hermione: que? que dices, que aviso!

Ginny: no lo sabes?

Hermione: habla claro Gin

Ginny: cuando una pareja se besa bajo el árbol se forma ese remolino de hojas que los envuelve solo si la pareja está destinada a estar junta

Hermione: (se deja caer sentada en su cama sin apartar la mirada de su amiga)

Ginny: que suerte tienes Hermy

Hermione: aún no me lo creo

Ginny: bueno yo con ese beso que te dio me lo habría creído

Hermione: (se sonroja levemente para luego reír) besa delicioso!

Ginny: hey no cuentes dinero frente a los pobres

Hermione: tú que tanto alegas cada vez que Draco se te acerca recibes un beso en el cuello

Ginny: ni me lo recuerdes... es un asqueroso!

Hermione: en serio?

Ginny: claro que si

Hermione: (suspira) me vas a contar?

Ginny: (camina hasta sentarse junto a la chica) es sobre Bill

Hermione: que pasa, aceptaste ser su novia pero no estás segura?

Ginny: no... jamás sería algo de ese imbecil

Hermione: (la mira extrañada) que pasó Gin?

Ginny: trato de propasarse conmigo

Hermione: que!

Ginny: dijo que la única razón por la que quería algo conmigo era porque era sangre pura

Hermione: si será maldito... no alcanzó a tocarte cierto? (dice algo temerosa por la respuesta)

Ginny: no... (se levanta dándole la espalda a la chica) Dracomeayudo (dice rápidamente)

Hermione: que?

Ginny: (suspira) Dracomeayudo

Hermione: Gin no te entiendo anda

Ginny: (voltea a verla) Draco me ayudó!

Hermione: (se ríe) bien pero no tienes que gritar

Ginny: huy! Odio deberle algo

Hermione: te dijo que lo hacia a cambio de algo?

Ginny: no, pero yo no podré olvidarlo y eso que pasó hace un mes

Hermione: un mes? Pero porque no habías dicho nada!

Ginny: no quería

Hermione: (suspira) entiendo que hayas querido olvidarlo pero hay que hacer algo en contra de Bill

Ginny: Malfoy hizo que lo sacaran del equipo iba a intentar sacarlo del colegio pero ya sabes como es Dumbledor

Hermione: y tú dices que es un idiota?

Ginny: y lo es

Hermione: pero mira lo que hizo por ti

Ginny: pero no porque esté haciendo cosas por mí voy a dejar que... bueno eso!

Hermione: te gusta un poco admítelo

Ginny: no es cierto

Hermione: pero es lindo

Ginny: se muy bien eso!

Hermione: entonces?

Ginny: (suspira sentándose frente a la castaña) jamás seré una de su lista

Hermione: él no quiere que seas una más

Ginny: si claro... Hermione él cambia de chica como cambia de polera

Hermione: y como sabes que será así contigo, a insistido todo un mes Ginny

Ginny: no! no quiero ser una más de su lista

Hermione: pero quieres ser alguien especial para él

Ginny: (baja la mirada y suspira) buenas noches Herms (dice antes de salir de la pieza)

Hermione: pero Gin... huy!... (toca sus labios levemente con su dedos y suspira cayendo recostada en su cama) Harry...

Parvati: (entra riendo seguida de Kim y Lavender)

Lavender: estaban todas tratando de arreglarla (dice riendo)

Kim: y que haces Hermione?

Hermione: iba a dormir

Kim: tan temprano? Es sábado

Hermione: de todas formas estoy muy cansada

Parvati: muchos libros leídos

Hermione: (la mira molesta) no, estuve con... "no hablé con Harry para saber si podíamos decir que éramos novios" con Ginny

Lavender: Ginny... no sé que le ven

Kim: oh vamos Gin es muy linda y una chica adorable

Lavender: (se cruza de brazos) de seguro disfruta tener a tantos chicos detrás de ella

Hermione: Ginny no es así!

Lavender: no la defiendas

Kim: bien basta chicas! Ginny es una gran chica hay que aceptarlo además... ni se le quieran enfrentar o Malfoy las mandará a San Mungo

Parvati: (suspira soñadoramente) que suerte que tiene tener a Malfoy detrás de ella no puedo creerlo

Lavender: no puedo creer que ella lo evite

Hermione: ustedes saben como Draco trataba a Ginny y a Ron es lógico que desconfíe... aunque él haga todo lo posible por hacerla cambiar de opinión

Parvati: yo creo que es tonta Malfoy es el chico más lindo y rico del colegio

Hermione: por si no te diste cuenta Ginny no es una interesada

Parvati: me estás diciendo interesada?

Hermione: que hay que decirte para que lo entiendas?

Kim: basta! Parvati no te estreses sabes las cosas que acarrea y tú Hermione podrías ser un poco más agradable con las demás

Hermione: como puedo ser agradable cuando está insultando a mi amiga?

Kim: bien estuvo mal pero al menos trata de evitar el ataque

Hermione: lo dices tú que encierra a alguien para evitar que se acerque al chico que te interesa

Kim: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Hermione: tú lo has dicho (dice tomando sus cosas y caminando al baño)

Lavender: tienes que ganarte a Harry si o si

Kim: claro que lo haré (dice sonriendo)

Lavender: porque no empiezas ahora?

Kim: no... prefiero hacerlo mañana, además Harry debe estar en su pieza

Parvati: y eso te detiene?

Kim: (se ríe) tranquila me ganaré su corazón pero no metiéndome a su cama a la fuerza

Lavender: además algo debe significar que no se pierda ninguna practica de las animadoras

Parvati: aunque valla con Hermione

Kim: por favor... obvio que es por algo

Hermione: (sale del baño dirigiéndose directamente a su cama y cerrando los doseles)

Kim: (mira a la cama de Hermione y luego a las chicas sonriendo) mejor nos dormimos mañana tengo mucho que hacer

Parvati: no te preocupes Harry no es de levantarse temprano los domingos

Lavender: es cierto puedes dormir tranquila

Kim: desde mañana la operación conquistar a Harry comienza (dice antes de entrar al baño)

Hermione: demasiado tarde... (susurra sonriendo)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va otro capitulo de seguro les gustará... al menos una parte... la cual muchos han estado pidiendo. Dejen reviewsy les aseguro que me harán muy feliz jijijiji bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo Diez_**

Al otro día... (Domingo 6)

Ron: que?... que demonios? (dice sentándose en su cama aún adormilado)

Harry: sigue durmiendo Ron (dice mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas)

Ron: que hora es?

Harry: las nueve

Ron: que! pero es domingo... que demonios haces despierto?

Harry: voy a salir con Hermione

Ron: y no podías salir más tarde con ella o no meter tanto ruido!

Harry: queremos estar solos y no e metido tanto ruido... tú te despertaste

Ron: como sea (dice volviéndose a recostar)

Harry: nos vemos más tarde Ron

Ron: si, si, si... cuando quieras Harry

Harry: duérmete Ron (dice saliendo de la pieza y bajando a la sala común)

Hermione: debe haber una razón muy importante para que despiertes a esta hora un domingo (dice la chica sonriendo, estaba vestida con unos jeans a la cadera, una polera sin mangas con escote redondo verde botella y un polerón blanco que se cerraba adelante con un cierre metálico)

Harry: tú eres mí razón (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: (corre hasta abrazarlo)

Harry: (se sonroja aún no se acostumbraba a eso... claro que no se le haría difícil) Hermy

Hermione: (se aleja sonrojada) lo siento yo... es que aún...

Harry: no te acostumbras?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: te entiendo ayer éramos los mejores amigos y ahora somos novios

Hermione: seguimos siento los mejores amigos Harry

Harry: claro que si eso sobre cualquier cosa... pero... bueno... no me molesta... poner más énfasis en que seas mi novia... sin olvidar lo de los mejores amigos claro

Hermione: creo que estamos complicando todo esto demasiado

Harry: no querrás terminar conmigo cierto? (dice viéndola asustado)

Hermione: no! claro que no... me refiero a que estamos pensando mucho actuando menos

Harry: y eso es malo?

Hermione: en estos casos si

Harry: bien empecemos de nuevo (cierra los ojos por unos segundos para luego abrirlos) hola Hermy, vamos a desayunar?

Hermione: claro James (se ríen)

Harry: vamos (dice tomando la mano de la chica para luego salir de ahí)

Más tarde...

Ginny: hasta que bajas!

Ron: que! tenía sueño

Ginny: oh vamos no te quedaste hasta tan tarde

Ron: bueno a Harry se le ocurrió despertarse a las nueve

Ginny: y eso que tiene?

Ron: es muy temprano... al menos para mí

Ginny: (se ríe) como digas Ron ahora vamos al comedor

Ron: no me lo tienes que decir

Ginny: me lo imagino, por cierto como te fue con Luna ayer?

Ron: genial, aunque ella estuvo mal unos minutos porque no me había llevado un regalo

Ginny: pobre Lunita

Ron: pero le dije que no tenía importancia

Ginny: hay Ron eres tan lindo como novio (dice pellizcándole una mejilla)

Ron: Ginny no hagas eso!

Ginny: como digas Ronnie

Ron: como odio que me digas así

Ginny: (le enseña la lengua)

Luna: hola chicos

Ron: gracias a Merlín! (toma a Luna por la cintura y la besa para luego alejarla sin sacar la mano de la cintura de la chica) no me dejes con esta loca

Luna: que pasa? (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: tú novio es un paranoico

Luna: ya lo sé

Ron: oigan yo no soy un... (pero es callado por los labios de su novia)

Luna: (se aleja) vamos a comer?

Ginny: claro (se van)

Ron: oigan espérenme (se disponía a seguirlas cuando notó una mirada sobre él al voltearse no había nadie y en los alrededores no veía a nadie poniéndole atención, pero su atención cambio hacia arriba donde unos rizos rubios platinados desaparecían, sonríe) "olvídala Ron tú tienes novia" (entra al comedor)

Kim: hasta que llegas! (dice acercándose a Ron)

Ron: pasa algo?

Kim: claro que si, Harry no está por ningún lado!

Ron: ah me asustaste

Kim: hablo en chino Ron? Harry no está

Ginny: mejor le ayudo

Luna: si anda

Ginny: (se acerca a Ron y Kim) hola Kim, que pasa?

Kim: le digo a Ron que Harry no está por ninguna parte

Ginny: oh... es que Harry aún no se levanta

Kim: que?

Ron: si, eso! Harry estaba durmiendo como un... bueno estaba durmiendo

Kim: me lo hubieras dicho antes me asustó, él nunca madruga un domingo pero tampoco se despierta tan tarde

Ginny: bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Kim: de acuerdo (se voltea para ir a la mesa pero vuelve su atención a los hermanos Weasley) y saben donde está Hermione?

Ginny: si tú no sabes que duermes en la misma habitación que ella menos nosotros

Ron: además solo debe estar en la biblioteca

Kim: claro, bye! (se va con Parvati y Lavender)

Ginny: (suspira aliviada) de seguro le ibas a decir que Harry estaba con Hermione

Ron: bueno... y eso que?

Ginny: aún no sabemos si ellos quieren decir sobre lo suyo y sabes que intenciones tiene Kim

Ron: bien, bien ya entendí

Ginny: ven vamos a sentarnos (dice empujando a su hermano)

En la mesa de slytherin...

Blaise: Draco deja de babear el plato

Draco: (lo fulmina con la mirada) disculpa?

Blaise: deja de mirar a la Weasley

Draco: valla no sabía que ahora controlabas lo que tengo que ver

Blaise: vamos Draco para todo esto con la Weasley, no te gusta en serio

Draco: porque dices eso?

Blaise: te conozco

Draco: pero no lo suficiente

Blaise: eres muy obstinado sabias?

Draco: (se encoge de hombros) y que tal las cosas con Karla?

Blaise: ya no hay cosas con Karla

Draco: de que hablas?

Blaise: la perdí me entiendes

Draco: que pasó?

Blaise: que se yo, de un día para otro ya no me habla ni siquiera me mira

Draco: ni una explicación?

Blaise: te digo que no me habla! Le pregunte a Tania y a Kristy pero ninguna quiere decirme que tiene Karla

Draco: quizá esté enferma ya la has visto este último tiempo está más pálida de los común

Blaise: si lo sé, me preocupa pero no puedo hacer nada

Draco: hablaré con ella

Blaise: claro

Draco: supongo que con tanta preocupación por Karla debo entender que te importa bastante y que dejarás a Carol en paz

Blaise: no, Karla es mi mejor amiga y sabes que a Carol la quiero

Draco: oh claro eso se nota, por eso la obligas a estar contigo y la tratas como una muñequita que debe hacer lo que a ti se te venga en gana

Blaise: cierra la boca, de seguro tú no dudarías en tirartela

Draco: (lo toma por la camisa y lo hacer un poco a él) es mi prima imbecil

Blaise: que!

Draco: Carol es mi prima al igual que lo era Charlote así que si no la dejas en paz te voy a matar, me entiendes? (lo suelta)

Blaise: como que tú prima?

Draco: Carolain Hilton M

Blaise: eso ya lo sé... M!... Malfoy?

Draco: por dios que coeficiente tienes Blaise (dice irónico)

Blaise: quien más lo sabe?

Draco: Ginny y Lovengood

Blaise: porque nadie lo sabe?

Draco: a quien le importan los segundos apellidos? Además ella no quiere que nadie más sepa

Blaise: porque?

Draco: no te interesa

Blaise: que tierno

Carol: hola

D y B: hola

Draco: estás bien?

Carol: (asiente)

Blaise: Carol?

Carol: (se hunde levemente en su asiento) si?

Blaise: sabes que le pasa a Karla?

Carol: (levanta la mirada hasta el chico, niega)

Blaise: sabes quien si sabe?

Carol: supongo que Kristy, ella y Karla son muy cercanas

Blaise: de acuerdo

Draco: permiso chicos (dice viendo a Ginny salir del comedor sola) Rojita!

Ginny: (voltea a verlo) Malfoy! (dice sorprendida y tropezando con una piedra haciendo que cayera sentada en el pasto) rayos!

Draco: (se ríe mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón)

Ginny: (quita algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro para luego levantar la mirada molesta para ver al chico)

Draco: (le extiende la mano)

Ginny: no quiero tú ayuda

Draco: pero la necesitas

Ginny: (sonríe levemente mientras toma la mano del chico quedando, al levantarse, bastante cerca de él solo separados por su otra mano apoyada en el pecho del chico)

Draco: dime que hago princesa (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Ginny: (cierra los ojos por la caricia) para que? (pregunta en un suspiro)

Draco: para que confíes en mí (dice acercándose un poco más a la chica)

Ginny: (suspira aún con los ojos cerrados) vas muy bien

Draco: (se ríe) que tienes hoy rojita?

Ginny: (se aleja de el unos pasos para mirarlo nerviosa) me estoy volviendo loca eso tengo

Draco: oh vamos! Ahora te vas a alejar?

Ginny: de ti si (dice empezando a caminar al lago)

Draco: oye! (dice alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo) que quieres que haga? en serio

Ginny: que me dejes en paz

Draco: (la suelta) eso quieres?

Ginny: si! Eso quiero

Draco: solo dime algo, no sentiste nada? Tan solo un leve estremecimiento o algo... no lo entiendo Ginny!

Ginny: ya te lo dije jamás sentiré algo por ti

Draco: (baja levemente la mira eso último le había dolido) te dejare en paz Gi... Weasley, no tiene caso que insista más

Ginny: (lo mira sorprendida por unos segundos) no, no lo tiene

Draco: (asiente) lamento haberte molestado todo este mes... bueno... hem seguiré hablando con tus amigos así que no sé... alguna vez me iré yo o tú te alejarás así no estaré incomodándote

Ginny: yo...

Draco: adiós (se voltea para caminar al castillo se detiene con la intención de volver con la chica pero lo piensa mejor y se va corriendo al colegio)

Ginny: (ahoga un sollozo) Draco... (susurra tocando su colgante de mariposa mientras un brillante lagrima rodaba por su mejilla)

Pansy: Draki! (grita al ver al chico acercarse)

Draco: diablos! (se detiene y le da la espalda a la chica)

Pansy: amor donde andabas? (dice abrazándolo por el cuello)

Draco: (voltea para mirar de frente a la chica) porque siempre eres así?

Pansy: como así

Draco: me persigues y hace tanto escándalo, que es lo que quieres?

Pansy: (se aleja unos pasos) porque te quiero y siempre trato de llamar tú atenciones

Draco: y que quieres entonces?

Pansy: ser tú novia es obvio

Draco: (suspira cerrando los ojos unos segundos) "ya no tiene caso..." quieres serlo?

Pansy: tú novia? Claro!

Draco: de acuerdo

Pansy: en serio! Soy tú novia?

Draco: si... supongo

Pansy: ahahahahahah! (grita emocionada para luego abrazarlo)

Draco: deja de gritar así eso si

Pansy: si lo que tú digas... hay que alegría Draki

Draco: y no me digas así!

Pansy: si, si, lo que sea (dice para luego besarlo por todo el rostro terminando en un apasionado beso)

Carol: Draco!

Draco: (se separa de la chica) ah... hola

Carol: que haces? (le pregunta sorprendida)

Pansy: hay Carito que no puede un novio besar a su novia

Carol: que?

Draco: ven vamos a caminar (dice tomando a Carol por el brazo)

Pansy: te veo luego amor (se va)

Draco: (pone los ojos en blanco)

Carol: como que es tu novia!

Draco: si, se lo pedí… bueno la acepté

Carol: pero y Ginny! Draco a ti te gusta Ginny estás loco por ella

Draco: Carol me e estado arrastrando por ella todo un mes y ahora se que nada de eso hizo una leve huella en ella

Carol: no puedes saberlo

Draco: ella me lo dijo hace unos minutos!

Carol: pero estuvo bien hacerte novio de Kin (dice el nombre de forma burlona) me refiero… tan rápido

Draco: ya no me importa con tal de sacarme a Ginny de la cabeza

Carol: pero tú la quieres

Draco: soy un Malfoy Carol y no me voy a seguir arrastrando no lo haré más

Carol: no te estás arrastrando deja de decir eso solo luchas por ella

Draco: olvídalo Carol no volveré a insistirle

Carol: pero Draco...

Draco: es en serio... ya no...

Carol: lo siento (dice abrazándolo, suspira) quizá ambos debamos olvidarnos de esos pelirrojos

Draco: (se aleja) vamos tú aún tienes oportunidad puedes arrebatárselo a Lovengood

Carol: no puedo hacer eso él está feliz

Draco: realmente no entiendo como entraste a slytherin

Carol: (sonríe) vamos al lago?

Draco: supongo

Carol: animo dragón!

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: dime

Hermione: guardaremos esto en secreto?

Harry: quieres guardarlo?

Hermione: no! pero... no sé... quizá tú no querías que los demás supieran

Harry: pero Hermy... (se inclina hacia adelante para ver a la chica la cual estaba entre sus piernas mientras el la abrazaba) no digas eso, quiero que todos sepan que te quiero si quieres lo grito

Hermione: (se ríe) no es necesario, solo dímelo a mí

Harry: te quiero (le dice al oído para luego besarla en la mejilla)

Hermione: también yo (dice apretando cariñosamente las manos del chico que estaban en su cintura)

Harry: Ginny estaba muy feliz

Hermione: es una gran amiga quisiera que arreglara las cosas con Draco

Harry: y tú estás segura que si lo acepta no le hará daño

Hermione: si estoy segura

Harry: yo no sé confío en él pero no sé si tanto como para dejarlo estar con Ginny

Hermione: y desde cuando Ginny tiene que pedirte permiso? Estás como Ron

Harry: bueno ella es como mi hermanita

Hermione: y yo era como tú hermanita?

Harry: bueno... si, por un tiempo

Hermione: cuando?

Harry: primero

Hermione: solo en primero? Y los demás años que era?

Harry: la chica más importante en mi vida

Hermione: Harry (dice conmovida y volteándolo a ver) que lindo eres gracias

Harry: (la besa) ahora eres mi novia supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo

Hermione: (se suelta del chico y voltea completamente quedando de rodillas frente a él) y que otros derechos tengo sobre ti?

Harry: (sonríe) mmm... supongo que puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras pero antes ya lo hacías así que no veré la diferencia (dice causando la risa de la chica) también puedes mandonearme a tú gusto pero eso también lo hacías

Hermione: con todo esto me tratas de decir que antes me comportaba como tú novia?

Harry: algo así (dice riendo)

Hermione: y con Ron no?

Harry: Ron era algo más como tu hijo, créeme a veces puedes sonar muy parecida a la señora Weasley

Hermione: (se ríe) no soy tan mandona

Harry: si lo eres pero eres una mandona adorable

Hermione: crees que los chicos ya estén en el comedor?

Harry: quieres ir?

Hermione: (se levanta) quiero ver la cara de Kim

Harry: eres muy mala pero supongo que tendré que regocijarme viendo al imbecil de Wilson

Hermione: oye eso fue muy cruel

Harry: (se levanta) como mi novia te prohíbo defenderlo

Hermione: dame besitos entonces

Harry: (la toma por la cintura para besarla)

Hermione: vamos (dice tomándolo de la mano)

En el gran comedor...

Luna: Ron siéntate bien

Ron: ajá

Luna: y no comas tan rápido

Ron: go siengto

Luna: (suspira)

Ron: (traga pesadamente) estás bien?

Luna: si... solo me quedé preocupada por Gin

Ron: creí que sabias porque se había ido así

Luna: como podría saberlo

Ron: no te dijo algo al oído

Luna: solo que nos veríamos más tarde

Ron: estará bien?

Luna: eso creo... (levanta levemente la mirada para ver a la mesa de slytherin pero el rubio tampoco estaba)

Ron: por cierto te tengo una buena noticia

Luna: que pasa?

Ron: quienes no están aquí?

Luna: Harry y Hermione

Ron: adivinas porque?

Luna: no, que po... oh por dios! Se lo dijo?

Ron: (asiente)

Luna: es genial! Pobre Hermione Kim va a querer matarla

Ron: supongo que Harry la protegerá

Luna: me alegro tanto por ellos ahora Harry podrá estar completamente feliz

Ron: cualquiera lo estaría si supiera que Voldemort ya no lo quiere matar

Luna: valla, ya dices su nombre?

Ron: está muerto no va a resucitar si lo nombro, cierto?

Luna: exacto

Ron: mira ahí vienen

Luna: Kim no está muy contenta

Kim: que demonios hace con la estúpida esa?

Parvati: creo que están de la mano

Kim: ya vi eso!

Lavender: no creerás que son novios, o si?

Naty: eso no es posible!

Tinny: me puedes decir que diablos significa eso! (dice indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry y Hermione)

Kim: no lo sé, es primera vez en el día que lo veo

Sabrina: si es lo que creo no podemos permitirlo

Kim: tenemos que hacer algo

Tinny: obvio que hay que hacer algo y más vale que sea pronto

Sabrina: si no logras que terminen buscaremos a otra más digna para ser la novia de Harry (se van)

Kim: (suelta un bufido)

Naty: quizá si hablas con él?

Kim: claro que no, debemos hacer algo para que rompan pero que crean que es un problema interno entre ellos

Lavender: pero provocado por nosotras

Kim: exacto

Parvati: y si no funciona?

Kim: más vale que funcione, aunque aún tenemos una esperanza quizá no son novios

Lavender: roguemos por eso o tendremos que mirar solo a Malfoy

Naty: al cual no e visto desde que...

Parvati: desde que Ginny salió del comedor

Naty: ja! (exclama enojada) esa estúpida no va a ganarme

Lavender: crees que Malfoy te tome en cuenta en serio?

Naty: lo dudas?

Parvati: pues yo si (susurra)

Kim: mejor me voy

L y P: vamos contigo (dicen levantándose y siguiendo a la chica fuera del comedor)

Luna: por fin! (dice levantándose y abrazando a Hermione) te felicito amiga

Hermione: gracias Lunita

Luna: te sacaste el premiado Harry

Harry: lo sé

Ron: menos mal que te apuraste porque ese Wilson... mejor me guardo el comentario

Harry: (sonríe) ya no tiene nada que hacer

Hermione: no seas así (dice abrazándolo por la cintura)

Harry: no lo defiendas (dice para luego besarla en la cabeza)

Ron: hey no van a ponerse a dar demostraciones

Luna: déjalos estuvieron seis años queriéndose y sin que el otro lo supiera

Ron: tú como sabes eso?

Luna: soy buena observadora

Hermione: (sonríe) pues no te diste cuenta de lo que sentía Ron

Luna: estaba muy preocupada en verlo detalladamente

Ron: hey! Solo a mí o no?

Luna: puede ser...

Ron: oye como que puede ser, no te rías

Luna: (pero no podía evitar reírse)

Ron: mírame Luna ahora

Hermione: ya déjala Ron además de seguro tú también veías para el lado, o no?

Harry: eso es cierto

Ron: bien de acuerdo, pero tú tampoco te salvas

Harry: lo sé pero Hermione sabe todo, además fue solo Cho

Hermione: a la cual tendré bajo observación

Ron: es cierto aún no conoces el lado celoso de Hermione

Hermione: cállate Ron

Ron: por ejemplo cuando te ibas con... (pero se calla al recibir un poco de puré de papa en la cara)

Hermione: ahórratelo Ron

H y L: (se ríen)

Ron: oye no había probado esto (dice pasándose un dedo por la cara y luego metiéndoselo a la boca)

Carol: disculpen?

Ron: (deja caer su vaso de jugo dejando un desastre en su parte de la mesa)

Luna: (lo mira extrañado)

Hermione: hola Carol

Carol: Hermione podrías ir a hablar con Draco?

Hermione: que tiene, que pasó?

Carol: acaba de hacer la estupidez más grande de su vida

Hermione: no le pidió a Pansy ser su novia, cierto? (la queda mirando unos segundos) cierto?

Carol: (asiente)

Hermione: que! (pregunta levantándose) está completamente demente

Carol: está en el lago

Hermione: lo voy a matar, nos vemos luego (sale corriendo del comedor)

Harry: porque lo hizo?

Carol: (se sienta junto al chico) Ginny le dijo algo que lo dejó muy mal

Harry: ven vamos afuera

Carol: adiós (dice con un intento fallido de sonrisa, se van)

Ron: bye Caro... (dice siguiendo a la chica con la mirada)

Luna: terminaste?

Ron: eh? (dice volviendo su atención a su novia) me decías?

Luna: oh disculpa adelante sigue viendo a tú amiguita

Ron: de que hablas Luna?

Luna: hiciste un espectáculo apenas la viste

Ron: Luna no seas paranoica

Luna: paranoica! Yo no soy eso!

Ron: pues eso parece mira (se levanta) mejor hablamos luego para que te relajes

Luna: eres un idiota (se va)

Ron: (suspira y se va)

Mientras afuera...

Hermione: Draco!

Draco: (voltea a verla) hola

Hermione: que hiciste?

Draco: Carol ya te dijo?

Hermione: es obvio o no?

Draco: bueno entonces ya sabes que le pedí a Pansy que fuera mi novia

Hermione: pero y Ginny?

Draco: Ginny me odia y jamás me va dar una oportunidad y yo ya no quiero arrástrame más

Hermione: te lo dijo? Dijo que no te daría una oportunidad?

Draco: me dijo que jamás sentiría algo por mí y que aunque siguiera insistiendo no serviría de nada

Hermione: pero porque fuiste al tiro con Pansy

Draco: tengo que sacarme a Ginny de la cabeza Hermione y es la única forma

Hermione: (suspira) no es justo

Draco: oye ya no importa no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere siempre

Hermione: eso creo

Draco: y tú como vas?

Hermione: (sonríe) Harry me pidió que fuera su novia anoche

Draco: en serio? Al fin! Me alegro mucho por ti... bueno por ambos

Hermione: gracias

Draco: y Kim lo sabe?

Hermione: yo supongo porque entramos de la mano con Harry al gran comedor

Draco: debe estar rogando que no sea verdad

Hermione: la verdad me muero de ganas de decírselo en la cara

Draco: ten cuidado, de seguro tendrás a las animadoras en tú contra y a varias chicas más

Hermione: lo sé, pero no me van a arruinar esto hagan lo que hagan

Draco: quieres caminar un rato?

Hermione: claro, por cierto has sabido algo de tú padre?

Draco: aún nada de echo ni siquiera mí mamá me responde las cartas ya estoy pensando que me equivoque

Hermione: quizá debamos hablar con Dumbledor

Draco: no, le pregunté a Snape y tampoco sabe nada

Hermione: quien más puede conseguir esa información digo alguien tiene que saber algo

Draco: quizá... bueno...

Hermione: que?

Draco: bueno podemos mandarle una carta a mi tía para que investigue un poco

Hermione: tienes una tía?

Draco: si... es hermana de mi papá

Hermione: y por tú mamá?

Draco: bueno... ahí está mi tía Andrómeda y... mi tía Bella

Hermione: Lestrange?

Draco: (asiente)

Hermione: como odio a esa bruja

Draco: quien no

Hermione: es cierto

Pansy: oye asquerosa aléjate de él! (dice empujando a la castaña y haciéndola caer)

Draco: oye cálmate! (dice tomándola del brazo)

Hermione: que te pasa estúpida! (dice levantándose)

Pansy: quien te crees sangre sucia mantente alejada de mi novio

Draco: hey, hey Pansy si quieres que esto siga te ahorras las escenitas de celos, Hermione es mi amiga así que aléjate tú de ella

Pansy: pero...

Draco: ya dije

Pansy: (se cruza de brazos)

Hermione: mejor me voy, nos vemos luego

Draco: claro

Hermione: (se va)

Draco: eres realmente insoportable

Pansy: que haces con ella?

Draco: ya te lo dije es mi amiga estoy harto de tener a gente cerca solo por interés

Pansy: (baja la mirada) te entiendo, lo siento yo... no quise

Draco: está bien... oye si quieres seguir con esto solo una cosa

Pansy: que?

Draco: te acuerdas de esa Pansy de segundo año, la que era mi mejor amiga?

Pansy: (se sonroja levemente) si

Draco: bien (dice tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos) esa es la Pansy que quiero por novia

Pansy: (sonríe) pero quieres a la Weasley cierto?

Draco: (la suelta) ayúdame en esto por favor

Pansy: por eso te dije que si, por que te quiero

Draco: ves que no eres tan mala yo lo sabia

Pansy: puedo ser mala si quiero

Draco: otra cosa (dice sacando un pañuelo) no te quiero ver más con tanto maquillaje (dice limpiando la cara de la chica) ni panty´s medias raras ni mostrando tanto

Pansy: me quieres hacer una niñita

Draco: no, quiero que te veas como realmente eres Pansy

Pansy: de acuerdo, pero no me digas Pansy

Draco: lo sé, lo sé... por cierto te queda bien el pelo corto

Pansy: y eso que no lo decidí

Draco: lo sé

Pansy: lo sabes?

Draco: hem... vamos adentro?

Pansy: claro

Harry: donde estabas?

Hermione: fui a hablar con Draco

Harry: y que tal?

Hermione: está con Pansy

Harry: bueno fue su decisión

Hermione: (lo abraza por la cintura)

Harry: (se ríe) te estás poniendo cariñosa en publico?

Hermione: no puedo?

Harry: claro que si

Ron: no, no puedes

Hermione: que pasa Ron?

Ron: Luna está loca

Harry: Ron no hables así, que pasó?

Ron: y yo que sé se va Carol y Luna se pone como loca

Hermione: y tú que hiciste con Carol?

Ron: nada! Que iba hacer con ella?

Harry: no sé, quizá la viste de alguna forma que a Luna no le gustó

Ron: verla de alguna forma? Como se ve de alguna forma a alguien

Hermione: Ron créeme tú miras a Carol de una forma distinta

Ron: (frunce levemente el ceño)

Harry: pasa algo con ella?

Ron: claro que no! yo... yo estoy con Luna!

Harry: bien, tranquilo Ron yo te creo

Hermione: mejor trata de arreglar las cosas con Luna

Ron: bien, pero no tengo idea de donde pueda estar

Harry: ve por el mapa a mi baúl Ron

Ron: si... el mapa... bien, adiós! (se va corriendo)

Hermione: a Ron le gusta

Harry: le gusta que?

Hermione: Carol

Harry: pero Ron está con Luna

Hermione: lo sé y tengo claro que quiere mucho a Luna, pero yo e visto como Ron ve a Carol

Harry: pobre Luna deberíamos hacer algo

Hermione: no Harry en estas cosas no hay que meterse

Harry: bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar

Hermione: también me preocupa Ginny

Harry: y tú que?

Hermione: yo que?

Harry: te preocupas por todos los que te rodean, pero y tú?

Hermione: te tengo a ti

Harry: (sonríe para luego besarla)

Tony: eso chicos! (dice mientras aplaudía junto con los demás chicos del equipo y otras chicas que estaban alrededor)

David: por fin!

Harry: (se aleja de la chica) chicos

Hermione: (se ríe escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry)

Harry: paren!

Clarck: oye teníamos que celebrar que por fin le dijiste

Tony: lo tenias como tonto Hermione

Hermione: no tanto

David: créeme bastante

Harry: hey que soy su capitán

Tony: bueno capitán siga disfrutando de su novia

Clarck: bye! (se van)

Hermione: están algo locos

Harry: intenta dirigirlos en un entrenamiento

Hermione: generalmente sus entrenamientos son juegos y muchas risas, recuerda que los voy a ver

Harry: nos? O me vas a ver?

Hermione: (sonríe) quien sabe...

Kim: Harry

Harry: (voltea a verla)

Kim: podemos hablar?

Hermione: va a tener que ser después Kim (dice desde detrás de Harry)

Kim: Devlin para ti linda

Hermione: (se pone frente a la chica) mira Devlin no quiero problemas contigo pero tampoco quiero que estés con mi novio

Kim: (la mira sorprendida pasando su mirada de Hermione a Harry) eso es mentira

Harry: Kim tú sabias todo

Kim: pero ella no te quiere

Hermione: que sabes tú de eso!

Harry: Hermy ya basta, Kim tú sabias lo que sentía por Hermione no sé porque te pones así

Kim: no me preguntes eso porque tú también sabes porque

Harry: luego hablaremos Kim en serio este no es el momento

Kim: claro Harry

Hermione: (la mira con odio)

Kim: adiós Hermione... (se va)

Harry: estás bien? (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Hermione: (asiente) quédate conmigo

Harry: claro que si amor (dice abrazándola) no te voy a dejar solita

Hermione: (se ríe para luego mirarlo) me dijiste amor

Harry: y es lo que eres o no?

Hermione: (asiente)

Más tarde...

Kate: donde estabas?

Ginny: por ahí chicas

Sally: que tienes?

Ginny: nada (dice pasando junto a ellas)

Kate: (la toma del brazo para hacerla voltear) que te pasó Ginny? (dice los ojos enrojecidos de la chica)

Ginny: yo... (dice con la voz apenas audible)

Sally: ya amiga tranquila (dice abrazándola)

Ginny: (abraza fuertemente a la pelinegra sollozando levemente)

Kate: ya Gin tranquilita (dice pasando su mano por el cabello de la chica)

Sally: alguien te hizo algo Gin se te acercó Bill?

Ginny: no (dice rompiendo el abrazo y limpiando sus mejillas) es Draco

Kate: que! ese imbecil se propaso contigo ah no yo lo mato!

Ginny: no, no es eso... el no me haría nada (dice sonriendo levemente)

Sally: entonces que pasó?

Ginny: dijo que... que no me iba a molestar más que se iba a alejar y... ya ni siquiera me dice rojita (dice soltando un sollozo)

Kate: pero eso querías o no?

Sally: o no Gin?

Ginny: (aprieta fuertemente sus puños) esto me da la razón

Kate: de que hablas?

Ginny: siempre supe que esto pasaría... sabía que era un imbecil

Sally: pero Gin... porque lloras entonces?

Ginny: no lo sé, no lo sé...

Kate: quizá deberías aclarar tus sentimientos Ginny

Ginny: no tengo que aclarar nada... absolutamente nada

Ron: vamos chicas por favor díganle que salga

Kaila: porque lo haríamos Luna nos contó todo

Ron: y que es todo?

Nicole: que se supone que tienes con esa chica Hilton

Ron: no tengo nada con Carol, Luna es mi novia

Susan: pues no parece sabemos que miras de una forma muy rara a esa slytherin

Ron: yo no la miro de ninguna forma, la miro igual como las estoy mirando ahora

Nicole: aja! Ahora tratas de decirnos que te gustamos?

Ron: que! claro que no! Luna es mi novia porque la quiero a ella y ahora díganle que venga acá

Kaila: (sonríe) Luna

Ron: (se voltea al ver a la chica por sobre su hombro) Lunita te e estado buscando por todos lados

Luna: lo sé Ron, gracias chicas

Susan: ni te atrevas a hacerla llorar Ron

Kaila: te estaremos vigilando (entran a su sala común)

Ron: oye...

Luna: (le hace un gesto para que no hable) está bien Ron es solo que... esa chica es la más linda del colegio y yo te vi... no sé la miras diferente Ron

Ron: pero yo te quiero Luna

Luna: y yo lo sé Ronald, lo sé... pero yo, yo creo que deberías pensarlo bien... démonos un tiempo

Ron: Luna no es necesario tú me quieres y yo a ti no necesito tiempo para saberlo

Luna: seguro?

Ron: si Luna como no voy a estar seguro de eso

Luna: y como puedes estarlo?

Ron: (la mira unos segundos) tú no estás segura

Luna: (baja la mirada) Ron...

Ron: Luna dime, no te voy a odiar por que me lo digas además antes que novios somos amigos o no?

Luna: (asiente)

Ron: si que?

Luna: no estoy segura de lo que siento

Ron: y eso porque?

Luna: es... hay alguien... no lo sé

Ron: J.C.?

Luna: lo siento

Ron: oye está bien... quizá fuimos muy rápido, recuerdas que solo salimos una vez y fue ahí cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia?

Luna: (asiente) quizá tienes razón

Ron: siempre la tengo

Luna: (se ríe y lo abraza) te quiero tanto Ron

Ron: yo también Lunita

Luna: (se aleja y toma las manos del chico) entonces... terminamos?

Ron: (asiente) pero ni te atrevas a alejarte de mí porque te necesito

Luna: oye eres mi mayor fuente de risa así que no te preocupes

Ron: oye quizá un último beso... de despedida me refiero

Luna: claro (dice antes de acercarse al chico para besarlo)

Ron: (se aleja pero aún manteniendo su frente contra de la chica) sentiste algo

Luna: solo mucho cariño

Ron: también yo

Luna: vas a cenar?

Ron: que pregunta es esa?

Luna: (se ríe) vamos

En el gran comedor...

Harry: ahí vienen

Hermione: de hecho viene Ron nada más

Ron: hola chicos

Hermione: estás bien?

Ron: bastante bien

Harry: arreglaron las cosas con Luna?

Ron: si, estamos muy bien... terminamos

Hermione: que!

Ron: oye fue un acuerdo entre ambos ni yo le grite ni ella me golpeó o cosas así

Harry: porque terminaron?

Ron: nuestros sentimientos no estaban claro

Hermione: te gusta Carol

Ron: no, a ella parece que le gusta J.C.

Harry: a Carol le gusta J.C.?

Ron: no, a Luna

Hermione: pero, huy!

Ron: que?

Hermione: Justin estuvo invitando a salir a Luna de seguro siguió insistiendo

Ron: y le resultó... pero miren nos besamos luego y fue... no fue como antes, me entienden?

Hermione: algo así como cuando besas a tú hermana

Ron: algo así... aunque nunca e besado a mi hermana

Harry: pero cuando la besas en la mejilla sientes que la quieres mucho y que harías lo que sea por protegerla

Ron: claro

Harry: bueno a eso se refiere

Ron: bueno... si, eso fue lo que sentí

Ginny: estás bien?

Ron: si, porque?

Ginny: Luna me dijo lo que pasó ella está bien pero, y tú?

Ron: estoy bien Gin sé que hicimos lo correcto

Ginny: de acuerdo

Hermione: Gin tú donde estuviste todo el día?

Ginny: hem... en mi habitación... con mis amigas

Ron: estás bien?

Ginny: claro que si hermano estoy bien solo... (pero se calla al escuchar unos aplausos y silbidos de parte de la mesa de slytherin)

Ron: que pasa?

Harry: son Draco y Parkinson

Hermione: se ponen así porque ellos están saliendo... para los slytherin ellos son la pareja perfecta los príncipes de slyherin

Ginny: para Hermione

Hermione: (la mira extrañada)

Ron: bueno al fin encontró a su pareja perfecta

Ginny: cállate Ron! (dice levantándose y yéndose de ahí)

Ron: pero y a ella que le pasa?

Harry: tú entiendes algo?

Hermione: (sonríe) creo que si, los veo luego (se va) Ginny!

Ginny: no tengo animo ahora Herms

Hermione: estás así por Draco?

Ginny: (se detiene)

Hermione: lo quieres (dice al llegar frente a la chica)

Ginny: (cierra fuertemente los ojos para luego verla) no

Hermione: que?

Ginny: vez que era como yo te decía no pudo conmigo y se fue de inmediato con esa... esa asquerosa

Hermione: pero Gin...

Ginny: lo odio más que antes (dice con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Hermione: Ginny...

Ginny: se puede quedar con su rubia asquerosa así me deja tranquila (se va corriendo)

Hermione: rayos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va el capitulo numero diez para los que estan siguiendo la historia ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo Once_**

Al otro día... (Lunes)

Hermione: (abre pesadamente los ojos intentando sentarse en la cama) que hacen?

Kim: eres un estúpida lo sabias?

Hermione: anda a molestar a otro lado Devlin

Parvati: no puedo creer que aceptaras ser la novia de Harry sabiendo que a Kim le gusta

Hermione: pues a mí también me gusta y desde hace mucho más que a Devlin

Lavender: confiesa con que lo hechizaste!

Hermione: yo no le hice nada, porque no creen que yo pueda gustarle así como soy!

Kim: hay por favor mírate nada más tú sabes bien quien es él y tú... una simple y común sangre sucia

Hermione: (la mira con odio para luego levantarse)

Kim: no te quedaras con él

Hermione: (voltea a verla) él me quiere por más que sea una sangre sucia él me quiere y yo lo amo... y no voy a permitir que tú te interpongas!

Lavender: no te lo mereces

Hermione: y porque ella si!

Lavender: mírala nada más por favor, ella es linda tú fea, ella es popular y tú... bueno no hay que decirlo

Kim: además de seguro que a la mamá de Harry le hubiera gustado que su hijo estuviera con la hija de su mejor amiga

Hermione: que?

Kim: no lo sabias? Mi madre estudio junto a los padres de Harry y ella con tía Lily era las mejores amigas

Hermione: estás mintiendo!

Kim: no necesito mentir, ahora dime que preferirían sus padres a ti una hija muggles o a mí?

Hermione: (baja la mirada bastante contrariada)

Lavender: es obvio

Kim: estás perdida, vamos?

Lavender: claro (se van)

Parvati: He... Hermione?

Hermione: maldita arpía

Parvati: lo siento... te han tratado muy mal... ellas no tiene ni un poco de razón Hermione tú te lo mereces porque eres la única que lo quiere por ser solo Harry

Hermione: (la mira) gracias

Parvati: ya Hermione tranquila (dice abrazándola)

Ginny: Herms? (dice entrando a la pieza) que tienes?

Parvati: Kim y Lavender... la trataron muy mal

Ginny: ya amiga (dice abrazándola) que diablos le dijeron!

Parvati: Kim está furiosa porque Hermione es la novia de Harry y le dijo cosas horribles... le dijo lo peor

Ginny: (al escuchar esto abrazó más fuerte a su amiga que sollozaba en su hombro) las voy a matar a esas dos

Parvati: jamás creí que pudieran ser así, lamento mucho esto Hermione por favor perdóname

Hermione: (asiente)

Ginny: llamaré a Harry (dice alejándose un poco de la castaña)

Hermione: no (dice tomándola del brazo), Gin por favor no le digas nada a Harry

Parvati: pero Hermione él debe saber las cosas que te dijo Kim

Hermione: no quiero darle razones a Devlin para que diga que estoy poniendo a Harry en su contra

Ginny: tú no lo estas poniendo en su contra si no que le estás contando la verdad

Hermione: lo que dijo... en parte tiene razón

Parvati: no, no es cierto

Hermione: claro que si! Soy un sangre sucia que puedo estar haciendo yo con el famoso Harry Potter?

Ginny: él te quiere Herms y tú a él solo eso importa

Hermione: será suficiente? (dice sentándose en su cama)

Ginny: claro que lo es amiga, es suficiente y sobra

Hermione: (sonríe levemente)

Parvati: haber (dice tomando las manos de la chica y levantándola) ahora debes bañarte y quedar preciosa para tú novio, de acuerdo?

Hermione: gracias

Ginny: bueno, bueno mejor te apuras o no llegarás a clases

Hermione: (asiente para luego ir al baño)

Parvati: (suspira) me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que le he dicho Ginny

Ginny: al menos te diste cuenta de lo que hacías y te disculpaste

Parvati: no podré mirar a la cara a Lavender como pudo hablarle así

Ginny: no tienes que hacerlo ponles en claro a esas arpías que no quieres seguir con su juego

Parvati: no quiero quedarme sola

Ginny: puedes estar con nosotras de seguro a Hermione le vendría una compañía femenina en clases ya que Luna y yo no podemos estar con ella

Parvati: querrá después de todo lo que le hice

Hermione: claro que si (dice asomándose por la puerta del baño)

Parvati: gracias

Hermione: mejor me apuro o no alcanzo a desayunar

Ron: será un poco raro (dice sentándose en unos de los sillones cerca de la chimenea)

Harry: que cosa? (se sienta frente a él)

Ron: que Luna ya no sea mi novia

Harry: te estás arrepintiendo?

Ron: no, no me refiero a eso... no lo sé, quizá eche de menos el hecho de tener novia

Harry: creo que es más eso porque a Luna la tendrás cerca de todos modos

Ron: claro que si y le dije que no se podía alejar mucho

Harry: (se ríe) pobrecita que no te pueda alejar

Ron: hey! (dice pegándole con un cojín) más respeto

Harry: claro Ron

Ron: y donde está la loca de tú novia?

Harry: (le tira un cojín) más respeto con mí novia que además es tú mejor amiga

Ron: dirás mi mamá sustituta

Hermione: lindo papel el que me tienes Ron!

Ron: sabes que lo digo de cariño o no Hermy

Harry: solo yo le digo Hermy (dice levantándose) buenos días

Hermione: buenos días James (dice para luego besarlo en la mejilla) vamos a desayunar chicos?

Ron: gracias a Merlín alguien lo recordó

Ginny: vamos chicos me muero de hambre (dice bajando rápidamente)

Ron: quédate justo donde estás!

Ginny: (se detiene maldiciendo por lo bajo)

Ron: donde está tú chaleco?

Parvati: yo lo traigo, toma Ginny (dice pasándoselo)

Ginny: si, gracias... por cierto chicos Parvati desayunará con nosotros

Ron: claro! Vamos

Harry: (sigue a los demás mientras caminaba junto a Hermione) estás bien?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: estás segura? Cuando bajaste parecías algo triste

Hermione: (sonríe levemente) "como lo supo?" triste no, quizá somnolienta debió ser porque me desperté hace poco y tuve que vestirme apurada... es mi cara de recién despierta

Harry: pues te ves hermosa cuando despiertas

Hermione: Harry... (dice completamente sonrojada)

Harry: que?

Hermione: que cosas dices?

Harry: la verdad nada más

Hermione: (se ríe para luego darle un beso en la mejilla)

Ron: ya parejita contrólese que ya van a desayunar

H y H: cállate Ron!

Ginny: (se ríe) que lindos ya hablan igual

Ron: mientras no empiecen a vestir parecido y se besuqueen a cada minuto los que los rodean no sufriremos

Parvati: y tú porque sufrirías porque ellos actuaran así?

Ron: porque me mostrarían que no tengo novia

Parvati: pero tú estabas con Luna o no?

Ginny: terminaron

Parvati: oh lo siento

Ron: está bien, quedamos muy bien fue una decisión entre los dos

Parvati: ojalá todos terminaran así

Hermione: Draco!

Draco: hola (le dice a todos dándole una mirada de reojo a Ginny)

Harry: y como te va con tú novia?

Draco: bien supongo... aunque lo cargante no se le quita pero eso siempre lo a tenido al menos desde los cuatro años

Ron: la has tenido que soportar desde los cuatro! (pregunta sorprendido)

Draco: (se extraña al escuchar a Ron hablarle para luego sentirse algo aliviado) hem... si, sus padres son amigos de la familia

Hermione: (mira a Ginny de reojo justo cuando ella bajaba la mirada) pero si la conoces desde hace tanto porque pedirle ahora que sea tú novia?

Draco: (mira a Ginny la cual había levantado la mirada para luego mirar a Hermione) sabes porque

Hermione: no es una buena razón Draki

Pansy: Draco!

Draco: debo irme, bye (se va)

Harry: eres muy mala

Hermione: (sonríe) lo sé

Ron: vamos a comer!

En la mesa de slytherin...

Blaise: pero si no es la pareja feliz?

Draco: no molestes Blaise

Pansy: vamos Draco sube el animo nadie creerá que te elegí como novio si estás con esa cara

Draco: que tú me elegiste? (pregunta divertido)

Pansy: pero obvio Draco (se ríe)

Blaise: estás loca Kin

Pansy: (le enseña la lengua) por cierto Blaisie

Draco: que tienes con los apodos?

Pansy: me gustan... ahora me escuchan por favor

Blaise: habla

Pansy: Karla se fue anoche

Blaise: que?

Pansy: no quiso que lo supieras hasta que ella no estuviera

Blaise: no puede ser...

Draco: te dijo porque se fue?

Pansy: hem... no, claro que no

Blaise: como diablos se fue sin decirme nada

Pansy: ella pasó las vacaciones en tú casa cierto?

Blaise: si

Draco: quizá si le mandas una lechuza... puede que le sea más fácil escribirte sus razones por carta que de frente

Blaise: claro que me tendrá que responder por carta es lo mínimo (dice antes de tomar sus cosas, levantarse e irse)

Draco: tú lo sabes

Pansy: saber que Draco? (dice poniendo su atención en comer su fruta)

Draco: (toma el mentón de la chica para que lo mire) dime

Pansy: no Draco, no puedo

Draco: entonces si sabes

Pansy: claro que si

Draco: oh vamos dime soy tù novio o no? (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica)

Pansy: eso no tiene nada que ver ni aunque fueras mi esposo

Draco: y pobre del que lo sea

Pansy. Oye! (dice golpeándolo juguetonamente en el pecho)

Draco: bien basta de juegos y come que tenemos que ir a pociones

Pansy: ya comí lo suficiente, vamos? (dice levantándose y extendiéndole la mano)

Draco: no vamos a andar tomados de la mano o si?

Pansy: claro que si... (se acerca un poco al chico) si quieres olvidarla debes hacer las cosas bien

Draco: como si a ella le importara

Pansy: si el señor oscuro hubiera estado vivo te habría matado por fijarte en ella

Draco: sabes de eso? (dice caminando de la mano de la chica fuera del comedor)

Pansy: todos sabían de eso... de echo mi padre me dijo que el señor oscuro siempre le interesaron las pelirrojas

Draco: como lo sabe?

Pansy: porque... bueno... estuvo interesado en la madre de Potter

Draco: que!

Pansy: no lo sabias?

Draco: parece que lo supiera?

Pansy: bueno según me contó mi padre el señor oscuro se hizo pasar por un alumno en la época en que nuestros padres estaban en el colegio creo que temía que lo derrotaran y se propuso buscar a una mujer para que le diera un heredero

Draco: pero si él tenía un hijo sus poderes habrían disminuido

Pansy: si lo sé pero en ese entonces él no lo sabía tengo entendido que a la mitad de último curso de nuestros padres se enteró pero estaba demasiado encaprichado con la madre de Potter ya no la quería para un heredero solo la quería porque si

Draco: de seguro Harry no lo sabe...

Pansy: y quieres decírselo? Al idiota le daría un ataque... pensándolo bien díselo

Draco: que graciosa... de todas formas se lo diré (dice causando un risita en la chica) y no es para que le de un ataque pero de seguro querrá saber

Panys: hay Draco (dice en un suspiro) porque el afán de hacerte amigo de esos... bueno... de ellos

Draco: tú tienes amigos?

Pansy: claro que si, todas las chicas de las animadoras bueno... Carol es una excepción

Draco: me dejarías a solas con alguna de ellas?

Pansy: estás loco!

Draco: vez! No confías en ellas

Pansy: por supuesto que no, no soy tonta!

Draco: cuando son tus verdaderos amigos confiarías todo... hasta tú propia vida

Pansy: nadie hace eso, como puede confiar tú vida en las manos de otro

Draco: eso es lo que quiero saber... ellos son así por ejemplo Hermione haría cualquier cosa por Harry y cuando digo cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa

Pansy: como puede hacerlo?

Draco: ahora entiendes

Pansy: (asiente pensativa)

Draco: Hermione no es mala... podría presentártela

Pansy: (lo mira unos segundos) yo no soy como tú

Draco: lo cual es un alivio para las chicas del colegio

Pansy: (sonríe)

Draco: y que piensas?

Pansy: supongo que no me moriré por entablar un leve amistad con la san... bueno Granger

En Transformaciones...

Kate: Gin, estás bien?

Ginny: si... solo... no puedo hacer el hechizo

Sally: pero Ginny tú misma me enseñaste este hechizo la clase pasada

Ginny: lo sé, lo sé... no puedo concentrarme

Kate: solo cierra los ojos y trata de borrar todo pensamiento

Ginny: es lo que intento!

Mcgonagall: señorita Weasley acérquese por favor (dice desde detrás de su escritorio)

Ginny: (se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la profesora)

Mcgonagall: le pasa algo?

Ginny: tengo problemas para concentrarme profesora pero...

Mcgonagall: (sonríe levemente) la vi hacer el hechizo la clase pasada bastante bien así que puede retirarse

Ginny: pero profesora...

Mcgonagall: me parece raro que un alumno ponga un pero a mi ofrecimiento pero viniendo de usted no me sorprende

Ginny: (sonríe)

Mcgonagall: entiendo por lo que está pasando señorita Weasley y créame no podrá concentrarse

Ginny: por lo que estoy pasando?

Mcgonagall: no quiere que hablemos de esto ahora

Ginny: creo que me hará bien un poco de aire

Mcgonagall: bien adelante

Ginny: gracias profesora

Mcgonagall: un consejo señorita Weasley... negar las cosas no ayuda en nada

Ginny: (la mira unos segundos para luego asentir) permiso

Mcgonagall: claro

Kate: pasa algo malo?

Ginny: no, nada de eso (dice recogiendo sus cosas)

Sally: donde vas?

Ginny: Mcgonagall me dejo salir antes

Sally: porque?

Ginny: dice que estoy un poco desconcentrada y como sabe que si se hacer el hechizo... bueno puedo salir

Kate: suertuda, te odio

Ginny: (sonríe) nos vemos en la orilla del lago, de acuerdo?

S y K: claro

Ginny: bye (sale a los pasillos, suspira) yo no niego nada yo siempre supe que él era un cretino que solo juega con las chicas... quizá me gustó saber que había alguien a quien le interesaba pero nada más que eso, no siento algo por él ni nada por el estilo... además ni que fuera la gran cosa el muy imbecil

Bill: hola Ginny

Ginny: (voltea a verlo) aléjate de mí

Bill: podemos hablar?

Ginny: no!

Bill: solo quiero disculparme Gin

Ginny: no te creo nada... debieron haberte sacado del colegio!

Bill: Gin yo en verdad no quise

Ginny: déjame en paz!

Bill: Ginny (dice tomándola del brazo)

Ginny: no me toques!

Bill: me estás hartando Ginny (dice tratando de acercarla a él)

Harry: _"expelliarmus"_

Bill: (sale disparado a los jardines)

Harry: ven

Ginny: (corre hasta abrazarlo)

Harry: acompáñame

Ginny: donde vamos? (dice entre sollozos)

Harry: a mi clase de pociones le diré a Snape que me deje salir antes e iremos con Dumbledor

Ginny: no, Harry... no quiero seguir con esto

Harry: de todas formas iré a hablar con Snape no te voy a dejar sola hasta que salgan los demás

Ginny: gracias Harry

Harry: oye eres mi hermanita (dice abrazándola un poco más)

Ginny: te dejarán?

Harry: ahora lo veremos (dice deteniéndose frente al aula de pociones, suspira) quédate aquí

Ginny: (asiente)

Harry: (abre la puerta causando un leve chirrido)

Draco: (voltea a ver) "Ginny?"

Snape: ya era hora señor Potter creímos que se lo había tragado el inodoro

Harry: lo siento señor

Snape: mejor continúe

Draco: (se levanta) señor puedo retirarme no me siento bien?

Snape: (lo ve extrañado) claro señor Malfoy, valla a la enfermería

Harry: (se acerca al escritorio del profesor)

Draco: (mete rápidamente sus cosas en su mochila para salir al pasillo)

Ginny: (lo ve por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada tratando de limpiar disimuladamente sus mejillas)

Draco: hem... estás bien?

Ginny: (asiente)

Draco: (se acerca un poco tomado el mentón de la chica para verla a los ojos encontrándolos enrojecido) quien fue? Y que te hizo?

Ginny: yo... (dice respirando levemente agitada) Bill... él trato de...

Draco: te hizo algo? (dice empezando a enojarse)

Ginny: Harry me ayudo (dice soltando un sollozo)

Draco: lo voy a matar… (dice en un susurro que la chica logra escuchar)

Ginny: (sonríe para luego mirarlo a los ojos)

Draco: (no pudiendo evitarlo más se acerca a ella abrazándola por los hombros dejando a ella con su rostro en su pecho)

Ginny: (lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente)

Draco: (luego de los minutos más felices de su vida empieza a recordar lo que habían hablado antes con Ginny, se aleja repentinamente)

Ginny: (lo mira extrañada) que pasa?

Draco: yo... lo lamento...

Ginny: no, está bien

Draco: te dije que te dejaría en paz... lo siento

Ginny: respecto a eso... (muerde nerviosa su labio inferior) yo... (niega)

Draco: mejor me voy

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Draco: (se va)

Harry: Gin?

Ginny: (voltea a verlo)

Harry: (sonríe) lo quieres?

Ginny: a Malfoy? Jamás…

Harry: es como si tuvieras los ojos cerrados Gin

Ginny: a que te refieres?

Harry: no importa, ven vamos al lago a esperar a los demás

Ginny: no le digas a Ron por favor

Harry: se que Ron es muy sobre protector pero se merece saberlo Gin

Ginny: lo sé, pero no quiero preocuparlo

Harry: de acuerdo dejaré esto en tus manos... pero que hacías fuera de clases?

Ginny: es que no podía concentrarme en clases

Harry: te echaron?

Ginny: no, Mcgongall sabía que podía hacer el hechizo que estábamos practicando entonces me dijo que me fuera a tomar un poco de aire para despejarme

Harry: y porque no podías hacerlo ahora si lo sabías hacer?

Ginny: es... bueno... para el hechizo hay que vaciar la mente y... no pude concentrarme

Harry: (suspira sonriendo mientras se sienta junto a la chica) y eso se debe a que...

Ginny: a nada en especifico Harry

Harry: entonces a quien se debe?

Ginny: (lo mira frunciendo el ceño sintiendo un nudo en la garganta) no se de que hablas

Harry: Gin... mira yo lo que veo de afuera es a una chica callada, siempre con la mirada baja y con los ojos tristes... una chica que se perfectamente no eres tú

Ginny: dices que voy decayendo

Harry: de cierto modo... pero creo que es solo porque tú quieres, creo que te estás guardando o negando algo que te está haciendo daño

Ginny: no es así Harry, en serio no tengo nada

Harry: entonces sonríe

Ginny: pero si yo sonrío

Harry: pero no tan seguido como antes y... no te enojes, pero creo que fue desde que Draco está interesado en ti

Ginny: lo vez! Tú mismo notas que ese imbecil me está poniendo la vida de cabeza

Harry: en eso te doy la razón él te está poniendo de cabeza pero que tú estés mal es tú culpa no de Draco

Ginny: y porque sería mi culpa?

Harry: porque no aceptas que te está empezando a gustar

Ginny: eso no es cierto! Harry tú sabes como se han llevado mi familia con la Malfoy si a mi se me ocurriera tener una relación con él se me vendría mi familia encima

Harry: es por eso que no quieres aceptar las cosas? Porque temes lo que opine tú familia? Ginny eres tú la que va a salir con él y por cosas que tú solo vez

Ginny: él no me gusta

Harry: bien, bien...

(Tocan el timbre)

Ginny: gracias por acompañarme Harry

Harry: eres mi hermanita debo tenerte bajo vigilancia

Ginny: (se ríe)

Harry: así está mejor

Ginny: (se apoya en el hombro del chico) me alegro mucho que le hayas dicho tus sentimientos a Hermione

Harry: yo también créeme, aunque aún se me hace difícil... bueno siempre se me a hecho difícil las demostraciones de cariño

Ginny: pues vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte porque a ella le gusta que la consientan

Harry: lo sé (dice sonriendo) en todo caso no me costará mucho

Ginny: debo entender eso como que te mueres de ganas de comerte a mi amiga a besos

Harry: (se ríe) no tengo que decírtelo

Ginny: que ganas de tener algo como lo suyo

Harry: aún no sabes como será

Ginny: claro que lo sé, prácticamente han sido novios todo este tiempo

Harry: ojalá

Ron: porque el apuro por salir!

Harry: hola chicos

Hermione: pasó algo malo?

Ginny: no, solo salió para acompañarme

Ron: porque? (pregunta extrañado)

Harry: porque Bill podía acercársele

Hermione: vamos Ron no es tan malo

Ron: hey eres tú la que debería preocuparse

Hermione: confío en mi novio y en mi mejor amiga Ron gracias (dice sentándose junto a Harry)

Ron: eso es bueno (dice sentándose junto a su hermana) por cierto Malfoy también se fue antes

Harry: se sentía mal o no?

Ron: no te dijo nada Gin?

Ginny: no... ya no me habla

Hermione: quizá donde se metió ahora

Harry: deja que su novia se preocupe

Ron: ohoho el señor Potter está celoso

Harry: (se sonroja levemente) cállate Ron

Hermione: (mira a Harry y le sonríe)

Ginny: porque no van a dar una vuelta

Harry: nos estas echando? (pregunta divertido)

Ginny: no, solo les doy la oportunidad de estar solos

Harry: la cual tomaremos (dice levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su novia) vamos?

Hermione: (sonríe tomando la mano del chico) claro

Ron: pero vuelvan para la próxima clase

Hermione: claro Ron

Ginny: (sonríe al ver a los chicos caminar juntos pero sin tomarse la mano) aún no se acostumbran

Ron: lo que es algo tonto porque siempre pareció como si estuvieran saliendo

Ginny: dentro de poco no podrán aguantarse

Ron: Gin? Tú porque estabas afuera?

Ginny: oh... es que Mcgongall me dio permiso

Ron: te dio permiso o te echó?

Ginny: es que estaba algo distraída en clase y el hechizo ya lo sabia y me dejó salir

Ron: segura?

Ginny: si Ron ella me dejó porque sabía que sabía hacer el hechizo

Ron: de acuerdo confiaré en ti

Ginny: y... la verdad... (suspira)

Ron: confía en mí Ginny

Ginny: (asiente) me encontré con Bill, quería hablar conmigo y yo lo rechacé así que se puso agresivo... ahí llegó Harry y me ayudó por eso salió de clases antes no me quería dejar sola

Ron: ese imbecil... tenemos que hablar con Dumbledor

Ginny: no quiero Ron... solo pídele a Dumbledor que le prohíba a Bill estar cerca de mí

Ron: eres muy buena Gin

Ginny: te quiero hermano (dice abrazándolo por la cintura)

Ron: no puedes evitarlo soy irresistible

Ginny: soy tú hermana Ron!

Ron: eso no es excusa

Ginny: (sonríe)

Luna: hola chicos

Ron: en que andas?

Luna: Snape está loco

Ginny: eso está claro, que te hizo?

Luna: recuerdas el trabajo que entregamos

Ginny: claro, nos tomo toda una noche

Luna: bueno me dijo que no lo tenía... y si era así era porque no lo habíamos entregado...

Ginny: eso es injusto por supuesto que lo entregamos

Ron: puedo asegurarlo!

Ginny: tenemos que hablar con Snape

Luna: lo intenté hasta le pedí dejarnos entregar otro pero no quiso

Ginny: claro que no quiso debe disfrutar ponernos mala nota

Ron: tienen que insistirle al menos que les ponga una A porque una T se verá muy fea en las notas finales

Ginny: nos acompañas?

Ron: no, me quedaré un rato más

Luna: nos vemos Ronald

Ron: bye Lunis

L y G: (se van)

Ron: (suspira)

Carol: (se muerde nerviosa el labio inferior mientras se acercaba al chico) hola Ronald

Ron: (voltea a verla sonrojándose levemente) Caro... hola

Carol: puedo sentarme?

Ron: claro... siéntate

Carol: como estás?

Ron: muy bien y tú?

Carol: bien... es que... supe que terminaste con Luna, estás bien?

Ron: (sonríe) estoy bien... fue una decisión de ambos quedamos como amigos

Carol: que bueno

Ron: gracias por preocuparte

Carol: (se sonroja de sobremanera) yo... solo...

Ron: como estuvo la clases para ti?

Carol: (lo mira sonriendo agradecida de que siguiera con otro tema) bueno no me cuesta pociones así que... estuve leyendo el libro luego de terminar

Ron: terminaste la poción? Wuau! Yo ni siquiera llegué a la mitad, Hermione no me tiene mucha paciencia

Carol: bueno... si quieres claro... yo... yo puedo ayudarte

Ron: gracias, podemos sentarnos juntos en la otra clase?

Carol: (sonríe) por supuesto

J.C.: Luna!

Ginny: es J.C.

Luna: (se sonroja levemente) que hago?

Ginny: habla con él

Luna: (suspira y voltea a ver al chico) hola

J.C.: hola... yo... bueno... en la mesa dijeron que terminaste con Weasley (dice rápidamente y levemente sonrojado) es... es verdad?

Luna: (sonríe y asiente)

J.C.: (sonríe) hem... lo siento

Luna: está bien... fue un acuerdo mutuo quedamos como amigos

J.C.: oh entiendo

Ginny: disculpen... hola J.C.

J.C.: hola "diablos la hermana de Weasley"

Ginny: iré a hablar con Snape tú quédate aquí

Luna: pero Gin...

Ginny: está bien, no hay problema bye (se va)

J.C.: hem... te gustaría... no sé... ir a caminar?

Luna: claro

Carol: jajajajajaja!

Ron: fue en serio

Carol: pero Ron jajaja! El agua de los camellos es para ellos por más que buscaras no ibas a encontrar una tapa para abrir alguna joroba

Ron: bueno yo le creí al chico que me lo dijo

Carol: estas loco... (lo mira sonriendo) es una de las razones por las que me agradas, no eres como los demás

Ron: gracias

Carol: es tarde nos quitará puntos si llegamos tarde

Ron: y si nos quedamos?

Carol: (lo mira) dices... no ir a clases y quedarnos aquí?

Ron: sí, la estamos pasando bien

Carol: más que bien diría yo

Ron: entonces nos quedamos?

Carol: claro

Ron: oye y que planes tienes para navidad?

Carol: me voy a Rumania a ver a mi hermano estudia dragones

Ron: bromeas! Mi hermano también está en Rumania

Carol: como se llama tú hermano?

Ron: Charlie

Carol: sí me a hablado de él, mi hermano se llama Anthony

Ron: si le dices Tony lo conozco

Carol: sí! El maldito... por eso nunca me quiso decir el apellido

Ron: suena a como si le insistieras mucho, tenias algún interés?

Carol: (se sonroja) hem... no, claro que no

(Silencio incomodo)

Ron: no quiero sonar grosero pero tus padres son... bueno mor... partidarios de... del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

Carol: él ya murió Ron

Ron: pero sus seguidores siguen

Carol: te lo pondré de esta forma yo tenía una gemela pero hace tres años Voldemort la mando a asesinar, tú saca tus conclusiones

Ron: así que eres de las pocas familias de slytherin fuera de eso

Carol: de hecho (se acerca un poco más al chico) no le digas a nadie porque es secreto pero mi papá es auror

Ron: en serio?

Carol: sí... mi papá era como Snape aparentaba ser mortifago pero luego de la muerte de Charlote no pudo seguir

Ron: es entendible yo no me arrodillaría ante el idiota asesino de mi hija

Carol: exacto

Ron: lamento haberte preguntado debe ser doloroso recordar a tú hermana

Carol: un poco... pero prefiero recordarla

Ron: y eran iguales?

Carol: recuerdo que la única diferencia eran nuestros ojos, los de ella azules y los míos verde grisáceo

Ron: con un circulo más oscuro alrededor

Carol: casi nadie lo nota

Ron: me gusta verle los ojos a las personas

Carol: tus ojos me recuerdan a los de Charlote son iguales

Ron: bueno entonces tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo

Carol: (se ríe) bueno señor Weasley le encuentro la razón usted tiene los ojos más lindos del mundo

Ron: y usted tiene los rizos más lindos del mundo "oh por dios de donde salió eso!"

Carol: a cuantas personar con rizos conoces Ron?

Ron: bueno no muchas (dice riendo) pero es mejor, ahora eres única

Carol: siempre lo fui o no?

Ron: vamos Caro sígueme el juego trato de hacerte un cumplido

Carol: ah! Lo siento, pero que lindo eres me haces sonrojar

Ron: jajaja! Bien entiendo cero cumplidos

Carol: no es eso pero si haces uno no esperes una respuesta muy ingeniosa

Ron: de acuerdo

Carol: quizá deberíamos entrar está haciendo frío (dice abrazándose a si misma)

Ron: toma ponte mi túnica (dice entregándosela)

Carol: pero y tú?

Ron: yo estuve con túnica todo el rato y tú solo con ese uniforme, ahora no me contradigas y pontela

Carol: si papá (dice poniéndose la túnica)

Ron: muy graciosa

Carol: oye me acompañas a mi casa a dejar las cosas?

Ron: claro vamos (dice tomando su mochila y la de la chica)

Carol: no te preocupes yo puedo llevarla

Ron: no, pesa mucho para ti

Carol: pero Ron...

Ron: que dijimos de contradecirme?

Carol: (sonríe) bien, como quieras pero después no me digas que te tengo de burro de carga

Ron: hay! Auxilio esta mujer me explota, me hace llevar todo esto (dice llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí)

Carol: Ron! (dice tapándole la boca) lo siento esta bromeando

Ron: no es cierto (dice soltándose de la chica) auxilio!

Carol: basta Ron! (lo ve reírse) estas demente, que crees que haces?

Ron: tranquila es broma... ahora vamos con las serpientes!

Carol: estas completamente enloquecido... y congelado (dice tocando una mano del chico) ven (dice pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico) así mejor no? (dice caminando abrazados)

Ron: bastante... "y no sabes en cuantos sentidos"

Snape: de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Que quiere? (dice deteniéndose y volteando ala a ver)

Ginny: señor yo... es que quería hablar sobre el trabajo

Snape: ese tema ya lo cerré con la señorita Lovengood

Ginny: pero señor le juro por Merlín que nosotras entregamos el trabajo

Snape: señorita Weasley yo revisé todos los trabajos y los de usted y su compañera no estaba... eso para mí es no haberlo entregado

Ginny: pero señor en verdad que lo entregamos mi hermano Ron puede decirle que estuvimos toda una noche haciendo el trabajo

Snape: mire señorita aunque el mismo Dumbledor me dijera el trabajo no estaba en mi escritorio

Ginny: entonces denos un poco de tiempo para entregarle otro

Snape: mire señorita Weasley yo ya di un plazo para todos sus compañeros y todos lo entregaron ese día... no voy a darle nada

Ginny: pero señor no es justo nosotras entregamos ese trabajo

Snape: ósea que la culpa es mía? Eso trata de decirme?

Ginny: bu... bueno señor... quizá no se dio cuenta... y... y quizá se le cayó

Snape: yo no soy un irresponsable señorita Weasley usted y su compañera tendrán una T por no entregar su trabajo y no quiero discutir más sobre este tema

Ginny: señor... por favor... mire a mí no me va muy bien en pociones una T arruinaría aún más mi promedio

Snape: y eso me debería interesar porque?

Ginny: (baja la mirada soltando un leve sollozo)

Snape: oh por favor señorita Weasley, créame eso no le servirá de nada

Blaise: hola profesor

Snape: buenos días señor Zabini

Blaise: sabe profesor cuando me entregó mi trabajo veía otro adherido a él (dice entregándoselo)

Snape: (lo toma para luego mirar a la pelirroja) creo que es su día de suerte Weasley

Ginny: (levanta la mirada para verlo extrañada) disculpe profesor, a que se refiere?

Snape: este es su trabajo?

Ginny: (lo toma entre sus manos) es... "no, no lo es" (levanta la mirada y ve a Zabini quien le guiñe un ojo) si señor es mi trabajo

Snape: bien (guarda el trabajo entre sus cosas) lo revisaré y ya veremos... quizá aún merezca la T, 10 puntos para slytherin señor Zabini (se va)

Ginny: muchas gracias... pero... ese no era mi trabajo

Blaise: lo sé, pero está perfecto no te preocupes

Ginny: porque haces esto? Yo ni siquiera te conozco

Blaise: tranquila pelirroja no fui yo, adiós (se voltea para caminar hasta Draco e irse)

Ginny: (sonríe tristemente) gracias Draco...

Más tarde en el almuerzo...

Hermione: es en serio

Luna: que linda

Parvati: y eso que está a unos asientos más allá

Ginny: es lógico que lo eche de menos, pero como van las cosas?

Hermione: normal... como siempre

Luna: valla no nos habías contado que era normal que te besara

Hermione: me refiero que nuestra relación es parecida a la de antes... quizá nos está costando un poco el acercarnos

Parvati: lo has hablado con él?

Hermione: no, a Harry siempre le a costado demostrar sus sentimientos no quiero presionarlo yo con tenerlo a mí lado está bien

Ginny: hay Herms tú si estás enamorada

Hermione: (se sonroja de sobremanera) Gin que dices

Luna: es cierto es algo que se nota de lejos... de echo se notaba desde antes

Parvati: lastima que no lo hubieran visto antes

Hermione: de eso nos tenemos que preocupar ahora de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Parvati: no les costará mucho

Lavender: a hablado la traidora

Kim: déjala Lav ella tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera

Parvati: gracias Kim

Kim: no voy a odiarte porque pienses otra cosa... solo no te metas con nosotras

Parvati: dejen a Harry en paz

Kim: claro pero cuando sea mi novio

Hermione: (se levanta) me estás hartando Devlin

Kim: yo no te soporté desde la primera vez que te vi así que estamos a mano

Hermione: déjame en paz

Kim: (la mira con odio) no te mereces a Harry (le dice para luego irse)

Hermione: (se deja caer en la banca)

Luna: no la tomes en cuenta Herms

Ginny: nadie se lo merece más que tú

Parvati: Kim solo piensa que lo merece porque le gusta y porque su mamá fue amiga de la mamá de Harry

Ginny: eso no le da ningún derecho la mamá de Harry puedo haber confiado en su madre pero ellas no son la misma persona ni Harry es igual a su mamá

Luna: vamos Herms cambia esa cara

Hermione: (sonríe débilmente)

Harry: hola chicas (se sienta junto a Hermione)

Las demás: hola

Harry: estás bien?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: (se acerca lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica por unos segundos)

Hermione: (lo ve sorprendida) Harry

Harry: que? no puedo besar a mí novia?

Hermione: (mira de reojo notando que varia gente había parado de hacer sus cosas para verlos) podemos ir afuera?

Harry: a la luna si quieres

Hermione: me contento con el lago

Harry: (sonríe y se levanta) vamos

Hermione: (toma la mano del chico para luego irse con él)

Parvati: (suspira soñadoramente) que ganas de tener algo como ellos

Luna: de seguro Dean te dirá lo que siente

Parvati: (la mira completamente sonrojada) yo... no

Ginny: te gusta Dean?

Parvati: no! claro que no

Luna: vamos Parvati... se nota por como lo miras

Ginny: vamos Parvati dinos

Parvati: pero Gin... fue tú novio...

Ginny: bueno pero eso fue el curso pasado además ya no nos queríamos como novios y ahora somos muy buenos amigos...

Luna: lo vez ya no tienes excusas

Parvati: de acuerdo, si me gusta Dean

Ginny: hay que emoción!

Luna: y tú por que te alegras tanto?

Ginny: hem... no... nada en especial

Parvati: cambiemos el tema chicas, esto me deprime

Ginny: animo, por cierto Luna hable con Snape y revisará el trabajo

Luna: lo encontró?

Ginny: hem... no... es que… mira estaba hablando con Snape cuando llegó Zabini y le dio un trabajo que tenía nuestros nombres pero no era el nuestro

Parvati: quiere decir que él hizo un trabajo para ustedes?

Ginny: dijo que él no había sido

Luna: (sonríe) fue Draco

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Parvati: por supuesto lo hizo por Ginny

Ginny: ese imbecil de la única que debería ocuparse es de su estúpida novia

Luna: Gin sabes bien porque Parkinson es su novia

Parvati: de seguro lo hizo porque tú no le das ni la hora

Ginny: ese imbecil le gusta saber que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies

Parvati: y porque insistir contigo por todo un mes? Podrían haber sido solo unos días y al ver que tú no lo tomabas en cuenta seguir con otra...

Luna: lo cual no hizo

Ginny: bueno quizá ahora quería demorar más tiempo en cada conquista... que importa de todas formas? Ahora está con la estúpida suelta de Parkinson

Parvati: Ginny tan malo sería quererlo?

Ginny: por favor paremos el tema

Luna: bien, bien nada más de chicos

Por otro lado...

Harry: porque me miraste raro cuando te besé?

Hermione: cuando?

Harry: en el comedor

Hermione: es que... bueno aún no me acostumbro

Harry: te entiendo me pasa lo mismo pero... me gustaría besarte en público y caminar de la mano, no me molesta que los demás sepan que te quiero

Hermione: (lo abraza) a mi menos Harry

Harry: (la aleja para verla) entonces puedo besarte cuando quiera y donde sea?

Hermione: ya veremos eso

Harry: me vas a poner condiciones?

Hermione: puede ser (dice alejándose del chico y caminando de espaldas para verlo)

Harry: como cuales?

Hermione: mmm... quizá dos horas de estudios el sábado, no gastar tanto tiempo en hacer tácticas de quidditch, (se detiene para verlo) no acercarte tanto a Kim...

Harry: (se detiene frente a ella) Hermy

Hermione: (baja la mirada) la detesto Harry

Harry: se que Kim no es tú mejor amiga ni nada de eso pero no es una mala persona

Hermione: claro contigo jamás sería como es conmigo tú le gustas

Harry: pero eres tú mi novia te quiero a ti que a ella le guste no tiene nada que afectarte... porque no tratas de darle una oportunidad?

Hermione: porque piensas que es perfecta?

Harry: jamás he dicho eso Hermy solo te digo que Kim es una buena persona y una muy buena amiga

Hermione: pues que poco la conoces

Harry: de que hablas? Pasé varias tardes con ella creo conocerla más que tú Hermione

Hermione: oh disculpa no quise arruinar la imagen de diosa que le tienes... no me acordaba que la encuentras perfecta

Harry: Hermy no me refería a eso

Hermione: entonces que!

Harry: ya Hermy no peleemos (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Hermione: (frunce el ceño)

Harry: lo siento... mira para mí Kim es una buen amiga

Hermione: pero para mí no lo es

Harry: y lo entiendo si no quieres acercarte a ella está bien

Hermione: y tú?

Harry: yo no voy a dejar de ser su amigo pero... si te hace sentir mejor no pasaré momentos a solas con ella

Hermione: entonces?

Harry: no sé... quizá si hablamos será en un lugar en donde todos los demás puedan vernos, te parece?

Hermione: (sonríe levemente y asiente)

Harry: aunque creo que no debería hacer esto tú tendrías que confiar en mí

Hermione: y lo hago! Es en ella en quien no confío

Harry: (la toma de la cintura) ahora podríamos dejar el tema de Kim por favor

Hermione: (se acerca y lo besa)

Harry: (se aleja apoyando su frente contra la de la chica) se te está haciendo una costumbre al igual que a mí?

Hermione: creo que mucho más

Harry: (suspira) vamos a clases?

Hermione: quieres ir? (dice mirándolo a los ojos)

Harry: la verdad no

Hermione: (sonríe) podemos ir a las sala de los menesteres

Harry: de acuerdo

En las mazmorras...

Snape: supongo que esta vez están a salvo

Luna: wuau! Una E

Snape: no sé como lo hicieron pero ese trabajo no tiene fallas

Ginny: gracias señor

Snape: vallan a sentarse ahora

Luna: no puedo creerlo jamás había tenido una E en pociones

Ginny: ni yo me va horrible en pociones

Luna: no te vallas a enojar pero... quizá deberías agradecerle a Draco

Ginny: (la mira con el ceño fruncido)

Luna: hablo en serio Ginny

Ginny: quizá si fue Zabini él me pasó el trabajo a él debemos de darle las gracias

Luna: y porque Zabini nos ayudaría?

Ginny: bu... bueno... quizá tú le gustas

Luna: escúchame Gin luego de pociones iremos a los invernaderos y tú le agradecerás a Draco

Ginny: él ya no me habla Luna

Luna: te habló cuando se salió de clases para verte

Ginny: no se salió de clases se sentía mal

Luna: si claro...

Ginny: y tú como quedaste con J.C.?

Luna: bueno... nada... solo hablamos

Ginny: solo hablaron?

Luna: si, que esperabas que pasara?

Ginny: no lo sé, que te invitara a salir o algo así

Luna: o no... no habría aceptado de todas formas

Ginny: pero porque no?

Luna: termine con Ron hace muy poco sería una falta de respeto salir con J.C.

Ginny: tienes razón... pero que no se te escape

Luna: eso espero

Snape: que se hayan ganado una E no quiere decir que no pongan atención en la clase

G y L: si señor (dicen bajando la mirada)

Snape: ahora terminen su poción

Colin: pss... chicas

Ginny: que quieres? (susurra)

Colin: (le tira un papel)

Luna: que dice?

Ginny: hay una fiesta en el invernadero numero 9 hoy a las once

Luna: irás?

Ginny: supongo

Luna: espera... tenemos astronomía hoy

Ginny: cierto... pero podemos llegar tarde o no?

Luna: eso creo

Ginny: esperemos que Ron esté de buen humor porque si no es así de seguro se las agarra conmigo y no me deja ir

Luna: no creo que sea tanto

Ginny: créeme es bastante se cree que como es el único de mis hermanos que está aquí debe controlarme

Luna: solo se preocupa por ti

Ginny: lo sé pero a veces se pasa

Luna: tenle un poco de paciencia

Ginny: eso creo

David: hey Gin

Ginny: (suspira volteando a ver al chico) que pasa? (susurra)

David: vas a la fiesta?

Ginny: eso creo

David: anda conmigo

Ginny: no sé David

Luna: que dices Gin anda

Ginny: pero...

Luna: David no es como Bill

Ginny: eso creo... de acuerdo David

David: genial

Luna: le dirás a Ron?

Ginny: mejor no de todas formas si va me verá.. de todos modos Ron conoce bien a David

Luna: pero él es de quinto

Ginny: pero recuerda que está en el equipo de quidditch

Luna: cierto

Ginny: y como van tus entrenamientos?

Luna: debo aprender como cinco mortales hacia atrás y ni siquiera puedo hacer una simple voltereta

Ginny: nosotras al menos estamos más enfocadas a los bailes pero Kim dijo que hay que aprender gimnasia

Luna: y te sale algo?

Ginny: soy horrible en esto, jamás creí que sería tan difícil

Luna: es cierto, no se en que me metí

Ginny: además está empezando a hacer frío

Luna: ocuparás los pantalones?

Ginny: creo que para noviembre si

Luna: Ron será el más feliz en eso

Ginny: supongo que si

Más tarde en la cena...

Ron: no puedo creer que no me dijeran que no iban a ir a clases

Ginny: entiéndelos Ron querían estar solos

Ron: de todas formas podrían habérmelo dicho

Ginny: no eres su padre Ron... por cierto supiste de la fiesta de Hufflepuff?

Ron: si, porque?

Ginny: vas a ir?

Ron: no lo sé... le preguntaré a Harry ah! Es cierto mi amigo ya no me toma atención porque tiene novia y que por cierto es mi mejor amiga lo que hace que me quede solo

Ginny: no estás solo Ron y de seguro los chicos querrán ir

Ron: ni siquiera deben saber de la fiesta

Ginny: buen punto

Ron: y Luna va?

Ginny: dijo que si

Ron: quizá pueda ir con ella, alguien la invitó?

Ginny: no, pero yo que tú le digo ahora porque J.C. anda rondando

Ron: mientras no se comporte como Bill está bien

Ginny: y ya que hablamos de invitación Ron... hem... no te molestaría bueno... que yo valla con alguien?

Ron: alguien como quien?

Ginny: David

Ron: David? Que David?

Ginny: Stevenson, tú compañero en el equipo de quidditch

Ron: ah! Bueno él está bien

Ginny: entonces puedo ir?

Ron: claro

Ginny: gracias Ronnie (dice abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Ron: bien, bien pero no me digas Ronnie... valla mira quienes se dignan a aparecer

Harry: hola chicos (dice sentándose junto con Hermione a la mesa)

Ron: termino la guerra de lenguas?

Hermione: Ron! Como te atreves a decir eso

Ron: me negarás que no estaban en eso

Hermione: (lo mira sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido)

Ron: ven

Harry: ya Ron no hables así

Hermione: cuando tú te ibas con Luna yo no te alegaba nada

Ron: al menos podrían haberme dicho que no iban a ir a clases

Hermione: creo que podemos hacer lo que queramos sin pedirte permiso

Ron: oh por supuesto ahora ella tiene novio y se puede olvidar que tiene amigos

Hermione: jamás olvidaría eso Ron como puedes siquiera pensarlo

Ron: no tengo que pensarlo fue lo que pasó

Hermione: pues discúlpame por tratar de hacer uno de mis sueños realidad (dice levantándose para luego irse)

Harry: cual es tú problema? (dice levantándose)

Ron: tengo que explicarlo?

Harry: tú tenias novia y Hermione y yo estábamos felices por ti porque no puedes hacer lo mismo (se va)

Ginny: eres increíble Ron!

Ron: (se cruza de brazos)

Luna: que pasó chicos?

Ginny: vamos Ron dile

Luna: Ron?

Ron: me enoje con los chicos por no haber ido a clases

Luna: quizá querían estar solos

Ginny: es lógico que querían estar solos pero supongo que mi querido hermano no es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta

Ron: me doy cuenta y lo entiendo pero deberían haberme avisado

Luna: quizá lo planearon en el momento, no estabas con ellos o si?

Ron: hem... no... yo... estaba en otro lugar

Ginny: y aunque estuvieras con ellos

Luna: debes ir a disculparte Ron

Ron: huy de acuerdo (dice levantándose) allá voy supongo

Ginny: suerte Ron

Harry: ya Hermy (dice abrazando a la chica)

Hermione: no lo entiendo Harry nosotros lo apoyamos cuando estuvo con Luna (dice apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico)

Harry: lo sé, quizá hicimos mal en no avisarle

Hermione: de todas formas no debería haber actuado así

Harry: supongo que no (dice acariciando el pelo de la chica) no llores Hermy

Hermione: yo no me enojaría si él hiciera lo que nosotros con alguna chica de echo le pediría detalles

Harry: lo sé Hermy pero quizá lo que más le molestó es que lo dejamos solo

Ron: chicos

Hermione: (voltea a verlo)

Ron: oigan chicos... hem... yo... lamento todo lo que dije

Harry: te pasaste Ron

Ron: si lo sé, es solo... me quedé solo y... no sé no estoy acostumbrado

Hermione: quizá deberíamos haberte avisado

Ron: no, nada de eso si ustedes quieren irse pueden hacerlo no necesitan mí permiso

Harry: no te lo diremos para pedirte permiso Ron solo para que lo sepas

Ron: (asiente)

Hermione: (abraza al pelirrojo) somos los mejores amigos Ron con novios o sin ellos

Ron: lamento haberte echo llorar Herms

Hermione: está bien

Harry: bien vamos separándonos

Hermione: (sonríe)

Ron: oh el pequeño Pottie está celoso

Harry: no molestes Ron (dice abrazando a la chica por la cintura) ella es mía... al fin

Ron: es cierto pobrecito lo tenias botado

Hermione: disculpa? Pero yo siempre estuve pendiente de Harry ayudándolo con sus amiguitas

Ron: bueno eso si

Harry: ósea que yo tengo la culpa?

Ron: eres algo lento amigo

Hermione: pero a mí me gusta así (dice dándole un beso en los labios)

Harry: por cierto Ron donde estuviste en la tarde?

Ron: hem... bu... bueno… en el lago

Hermione: solo?

Ron: claro que si

Harry: seguro Ron?

Ron: bien, bien estuve con Carol

Hermione: en serio?

Ron: (asiente) estuvimos conversando

Harry: y que tal?

Ron: es muy agradable y... no sé... es muy linda

Harry: claro que es linda Ron no la has visto

Hermione: bien basta (dice golpeándolo en el pecho)

Ron: es la verdad Herms ella es preciosa

Hermione: pues que tú pienses eso me agrada pero Harry no

Harry: tú sabes que para mí eres la más hermosa

Ron: ya, ya no se pongan cursis y vamos a cenar que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Hermione: es cierto también tengo hambre

Ron: hem Harry, creo que te buscan

Harry: (ve a Kim acercarse a ellos) quizá deba hablar con ella

Hermione: te esperamos en el pasillo

Harry: claro

Ron: suerte amigo (se van)

Kim: hola Harry

Harry: hola

Kim: (suspira) yo… no se ni que decirte

Harry: ojalá pudiera evitar por lo que estás pasando

Kim: puedes hacerlo Harry (dice tomando la mano del chico) termina con Hermione por favor

Harry: no puedo hacer eso Kim yo la quiero

Kim: pero también te quiero... no es suficiente?

Harry: Kim yo también te quiero pero no como una novia si no como una gran amiga

Kim: (suelta un sollozo)

Harry: vamos Kimy no llores (dice abrazándola) seguimos siendo amigos y... recuerda que debemos encontrar a tú padre, te prometo que lo encontraremos

Kim: me va doler demasiado verte con Hermione

Harry: apóyame en esto Kim por favor (dice alejándose)

Kim: no puedo Harry... te juro que no puedo

Harry: que hacemos entonces?

Kim: tú nada... yo haré que me quieras

Harry: Kim...

Kim: sabes que soy muy dura de cabeza no podrás evitarlo

Harry: (suspira) no sé que quieres que te diga

Kim: nada, yo haré todo sola... al menos tendremos nuestra investigación

Harry: claro que si yo te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré

Kim: gracias

Harry: mira yo ahora tengo que cenar

Kim: claro, yo iré a la torre

Harry: no vas a comer?

Kim: ya comí, nos vemos mañana?

Harry: claro

Kim: adiós (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Hermione: (pasa junto a Kim) está todo bien?

Harry: si, vamos a cenar

Ron: ya era hora (dice para luego caminar al gran comedor)

En la mesa de slytherin...

Carol: y estuvimos conversando desde luego del almuerzo hasta hace un rato

Draco: te dije que te resultaría

Carol: aún no puedo creerlo (dice en un suspiro)

Draco: pero no te ilusiones muy rápido, de acuerdo?

Carol: lo sé, lo sé... pero no puedo evitar sentirme la persona más feliz del colegio

Draco: que suerte por ti

Carol: vamos Dragón no te pongas así (dice poniendo su mano sobre la del chico) quizá... no lo sé... quizá Gin no era para ti

Draco: quizá así es no sé porque pensé que sería diferente... supongo que fue porque nunca me había pasado antes

Carol: quizá fue eso, al menos recuperaste a tú mejor amiga

Draco: eso creo...

Carol: y por cierto donde está?

Draco: dijo algo de una sorpresa

Carol: hay que aceptar que es empeñosa

Draco: si, supongo

Carol: como está tomando Tom todo esto?

Draco: ya ni me habla creo que tendremos algunos problemas para los entrenamientos

Carol: quizá debas explicarle lo que pasa

Draco: no tengo que darle explicaciones si le gusta que bueno y si no problema de él

Carol: como digas... aún no sabes nada de Karla?

Draco: no, al menos Blaise no me a dicho nada

Carol: que le habrá pasado a Karla para que se fuera así de repente

Draco: Kin sabe pero no me quiso decir nada

Carol: por favor Draco dime algo que Kin no sepa

Draco: en eso tiene razón

Blaise: hola

Draco: porque esa cara?

Blaise: nada importante

Carol: es por Karla?

Blaise: no me contesta las cartas

Carol: cuantas les has enviado?

Blaise: tres

Draco: lo mejor será que convenzas a Kin ella sabe porque se fue

Blaise: lo intenté pero no me quiso decir y luego se encerró en su habitación

Carol: oh por dios! (dice viendo a Kin entrando al gran comedor, traía su cabello rubio atado en una cola alta, su rostro maquillado suavemente, traía los pantalones de animadora y la polerita del equipo de animadora)

Draco: valla...

Pansy: hola (dice sentándose junto a Carol y frente de los chicos)

Blaise: que te hiciste?

Pansy: creí que me vería bien si suavizaba mi look

Draco: te ves preciosa

Pansy: (sonríe levemente sonrojada) gracias

Carol: la verdad te ves muy bien Kin

Pansy: (asiente) creo que cause un poco de conmoción

Draco: solo un poco

Blaise: oye Kin ahora que estás aquí y al parecer de buen animo, me quieres decir que le pasó a Karla?

Pansy: o lo siento pero no puedo ella me hizo prometerlo

Blaise: pero... al menos, sabes si volverá?

Pansy: tengo entendido que si... pero para el otro curso

Blaise: de acuerdo (dice no muy animado)

Pansy: tranquilo ella te lo dirá

Blaise: bueno...

Millicent: por dios Kin que te hiciste!

Pansy: no mucho

Tania: te ves algo fome

Pansy: a mí me agrada no me gusta parecer una prostituta

Kristy: disculpa? Que insinúas?

Pansy: que crees?

Millecent: quieres que todas nos arreglemos como tú Kin?

Pansy: bueno me imagino que todas se verían mejor con un maquillaje y look´s más suaves pero háganlo poniendo de su propia personalidad no una copia de mí

Kristy: claro, vamos! (se van)

Blaise: bien quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Pansy

Pansy: soy Kin!

Blaise: bueno da igual

Draco: creo que Tom necesita un balde (le susurra a Blaise)

Blaise: hey Leblanck cierra la boca

Tom: (lo mira con odio y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas para luego voltearse)

Pansy: (sonríe levemente por la actitud del chico)

Ron: ese es el cambio más grande que e visto en mi vida

Harry: es un gran cambio

Hermione: (los mira con el ceño fruncido en especial a Harry)

Ron: si me entero que ahora está más agradable me da un ataque

Harry: aunque podría haber venido con la falda

Ron: es cierto ahora que lo pienso

Harry: de todas formas está bien así porque... (pero se calla al recibir un poco de pudín en la cara) Hermy que haces?

Hermione: oh lo siento te bloqueé la visual!

Ron: te dije que era celosa

Harry: (sonríe para luego girarse hacia Hermione) oye Hermy no te pongas así

Hermione: y que quieres que haga que te preste vinoculares para que veas a la estúpida mejor?

Harry: Hermy (dice acercando su rostro a la chica)

Hermione: ni lo intentes Harry James Potter

Harry: intentar que? (dice acercándose más)

Hermione: (sonríe levemente) para Harry...

Harry: sigues enojada?

Hermione: mas o menos

Harry: (toma la mejilla de la chica con su mano para besarla)

Hermione: (se separa del chico al escuchar los aplausos de sus demás compañeros de gryffindor, esconde su rostro en el pecho del chico)

Harry: hem... gracias chicos (dice levemente sonrojado)

Hermione: (se ríe levemente) ya no miran?

Harry: no Hermy

Hermione: (levanta la mirada) porque siempre hacen eso?

Harry: supongo que se alegran por nosotros

Ron: vamos Herms ya acostúmbrate

Hermione: eso hago Ron, eso si! (dice mirando a Harry) vuelve a decir esas cosas de Parkinson y... y... bueno no lo hagas!

Harry: lo prometo (dice para luego darle un beso en la nariz)

Hermione: (suspira) no se puede estar enojada contigo

Ron: lo quieres mucho

Hermione: eso creo

Luna: hola!

R, H y H: hola

Luna: (le hace una seña a Hermione para que viera a Ginny la cual estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas siendo tranquilizada por sus amigas)

Hermione: vamos a ir un rato con Gin y las chicas

Ron: si quieres

Hermione: nos vemos en la sala común?

Harry: claro

Luna: bye chicos

R y H: bye!

Hermione: (le revuelve el pelo a su novio como despedida)

Luna: Gin?

Ginny: (levanta la mirada con los ojos brillantes)

Kate: quizá debamos ir afuera

Hermione: vamos Ginny

Ginny: (se levanta para salir con las chicas a los jardines)

Sally: Ginny... vamos amiga por favor háblanos

Luna: Gin esto es por como se puso Draco al ver a Parkinson?

Ginny: (suelta un leve sollozo)

Hermione: ya Ginny tranquilízate (dice abrazándola)

Ginny: yo lo quiero Hermione

Hermione: (sonríe al igual que las demás chicas) lo sé Gin y también sé que él te quiere

Ginny: (se separa de la castaña) pero está con Parkinson y... y ahora que ella se arregló... yo no puedo competir con ella

Sally: tú eres mil veces más bonita que ella Gin... solo tienes que darle esa oportunidad que no le diste antes a Malfoy

Ginny: pero él ya no me habla

Luna: pero porque cree que tú lo odias

Ginny: y Parkinson?

Hermione: créeme ella no será problema

Ginny: por favor chicas no le digan nada a mi hermano

Sally: como dices eso Gin claro que no diremos nada

Ginny: gracias

Luna: es todo un placer amiga

Kate: y vas a ir a la fiesta?

Ginny: si, David me invitó y no quiero fallarle

Hermione: que fiesta?

Sally: la de hoy, en los invernaderos

Hermione: ah si?

Kate: en donde estabas metida Hermione?

Hermione: bueno no fui a la última clase entonces no sé

Luna: es cierto Harry y tú se perdieron

Ginny: como es eso Herms? (dice limpiando los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas)

Hermione: bueno no fuimos a clases porque preferimos ir a la sala de los menesteres un rato

Sally: y hacer que? (dice viéndola divertida)

Hermione: vamos a que más iría!

Kate: oh por dios lo hiciste con Harry!

Hermione: claro que no! (dice completamente sonrojada) solo estuvimos... ahí un rato

Luna: hay que entenderlos quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido

Sally: quieres decir que estuviste casi dos horas en un aula junto con Harry y no hiciste nada más que hablar y besarlo

Hermione: bueno... si

Kate: y como te aguantaste?

Luna: chicas basta (dice riendo)

Sally: (se ríe) con todo respeto Hermione pero yo no podría haber evitado tirarme sobre Harry

Kate: es cierto aparte, con todo respeto Herms, pero Harry está para comérselo

Hermione: creen que no lo sé... claro que lo sé

Ginny: debes ser la chica más envidiada del colegio... bueno... junto con Parkinson

Luna: es cierto, pero la diferencia es que Harry quiere a Hermione en cambio Draco... mmm... lo dudo

Ginny: (sonríe levemente) gracias chicas

Kate: todo está bien Gin ahora vamos a arreglarnos

Ginny: de acuerdo

Hermione: nos vemos chicas

Sally: adiós! (se van)

Luna: vas a ir a la fiesta?

Hermione: no lo sé, le voy a preguntar a Harry si quiere ir, tú vas?

Luna: eso creo

Ron: Luna!

Luna: (voltea a ver al chico) que pasa?

Ron: oye vamos a la fiesta juntos?

Luna: (sonríe) claro Ron

Ron: vas a ir Herms?

Hermione: no lo sé, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas

Ron: Harry dijo lo mismo

Harry: que dije yo? (dice acercándose)

Hermione: no quieres ir a la fiesta?

Harry: no tengo muchas ganas pero si tú quieres ir

Hermione: no, yo tampoco tengo ganas podemos quedarnos en la sala común

Ron: y nada de subir a las habitaciones niñitos

Hermione: Ron! (dice golpeándolo en el brazo y empezando a caminar al castillo seguidos de Harry y Luna)

Luna: nunca dejarán de discutir?

Harry: es su naturaleza

Luna: pero Ron la quiere mucho es como una hermana más

Harry: es cierto, me deja tranquilo saber que si no estoy alguien se preocupará por Hermy

Luna: como es eso de que si no estas?

Harry: (suspira) yo... creo que lo de Voldemort no se a acabado aún

Luna: te a dolido la cicatriz o algo así?

Harry: no, nada pero es como un presentimiento

Luna: se lo dijiste a Dumbledor?

Harry: si, no sabe nada pero no lo sé... aún creo que las cosas no han terminado

Luna: se haya terminado o no tú lo vencerás Harry no empezarás a perder las esperanzas

Harry: claro que no... solo temo por Hermione, si Voldemort vuelve intentará debilitarme y de seguro se irá contra Hermy

Luna: lo entiendo pero hagas lo que hagas no intentes alejarla porque no te funcionará

Harry: lo sé, por cierto como está Gin?

Luna: está bien porque?

Harry: vamos Luna no trates de engañarme vi claramente la cara de Gin cuando entró Parkinson y lo mal que se puso cuando Draco miro asombrado a Parkinson

Luna: bueno no puedo decir nada pero imagínate nada más

Harry: si tan solo aceptara las cosas estoy seguro que Draco sale con Pansy para olvidarse de Gin

Luna: es lo más seguro

Harry: (suspira) bueno supongo que es decisión de Ginny

Luna: eso creo bueno yo me voy, Ron nos vemos en los invernaderos?

Ron: no, yo te voy a buscar... espera tú tienes astronomía

Luna: lo sé, mejor yo voy por ti

Ron: suena raro pero bueno

Luna: adiós chicos (se va)

Hermione: no sé si hiciste bien o si te mereces un golpe por haber terminado con Luna

Ron: hice bien ella merece a alguien que de todo por ella y que la quiera y no esté dudando

Harry: que profundo Ron

Ron: cierto, algo debió caerme mal en la cena

H y H: (se ríen)

Más tarde en los invernaderos...

David: como te la estás pasando! (pregunta mientras bailaba)

Ginny: que!

David: que como te la estás pasando!

Ginny: muy bien! (dice sonriendo) aunque escucho la mitad de lo que me dices!

David: la música está muy fuerte

Ginny: podemos tomar algo?

David: claro! (dice tomando a la chica de la mano para no perderse e ir a la mesa de bebidas) creo que está más tranquilo aquí

Ginny: me dolía la garganta ya

David: que quieres tomar?

Ginny: jugo de calabaza por favor

David: claro

Ginny: David te espero afuera quiero tomar un poco de aire

David: claro

Ginny: (pasa entre toda la gente viendo a lo lejos a Ron y Luna bailar, suspira al salir del invernadero y cerrando la puerta tras de si) por fin, me estaba volviendo loca ahí adentro (dice intentando sacar los pequeño papelitos de colores que tenía en el pelo)

Pansy: valla hola

Ginny: hola (pasa junto a ella)

Pansy: la pasas bien con tú novio?

Ginny: la estoy pasando excelente y David no es mi novio

Pansy: oh valla lastima es muy lindo

Ginny: porque me hablas?

Pansy: no puedo hacer un poco de conversación? Además somos las únicas acá

Ginny: en serio estás bien? creo que se te pasaron las copas

Pansy: para que sepas no e tomado nada Draco recién fue a buscar algo

Ginny: bien por ustedes (dice volviendo a pasar por su lado)

Pansy: quiero que sepas algo pelirroja (dice tomándola del brazo)

Ginny: que quieres ahora (dice soltándose)

Pansy: quiero que te alejes de Draco

Ginny: porque tendría que hacerte caso a ti?

Pansy: te lo advierto enana no te quiero cerca de mi novio o las pagarás caro

Ginny: tan poco confías en el cariño que te tiene que tienes que estar amenazando a la competencia

Pansy: no eres tan importante como para considerarte la competencia

Ginny: entonces porque me amenazas a mí y no a otra

Pansy: (se queda en silencio unos segundos) hablo en serio Weasley ni un metro cerca

Draco: que haces?

Pansy: al fin! me estaba muriendo de sed amor

Draco: (mira a Ginny unos segundos causando el sonrojo de la chica) que hacías Kin?

Pansy: perder mi tiempo nada más, ahora vamos a caminar?

Draco: no quieres volver a la fiesta?

Pansy: no, quiero estar a solas contigo (dice tomándolo del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia el lago)

Ginny: (suspira) "tengo que hacer algo"

David: aquí estabas, estás bien?

Ginny: si

David: toma (dice pasándole su jugo)

Ginny: gracias

David: quieres caminar?

Ginny: si por favor (dice empezando a seguir el mismo recorrido que Pansy y Draco)

David: te e visto muy desanimada estos días

Ginny: e estado pasando por situaciones algo... raras

David: raras?

Ginny: no lo sé este año a estado raro para mí

David: cuéntame puedo guardar secretos

Ginny: lo prometes?

David: que me parta un rayo

Ginny: en serio necesito un amigo por favor no vallas a fallarme

David: lo juro Gin

Ginny: desde principio de año Draco Malfoy a estado insistiendo conmigo... lógicamente yo no le di la pasada porque siempre a sido un imbecil conmigo, mi hermano y toda mi familia

David: y con todo el que no sea slytherin

Ginny: exacto, pero luego... empezó a arreglar las cosas con Harry y Hermione lo a intentado con mi hermano pero no a resultado mucho...

David: te está convenciendo?

Ginny: no es convencerme es... me empezó a gustar

David: Gin...

Ginny: lo sé, lo sé! Yo tampoco confío mucho en esto pero no puedo evitarlo... tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo y...

David: lo entiendo Gin

Ginny: y ahora no me habla, dijo que no quería hacerme sentir mal y que se alejaría... y para rematar se mete con esa idiota

David: lo que me tratas de decir es que ahora estás celosa y lo quieres devuelta

Ginny: tampoco hay que decirlo así

David: pero es eso

Ginny: (asiente sonrojada)

David: es algo complicado... yo creo que aún te quiere y está con Parkinson para olvidarte

Ginny: mis amigas dicen lo mismo

David: es que es lo más obvio

Ginny: si tú fueras Draco que te gustaría que hiciera?

David: supongo que me gustaría verte intentar alejarme de Parkinson pero ese soy yo no se como piensa Malfoy

Ginny: pero puede que resulte

David: lo primero que tienes que hacer es que Malfoy te vuelva a hablar

Ginny: si, eso creo

Mientras en la fiesta...

Ron: no voltees pero J.C. se ve enojado

Luna: pensará que volvimos

Ron: eso creo... porque no vas con él un momento?

Luna: no te molesta?

Ron: claro que no Lunis anda

Luna: pero no quiero dejarte solo

Ron: Lunis no te preocupes por mí y anda con él

Luna: de acuerdo... pero deja de llamarme Lunis

Ron: claro Lunis

Luna: (niega sonriendo, se va)

Ron: (suspira y voltea a ver al resto de los chicos)

Carol: hola

Ron: hola...

Carol: la estas pasando bien?

Ron: ahora si... menos mal que bajaron la música porque me iba a explotar la cabeza

Carol: (se ríe) también a mí

Ron: te gustaría ir afuera un momento?

Carol: claro iré por mi jugo y te veo afuera

Ron: claro (dice para luego empezar a caminar a la puerta)

Theo: pero mira que tenemos acá (dice tomando la muñeca de la chica) te me habías estado escondiendo preciosa

Carol: Theo déjame

Theo: me has dejado votado mucho tiempo pequeñita mucho Blaise mucho Draco y nada para mí

Carol: Draco es mi mejor amigo y Blaise ya no se comporta como un idiota

Theo: me estás diciendo que yo si me comporto como idiota?

Carol: mira nada más como me tratas

Theo: que te parece si bailas conmigo (dice tomándola de la cintura y bajando peligrosamente)

Carol: basta (dice tratando de alejarlo) Theo por favor para

Theo: mejor lo dejamos para cuando haya menos público

Carol: (logra soltarse y camina hacia la puerta con sus ojos brillantes)

Ron: Caro?

Carol: vamonos (dice pasando junto a él)

Ron: estas bien?

Carol: sí, no te preocupes

Ron: si no te curas (dice indicando la muñeca de la chica) se te va a poner morado

Carol: no importa estoy acostumbrada además con la túnica no se ve

Ron: como que estas acostumbrada? Ese tipo te hace esto seguido!

Carol: no tiene importancia Ron los chicos de slytherin son así

Ron: y tú dejas que te hagan esas cosas!

Carol: no saco nada con evitarlo él es uno de los más importantes de slytherin

Ron: importantes?

Carol: bueno primero viene Draco por ser un Malfoy, luego viene Blaise por ser un Zabini y luego él por ser un Nott luego la escala va bajando... claro que la escala está separada de hombres y mujeres

Ron: por eso el respeto que se tienen unos contra otros

Carol: exacto la lista está colgada en nuestra sala común si yo fuera la más importante entre las mujeres ósea la numero uno podría enfrentarme a él pero no lo soy la única que puede hacerlo es Pansy

Ron: esa loca es la más importante?

Carol: bueno no por ser ella si no por su familia, al final mientras más cerca estén nuestro padres del señor oscuro más alto estarás en la lista

Ron: es algo tonto

Carol: lo sé, pero así es en nuestro mundo

Ron: pero entonces tú estas en un puesto muy bajo... digo por que tus padres ya no sirven al señor oscuro

Carol: nada de eso tú sabes que ser de sangre pura en mi mundo es tener que formar relaciones solo entre familias puras así que en slytherin son la mayoría familiares... él punto es que cuando mataron a mi hermana nuestras familias trataron de tapar la salida de mi padre de los mortifagos solo por no bajar de rangos ellos, mi papá sigue con ellos Ron solo que lleva de cierto modo un trabajo de oficina

Ron: y como que es?

Carol: lleva los registros de los aurors que los mortifagos conocen y no es considerado un mal mortifago solo porque antes se destaco mucho

Ron: pero también sigue...

Carol: sigue trabajando para Dumbledor, además de llevar ese trabajo no lo obligaba a presentarse ante Voldemort

Ron: entiendo... y me dirás que lugar tienes en la lista?

Carol: soy... bueno soy la 4

Ron: así que la mayoría de los slytherin no pueden meterse contigo

Carol: a menos que yo acepte

Ron: cosa que...

Carol: no haría pero nada evita que Nott haga lo que quiera conmigo, él, Draco y Zabini

Ron: y no puedes hacer nada?

Carol: bueno la mayoría de las veces Draco me ayuda... cuando los idiotas se están sobrepasando pero cuando intenta besarme y caminar conmigo abrazados no puedo hacer nada

Ron: y... si tuvieras novio... eso lo evitaría?

Carol: ojalá... pero no afecta nada, por ejemplo si mi novio fuera Draco nadie se metería conmigo

Ron: solo eso te salva de los abusos de Zabini y Nott?

Carol: sí... pero ya no importa Ron me han molestado desde primero y Zabini desde antes

Ron: y tus padres?

Carol: estas loco, si les digo a mis padres de esto los idiotas son capaz de violarme o quizá que cosa

Ron: y Draco no te a hecho nada?

Carol: no, él siempre me defendió no le digas a nadie pero Draco es uno de los que no entró en los entrenamientos de mortifagos

Ron: que cosa!

Carol: bueno entró... pero a finales del año pasado le debió pasar algo por que se salió de todo eso

Ron: pareces conocerlo bien... tienen alguna relación?

Carol: dices que si alguna vez he salido con él?

Ron: si pero también como dijiste que la mayoría son familiares, tienes algún parentesco?

Carol: (lo queda mirando unos segundo) hem... bueno... no, solo compañeros

Ron: que bueno...

Carol: lo dices por tú odio hacia Draco?

Ron: sí, te juro detesto a ese tipo no lo soporto y ahora que se le ocurrió andar detrás de mi hermana

Carol: quizá no sea tan malo

Ron: por supuesto que lo es durante todos estos años cada que me ve me insulta a mí, a mis amigos y a mí familia

Carol: pero yo he visto a Harry conversar con él

Ron: sí lo sé, bueno Harry y Hermione creo que lo perdonaron y se están haciendo amigos pero yo no... a ese Malfoy yo no le perdono ni una

Carol: el rencor no es bueno Ron... pero es tú decisión y con lo duro que cabeza que eres prefiero no ponerme a discutir contigo

Ron: eres la primera que no lo hace

Carol: Ron...

Ron: si?

Carol: volviste con Luna?

Ron: (la mira unos segundos) " a que se debía esa pregunta" no Caro

Carol: (suspira aliviada) debes ya haberlo notado, no?

Ron: que cosa?

Carol: que me gustas

Ron: (se sonroja levemente) en... en serio?

Carol: (asiente) se que antes no te dabas cuenta pero... te seguía e iba todos tus partidos

Ron: soy algo despistado

Carol: quizá ahora no quieras juntarte conmigo

Ron: claro que no... me refiero si quiero, yo... si estamos siendo sinceros... tú me atraes bastante

Carol: (sonríe)

Ron: pero acabo de terminar con Luna y sería una falta de respeto hacia ella que empezara un relación

Carol: yo lo entiendo Ron tenemos mucho tiempo... podemos conocernos más lo mejor es ir lento

Ron: (le toma la mano) no dejare que se sigan aprovechando de ti

Carol: no, Ron no te metas en eso por favor Theo es peligroso

Ron: hablaré con Malfoy

Carol: está bien

Ron: (la abraza algo avergonzado)

Carol: (se aferra fuertemente al chico)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola todos... la verdad estoy viendo el mundial y decidí mandar otro capitulo ya que al parecer les a gustado la historia ojalá lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones en esas hermosas cositas llamadas reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo Doce  
_**

Dos semanas después... (jueves 26 de octubre)

Ron: por fin partido! (dice saltando en su cama)

Dean: vamos Ron cállate!

Seamus: deja dormir Ron! (dice tapándose con su almohada)

Harry: porque tanto escándalo Ron el partido es el sábado

Ron: si, pero quiero ver como ravenclaw aplasta a slytherin

Neville: no será porque las animadoras se van a presentar

Dean: precisamente la chica slytherin

Ron: (se deja caer en la cama) eso no viene al tema

Harry: ahora vas a ocultar que la mayor parte del tiempo te lo pasas con ella?

Ron: no, no lo tengo que ocultar... además andamos contigo y con Herms

Harry: no siempre

Ron: creo que cambiamos el tema... yo solo estoy emocionado por el partido, es el primer partido después de todo

Dean: que bueno que adelantaron la temporada de quidditch

Harry: eso si (se levanta de la cama) ya que el señor Weasley nos despertó a todos creo que me tendré que ir a vestir

Seamus: yo igual

Abajo en la sala común...

Hermione: no has hecho nada!

Ginny: la estúpida de Parkinson no me deja

Hermione: pero Gin en algún momento lo debes encontrar solo

Ginny: me da cosa Herms y si no quiere nada conmigo... quizá se olvidó de mí y está bien con Parkinson

Hermione: no lo creo... de echo se que no es así

Ginny: has hablado con él?

Hermione: solo unos minutos Parkinson no lo deja hablar con nadie

Ginny: huy! Ya no soporto esto

Hermione: (sonríe) si hubieras aceptado tus sentimientos antes esto no estaría pasando y estarías con Draco

Ginny: ya lo sé! (dice tapando su rostro con su manos) lo voy a perder Hermione

Hermione: nada de eso Gin él te quiere verás que todo se arregla

Ginny: eso espero... (se levanta) tengo que ir con Sally y Kate

Hermione: voy contigo de seguro esos dos están en el séptimo sueño (dice caminando junto con Gin a la salida)

Harry: (toma de la cintura a su novia y le da un beso en la mejilla) te pillé hablando mal de mí

Hermione: (se ríe) que haces despierto tan temprano?

Harry: Ron que está como loco por el partido del sábado

Ginny: de seguro es porque va a ver a Carol animando

Harry: eso dicen todos pero él dice que es por el juego

Hermione: si, claro...

Harry: como sea dijo que se iba a demorar porque al despertarse temprano iba a aprovechar un rato en la ducha así que podíamos irnos a desayunar

Ginny: como si necesitáramos su aprobación

Hermione: vamos tengo hambre

Ginny: has tenido todos estos días mucha hambre... no le has hecho nada o si Harry?

Harry: oye que insinúas! Yo no la e tocado si es lo que piensas

Hermione: podríamos parar con el tema... solo tengo hambre por que si no por otra cosa

Ginny: claro, claro... (dice saliendo a los pasillos)

Harry: que nos toca ahora? (dice caminando abrazado a su novia con su mentón en el hombro de ella y con los ojos cerrados)

Hermione: encantamientos

Harry: (suspira) hice la tarea cierto?

Hermione: si, la hiciste el martes en la tarde

Harry: ah cierto

Ginny: yo me tengo que ir a meter a esa aula toxica

Hermione: te dije que no entraras a adivinaciones es una tontería

Ginny: lo sé, pero hubiera sido peor en runas sabes que no tengo mucha memoria

Hermione: lo entiendo

Harry: podrías haber ido a estudios muggles

Ginny: si, pero mi papá se habría sentido muy mal a él le gusta enseñarme todas esas cosas

Harry: es cierto (dice entrando al gran comedor)

Kate: hola chicos, donde estabas?

Ginny: porque?

Sally: te tengo una sorpresa ven, adiós chicos (dice llevándose a Ginny afuera del colegio)

Harry: y a ellas que les pasa?

Hermione: no lo sé

Mientras afuera...

Ginny: chicas puedo saber que pasa

Kate: mira hacia allá (dice indicando la orilla del lago)

Ginny: (se sonroja levemente al ver al chico rubio haciendo rebotar unas piedritas en el agua) no chicas no puedo

Sally: que! estuviste como loca buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él ahora la tienes hazlo!

Ginny: pero él no quiere hablarme

Kate: pues no parece porque se te queda mirando muy seguido

Ginny: chicas quizá mañana o la otra semana

Kate: no, tienes que ir ahora! (dice empujándola)

Ginny: (voltea a verlas) que le digo?

Sally: lo que sea

Ginny: (voltea de nuevo hacia el lago encontrándose al chico de frente)

Draco: (la mira unos segundos para sonreírle débilmente y seguir su camino)

Ginny: Malfoy! (dice acercándose a él)

Draco: (la mira extrañada) si?

Ginny: (respira levemente agitada por el nerviosismo) yo... el sábado... tienes partido

Draco: si

Ginny: yo... quería desearte suerte

Draco: gracias (dice caminando junto a ella)

Ginny: (lo toma del brazo) no te vallas

Draco: (suspira bajando la mirada) no hagas esto Weasley

Ginny: no me digas así... por favor

Draco: que quieres Ginny?

Ginny: yo quería... quiero que... que me vuelvas a hablar... que seas como antes

Draco: (la mira con el ceño fruncido) como antes? Te gusta que me arrastre por ti y tú no me des ni la hora!

Ginny: no, quiero que seas como antes pero yo también voy a cambiar... te hecho de menos

Draco: (sonríe levemente) porque?

Ginny: tú sabes porque...

Draco: no, no lo sé (dice acercándose un poco más a la chica)

Ginny: (se sonroja levemente con la mirada baja para evitar la mirada del chico)

Draco: (levanta el rostro de la chica tomando su mentón) yo también te hecho de menos rojita

Ginny: (suelta un sollozo al escuchar el apodo de los labios del chico, y sin poder evitarlo se lanza para abrazarlo)

Draco: (la estrecha fuertemente por la cintura) te juro que lo intenté rojita quería sacarte de mi cabeza

Ginny: yo también quería que todo fuera como antes cuando tú no existías, pero fue todo al revés

Draco: (se aleja levemente para ver a la chica a la cara) y lo de Pansy...

Ginny: (suspira frustrada mirando hacia un lado) no hables de esa, porque tuviste que pedirle a ella?

Draco: estás celosa? (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: no... no te rías! (dice molesta) bueno... si... ríete me gusta

Draco: no lo hago muy a menudo

Ginny: lo sé, casi nunca de echo

Draco: me siento observado

Ginny: ahora sabes lo que sentía

Draco: viene Kin

Ginny: que?

Draco: Pansy

Ginny: (se aleja del chico) debo irme

Draco: (asiente)

Ginny: (se va corriendo)

Pansy: Draco! porque no me esperaste?

Draco: no lo sé... se me olvidó supongo

Pansy: (empieza a mirar para distintos lados) con quien estabas?

Draco: ves a alguien por aquí?

Pansy: que te pasa?

Draco: nada, ahora vamos a comer

Pansy: claro

En el gran comedor...

Ron: hey quien comió tanto?

Hermione: yo, que no se puede?

Ron: pero... te comiste los pasteles de chocolate

Hermione: es que estaban muy ricos

Ron: (la mira por unos segundos) estás embarazada?

Harry: (escupe el jugo que tenía en la boca) Ron! Que demonios hablas!

Ron: que quieres jamás está con tanta hambre y mírala ahora

Hermione: tú y Ginny son increíbles porque creen que cuando una chica tiene mucha hambre está embarazada

Ron: es lo común

Harry: no e tocado a Hermione para que sepas así que no está embarazada

Ron: no tienes que ser tú

Harry: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido) ni en broma

Hermione: ese comentario no fue nada agradable Ronald jamás le sería infiel a Harry

Ron: oh que tierna, no es un amor (dice pellizcándole la mejilla a la chica)

Hermione: no hagas eso Ron!

Harry: trata de demostrar tú felicidad de otra forma Ron

Ron: de acuerdo... pero luego

Ginny: hola! (dice sentándose junto a ellos acompañada de sus amigas)

Hermione: que pasa ahora?

Harry: hubo una unión de estrellas que hizo que todos los Weasley´s estuvieran felices hoy

Ginny: nada de eso chicos

Kate: se arregló con Malfoy

Hermione: en serio!

Ginny: (asiente sonriendo) claro que llegó la loca de su novia pero no importa

Harry: te vez feliz supongo que está bien

Ginny: claro que está bien

Ron: que está bien?

Ginny: el día de hoy hermano... hem... las materias... son entretenidas

Ron: pero tienes pociones hoy

Ginny: si bueno... no contemos eso

Ron: estás bien?

Ginny: si hermano mejor que nunca

Ron: porque tanto?

Ginny: mmm... no sé

Ron: no me estés con secretitos Ginevra Weasley

Ginny: puedo tener secretos si quiero Ronald, gracias

Ron: eres mi hermana menor así que ten más...

Luna: hola! Que haces Ronald?

Ron: la estaba a punto de reprender

Luna: déjala en paz Ronald

Ron: no eres mi madre Lunis

Luna: de todas formas Ronald

Ron: (le enseña la lengua para luego cruzarse de brazos)

Luna: (sonríe) te vi (le susurra a la pelirroja)

Ginny: (sonríe) es bueno o no?

Luna: muy bueno

Ron: que es bueno?

Harry: Ron no te metas en sus cosas

Ron: pero quiero saber esta niñita no me cuenta nada y eso que soy su hermano

Hermione: podrías dejarla decidir sola?

Ron: es mi hermana menor

Ginny: eres imposible Ron, podría ir a desayunar a tu mesa Luna?

Luna: claro (se van)

Harry: eres realmente cargante Ron

Ron: solo con Ginny, cuando uno es hermano mayor tiene que fastidiar a su hermana pequeña es mi trabajo

Hermione: es una forma de decir... como todos mis hermanos me fastidiaron cuando pequeño yo debo hacer lo mismo con Ginny

Ron: algo así

Harry: Ron deberías hacer todo lo contrario

Ron: para que? esto es más entretenido

Hermione: no hay caso

Justo en ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, blanca piel y azules ojos. Traía un elegante vestido lardo de color celeste camina lentamente como si flotara dejando embobados a todos los que la veían... su mirada era tranquila enfocada solo en el frente...

Albus: bienvenida seas Narcisa (dice encontrándola frente a la mesa de profesores)

Narcisa: muchas gracias Albus, de todas formas era necesario

Albus: por favor toma asiento

Narcisa: gracias

Snape: porque no me dijiste que vendrías?

Narcisa: quería sorprenderlos

Snape: considera a Draco más que sorprendido (dice viendo de reojo al chico) vienes a comunicárselo?

Narcisa: si, creo que lo correcto es decírselo personalmente

Snape: le daré un pase para que falte hoy a clases

Narcisa: gracias... quiero pasar el día con él y mañana quiero llevarlo a casa

Snape: por supuesto, pediré el permiso a Dumbledor

Narcisa: (suspira)

Snape: ahora come, todo saldrá bien

Narcisa: gracias

Harry: que pasa Ron?

Ron: no sabes quien es ella?

Hermione: parece que lo sabemos?

Ron: es Narcisa... Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco

Harry: wuau!

Ron: la había visto en fotos pero en la realidad es realmente preciosa

Harry: parece un ángel

Hermione: dios, chicos no la miren a los ojos

Harry: de que hablas Hermione

Ron: es cierto verla es como ver un ángel

Hermione: chicos es parte veela por favor no la vean a los ojos

Ron: pero si es tan linda

Hermione: Harry, amor mírame

Harry: si Hermy solo dame unos segundos

Hermione: (toma el rostro de su novio con sus manos y lo besa)

Harry: Hermione?

Hermione: (suspira)

Harry: que pasó?

Hermione: amor Narcisa Malfoy es mitad veela no la tienes que mirar a los ojos

Harry: de acuerdo

Hermione: Ron! (dice golpeándolo en el brazo)

Ron: si?

Harry: (le tapa los ojos)

Ron: que haces Harry?

Harry: escúchame Narcisa Malfoy es mitad veela te quedas hechizado si la ves a los ojos

Ron: bromeas?

Harry: no, ahora cuando te destape los ojos no la verás a los ojos

Ron : claro

Harry: (le quita las manos)

Ron: quizá lo mejor sea ir afuera

Hermione: es lo mejor

Carol: estás bien?

Draco: algo pasó, mi madre no habría venido si no fuera importante

Carol: tienes que estar tranquilo Draco

Draco: es mi padre

Carol: él está bien quizá son buenas noticias

Draco: y si no lo son?

Carol: Draco pase lo que pase estoy aquí recuperaste a Ginny no estás solo

Draco: eso lo sé Caro pero mi madre pudo haber venido a decirme la fecha de cuando van a matar a mi padre

Carol: quieres salir?

Draco: si... podrías quedarte y evitar que Kin me siga?

Carol: claro anda

Draco: gracias (dice levantándose)

Blaise: hey! (dice tomándolo del brazo) estás bien?

Draco: si, solo tengo que ir afuera

Blaise: quieres compañía?

Draco: no, gracias

Blaise: bien

Draco: nos vemos (se va)

Hermione: vuelvo en un momento

Harry: a donde vas?

Hermione: Draco no se ve bien

Harry: de acuerdo

Hermione: (se va alcanzando al rubio en el patio) Draco!

Draco: hola

Hermione: estás bien?

Draco: no lo estaré hasta que mí madre me diga a lo que viene

Hermione: pueden ser buenas noticias Draco no te preocupes de seguro todo salió bien y tus sospechas eran ciertas

Draco: eso espero porque si viene a decirme la fecha en la cual van a matar a mi padre no se que voy a hacer

Hermione: si es así no te puedes derrumbar Draco tienes que apoyar a tú madre

Draco: lo sé, lo sé pero es mi padre Hermione

Hermione: tienes que estar tranquilo pase lo que pase sabes que tienes una amiga aquí y... tienes a Ginny

Draco: (sonríe) créeme con eso es más que suficiente

Hermione: además tienes el apoyo de Harry

Draco: tengo un problema si

Hermione: Parkinson?

Draco: luego del asunto de mi padre tengo que terminar con ella

Hermione: si, por favor

Draco: crees que será muy difícil convencer a los Weasley de que Ginny sea mi novia?

Hermione: si Draco, tendrás que hacer un milagro para que ellos acepten

Draco: (suspira) genial, otro problema (dice irónico)

Hermione: viene tú madre

Draco: quédate para presentártela

Hermione: no piensa mal de...

Draco: no, mí madre no

Narcisa: hola hijo

Draco: como estás madre?

Narcisa: (no puede evitar acercarse hasta el chico y abrazarlo fuertemente)

Hermione: (sonríe para hacerle una seña a Draco de que se iría) "Merlín por favor que hayan encontrando algún hechizo"

Ginny: (corre hasta la chica) hablaste con Draco?

Hermione: si

Ginny: como está?

Hermione: preocupado teme que su mamá haya venido a decirle la fecha de la muerte de Lucius

Narcisa: te e extrañado mucho

Draco: te he escrito día por medio madre

Narcisa: de todas formas

Draco: madre podrías soltarme tengo una reputación

Narcisa: (lo suelta para luego pasar su manos por sus ojos sonriendo) eres igual a tú padre

Draco: no llores

Narcisa: lo lamento e estado muy sensible estos días

Draco: oye tienes que estar tranquila todo estará bien... iré para navidad a casa y haremos todo como antes

Narcisa: pero la fiesta hijo

Draco: podemos omitir eso madre, podemos cenar, ver fuegos artificiales y al otro día abrir los regalos juntos

Narcisa: por Merlín Draco que ocurrencias

Draco: sería algo nuevo mamá

Narcisa: (lo mira unos segundos, sonríe) hablaremos con tu padre

Draco: (baja la mirada) mamá sé que las cosas con mi padre no van bien

Narcisa: Draco...

Draco: estaremos bien mamá

Narcisa: claro que lo estaremos cariño... los tres

Draco: (la mira extrañado) tres? Que tres?

Narcisa: cariño tú padre es inocente Dumbledor encontró el hechizo con el cual lo estaban controlando

Draco: bromeas?

Narcisa: yo no bromeo Draco

Draco: es grandioso! (dice para luego abrazarla)

Narcisa: y de echo te tengo una pequeña sorpresa

Draco: creo que con esto es más que suficiente

: lo que debo entender a que no quieres verme?

Draco: (abre los ojos sorprendido para voltear lentamente) pa... papá?

Lucius: (suspira) prefiero padre pero si lo quieres así

Draco: (lo mira sorprendido para luego extender temblorosamente su mano)

Lucius: claro con tú madre si andas de abrazos y yo recibo un simple apretón de manos?

Draco: papá...

Lucius: (se acerca al chico para pasar sus brazos por los hombros de él y abrazarlo)

Narcisa: (sonríe pasando su mano por el cabello de su hijo)

Lucius: (rompe el abrazo) te lo agradezco mucho hijo gracias a ti me liberaron

Draco: yo sabía que era inocente estaba seguro, pero cuando saliste?

Lucius: el lunes

Draco: que! pero porque no me dijeron nada

Lucius: tenía que arreglar muchos asuntos, había que legalizar algunas cosas de la empresa y borrar todo expediente en contra mía

Draco: ósea que ya no eres considerado una mala persona

Lucius: bueno eso depende

Narcisa: Lucius por dios

Lucius: (sonríe)

Draco: se van a quedar?

Narcisa: de hecho queríamos pasar todo el día de mañana contigo hijo

Draco: pero tengo clases mañana

Lucius: no te vas a morir por faltar un día o si?

Draco: claro que no, por cierto el sábado tengo partido quizá puedan venir

Lucius: claro que si

Pansy: Draki!

Lucius: dios como grita

Draco: oh no...

Narcisa: tienes algo con Pansy hijo?

Draco: es mi novia

L y N: que!

Narcisa: tenía entendido que no te agradaba

Draco: me agrada pero no la quiero de novia... luego les explico

Pansy: hay amor! (dice abrazándolo) no te me pierdas, hola señores Malfoy

Lucius: que tal Pansy

Pansy: me alegro tanto de verlo de nuevo señor Malfoy

Narcisa: tenemos entendido que eres la novia de nuestro hijo

Pansy: (sonríe) si... aunque claro prometida también me quedaría bien, no amor?

Draco: Kin tú sabes porque es esto

Pansy: todavía no se te quita?

Draco: mira luego hablamos de esto, quiero estar con mis padres vete de aquí

Pansy: deberías aprender a tratar a una dama

Draco: cuando vea una lo haré

Pansy: oye a mí no faltas el respeto

Draco: creí que habíamos quedado en que volverías a ser mi mejor amiga

Pansy: no puedo ser alguien quien no soy

Draco: (suspira) y yo no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero

Pansy: pero... Draco no... por favor

Draco: lo siento Kin, en serio que no pude

Pansy: (suelta un leve sollozo) esa Weasley no te quiere

Draco: eso lo veré luego ahora vete por favor

Pansy: no estarás con ella te lo juro (se va corriendo)

Lucius: creo que tienes un grave problema jovencito

Draco: define grave

Narcisa: define Weasley

Draco: ah eso! (dice pasando su manos por su nuca)

Lucius: así que Ginevra Weasley

Draco: creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa no es el momento y...

Narcisa: te gusta la chica Weasley y como no te puso atención empezaste a salir con Pansy para darle celos?

Draco: (suspira) no hay caso... no mamá, estuve como un idiota arrastrándome para llamar la atención de Ginny pero me aburrí y empecé a salir con Kin

Lucius: Kin?

Draco: bueno con Pansy para sacármela de la cabeza

Narcisa: pero no pudiste

Draco: (niega) además hoy hable con ella... siente lo mismo que yo y... yo la quiero

Lucius: hijo los Weasley... no lo sé, ellos no te dejarán y tú eres un Malfoy

Draco: pero papá...

Lucius: mira vamos a la sala de los menesteres que es donde nos quedaremos y ahí seguimos hablando

Draco: claro

Luego en Pociones...

Snape: vamos Potter trabaje

Harry: si señor

Snape: que es eso? (dice indicando el caldero del ojiverde)

Harry: mi poción

Snape: podría decirme de que color está?

Harry: azul señor

Snape: y dígame de que color dice la pizarra que debería estar?

Harry: verde señor

Snape: déjeme entender la poción es verde y la de usted es azul, algo está mal según veo

Harry: (aprieta fuertemente sus puños)

Snape: me parece señor Potter que ayudaría más si se retira de mi aula

Harry: creo señor que no aprenderé mucho viendo los árboles

Snape: 50 puntos menos y ahora fuera

Harry: (guarda todas sus cosas en su mochila para luego irse)

Hermione: señor...

Snape: ni se le ocurra señorita Granger el señor Potter no necesita más ayuda

Hermione: (se cruza de brazos)

Harry: viejo idiota ya no lo soporto (camina hacia el lago pero se detiene abruptamente al ver a Draco conversando con sus padres, suspira)

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: (voltea a verla)

Hermione: oh por dios Lucius Malfoy… Draco debe estar feliz

Harry: (frunce el ceño) porque no te vas con él

Hermione: amor que tienes

Harry: él lo tiene todo no?

Hermione: (le intenta tomar la mano pero el se suelta) Harry…

Harry: déjame solo (se va)

Hermione: maldito seas Voldemort… (susurra)

Draco: Hermione!

Hermione: hola

Draco: lo liberaron

Hermione: eso veo

Draco: que pasa?

Hermione: Harry se fue... Snape lo echo de clases y luego te vio a ti con tú familia

Draco: quizá debas ir con él

Hermione: no, primero tiene que estar solo luego iré con él

Draco: entonces ven (dice tomándola por el codo)

Hermione: pero tus papas...

Draco: no hay problema ven, padre

Lucius: no será otra novia o si?

Draco: claro que no! ella es Hermione mi mejor amiga

Hermione: mucho gusto señor Malfoy

Lucius: un placer Hermione

Draco: y ella es mi madre

Narcisa: un placer Hermione

Hermione: el placer es mío señores Malfoy

Draco: ella es novia de Harry padre

Lucius: ya me presentarás a Potter hijo

Hermione: el está algo mal ahora

Narcisa: pasó algo malo?

Hermione: solo un pequeño problema

Draco: Hermione es la mejor alumna de nuestra generación

Lucius: valla tus padres deben estar orgullosos

Hermione: bastante a decir verdad

Narcisa: ya tienes alguna carrera en mente

Hermione: me gusta la de medimaga y auror

Narcisa: tengo entendido que la de medimaga es bastante difícil es fácil entrar pero mantenerse no

Hermione: lo sé, estuve investigando y me lo han dicho varias personas

Lucius: la de aurora es bastante peligrosa

Draco: ya está acostumbrada

Lucius: me lo imagino, al menos sería compañera tuya o no Draco?

Draco: (lo mira sorprendido) me... me vas a dejar?

Lucius: claro que si

Draco: genial

Hermione: iré a ver a Harry, encantados señores Malfoy permiso

Narcisa: adiós

Hermione: nos vemos Draco (se van)

Lucius: hija de muggles?

Draco: no empieces padre

Lucius: lo siento pero se nota

Narcisa: claro que no, eres tú el que cree que todos son hijos de muggles y a veces le apuntabas y otras no

Lucius: no es cierto

Narcisa: si lo es amor no me contradigas

Lucius: no hay caso con esta mujer

Draco: (sonríe al ver a sus padres hablar amenamente) tengo permiso para no ir a clases en todo el día?

Narcisa: si, Severus consiguió un permiso

Draco: hay que agradecerle

Lucius: no te acostumbres porque no se volverá a repetir

Draco: lo sé, lo sé...

Por otro lado...

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: Hermione te dije que quería estar solo

Hermione: sé que me lo dijiste pero sé que no es lo que en verdad necesitas (dice acercándose hasta el chico)

Harry: no quiero hablar Hermione en serio (dice subiendo sus pies al sillón en donde estaba)

Hermione: primero deja de decirme por mi nombre suena a como si estuvieras enojado

Harry: en parte lo estoy así que mejor no insistas

Hermione: (hace que el chico estire las piernas y se sienta sobre ellas) Harry no estés así por favor

Harry: (esquiva la mirada de la chica)

Hermione: (suspira abrazándose a la cintura del chico y apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del ojiverde) de acuerdo cuando quieras hablar me avisas

Harry: porque haces esto siempre?

Hermione: hacer que?

Harry: siempre estás ahí cuando estoy con mi estupidez

Hermione: porque te quiero Harry y no me gusta verte así

Harry: tú los viste Hermy

Hermione: lo sé cariño ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo horrible que debe ser para ti

Harry: daría lo que fuera para volver en el tiempo y advertirles de Colagusano

Hermione: sabes que si se pudiera ya lo habríamos echo pero es imposible

Harry: ya lo sé...

Hermione: pero si quieres más adelante... nosotros... bueno quizá nosotros podamos tener una familia (dice viéndolo sonrojada)

Harry: (sonríe abrazándola más contra si) que más quisiera yo que tenerte junto a mí para siempre

Hermione: se puede

Harry: lo sé, así que cuando salgamos del colegio te casarás conmigo?

Hermione: (se ríe) claro Harry

Harry: ya tengo la casa así que no tendremos problemas con eso

Hermione: la casa de tus padres?

Harry: dirás la mansión

Hermione: (se muerde el labio inferior) y un bebé?

Harry: (se sonroja levemente) bebé?

Hermione: si, ya sabes que es uno de mis sueños

Harry: bueno supongo que tener un bebé a esa edad es de los más normal

Hermione: Harry no te estoy proponiendo que lo hagamos ahora así que relájate

Harry: (suspira)

Hermione: como crees tonto

Harry: vamos afuera?

Hermione: ya te quieres ir, valla nunca se te había pasado tan rápido la rabieta

Harry: no son rabietas

Hermione: claro cariño (dice para luego besarlo)

Harry: te quiero

Hermione: y yo a ti (se levanta y le extiende la mano) vamos

Harry: (toma la mano de la chica para ponerla en su cintura mientras el pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella)

Más tarde...

Ron: pero están seguros?

Hermione: yo creo, Dumbledor estaba encargado de la investigación y si él dice que Lucius Malfoy es inocente al menos yo le creo

Harry: también yo, además Draco estaba bastante convencido

Ron: pero es su papá y si Draco lo dijo a pedido de su padre para que pudiera salir de Azkaban

Hermione: no digas estupideces Ron y metetelo bien en la cabeza Lucius Malfoy no es malo y punto

Ron: si claro como digas

Ginny: (le hace una seña a Hermione para que se acercara)

Hermione: ya vuelvo (dice para luego ir con la pelirroja) lo alcanzaste?

Ginny: no, se fue

Hermione: bueno pero el tiene partido el sábado ahí lo vas a poder ver

Ginny: (suspira) yo lo quería ver antes

Hermione: querrías ver a Lucius Malfoy?

Ginny: hem... creo que no... por más bueno que sea ahora aún le tengo miedo

Hermione: pero cuando estés con Draco vas a tener que verlo de alguna u otra forma

Ginny: cuando esté con Draco?

Hermione: claro, ahora que te arreglaste con él supongo que querrán estar juntos o no?

Ginny: pero... Ron no me dejará... nadie de mi familia lo permitiría

Hermione: vamos Gin esto lo tienes que decidir tú sola no puedes esperar la aprobación de todos los que te rodean

Ginny: (asiente) nos vemos luego prometí acompañar a Luna

Hermione: claro

Ginny: chau, chau chicos! (se va)

H y R: bye

Ron: donde iba esa loca?

Hermione: dijo que iba a acompañar a Luna

Ron: oh... es cierto Luna tiene practica hoy

Harry: el sábado tiene su primera presentación debe estar nerviosa

Ron: eso creo está preocupada porque no le salen muy bien algunas piruetas

Hermione: quizá necesite ayuda (dice pensativa)

Harry: que planeas Hermy?

Hermione: no... nada

Ron: pusiste la cara de "tengo un plan"

Hermione: como sea... (dice empezando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila)

Harry: donde vas?

Hermione: voy con Gin, nos vemos luego (se va)

Harry: pero...

Ron: olvídalo amigo mejor subimos

Harry: eso creo

Por otro lado...

Ginny: porque no estas con las demás?

Luna: es imposible Gin no puedo aprender esto para el sábado

Ginny: que cosa?

Luna: voy en el medio y soy la que hace el mortal hacia atrás, y aún no puedo hacerlo

Ginny: pero puedes hacerlo?

Luna: con suerte aprendí una rueda y una patética invertida... pero... por Merlín el mortal es completamente imposible

Hermione: hola, que pasa? (dice viendo la cara de las chicas)

Luna: (suspira)

Ginny: Luna no puede hacer un mortal

Hermione: y es muy necesario? No pueden darte otro movimiento?

Luna: ya lo hice y me dieron esto es el único que tengo que hacer las demás tienen que hacer cosas peores

Hermione: de acuerdo... que es lo que te cuesta?

Ginny: te da miedo?

Luna: no, es el movimiento a veces me voy hacia el lado o pongo mal las manos

Hermione: tú sabes hacerlo Gin?

Ginny: estás loca! Aún no nos enseñan!

Luna: acéptenlo estoy frita, las chicas me matarán

Hermione: nada de eso Luna nadie te va a matar... yo (suspira) yo te ayudaré

Luna: pero como Herms?

Hermione: sé hacer el mortal puedo enseñarte

Ginny: en serio?

Luna: como?

Hermione: (suspira) hice gimnasia artística desde los cinco años hasta que entré a Hogwarts... bueno y practico un poco en vacaciones

Ginny: porque nunca dijiste nada?

Hermione: me daba vergüenza

Luna: nada de eso Herms es genial, entonces puedes ayudarme?

Hermione: si, pero tendremos que entrenar bastante

Luna: claro, todo lo que quieras pero por favor debo estar lista para el sábado

Hermione: solo una cosa, no le digan nada de esto a Harry y menos a Ron

Ginny: porque no?

Hermione: solo porque no...

Luna: está bien, cierto Gin?

Ginny: claro

Hermione: entonces quieres empezar ahora o mañana

Luna: de inmediato por favor

Hermione: de acuerdo... (se apunta con su varita) _"cambius"_ (dice cambiando su uniforme por un cómodo pantalón de buzo y una polera) empecemos

Esa noche...

Harry: (estaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido) "ya verá... las una de la mañana, la una! Ya no es prefecta no tiene excusa tampoco puede decir que estaba con Gin ella volvió temprano como debió hacerlo ella también"

Hermione: (suspira al cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda cerrándolo con cuidado de no meter ruido) que bueno que nadie está...

Harry: despierto? (pregunta levantándose con los brazos cruzados)

Hermione: Harry (se acerca a él para hablar un poco más bajo) que haces despierto a esta hora?

Harry: yo! Que hacías tú dando vueltas por el castillo a esta hora

Hermione: estaba en algo... bueno... algo importante

Harry: algo importante sola supongo

Hermione: mira estoy cansada y no quiero discutir esto

Harry: cansada! Y que demonios estabas haciendo para quedar tan cansada... valla si hasta sudaste (dice viendo la polera levemente mojada de la chica) con quien estuviste?

Hermione: oh valla me da gusto saber que me desaparezco y en lo primero que piensas es que me fui con alguien, muchas gracias por la confianza (pasa junto al chico)

Harry: (la toma del brazo) espera... lo siento Hermy

Hermione: (voltea a verlo)

Harry: porque llegaste tan tarde?

Hermione: (se muerde el labio inferior) estaba ocupada

Harry: con alguien?

Hermione: (suspira y asiente) pero Harry no es lo que crees

Harry: y... me dirás… que hacías tú y esta persona?

Hermione: (niega) no Harry eso no

Harry: como quieras (dice dándole la espalda y caminando a su pieza)

Hermione: Harry no te enojes

Harry: ya es tarde Hermione (se va)

Hermione: (suspira)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola aquí va el capitulo quizá algunos no les guste la pelea pero bueno... igual espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Dejen reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, ahora si va el capitulo entero ojalá les guste y me dejen reviewa obviamente jijiji ahora me iré a escribir para subir el próximos capitulo lo más rápido posible, bye!

**_Capitulo Trece_**

Al otro día... (viernes 27)

Ron: cual era el apuro? (dice sentándose frente a su amigo en la mesa de gryffindor)

Harry: no había apuro Ron

Ron: y Hermione?

Harry: yo que sé... solo soy su cuernudo novio, de seguro ahora está con el imbecil de anoche (dice pinchando un pedazo de manzana varias veces con el tenedor)

Ron: hey, hey! (dice deteniendo la mano de su amigo) te quieres calmar y dejar a la pobre manzana?

Harry: (se suelta del agarre y deja su tenedor al lado, suspira)

Ron: ahora vamos por parte, como que cuernudo?

Harry: cuernos Ron, no se llama cuernudo a alguien cuando su novia está con otro

Ron: que! (grita llamando la atención de algunos alumnos, sonríe avergonzado y con una seña hace que vuelvan a lo suyo) Hermione jamás te haría eso

Harry: pues pensaba lo mismo pero anoche llegó cerca de las una de la mañana y cuando le pregunto si estaba con alguien me dice que si pero le pregunto en que estuvo, dice que no puede decirlo

Ron: wuau! Jamás pensé que Hermione sería capaz de hacer eso

Harry: hey! Tú deberías repetir una y otra vez que no piense así Hermione jamás sería capaz de hacer eso

Ron: pero me parece bastante convincente o no?

Harry: si?

Ron: (asiente)

Kim: buenos días para los chicos más guapos de gryffindor

Harry: porque tan contenta?

Kim: solo algo que me subió el animo "ver sufrir a mi peor enemiga"

Ron: y que es eso?

Kim: no seas entrometido Ronald

Ron: solo preguntaba

Kim: y tú porque tienes esa cara H, tienes problemas con la señorita perfecta?

Harry: Kim no la llames así

Kim.: como digas, pero es eso o no?

Harry: (suspira)

Ron: pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, cierto amigo?

Harry: si tú lo dices

Kim: (sonríe) oye y has sabido algo del amigo de tus padres?

Harry: lo siento Kim no e intentado comunicarme con él

Kim: oh... está bien supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer (se va)

Harry: oye Kim... demonios! Tengo algún letrero que dice enójense conmigo?

Ron: no que yo sepa quizá sea uno que solo las chicas ven

Ginny: hola

H y R: hola Gin

Ginny: y Hermione?

Harry: no lo sé

Ginny: que le hiciste?

Harry: claro, yo siempre soy el que hace algo

Ginny: generalmente es el hombre el que mete la pata

Harry: pues esta vez no, ella llegó a las una de la mañana y no me dijo en que estuvo

Ginny: hem... pero... pudo estar en la biblioteca

Harry: si puede ser pero con quien

Ginny: pudo estar sola

Harry: ella misma me dijo que estuvo con alguien

Ginny: (se golpea en la frente) "tenía que decirlo" no creerás que estaba con algún chico

Harry: no, por supuesto que no de seguro estaba haciendo su tarea (dice irónico)

Ginny: mejor la voy a ver se pone muy mal cuando se pelea contigo, nos vemos (se va rápidamente)

Harry: gracias por decírmelo Gin

Ginny: cuando quieras (le grita antes de salir del gran comedor)

Ron: quizá Hermione tenga una buena explicación para lo que pasó anoche

Harry: se la pregunté y no me dijo nada Ron

Ron: quizá te estaba haciendo una sorpresa

Harry: ojalá sea eso

Parvati: vamos Herms no estés así

Hermione: (asiente)

Parvati: hablo en serio de seguro Harry entenderá

Hermione: eso espero

Parvati: pero no entiendo porque no le dices

Hermione: me da vergüenza

Parvati: pero el es tú novio no se reirá ni nada así

Hermione: no, no quiero

Ginny: permiso, hola

Parvati: hola Gin, haber si tú haces que entre en razón (se va)

Hermione: no me van a convencer

Ginny: Hermione si no se lo dices estarán enojados y mírate tú odias enojarte con Harry... de echo jamás has logrado enojarte en serio con él

Hermione: ya lo sé...

Ginny: entonces dile, dile que estabas con Luna que le estabas enseñando gimnasia

Hermione: es que se lo voy a decir se va a reír y no podrá aguantar no contarle a Ron y cuando le cuente él si que se va a reír

Ginny: pero sabes que mi hermano es un idiota

Hermione: eso está claro... ya lo decidí no le voy a decir y listo!

Ginny: eres tan dura de cabeza

Hermione: también tú

Ginny: no es el caso, ahora vamos que tienes que desayunar e ir clases

Hermione: no quiero (dice acomodándose en su cama) no quiero ver a Harry y que esté enojado

Ginny: entonces dile que...

Hermione: no lo haré!

Ginny: bien como quieras... pero yo no voy a poder evitar que Kim se le tiré encima cuando se entere que están enojados

Hermione: eso es muy sucio Gin

Ginny: hay que tener los métodos, ahora vienes o te quedas?

Hermione: (se levanta y toma su mochila) te odio (dice pasando junto a la chica)

Ginny: mentira me adoras

Hermione: claro que no te odio

Ginny: me adoras (dice riendo)

Hermione: ya verás cuando llegue Draco

Ginny: ah no! ahí no te metas

Hermione: (se ríe) ya veremos (empieza a correr)

Ginny: oye! Eso no se vale (la sigue)

En el aula de D.C.A.O...

Hermione: disculpe profesora

Alyson: no se preocupe señorita Granger acabo de entrar

Hermione: (sonríe)

Alyson: bien chicos acomódense

Hermione: (pasa rápidamente por los bancos y se sienta con Parvati detrás de los chicos)

Parvati: y?

Hermione: dije que no

Parvati: huy (suspira frustrada)

Alyson: hoy veremos las veelas... si señor Finnigan? (dice al ver Seamus con la mano levantada)

Seamus: traerá a alguna? Digo... para poder reconocerlas (dice para luego contar con el asentimientos de los demás chicos y algunos silbidos de aprobación, mientras que las chicas los veían molestas)

Alyson: no sé si pueda hacer eso... una veela como deberían saber son muy peligrosas, alguien sabe porque?

Hermione: (levanta la mano)

Alyson: si señorita Granger

Hermione: hacen que los jóvenes que caen bajo su influjo pierdan la razón, se aturden y olvidan comer, beber y dormir, a menudo durante días. Algunos cuando las ven son obligados a bailar y a bailar hasta morir de agotamiento, y aquel que pise un círculo de hada, el círculo de hierba pisoteada por las veelas cuando bailan, tendrá a buen seguro mala suerte o enfermará

Alyson: exacto 30 puntos para gryffindor, eso si la veelas pueden ser bondadosas con los humanos y compartir sus dones curativos y proféticos, son muy temperamentales. No tolerarán que se les mienta o se les engañe, y pueden infligir castigos terribles, en especial a quien incumple una promesa...

Harry: (levanta la mano)

Alyson: dígame señor Potter

Harry: en la actualidad existen chicas que sean completamente veelas?

Alyson: lo que tengo entendido es que hay veelas pero no están viviendo entre los humanos

Ron: (levanta la mano)

Alyson: si Ron?

Ron: la novia de mi hermano tiene una abuela veela, eso la hace peligrosa?

Alyson: no, pero de seguro debe tener ese algo que atrae a los chicos

H y R: claro que si

Hermione: (toma su pluma y pincha el cuello de su novio)

Harry: au! (dice volteando) que haces?

Hermione: con que claro que si atrae a los chicos (dice con el ceño fruncido)

Harry: (sonríe) estamos en clase Hermy

Hermione: ya verás Potter

Harry: (le enseña la lengua y se voltea)

Hermione: (sonríe)

Parvati: eso para mi fue una tregua

Hermione: para mi también

Alyson: bueno quizá pueda conseguir a una veela para que venga

Los chicos: eso! Huhuhuh!

Alyson: pero se me calman, dices Ron que la novia de tú hermano es parte veela?

Ron: si

Alyson: quizá puedas pedirle que nos acompañe en alguna de nuestras clases

Ron: claro lo intentaré

Alyson: bien, alguien más?

Hermione: (levanta la mano)

Alyson: tú conoces a alguien Hermione

Hermione: bueno... la madre de Draco... Draco Malfoy, estuvo aquí

Alyson: es cierto

Hermione: ella es parte veela

Alyson: tú podrías preguntarle si puede venir?

Hermione: claro, podría hablar con Draco

Alyson: muy bien está arreglado ahora continuemos

(Más tarde cuando suena el timbre)

Alyson: bien chicos espero un trabajo completo para la próxima semana, pueden retirarse

Ron: vamos?

Harry: no, yo voy luego

Ron: de acuerdo, bye (se va)

Parvati: no te vas?

Hermione: no (dice acariciando el cuello del ojiverde con su pluma, acto que estuvo haciendo durante toda la clase) voy luego

Harry: (se voltea a ver a la chica cuando ve a la mayoría de sus compañeros salir de la sala)

Hermione: que pasa?

Harry: eso te pregunto yo... que fue todo eso con la pluma

Hermione: estaba aburrida

Harry: soy una entretención?

Hermione: no, no es eso... yo solo... bueno quería arreglar las cosas

Harry: también quiero arreglarlas Hermy sabes que odio pelearme contigo

Hermione: a mi tampoco me gusta por favor ya no estés molesto

Harry: solo dime que hacías y con quien? Sea lo que sea trataré de entenderlo... bueno depende también no soy de fierro

Hermione: Harry es que... (dice mordiéndose el labio inferior) te vas a burlar

Harry: burlarme?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: no estabas... bueno... con otro chico?

Hermione: (niega)

Harry: (suspira aliviado) sabes no me lo digas

Hermione: (lo mira sorprendida) no?

Harry: no, si tanto te cuesta es por algo

Hermione: en serio?

Harry: la verdad que ahora que me dijiste que no estabas con un chico... me siento mucho mejor

Hermione: (se levanta para caminar hasta el chico y abrazarlo)

Harry: (la abraza fuertemente por la cintura, suspira) tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo un día para enojarnos en serio es realmente frustrante no poder hacerlo

Hermione: (se ríe para luego mirarlo) en serio te quieres enojar conmigo?

Harry: mmm... hay algún truco detrás de esa pregunta?

Hermione: no sé, solo es una pregunta... que me dices?

Harry: (pasa su manos por la mejilla de la chica hasta enredarlas en su cabello para acercarla y besarla)

Hermione: (se separa luego de unos segundos, se ríe levemente) tomo eso como un si o un no

Harry: quieres que te siga besando hasta que lo descubras?

Hermione: tenemos 10 minutos no?

Harry: (se ríe antes de acercase y volver a besarla)

Kim: (los veía furiosa desde la puerta entreabierta) disfruta mientras puedas estúpida

Carol: que me dejes! (dice intentando empujar al chico)

Theo: ya quédate quieta!

Carol: no! déjame en paz

Ginny: _"expelliarmus" _(dice mandando a volar al chico) estás bien?

Carol: (asiente) muchas gracias

Ginny: luego agradeces (dice viendo al chico levantarse bastante molesto, toma el brazo de la chica) corre

Carol: (empiezan a correr seguidas del chico) si nos atrapa estamos fritas

Ginny: luego veremos eso (dice doblando a una esquina)

Carol: vamos ahí (dice viendo una puerta vieja y con mucho polvo)

Ginny: está cerrada

Carol: _"alohomora"_ (dice para luego escuchar un leve clic y entrar rápidamente a la sala)

Ginny: wuacala! Esto está horrible

Carol: es mejor que enfrentarse a Theo créeme

Ginny: crees que nos buscara por mucho tiempo?

Carol: conociéndolo si... nadie lo deja en ridículo, muchas gracias

Ginny: deberías decirle a alguien lo que te hace

Carol: es algo de sltyherin nadie puede meterse

Ginny: como?

Carol: en mi casa se tiene dos listas una de hombres y otra de mujeres

Ginny: y eso para que?

Carol: en ella están todos los chicos desde que el más importante hasta el mas invisible... en la lista de hombres Draco es el numero uno

Ginny: (sonríe)

Carol: en la lista de las chicas es Pansy

Ginny: ja! (dice cruzándose de brazos) en que se basan para hacer eso?

Carol: la familia más cercana a Voldemort

Ginny: (tiembla levemente) es algo estúpido

Carol: lo sé, el punto es que cuando eres de los primeros en la lista tienes derecho a las chicas que están bajo tú numero

Ginny: como es eso?

Carol: por ejemplo Draco puede meterse con cualquier chica de slytherin sin que se le opongan

Ginny: como si alguien pudiera (dice con una leve sonrisa)

Carol: (se ríe) eso creo... pero Theo es el tercero ósea que el no puede meterse ni con la chica numero uno ni numero dos a menos que ellas quieran

Ginny: entiendo, pero tú que numero eres?

Carol: la cuatro

Ginny: oh... ósea que los tres primero chicos de la lista puede hacer lo que quieran

Carol: exacto... bueno a menos que mi novio sea Draco

Ginny: (la mira) pero no puedes... digo el es tú primo

Carol: lo sé, tranquila no podría hacer eso tampoco es... no podría

Ginny: bien

Carol: además quien me gusta es tú hermano

Ginny: (sonríe) se lo dijiste?

Carol: si... bueno ahí veremos aún no nos conocemos mucho

Ginny: piensas decirle que eres una Malfoy

Carol: (niega efusivamente) no me volvería a hablar se alejaría

Ginny: lo sé, tampoco puede pasar a Draco

Carol: pero Draco se lo ganó a sido un completo idiota estos años

Ginny: no te lo niego... pero tenía sus razones

Carol: (se ríe)

Ginny: que?

Carol: no puedo creer que ahora lo defiendas y lo entiendas cuando antes no podías verlo ni en pintura

Ginny: sabe ganarse a la gente

Carol: la pregunta es... si supo ganarse tú corazón

Ginny: es un maestro en eso

Carol: (sonríe) bueno... de seguro Theo ya se fue

Ginny: (mueve levemente su varita haciendo la puerta invisible) sigue ahí

Carol: (suspira) quizá cuanto tendremos que estar aquí

Ginny: _"lumos"_ no lo vas a creer

Carol: que pasa? (dice volteándola a ver) valla (dice viendo estantes llenos de libros) que son?

Ginny: creo... (dice acercándose a un estante y tomando uno de los libros) son anuarios

Más tarde en el almuerzo...

Parvati: y no te pidió explicaciones?

Hermione: quedó bastante tranquilo después que le dije que no estaba con un chico

Ginny: creo que eso fue siempre lo que le preocupo

Hermione: es un ridículo

Parvati: bastante ridículo se nota que tú no lo engañarías jamás

Hermione: (suspira) no saben lo horrible que es enojarme con él

Ginny: pues parece que es bastante difícil hoy ni siquiera querías ir a clase

Parvati: y eso es decir mucho

Ginny: y quieres una buena noticia?

Hermione: claro

Ginny: Kim está enojada con Harry

Hermione: porque?

Ginny: no lo sé, solo sé eso

Parvati: eso es bueno

Hermione: en parte... pero también es su amiga... no le gusta estar enojado con nadie, buscará la forma de arreglarse

Ginny: dile que no lo haga

Hermione: no puedo

Parvati: hay Herms eres tan buena (dice en un suspiro) yo fuera tú evito que se arreglen

Ginny: pienso igual... por cierto donde está?

Hermione: fue con Ron a espiar al equipo de ravenclaw no quería ir pero sabes como es Ron

Parvati: porque?

Ginny: debe ser por que hoy eran las pruebas para el guardián de ravenclaw y como es de inseguro

Hermione: (ve a Carol entrar al gran comedor y quedarse mirando la mesa de slytherin dudosa)

Parvati: que pasa?

Hermione: ya vuelvo (camina hasta la rubia) hola

Carol: hola Hermione

Hermione: te gustaría almorzar con nosotras... ya sabes... solo chicas

Carol: (sonríe) claro, muchas gracias

Hermione: vamos

Ginny: hola Carol

Carol: hola

Hermione: ella es Parvati, Parvati ella es Carolain

Parvati: (se da la mano con Carol)

Carol: por favor solo dime Carol

Parvati: (asiente sonriendo)

Ginny: por cierto hoy con Carol encontramos una sala con algo muy interesante, cierto?

Carol: si... estuvimos riéndonos bastante tiempo

Hermione: ah si? Y que tenía (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: los anuarios

Hermione: (borra totalmente sus sonrisa) anuarios?

Carol: si, estuvimos viendo a los chicos de los años anteriores

Ginny: los peinados de las chicas también... algunos eran muy graciosos (dice riendo)

Parvati: suena bien, y tienen alguno con ustedes?

Carol: (mira a Ginny unos segundos para luego decir) íbamos a traer el de la época de mis padres y el de los padres de Gin pero al salir de la sala los anuarios volvieron adentro...

Ginny: Dumbledor debió poner un hechizo

Hermione: quizá haya algo en los anuarios que no quiere que sepamos

Parvati: pero que podrían tener, son solo anuarios no?

Carol: en que piensas Herms?

Ginny: no todo es lo que parece, no?

Hermione: exacto (dice pensativa)

Kim: pero que reunión más linda

Lavender: se multiplican

Kim: deberías buscar mejor tus amistades Gin

Ginny: chicas no empecemos

Hermione: déjala de alguna forma tiene que repartir su veneno

Kim: escúchame bien... uno de estos días Harry se va a dar cuenta lo equivocado que estaba al empezar a salir contigo

Hermione: aunque eso pasara dudo mucho que se valla contigo

Kim: eso ya lo veremos (se va junto con Lavender)

Harry: desde cuando te llevas con Kim?

Hermione: (voltea a verlo) no me llevo con ella (dice sentándose)

Harry: estás bien?

Hermione: ya no importa

Harry: claro que importa, que pasa con Kim?

Hermione: (mira a las chicas para volver a ver a su novio)

Harry: las chicas saben?

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: entonces con mayor razón debes decirme a mí

Hermione: es Kim

Harry: lo noté, que pasa con ella?

Hermione: me amenaza, me trata mal, me dice cosas horribles... quieres que siga?

Harry: Kim? Pero si ella...

Hermione: no quiero que me digas lo perfecta que es

Harry: hablas en serio?

Hermione: por supuesto que si

Harry: porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

Hermione: no quería que pensaras que intentaba alejarte de ella... pero es que ya no la aguanto

Harry: hablaré con ella

Hermione: no Harry no tiene caso si lo haces se pondrá peor

Harry: pero tiene que entender que aunque te moleste no va a sacar nada eso no logrará que terminemos

Hermione: lo sé... pero entonces al menos no le digas que yo fui la que te dijo

Harry: no te preocupes (dice para luego besarla) estás mejor?

Hermione: (asiente sonriendo)

Ron: bien, bien llegué y estoy hambriento

Ginny: y eso cuando no pasa?

Ron: más respeto con tus mayores Ginevra

Ginny: (le enseña la lengua)

Parvati: nos vemos (dice levantándose y saliendo con Dean que la llamaba)

Hermione: eso se ve bien

Ginny: lo sé

Harry: lo sabes?

Ginny: hablé con él

Carol: lo planearon

Ron: planear que?

Ginny: le va a pedir que sea su novia

Hermione: entonces tú sabias

Ginny: claro que si somos muy amigos y me lo contó entonces cuando supe que a ella el gustaba... bueno

Carol: le dijiste a él?

Ginny: no precisamente pero le dije que se notaba que a ella le interesaba

Harry: me hubieras dicho que eras buena cupido

Ron: claro como si ustedes lo hubieran necesitado

Hermione: claro que lo necesitábamos

Ginny: lo que necesitaban era abrir los ojos

Carol: varias personas tienen ese problema

Ginny: (se sonroja levemente)

Ron: bien ridículos si les gusta la chica que se lo diga y listo

Harry: lo haces sonar muy fácil ya te quiero ver cuando te pase

Ron: yo se lo dije al tiro a Luna

Ginny: pero ella te lo facilito bastante

Ron: no importa (dice mordiendo un pedazo de pollo)

Harry: y has sabido algo de Draco?

Ginny: (empieza a toser)

Ron: Harry ahórrate la pregunta estamos comiendo

Hermione: no seas así Ron

Carol: de echo me dejó una carta

Ginny: en serio?

Ron: pues eso no tiene importancia, cierto Gin?

Ginny: si... claro hermano

Hermione: y decía algo?

Carol: supongo que lo mismo que les dijo a ustedes que volvía mañana, iba a estar con sus padres... quizá ver a algunos amigos de la familia si podía iban a ir a ver a mis padres

Ginny: va a volver mañana en la mañana?

Carol: creo que para almuerzo

Hermione: va a venir solo o con sus padres?

Carol: con los tíos porque quieren verlo jugar

Ron: de seguro va a querer lucirse

Harry: querrá que sus padres se sientan orgullosos

Carol: se va a poner a entrenar como loco en el estadio

Hermione: y como si luego del almuerzo es el partido?

Carol: no, me refiero al estadio de su casa

Harry: que!

Ron: no te lo había dicho?

Hermione: lo sabias?

Ginny: los aros se ven desde nuestra casa

Harry: jamás me había fijado

Hermione: pero ahora que son amigos podría invitarte

Ron: ni muerto me llevan a esa casa

Carol: quizá no te invitan a ti

Ginny: yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no creen?

Hermione: no huyas Gin

Ginny: no lo hago, además mis amigas se van así que me voy con ellas

Carol: claro Ginny

Ginny: adiós (se va rápidamente)

H y C: (se ríen)

Ron: y ustedes de que se ríen?

Hermione: nada Ron

En los pasillos...

Kate: que bueno que viniste

Ginny: pasa algo? No me gusto como dijiste eso

Kate: es Luna

Ginny: Luna... pero que le pasó?

Kate: ven conmigo (dice tomándola del brazo y llevándola a un aula)

Ginny: Lunita (dice acercándose a la rubia)

Luna: hay Gin (dice abrazándola)

Ginny: pero que pasó amiga?

Sally: es J.C.

Ginny: ese idiota te hizo algo?

Luna: él... yo creí... (dice entre sollozos)

Ginny: haber Lunita tranquila (dice haciendo que se sentara)

Sally: mejor yo te explico

Ginny: mejor

Kate: toma Lunis (dice pasándole un baso de agua)

Ginny: (se aleja un poco con Sally) si J.C. trató de hacerle algo

Sally: no, no es nada de lo que piensas... bueno si le hizo algo

Ginny: yo lo mato

Sally: no Gin, recuerdas que J.C. se le había insinuado a Luna?

Ginny: claro... de echo no tenía que decir nada se le notaba

Sally: bueno eso pensábamos todas hasta Luna

Ginny: claro que si, porque?

Sally: J.C. empezó a salir con Sabrina

Ginny: la del equipo de ravenclaw!

Sally: (asiente)

Ginny: oh demonios

Sally: me siento muy mal porque nosotras la convencimos para hacerse ilusiones con él

Ginny: es que como mi hermano salió adelante creí que era lo mejor

Sally: todas creímos eso... además que le dijo algo horrible

Ginny: aparte de meterse con otra la ofendió!

Sally: es que Luna lo fue a saludar y luego apareció Sabrina... y bueno el le dijo que estaba saliendo con Sabrina y llegaron a un punto en que él le dijo que jamás saldría con ella siendo loca como era y cosas así

Ginny: maldito idiota!

Sally: el problema es que no para de repetir que fue un error terminar con tú hermano y que quiere volver con él

Ginny: pero mi hermano... diablos... (camina hasta las demás) Lunita estás mejor?

Luna: algo

Kate: quieres que vallamos a los jardines?

Luna: (niega) fue horrible Gin

Ginny: me imagino Lunis pero tienes que olvidarte de ese idiota

Luna: soy una tonta no debí dejar a Ron

Ginny: Luna eso es caso aparte

Luna: si no hubiera terminado con él esto no hubiera pasado

Ginny: Luna lo de Ron...

Luna: quizá debería volver a intentarlo con él (dice levantando la mirada a la pelirroja)

Kate: quizá puedas intentarlo

Sally: Kate!

Luna: es cierto (dice limpiando sus mejillas) creo que volveré intentarlo

Ginny: (suspira) estás mejor?

Luna: si, ahora si gracias chicas

Sally: cuando quieras Lunita

Kate: mejor nos vamos a clases

Ginny: cual es el apuro?

Sally: anda como loca por ir a las clases

Kate: tengo que sacar buenas notas

Luna: porque tanto?

Kate: por que si lo hago tengo asegurado un viaje a América

Ginny: bromeas! Siempre quiste ir

Kate: lo sé! Solo quiero sacar las mejores notas e irme de viaje

Sally: quien como tú

Luna: cuando vallas te voy a pedir algunas cosas, podrías?

Kate: claro lo que quieras

Luna: hay gracias

Ginny: quizá que te va a pedir

Sally: no será algo vivo

Luna: solo unos duendes verdes

Kate: y hay allá?

Luna: si está lleno

Luego de clases... (cerca del lago)

Ginny: pero mira Luna es así, vuelta, vuelta y pirueta (dice haciendo cosas raras)

Luna: ah! Si pero esa parte es la que no puedo hacer

Ginny: pero si es así ahahahaha!

Harry: quien fuera pompón... (dice tomándola de la cintura e inclinándola hacia abajo)

Ginny: hay mi amor tú siempre tan juguetón

Draco: (mirando todo lo que pasaba) y yo que quería darle una sorpresa y la sorpresa me la llevé yo (se va)

Luna: haber, haber que pasa acá?

Ginny: (se para) nada que Harry siempre hace eso cuando quiere conseguir algo, que quieres ahora?

Harry: que me digas que le puedo regalar a Hermione para nuestro cumple mes

Ginny: eso se te tiene que ocurrir a ti solo

En el castillo...

Hermione: oye que haces aquí! No llegabas mañana

Draco: soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido y yo que creía que el era mi amigo y no trataba más que acostarse con ella

Hermione: de quien hablas!

Draco: de cara rajada Potter

Hermione: y si cara rajada Potter... Harry quiere eso conmigo a ti que!

Draco: y quien está hablando de ti

Hermione: y de quien más podría estar hablando!

Draco: de Ginny, esa Weasley comadreja del demonio que cree que todos deben estar detrás de ella!

Hermione: espera! Podrías explicarme que diablos está pasando!

Draco: que tú estúpido novio se le estaba insinuando a Ginny MÍ Ginny... bueno suya al parecer

Hermione: eso es mentira... estas inventando!

Draco: si claro... no sabes lo entretenido que es para mí inventar estas cosas

Hermione: Draco debiste escuchar mal... Harry no...

Draco: oh si! Harry si... ese imbecil tomó a Ginny para besarla y ella diciéndole mi amor y todo tipo de idioteces

Hermione: (se ríe)

Draco: se puede saber que es tan gracioso!

Hermione: tú con tus ataques de celos tontos

Draco: si tú no puedes aceptar que te pongan los cuernos es cosa tuya

Hermione: ellos siempre son así de seguro Harry quería pedirle algún favor

Draco: si claro y ella gustosa de hacerle el favor

Hermione: oye ya para mi novio no hace esas cosas

Draco: no enfrente tuyo

Hermione: entiende las cosas no son como crees

Draco: no sé yo solo creo lo que veo

Hermione: entonces parece que no conoces nada de nada a Ginny (se va enojada)

En la cena...

Hermione: y eso fue todo lo que él pensó

Ginny: no puedo creer que sea tan estúpido y así quiere que nuestra relación funcione... por eso no tenemos relación... y tampoco quiero tener una!

Hermione: no hables así... son los celos

Ginny: es su estupidez como puede pensar que me metería con el novio de mi amiga

Hermione: lo tienes muy falto de cariño

Ginny: oh claro ahora es mi culpa

Hermione: no tonta (dice riendo) pero quizá debas aceptar ser su novia

Ginny: no voy a ser novia de un idiota

Hermione: si... claro, si te encanta ese idiota

Ginny: (se cruza de brazos)

Hermione: no has volteado a verlo

Ginny: no quiero verlo

Hermione: eso no dijiste en la mañana

Ginny: ahora quedó atrás

Hermione: te lo van a quitar Gin por favor deja de actuar así

Ginny: el dudó de mí... no voy a hablare hasta que me pida una disculpa

Hermione: como lo hará si no quiere hablarte

Ginny: pues peor para él

Hermione: y también para ti

Harry: hola!

Ginny: tú tienes la culpa (dice señalándolo)

Harry: que hice? (dice sentándose junto a su novia)

Hermione: hoy querías pedirle algo a Gin?

Harry: si

Hermione: y que hiciste?

Harry: lo de siempre

Hermione: Draco los vio

Harry: volvió?

Hermione: si

Harry: oh oh

Ginny: exacto oh oh

Harry: pero Gin no lo hice a propósito además siempre soy así contigo

Ginny: (suspira) ya no importa

Harry: quizá deba ir a hablar con él

Hermione: estás loco! Es capaz de matarte en el estado que está

Harry: y porque no vas tú Gin?

Ginny: yo no voy a hablarle me tiene que pedir una disculpa

Harry: como digas... por cierto alguien sabe que le pasa a Luna?

Hermione: porque?

Harry: es que está rara con Ron

Ginny: está intentando volver con él

Hermione: que! pero a Ron...

Ginny: lo sé... pero J.C. le hizo algo horrible y se convenció que estando con Ron estaría bien

Harry: esto se va a poner muy feo

Ginny: tratamos de evitarlo pero no hace caso

Hermione: debe estar muy mal estaba muy entusiasmada con J.C.

Harry: y con mucha razón a él se le notaba el interés por Luna

Ginny: pero ahora está saliendo con otra chica

Hermione: diablos... y ahora donde están?

Harry: se quedaron conversando cerca del lago

Ginny: y Carol?

Hermione: está con Draco no creo que sea haya dado cuenta

Harry: cuando lo note va a arder Troya

Ginny: crees que ella sea capaz de hacer algo así... no sé es muy dulce y tierna

Harry: algo de astucia debe tener para haber entrado a slytherin

Hermione: es una chica hará lo que sea más si sabe que Ron siente algo por ella

Ginny: es cierto

Harry: pobre Ron en el lío que se va a meter

En la mesa de sltyherin...

Carol: vamos Draco si Hermione ya te dijo

Draco: yo los vi

Carol: no crees que si están juntos a escondidas no habría hecho algo frente a Luna

Draco: quizá es su cómplice

Carol: tú llegaste más loco de lo normal

Blaise: mira quien volvió (dice sentándose frente a los chicos)

Draco: hiciste algo nuevo en el tiempo que no estuve?

Blaise: nada interesante

Draco: cuidaste de Carol?

Blaise: no se deja

Carol: estuve con los chicos

Blaise: no ves que ahora prefiere andar con esos gryffindor... en especial con ese Weasley

Carol: son mis amigos así que no te metas con ellos

Blaise: si todos son tus amigos anda en grupo con ellos no solo con el pelirrojo... además parece que va a volver con Lovengood

Carol: que?

Draco: de que hablas?

Blaise: es que los vi afuera conversando de lo más acaramelados

Draco: debiste ver mal... en todo caso Ron y Luna son muy bueno amigos

Blaise: si pero fueron novios, además supe que J.C. está saliendo con otra chica así que Weasley tiene el campo libre

Carol: donde están? (dice levantándose)

Blaise: cerca del lago, bajo el árbol de los enamorados porque?

Carol: (se va)

Draco: lo haces a propósito

Blaise: no es cierto

Draco: claro que lo es sabes que si Ron está con Luna tú tienes el camino libre con Carol

Blaise: en serio? No lo había pensado así

Draco: ella no va a querer aún te tiene rencor y un poco de miedo

Blaise: la haré olvidarse

Draco: y Karla?

Blaise: no sé nada de ella en semanas... supongo que no va a volver

Draco: Kin dijo que volvería

Blaise: pues no parece

Draco: al menos si vas a volver a insistir con Carol no lo hagas a la fuerza

Blaise: lo prometo seré un buen niño

Draco: mas te vale porque ya tengo suficiente con Theo

Blaise: en todo caso estamos en todo nuestro derecho

Draco: no empieces con las estupideces de la lista por favor

Blaise: es lo único que tengo a favor

Draco: de todas formas

Blaise: como quieras

Pansy: hola amor

Draco: no hablamos nosotros?

Pansy: sé que estabas pasando por un mal momento

Draco: ahora estoy perfectamente e igual quiero que terminemos

Pansy: no puedes terminar conmigo

Draco: lo estoy haciendo

Pansy: pero Draco!

Draco: ya te dije que no te quiero... al menos no como para novia

Pansy: estúpido! (se va)

Draco: loca...

Blaise: eres muy cruel con ella

Draco: intento explicarle en buenas palabras pero no entiende eso ya no es mi culpa

Blaise: como digas, les hablaste a tus padres de la Weasley?

Draco: si

Blaise: y que te dijeron?

Draco: a mi madre le agradó la idea de que estuviera con alguien que me quisiera por ser yo

Blaise: pero tú papá?

Draco: bueno aparte de recordarme que los Weasley´s jamás lo aceptaría y bla, bla, bla a él no le gustaría que su único heredero estuviera con una chica que no me merece

Blaise: en pocas palabras si te ve con ella...

Draco: me mata

Blaise: quiere decir que no lo vas a intentar?

Draco: estas loco! Por supuesto que si... claro a menos que sea verdad que está con Potter

Blaise: Potter no está con Granger?

Draco: se supone

Blaise: di las cosas claras por favor

Draco: vi a Harry y a Ginny abrazados mientras ella le decía mi amor

Blaise: quizá estaban jugando sabes que Potter está loco por la san...

Draco: no le digas así

Blaise: bueno por Granger

Draco: eso dice Hermione, me dijo que siempre actuaban así

Blaise: vez no fue nada

Draco: pero yo los vi

Blaise: estás muy paranoico ahora cállate que el viejo va a hablar

Draco: no le digas así

Blaise: oye si te vas a poner a defender a todos mejor ni hablamos

Draco: shhh!

Dumbledor: alumnos! (grita para llamar la atención de todos los chicos) Bien, como saben se acerca Hallowen y ya que estamos adelantando campeonatos de quidditch y aplazando algunos exámenes creo que será muy entretenido para ustedes un baile

Todos: (aplauden)

Dumbledor: este baile se realizará la noche de Hallowen a las 10 y será un baile de disfraces... así que chicas a empezar a buscar disfraz y chicos valor para invitar a sus damas, buenas noches y buen provecho

Harry: de disfraces?

Ginny: me encantan los disfraces

Hermione: dijo que se iban a aplazar unos exámenes, cuales?

Harry: Hermy no empieces

Hermione: pero es que…

Ron: hola!

Ginny: tú de que te vas a disfrazar?

Ron: que?

Harry: hay una fiesta de disfraces para Hallowen

Ron: es un baile?

Hermione: no precisamente un baile pero tendrás que bailar en algún momento

Ron: que horrible

Ginny: además de que tendrás que invitar a alguien

Ron: que!

Harry: nosotros vamos juntos no Hermy?

Hermione: me lo estás pidiendo?

Harry: si... por favor

Hermione: claro

Harry: gracias, gracias, gracias! (dice dándole besos en la mejilla)

Ron: no es justo ella es tú novia obviamente te iba a decir que si

Ginny: pero hermano no es tan difícil

Ron: ya que lo dices, no... se lo pediré a Luna

Los demás: (se miran entre si)

Hermione: oye y Carol?

Ron: (la mira por unos segundos) oh demonios antes no sabia a quien invitar y ahora tengo que elegir entre dos?

Harry: Carol te gusta quizá...

Ron: pero y Lunita... ese imbecil de J.C. la dejó destrozada

Ginny: buen punto

Hermione: quizá debas hablar con Carol para que no se sienta mal

Ron: eso creo (dice levantándose) por cierto Gin tú con quien vas?

Ginny: aún no sé hermano no me han invitado

Ron: cuando lo hagan no aceptes y lo vemos entre nosotros

Ginny: pero Ron...

Ron: ya te dije, ya vuelvo

Hermione: le dirás si te invita Draco?

Ginny: él primero me tiene que pedir una disculpa no voy a ir con alguien que piensa que me puedo meter con el novio de mi amiga

Harry: pero piénsalo así Gin si tú hubieras estado en su lugar habrías pensado lo mismo

Ginny: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido y pensado las palabras del chico) quizá...

Hermione: quizá deberías hablar con él

Ginny: hay no sé… podrías ir tú?

Hermione: claro... pero no ahora

Harry: (apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica)

Ginny: (se ríe)

Hermione: te bajo el cariño Harry?

Harry: si (dice abrazándola por la cintura)

Hermione: (se ríe) no hagas eso loco (dice al sentir los besos del chico en su cuello) me haces cosquillas

Ginny: oigan no me saquen pica

Harry: (se sienta normal) no es a propósito

Hermione: es cierto, de repente le bajan los ataques de cariño

Ginny: eso noto

Por otro lado...

Ron: Carol?

Carol: (voltea a verlo) hola

Ron: hola

Carol: que pasa?

Ron: escuchaste sobre la fiesta?

Carol: algo...

Ron: mira... sé que te dije... (suspira) en verdad me atraes Carol pero... Luna está pasando por un mal momento y...

Carol: has lo que tengas que hacer (dice pasando junto a él)

Ron: por favor entiéndeme si Luna estuviera bien

Carol: entonces así será siempre! (dice volteándolo a ver) si Luna está mal yo me puedo ir al diablo?

Ron: no hables así tú más que nadie debe saber que no es así!

Carol: entonces dime como es?

Ron: tú me atraes Carol y...

Carol: pero en eso queda todo, debo entender que si fuera horrible jamás... ni siquiera me verías

Ron: Carol...

Carol: acéptalo Ron todavía te gusta Luna... si, quizá tenias razón y fueron muy rápido pero como sabes que si se conocen más serían la pareja perfecta

Ron: yo... no lo sé

Carol: pero tienes esa duda y lo sé... en cambio conmigo da igual, cierto? Total yo estoy loca por ti y puedes probar con todas las chicas pero yo no importo porque sabes que te estaré esperando

Ron: jamás haría eso!

Carol: claro que no lo harás porque yo no te voy a estar esperando siempre (se va)

Ron: demonios (dice pateando una piedra)

Luna: estás bien?

Ron: no del todo

Luna: pasó algo con Carol?

Ron: solo discutimos... pero ya pasará

Luna: claro

Ron: oye... supiste de la fiesta?

Luna: (asiente)

Ron: pensé... no sé... quizá quieras ir conmigo?

Luna: (lo mira sorprendida) hablas en serio?

Ron: si

Luna: pero pensé que irías con Carol

Ron: (niega) yo... yo quiero ir contigo... claro si... si tú aceptas

Luna: claro que si Ron! (dice abrazándolo)

Ron: (se aleja levemente) quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Luna: claro Ron

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí va un nuevo capitulo con algunas sorpresitas ojalá les gusten y aviso que a esta historia le queda para rato... este apenas es el sexto curso aún falta el septimo y... bueno ya sabrán disfruten el capitulo!

**_Capitulo Catorce_**

Al otro día... (sábado)

Sally: arriba, arriba dormilona que el partido de tú futuro novio es dentro de pocas horas (dice moviendo suavemente a la pelirroja)

Ginny: hay Sally! (dice cubriéndose completamente con las sabanas) déjame dormir

Kate: vamos Gin debes arreglarte hoy juega slytherin

Ginny: no me importa!

Sally: (suspira sentándose al lado derecho de la chica mientras que Kate se sentaba al lado izquierdo) haber Gin ya escuchamos eso anoche

Kate: además pensé que Harry te había echo entender que en el caso de Malfoy tú habrías actuado exactamente igual

Sally: lo vez! Son el uno para el otro

Ginny: no es cierto! Las parejas deben complementarse no ser iguales

Kate: pero no siempre Gin

Ginny: pues hora debe ser así!

Sally: bien! de acuerdo (dice levantándose y haciéndole una señal a Kate para que haga lo mismo) de seguro es mejor que no vallas así Draco podrá disfrutar libremente de su club de fans

Kate: es cierto, ya sabes como se arreglan esas tipas para él

Ginny: (baja levemente las sabanas dejándolas bajo sus ojos)

Sally: la más contenta será Parkinson estoy segura que de alguna forma, cuando termine el juego, hará que ninguno del equipo valla a los vestuarios solo para quedarse a solas con Malfoy

Kate: en todo caso quien no querría

Ginny: (despapa su rostro viendo a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido)

Sally: porque hay que ser sinceras Malfoy es el chico más guapo del colegio

Kate: y Pansy será la envidia de todas cuando comunique a todo el colegio que ella será la futura señora Malfoy

Ginny: ya esta bien... basta! (dice levantándose bruscamente) no puedo creer que me estén diciendo esto

K y S: (se ríen)

Ginny: y además tienen el descaro de reírse?

Kate: hay Gin lo hacíamos para que salieras de esa cama

Sally: no querrás no tener tiempo para arreglarte

Ginny: (sonríe levemente) gracias

Kate: eso está demás tú anda a bañarte y nosotras te elegiremos tú tenida

Ginny: de acuerdo

Sally: límpiate bien la cara porque tendrás el honor de ser maquillada por mí

Ginny: (se ríe mientras entraba al baño)

Mientras en la sala común...

Kim: (estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la venta viendo el lago)

Harry: lo siento

Kim: (levanta la mirada al frente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la traían loca) porque?

Harry: sé que te prometí hacer lo que fuera por ayudarte y no lo cumplí... lo siento

Kim: está bien... como si pudiera enojarme contigo de todas formas...

Harry: (sonríe para luego abrazarla)

Kim: (lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura)

Harry: iremos ahora mismo a mandarle una carta a Remus

Kim: el amigo de tus padres? (dice levantando la vista para ver a los ojos al chico)

Harry: si, le pediré que venga si no puede le diremos que nos cuente todo por cartas

Kim: (asiente)

Harry: (acaricia el cabello de la chica) vas a ir al partido supongo

Kim: si, tenemos que ver muy bien las tácticas de los otros equipos

Harry: (se ríe) no sabía que tenía una ayudante

Kim: claro que la tienes, además, que no esté en el equipo no quiere decir que no sea fanática del quidditch

Harry: me imagino (deshace el abrazo) vamos a la lechucería?

Kim: iré a buscar mi chaqueta

Harry: claro

Kim: (camina hasta las escaleras encontrándose con Hermione la cual, al parecer, había estado ahí hacer un rato) permiso

Hermione: (se hace a un lado)

Kim: (sonríe y sube las escaleras)

Harry: (voltea encontrándose a su novia) buenos días Hermy

Hermione: está de cumpleaños?

Harry: ah?

Hermione: porque la abrazabas tanto?

Harry: (sonríe)

Hermione: ni te atrevas a sonreír

Harry: solo me disculpaba con ella

Hermione: no necesitabas el abrazo

Harry: parece que tú si necesita uno (dice tomando a la chica de la cintura)

Hermione: no me vengas con chantajes Harry Potter porque no te servirá de nada

Harry: de acuerdo (beso) nada (beso) de (beso) chantajes (beso)

Hermione: (se ríe) te detesto, sabias?

Harry: lo tengo muy claro cuando me besas puedo notar el odio que me tienes

Hermione: (toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besa)

Harry: una cosa (dice al separarse)

Hermione: que?

Harry: voy a ir con Kim al la lechucería

Hermione: me estás pidiendo permiso?

Harry: eres tan celosa que creo que debo hacerlo

Hermione: confío en ti Harry... no mucho en ella pero si en ti

Harry: nos vemos en el gran comedor

Hermione: claro

Harry: wuau! (dice viendo a las escaleras)

Hermione: (voltea encontrándose con Ginny, la cual, traía unos pantalones a la cadera bastante ajustados, una polera azul de tirantes delgados apegada a su cuerpo y el pelo en un moño desordenado que la hacia lucir muy sexy... además de el maquillaje adecuado) Gin estás preciosa

Ginny: (se sonroja) esta polera me apreta

Kate: nada de eso te queda perfecta

Harry: esa es ropa de, te perdono?

Ginny: (le enseña la lengua)

Kim: valla Gin estás preciosa, que quieres que Malfoy se caiga de la escoba? (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: (sonríe)

Kim: vamos?

Harry: claro, voy en unos minutos (dice para luego besar a la castaña)

Hermione: te guardo mermelada de mora?

Harry: por favor... aunque Ron no se si baje metimos todo el ruido posible y ni con eso despertó

Hermione: de acuerdo

Kim: vamos H (dice jalándolo del brazo)

Harry: claro, Gin ponte algo! (dice antes de salir por el retrato)

Ginny: claro (sube rápidamente)

Sally: eso es muy grande (se escucha desde arriba)

Kate: pobrecita de seguro cuando hablaron de Ron le entró el pánico

Hermione: a ese ridículo hay que conseguirle novia nueva

Kate: (se ríe) eso creo

Ron: (bosteza mientras terminaba de ponerse una polera azul) hola... chicas...

Hermione: que mal educado! Tápate la boca

Ron: luego... vamos a comer?

Kate: Gin baja en un segundo

Ginny: de echo en menos (dice mientras cerraba su poleron blanco)

Ron: vamos a comer?

Ginny: si Ron vamos

En el gran comedor...

Blaise: estás mejor?

Carol: si

Draco: trata de comer un poco más Carol

Carol: lo intento pero me queda atravesada en la garganta

Draco: ve lento entonces

Carol: (asiente)

Blaise: oye Caro... sé que no es momento para hablar de esto pero… quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Carol: (lo mira unos segundo para luego ver a su primo el cual asentía) claro Blaise

Blaise: te prometo hacer lo posible para animarte

Carol: gracias

Blaise: y tú con quien vas?

Draco: no lo sé

Pansy: vas conmigo amor!

Draco: que no!

Pansy: no me grites

Draco: entonces no fastidies

Pansy: huy! (vuelve con sus amigas)

Draco: (suspira)

Carol: creí que invitarías a Gin

Draco: no creo de seguro ella comparte a Potter junto con Hermione

Blaise: y sigues con eso?

Draco: (se cruza de brazos)

Carol: valla que linda se ve Gin

Draco: que! donde?

Carol: en la entrada del comedor

Draco: (levanta la mirada encontrándose con la chica, sonríe) está normal

Blaise: si... claro

Carol: vamos Draco

Draco: mejor me voy a preparar para el partido

Carol: come un poco más tú si lo necesitas

Draco: se me quitó el hambre (dice apartando el plato)

Blaise: no te comportes como un niño Draco

Carol: es cierto, a menos que quieras que llame a tú madre

Draco: oigan ustedes desde cuando se ponen en contra mío!

C y B: desde ahora! (dicen para luego reír)

Draco: que graciosos (dice malomurado)

Ginny: está ahí? (dice apenas levantando la mirada)

Hermione: si

Ron: quien?

Ginny: metiche

Ron: hey! Que soy tú hermano

Hermione: también eres entrometido

Ron: preocupado

Ginny: tengo hambre

Ron: también yo (dice tomando unas tostadas y la mermelada de mora)

Hermione: espera (dice quitándosela)

Ron: que haces?

Hermione: es la favorita de Harry tú come de otra

Ron: pero yo quiero esa

Hermione: solo por hoy además te la comerás toda y no le dejarás

Ron: no es mi culpa que no esté aquí

Ginny: Ron a ti te gustan todas las otras mermeladas no hagas drama

Ron: ja! (dice tomando la mermelada de fresa)

Hermione: gracias Ronnie (dice revolviendo el pelo del chico)

Ron: no me digas así

Ginny: es cierto dile Billius (dice sonriendo y levantando la vista, encontrándose directamente con una mirada plateada, baja la mirada sonrojada)

Hermione: (sonríe al ver la actitud de Gin)

Ron: no me digas así Ginevra

Hermione: (se levanta)

Ron: y tú donde vas?

Hermione: a desearle suerte a Draco, porque quieres ir?

Ron: si... claro

Hermione: y tú Gin?

Ginny: yo...

Ron: ni te atrevas a acercarla a esas malas juntas que tienes tú

Hermione: como quieras (se levanta y le hace una seña a Draco el cual se levanta y va a la entrada del gran comedor)

Draco: hola

Hermione: como estas? Nervioso?

Draco: para nada... oye sigues enojada?

Hermione: claro que no... pero no me gusta que pienses cosas así sabiendo bien como son las cosas

Draco: (se cruza de brazos)

Hermione: Gin no tiene nada con Harry entiéndelo de una vez ella te quiere a ti

Draco: ya veremos

Hermione: eres tan cabeza dura... como sea, buena suerte en el partido

Draco: gracias

Hermione: y sé que Gin quería venir pero entenderás que Ron...

Draco: irá a ver el partido?

Hermione: quien? Ginny?

Draco: (asiente)

Hermione: claro que si

Draco: de acuerdo... hem, le puedes decir que quiero hablar con ella en... (se sonroja levemente) en el árbol cursi ese

Hermione: (se ríe) claro que le diré

Draco: gracias

Hermione: nos vemos (vuelve a su mesa)

Draco: (suspira para luego caminar a su mesa) bien equipo a prepararse

Los demás: si!

Unos minutos después...

Kim: crees que responda pronto?

Harry: no estoy seguro depende en que esté ahora y donde esté

Kim: ojalá responda

Harry: lo hará estoy seguro

Alyson: hola chicos

K y H: hola profesora

Alyson: Kim el director quiere que vallas a hablar con él

Kim: hice algo mal?

Alyson: yo no lo sé

Kim: bueno... nos vemos luego Harry

Harry: claro

Kim: (se va)

Alyson: Harry

Harry: si profesora

Alyson: no sigas con esto

Harry: disculpe?

Alyson: lo que buscan con la señorita... Devlin te traerá mucho dolor no sigas investigando

Harry: usted sabe quien es el padre de Kim, cierto? No entiendo porque nadie quiere que ella sepa quien es su padre

Alyson: es que no lo entiendes para ella y para ti es mejor no saberlos

Harry: pero ella merece saber su nombre al menos eso... quizá no verlo pero un simple nombre no le hace mal a nadie

Alyson: si en este caso Harry... no me permitiría dejar que sufras

Harry: de que habla?

Alyson: es mentira que yo no estudié aquí

Harry: que?

Alyson: yo era compañera de tú madre, ella era una de mis mejores amigas ella... y la madre de Kim

Harry: entonces usted lo sabe todo

Alyson: (asiente)

Harry: y no hará nada?

Alyson: no puedo hacerlo

Harry: (suspira) lamento escuchar eso

Alyson: por favor no sigas in...

Harry: lo lamento pero no haré eso le prometí a Kim que la ayudaría a encontrar a su padre y lo haré

Alyson: eres tan parecido a Lily

Harry: (sonríe levemente)

Alyson: me gustaría que confiaras en mí a tú mamá le hubiera gustado

Harry: lo sé, usted podría contarme cosas de mis padres?

Alyson: por supuesto con gusto

Harry: gracias

Alyson: ahora ve a tomar desayuno, o ya lo hiciste?

Harry: no, aún no voy para allá

Alyson: te acompaño

Harry: gracias

Alyson: te pareces tanto a James que parece que estuviera en mis años de colegio

Harry: era amiga de mi padre?

Alyson: éramos amigos pero más porque él salía con Lily y yo... bueno con ella éramos muy amigas

Harry: y como era mi mamá?

Alyson: era un excelente amiga aunque había que aguantarla cuando empezaba a obligarnos a estudiar... yo no tenía mucho problemas pero Kate si y Lily cuando estudiaba era horrible ni atreverse a interrumpirla

Harry: (se ríe) alguna vez la interrumpieron?

Alyson: si... James lo hizo pobrecito creo que fue en la época en que aún no se llevaban y él intentó invitarla a salir y (suspira) el pobre terminó en la enfermería porque Lily le tiró un libro en la cabeza

Harry: (se ríe) es algo raro que al final se casaran

Alyson: no tan raro si lo ves de mi punto de vista te lo resumiré... en primero cuando Lily y James se conocieron se hicieron amigos y creo que a ella le gustaba pero se desilusionó cuando James la empezó a dejar de lado por estar con chicas más linda según decía Lily, luego no se volvieron a hablar hasta el tercer año cuando James mostró un exagerado interés por ella pero en ese tiempo ya Lily no era una niña y no lo tomaba en cuando cosa que a James no le sucedía nunca, con los años Lily fue observando el comportamiento de James para con las chicas del colegio y lo catalogó como un idiota

Harry: eso lo sabía

Alyson: bueno... el punto es que creo que James la invitaba y todo solo para hacerla enojar pero en sexto se dio cuenta que era porque en verdad la quería pero Lily no quería ni verlo en pintura o al menos... eso es lo que ella decía

Harry: quiere decir que usted y Kate notaban que le gustaba mi papá?

Alyson: que se notara no mucho pero había cosas que cambiaron, entonces James empezó a cambiar y Lily no pudo evitar notarlo pero en un error ella empezó a salir con mi hermano

Harry: un error?

Alyson: yo le digo así porque sé que en ese tiempo Lily estaba confundida con James y se puso de novia con mi hermano como imaginarás James se quiso morir

Harry: (sonríe) pobrecito

Alyson: cuando mi hermano y Lily terminaron ella tiempo después confesó que estaba loca por tú papá

Harry: y ahí empezaron?

Alyson: ojalá... esa misma mañana James le había dicho que haría como si no la conociera y empezó a no hablarle

Harry: que tontos fueron

Alyson: exacto... bueno Lily no se pudo aguantar y se arreglaron empezaron de nuevo como amigos y luego... bueno se fue dando

Harry: en pocas palabras no se aguantaron en estar juntos

Alyson: así mismo le decía Sirius a lo que pasó

Harry: (sonríe tristemente)

Alyson: lamento mucho lo que pasó Harry

Harry: me hace mucha falta

Alyson: me lo imagino una persona como él... no se olvida nunca

Harry: así es

Alyson: bueno cuando quieras saber más de tus padres solo dímelo (dice entrando al gran comedor)

Harry: gracias profesora (dice yéndose a su mesa)

Alyson: de nada... ahijado (dice lo último en un susurro para luego caminar a la mesa de profesores)

Harry: hola

Ron: hasta que llegas, ahora podré comer al menor un pan con mora?

Harry: claro Ron

Ron: eres una exagerada (dice quitándole en pote con la mermelada a la castaña)

Hermione: (le enseña la lengua) y yo que te la guardaba con tanto cariño y tú llegas y se la das

Harry: lo siento Hermy (dice dándole un leve beso en los labios) tú comiste?

Hermione: (sonríe levemente bajando la mirada)

Ginny: que pilla

Ron: mala amiga

Harry: los de slytherin ya se fueron

Ron: y los de ravenclaw?

Ginny: (voltea a ver) también

Hermione: ahora se van las animadoras

Ron: (inclina levemente su rostro para ver pasar a los grupos de ambas casas)

Harry: que sutil Ron

Ron: (lo mira levemente sonrojado) shh!

Ginny: voy a desearle suerte a Luna (dice levantándose)

Hermione: también yo

Ron: suerte de mi parte

Harry: también de la mía

G y H: claro! (se van)

Harry: (mira a su amigo pelirrojo)

Ron: que?

Harry: a ti te pasa algo

Ron: nada que ver

Harry: no mientas Ron se nota

Ron: ah si? En que!

Harry: estas comiendo tostadas sin siquiera tocar los pasteles

Ron: eso venía luego

Harry: ajá...

Ron: para!

Harry: solo dime que te pasa

Ron: huy! Me peleé con Carol de acuerdo

Harry: porque?

Ron: es... bueno... tú sabes que le gusto a ella

Harry: como si fuera necesario decirlo, que tiene eso?

Ron: y también sabes que ella me atrae

Harry: si, que hay de nuevo en eso? Dime porque se pelearon Ron no cosas que ya sé

Ron: bueno es por lo del baile

Harry: ah entiendo se lo pediste de una manera horrible

Ron: voy con Luna

Harry: que?

Ron: por eso se enojó

Harry: pero tú y Luna ya... ya no... recuerdas?

Ron: si lo sé... ósea quizá...

Harry: quizá?

Ron: mira, la invité porque estaba mal por lo de J.C. entonces intenté explicarle a Carol...

Harry: tú si eres burro, que le dijiste a Carol?

Ron: bueno le dije que Luna estaba mal y que creí que debía ir con ella al baile... pero ella lo tomó mal prácticamente me dijo que la tenía como un repuesto

Harry: quizá así sonó Ron

Ron: pero no quería decir eso ella me atrae solo que no quería que Luna estuviera mal... además de que empezó a... bueno dijo que a mí aún me gustaba Luna y que quizá si la conociera un poco más si funcionaría una relación entre ella y yo

Harry: pero tú se lo negaste cierto?

Ron: es que...

Harry: oh demonios Ron aún sientes algo por Luna

Ron: (asiente)

Harry: pero te atrae Carol y... que demonios vas a hacer?

Ron: no lo sé... Carol me atrae pero Luna... huy! (dice tomando su cabeza con ambas manos) sabes todo era mejor cuando ninguna chica me tomaba en cuenta

Harry: (se ríe) eso si

Ron: hicimos mal deberíamos haber tenido dos mejores amigas así tú te quedabas con Hermione y yo me iba con la otra

Harry: creo que ya es algo tarde

Ron: si lo sé

Mientras afuera...

Hermione: te lo sabes Luna no tienes que preocuparte

Ginny: además que te ves genial cuando lo haces

Luna: (sonríe nerviosa) estarán ahí apoyándome?

Hermione: claro Luna desde el principio hasta el final

Ginny: aunque quizá prefiera que gane slytherin pero en lo de animadoras te apoyaré

Hermione: en serio?

Ginny: (la mira unos segundos) no! apoyaré a ravenclaw en todo

L y H: (sonríen)

Hermione: como sea mejor te vas

Luna: gracias (dice abrazándolas)

Ginny: por cierto Ron y Harry te mandas suerte

Luna: vendrán cierto?

Hermione: claro que si pero sabes como son deben comer antes de hacer cualquier cosa en especial Ron

Luna: lo sé, bueno me voy las veo luego

Ginny: claro

Luna: (se va)

Hermione: saldrá todo bien

Ginny: eso espero

Hermione: nos vamos al campo? De seguro que los equipos se están preparando

Ginny: hem... claro

Hermione: por cierto Draco me dijo que quiere hablar contigo

Ginny: no tengo nada que hablar con él

Hermione: quizá quiera pedirte una disculpa

Ginny: (la mira de reojo) te dijo algo?

Hermione: es lo que entendí

Ginny: (sonríe levemente) donde?

Hermione: en el árbol de los enamorados

Ginny: (se sonroja) pe... pero... porque ahí?

Hermione: no lo sé (dice empezando a caminar) me gusta ese árbol Harry me pidió que fuera su novia ahí

Ginny: (aumenta su sonrisa) oye espérame

Más tarde en el campo de quidditch...

Ginny: chicos por aquí!

Harry: porque tan acá?

Ron: es cierto estamos muy cerca de los aros de slytherin

Hermione: fueron los primeros puestos que encontramos

Harry: y cuando aparecen las animadoras? (dice abrazando a su novia por la cintura desde atrás)

Hermione: y a ti que tanto te importa? (dice viéndolo hacia atrás)

Harry: no me importa solo preguntaba

Hermione: (se ríe) si... claro

Ginny: estuvieron calentando los equipos pero ya se entraron

Ron: y las animadoras no se han visto?

Ginny: por ningún lado

Harry: pero alcanzaron a Luna?

Hermione: si, estaba algo nerviosa pero de seguro se le pasará

Ron: a estado practicando como loca una pirueta

Ginny: pero ya le salía?

Ron: eso me dijo... se la han estado enseñando

Harry: por eso no la veíamos por ningún lado ya pensaba que andaba con un chico

Ron: Luna no anda con nadie

Ginny: hermano tú...

Ron: miren ya salen las animadoras (dice viendo al grupo de ravenclaw)

Harry: Luna está muy nerviosa, saben que es lo que tiene que hacer?

Hermione: es un mortal hacia atrás el problema es que es la única que lo hace

Ron: y ese... no sé que... es difícil?

Hermione: no mucho (dice viendo fijamente a su amiga rubia) pero la primera vez que lo hace te desvías o no puedes poner bien los brazos

Harry: hablas como si supieras hacerlo

Hermione: (lo mira nerviosa)

Ginny: es que estuvo con Luna en una de sus practicas, cierto Herms?

Hermione: si, Gin también lo está aprendiendo y eso me dijo

Ginny: exacto

Ron: lo imagino, o que pensabas Harry que Herms anda dando vueltas en el aire?

R y H: (se ríen)

Hermione: (baja la mirada apenada)

Harry: sabemos que te gusta tener los pies en la tierra, no Hermy?

Hermione: claro (dice con una leve sonrisa)

Ginny: (aprieta levemente la mano de la castaña para darle apoyo)

Hermione: (le sonríe débilmente)

Ginny: "ahora entiendo porque no quería decirles"

Daniel: bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada Slyhterin contra Ravenclaw, pero antes del show principal de seguro querrán ver la presentación de nuestras animadoras (se escuchan lo gritos y silbidos de los chicos) aquí les tenemos a las ravenclaw´s!

Cho: bien chicas den todo y recuerden la que se equivoque... (borra su sonrisa) está fuera!

Las demás: (asiente algo asustadas)

Kaila: todo saldrá bien

Luna: eso espero (dice poniéndose en su posición justo cuando la música empezaba a tocar)

Cho: vamos chicas! (dice empezando con la rutina)

Ginny: demonios son muy buenas

Harry: creo que tiene problemas Gin

Ron: desde cuando Luna se mueve así

Hermione: Ron no babees

Ron: no lo hago (dice enderezándose ya que se iba inclinando cada vez más adelante para ver mejor a las chicas o específicamente a Luna)

Harry: son muy buena gimnastas

Hermione: Cho las debió tener como locas entrenando

Ginny: más que eso Kaila por ejemplo era cero en deporte y mira como se mueve ahora

Harry: pues ni se nota que no sabía

Hermione: (le golpea en el brazo)

Harry: solo bromeo

Ginny: (se ríe)

Kim: ya las viste? (dice acercándose junto a Lavender)

Ginny: crees que estemos en problemas?

Lavender: más que eso

Kim: creo que tendremos que ver más la gimnasia que el baile

Ginny: eso creo (dice algo nerviosa)

Kim: tranquila iremos con calma

Ginny: gracias (dice sonriendo)

Lavender: yo me voy nos vemos luego

Kim: claro

Lavender: (se va)

Harry: te espera trabajo con las animadoras

Kim: eso creo

Hermione: Gin la parte

Ginny: hay! (dice inclinándose y viendo a Luna ponerse en posición)

Hermione: (se muerde el labio nerviosa viendo a Luna)

G y H: lo hizo! (gritan dando saltitos)

Ron: eso Luna! (grita inclinándose hacia delante)

Luna: (los saluda sonriendo para luego irse con las chicas)

Kim: volviendo a las andanzas Ronald? (dice apoyándose en el barandal junto a él)

Ron: eso creo

H y G: (lo miran preocupadas)

Ron: y tú ya empezarás?

Kim: empezaré a hacer planes (dice viendo de reojo a Harry)

Ginny: Ron ahí viene las de slytherin

Daniel: prepárense chicos esta presentación va a estar muy...

Mcgonagall: cuidado con lo que dice

Daniel: muy buena, las slytherin´s! Que pensaba que iba a decir profesora

Mcgonagall: ya está advertido

Ron: lo sé Gin (dice algo bajoneado y desviando la mirada del campo)

Hermione: no pasará nada si lo miras

Ron: prefiero que no (dice caminando hacia atrás y sentándose en una banca)

Harry: vamos Ron de seguro se arreglan

Ron: no creo... en todo caso prefiero no verla para evitar la tentación

Kim: (sonríe) te acompaño (se sienta junto a él)

Harry: parece que Ron está arrasando este año (les dice a las chicas)

Hermione: mejor él que tú

Ginny: quien pensaría que serías tan celosa Herms

Harry: a mí me agrada

Hermione: en serio?

Harry: claro... además... no puedo exigirte mucho porque yo soy peor

Ginny: (sonríe) creo que es bueno saberlo, no Herms?

Hermione: por supuesto

Ginny: (desvía su mirada al campo) baile, baile y baile... sabía que harían eso

Hermione: se mueven muy bien

Harry: seguro que no quieres ver Ron esto está muy bien

Ron: que tan bueno?

Harry: bastante bueno

Ron: de acuerdo (dice parándose y quedando junto al pelinegro) Carol baila bien

Harry: es cierto

Ron: esto está muy bien

Ginny: Ron!

Ron: luego Gin

Ginny: pero…

Hermione: déjalos parecen muy entretenidos (dice tomándola de la muñeca y yéndose a sentar)

Ginny: no le dirás nada a Harry

Hermione: déjalo quiero ver hasta donde llega

Kim: debes entenderlo debe estar desesperado por ver chicas de verdad

Hermione: ni siquiera voy a responderte eso porque no tengo ganas de soportarte

Kim: creo que es costumbre tuya no querer escuchar la verdad

Ginny: mejor yo me siento aquí (dice levantándose y sentándose entre las dos castañas) o terminaran matándose

Hermione: créeme que me encantaría

Kim: valla primera vez que estamos de acuerdo

Ginny: "que termine rápido esa estúpida presentación" (mira hacia los costados notando que los únicos que estaban de pie mirando era los chicos mientras las chicas estaban sentadas en las bancas la mayoría de brazos cruzados)

R y H: uhuhuhu! (gritan mientras aplaudían como todos los demás)

Daniel: creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que eso estuvo fantástico! Pero ahora a lo que venimos... bueno algunos, aquí vienen los equipos por los ravenclaw´s los bateadores Brian Nocks y Steve Thompson, los cazadores Anthony Marks, Evan Mclain y Tony Ferrell, el guardián Tom Jackson y el buscador Zack Wilson!

R: uhuhuhuh!

R: vamos chicos!

Daniel: y aquí están los sltyherin´s los cazadores Mark O´brien, Theodor Notts, Thomas Leblanck, los bateadores Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crab, el guardián Blaise Zabini y el buscador y príncipe de sltyherin Draco Malfoy!

Ron: príncipe de sltyherin mi abuela

Harry: así le dicen, nosotros somos el trío dorado o no?

Ron: si, pero ese nombre nos viene

Harry: déjalo ser Ron

Hermione: ven Gin vamos a ver cerca (dice tomando a la pelirroja del brazo y acercándose al barandal)

Ginny: me estoy arrepintiendo de ver

Ron: que tiene Bill ya no está

Ginny: Ron esto es conversación de chicas ustedes ya babearon y ahora nosotros queremos conversar

Harry: yo no estaba babeando que quede claro (dice viendo a Hermione)

Hermione: pues no lo parecía (dice sonriendo) y tú Gin no te acobardes

Ginny: de acuerdo...

Kim: como van?

Ron: mmm... 50-30 slytherin arriba

Ginny: en serio? (dice sonriendo)

Ron: y a ti que tanto te da?

Ginny: no te importa

Hermione: Draco ya vio la snitch?

Harry: aún no

Ginny: vamos Draco... (susurra solo siendo escuchada por Hermione)

Daniel: Slytherin tiene la quaffle, Leblanck va con O´brien prácticamente jugando con los cazadores del equipo contrario pero que paso la quaffle no está, esperen! Notts la tiene y anota 60-30 para slytherin, vamos ravenclaw tendrán que hacer algo mejor si quieres pasar a los slytherin... valla chicos tal parece que los buscadores vieron la snitch aunque Draco lleva la delantera ambos están muy cerca, pero alto Draco dobló ahora Zack va adelante esto está bien raro

Draco: estúpida pelota escurridiza (mira junto a él Zack miraba fijamente el lugar en donde estaba Hermione)

Zack: tendrás que apurarte si quieres la snitch Malfoy

Draco: no necesito que me lo estés diciendo Wilson, por cierto aléjate de Hermione

Bill: tú no me das ordenes a mí

Daniel: bien chicos creo que los buscadores perdieron el rastro de la snitch porque yo los veo conversando de los más bien, en todo caso era muy pronto no?

Draco: hablo en serio ella está bien ahora no te pongas a hacer problemas

Zack: eso lo veré yo, aunque primero ganaré en el quidditch te ganaré a ti y haré morder el polvo a Potter... luego le quitaré a Hermione

Draco: ella no es un juguete!

Zack: ya lo será!

Draco: (ve detrás del chico un flash dorado y sale detrás de él)

Daniel: y ravenclaw toma la delantera 100-80!

Kim: el buscador de ravenclaw es bueno

Ron: cualquier buscador es mejor que Malfoy

Hermione: no seas así, quizá antes no era muy bueno pero a estado practicando

Harry: con un campo de quidditch en su casa quien no

Kim: además que están sus padres

Ron: que tierno se esfuerza porque los papis lo están viendo

Ginny: algo está mal (dice viendo el cielo)

Hermione: no se está oscureciendo muy rápido?

Harry: porque creo haber visto esto antes

Kim: (se abraza así misma) que frío

Ron: esto no me está gustando

Ginny: atrapa la snitch rápido Draco! (le grita al chico)

Harry: no, tiene que salir de ahí ahora

Hermione: que pasa?

Kim: dementores... (dice viendo en el cielo a al menos 20 de ellos)

Draco: chicos salgan ahora de aquí!

Evan: que está pasando!

Steve: son dementores hay que irse

Tony: donde!

Theo: Madame Hooch dice que nos vallamos a los vestuarios ahora

Brian: pero están cerrados

Theo: los va a abrir

Zack: todos vallan por una de las chicas de las animadoras

Blaise: Draco!

Draco: que pasa?

Blaise: Carol no está por ningún lado

Draco: ve con cualquier otra iré por ella

Blaise: las llevaron a todas iré contigo

Dumbledor: alumnos todos vallan lo más rápido posible al castillo le pedimos a los de séptimo que ayuden con sus patronus si algún dementor se acerca!

Ron: tenemos que irnos ahora (dice tomando la mano de su hermana)

Ginny: espera! (dice soltándose y caminando al barandal)

Hermione: que pasa?

Ginny: donde va Draco?

Ron: olvídate de eso y vamonos

Harry: no Ron hay que quedarnos

Kim: pero puede venir un dementor

Harry: yo haré el patronus

Hermione: Harry es peligroso

Harry: chicas ustedes agáchense

Hermione: pero…

Harry: por favor Hermy

Hermione: (asiente) y Ron?

Harry: a estado practicando

Hermione: Gin agáchate

Ginny: aún no

Kim: vamos Gin

Ginny: no lo veo

Ron: podrías olvidarte del maldito hurón y agacharte

Hermione: Ron por favor

Harry: creo que fue al bosque

Ginny: no se ve por ningún lado

Kim: y los dementores?

Ron: la mayoría siguió a los demás al castillo

Ginny: pero unos se fueron al bosque

Blaise: la ves?

Draco: no está por ningún lado

Blaise: me dijeron que vino por acá

Draco: será mejor dividirnos

Blaise: que hacemos si viene un dementor?

Draco: vuelas lo más rápido que puedas

Blaise: de acuerdo (dice volando a la derecha)

Draco: (se va a la izquierda) Carol! (mira hacia atrás) "no hay nadie en los alrededores Gin debe estar bien" Carol!

Blaise: Carol! (dice bajando más cerca del piso) Carol donde estas?

Carol: Blaise?

Blaise: Carol! (se baja de la escoba)

Carol: que haces aquí?

Blaise: no es momento

Carol: que tienes?

Blaise: hay dementores por todos lados debemos irnos Draco nos alcanzará

Carol: donde está?

Blaise: te está buscando, ven sube

Carol: debemos encontrarlo

Blaise: bien (dice elevándose) mira hacia allá yo buscaré por aquí

Carol: donde llevaron a los demás

Blaise: deben estar todos en el castillo

Carol: Blaise! Los dementores

Blaise: (voltea a ver encontrándose con tres dementores que los seguían) afírmate bien

Carol: ahí está Draco, Draco!

Draco: (gira) Blaise vuela más rápido!

Blaise: eso hago (dice acelerando lo más que puede hasta llegar al campo de quidditch)

Draco: tú llévala a los vestuarios yo los entretendré

Carol: Draco no!

Draco: vete ahora!

Hermione: allá está!

Ron: Carol viene con ellos

Ginny: que hace?

Harry: los está despistando

Hermione: puedes hacer algo?

Harry: está subiendo mucho no serviría de nada

Kim: ahí vienen más

Ginny: Harry has algo

Harry: _"accio saeta de fuego"_

Hermione: que haces?

Harry: tengo que acercarme

Kim: estas loco irán tras de ti

Harry: yo puedo hacer el patronus no pasará nada

Ron: ahí viene tú escoba

Ginny: DRACO! (grita al verlo caer desde su escoba) no...

Hermione: (abraza a la pelirroja)

Harry: (salta a su escoba hasta acercarse al cuerpo del chico en el piso) _"expecto patronum"_ (grita logrando que una gran ciervo plateado saliera de su varita y ahuyentara a los dementores)

Ron: Gin ven! (dice al llegar al campo y viendo a su hermana correr)

Ginny: (corre hasta agacharse junto al rubio) Draco... Draco despierta por favor... ya no estoy molesta despierta Draco... (dice con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas)

Hermione: por Merlín! (dice llevando su manos a su boca)

Harry: Ron corre a los vestidores de seguro Madame Hooch está ahí yo iré por Madame Pomfrey (dice subiendo a su escoba)

Ron: si (se va)

Hermione: Gin tranquila

Ginny: porque no despierta

Kim: oh no (dice pasando su mano por la nuca del chico sacándola completamente ensangrentada) está muy mal

Ginny: Draco despierta (dice tomándole la mano)

Hermione: ya verás que estará bien tranquila

Más tarde...

Hermione: no se puede

Harry: y te dijo algo de Draco?

Hermione: no sabe nada

Ron: y Ginny?

Hermione: iré a verla (sube a la pieza de las chicas de quinto, toca a la puerta)

Kate: quien es?

Hermione: soy Hermione

Kate: pasa (dice abriendo la puerta)

Hermione: como está?

Sally: quizá tú la saques de ahí (dice indicando una de las camas)

Hermione: Gin?

Ginny: (corre el dosel) sabes algo?

Hermione: (se sienta junto a ella) no Gin, hable con la profesora Mcgonagall y no sabe nada

Ginny: y podemos ir a verlo?

Hermione: nadie puede salir de la sala común

Ginny: pero no nos pueden tener encerrados! (dice rompiendo en llanto)

Kate: Gin (dice sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola)

Ginny: y si le pasa algo y yo estoy aquí?

Sally: él estará bien Gin

Hermione: recuerda que sus papas están acá harán todo para que Draco esté bien no le pasará nada

Ginny: quiero ir con él

Hermione: (suspira y se levanta) de acuerdo vamos

Ginny: en serio? (dice mirándola sorprendida)

Hermione: si, vamos con Harry

Ginny: (se levanta rápidamente y bajan a la sala común)

Ron: Gin como estás?

Hermione: eso depende

Harry: de que?

Hermione: le prestas tú capa?

Harry: claro, voy a buscarla (se va)

Ron: Gin (dice tomándola de los hombros) te estás yendo por un muy mal camino

Ginny: no sé de que hablas Ron

Ron: que harás con la capa?

Ginny: (baja la mirada)

Ron: lo vez... Gin escúchame, Draco Malfoy no es para ti

Ginny: porque no! (dice apartándose)

Ron: porque? Gin son muy diferentes, ambos vienen de lugares diferentes

Harry: aquí está

Ginny: no me importa que él sea de Urano y yo de Júpiter, yo lo quiero y voy a ir a verlo ahora! (dice tomando la capa y saliendo de ahí)

Hermione: Ron...

Ron: Hermione tú sabes que lo de Gin con Malfoy no puede ser

Hermione: claro que puede ser Ron, ellos se quieren y no porque a ti no te agrade Draco...

Ron: no soy solo yo Herms, está mi familia, está la familia de Malfoy también, tú crees que porque ahora Lucius Malfoy no es mortifago quiere decir que está a favor de la mezcla de clases, mis padres y Malfoy no se llevaban mal solo porque era mortifago piensan diferente y quieren diferentes cosas... mientras menos relación tengan los Malfoy´s con los Weasley´s es mejor y Ginny no podrá cambiar eso (se va a su habitación)

Hermione: que podemos hacer? (dice abrazando a su novio por la cintura)

Harry: esto no está en nuestras manos Herms, no podemos hacer nada

Hermione: (suspira)

Harry: (le da un beso en el pelo)

En la enfermería...

Lucius: necesito que me asegure que él estará bien

Poppy: señor Malfoy ya se lo dije hice todo lo necesario y su hijo está bien solo necesita descansar

Lucius: está completamente segura? Porque si no es así lo llevaré ahora a San Mungo

Poppy: no es necesario, lo único que su hijo necesita es tranquilidad y descanso de seguro despierta mañana o pasado

Lucius: de acuerdo

Poppy: estaré en mi despacho por cualquier cosa

Lucius: claro (camina hasta la cama del chico)

Narcisa: está segura que no debemos llevarlo a San Mungo?

Lucius: si, dice que está todo bien y que solo necesita descanso

Narcisa: (suspira mientras quitaba unos mechones rubios de la frente de su hijo) mi niño

Lucius: no te preocupes él es muy fuerte (dice poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposa)

Narcisa: lo sé... pero es mi bebé y no puedes evitar que me preocupe

Lucius: está bien, pero no quiero que te quedes toda la noche acá mirándolo como duerme

Narcisa: y si despierta y necesita algo en este estado no puede pararse

Lucius: Cisa escúchame Draco de seguro despertará mañana así que esta noche lo único que hará será dormir a menos que suceda un milagro lo que dudo que pase

Ginny: disculpen

N y L: (voltean a verla)

Narcisa: (se levanta y camina hasta la chica)

Ginny: (mira nerviosa a Lucius que la mira con el ceño fruncido y se sorprende al ver a Narcisa caminar... la verdad casi flotar hasta ella)

Narcisa: quien eres?

Ginny: yo... hem... soy Ginevra... bueno Ginny, Ginny Weasley (dice muy despacito y mirando hacia abajo)

Narcisa: y que haces aquí Ginny?

Ginny: (levanta la mirada al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la madre de Draco lo cual la tranquiliza un poco) quisiera... como está Draco?

Narcisa: Poppy ya lo a atendido y se encuentra bien, solo necesita reposo... tengo entendido que despertará mañana

Ginny: (suspira aliviada) me alegro mucho

Narcisa: está dormido pero... quieres verlo?

Ginny: (asiente)

Narcisa: ven (dice tomándola por el hombro y caminando hasta la cama en donde estaba el chico)

Lucius: que...

Narcisa: ven Lucius

Lucius: pero...

Narcisa: por favor ven (dice tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de ahí)

Ginny: (camina hasta quedar junto a él) hay Draco... (toma la mano del chico) lamento no haber hablado contigo apenas llegaras, te eché mucho de menos y... (sonríe) de seguro me dirías que soy una tonta, que solo fue un día pero... quizá si sea una tonta, pero eso no te lo diré cuando estés despierto... tienes que despertar... porque... con quien voy a ir al baile no quiero ir con nadie más que contigo

Lucius: porque la dejaste pasar?

Narcisa: estaba preocupada por Draco

Lucius: no me interesa creí que habíamos quedado en que no dejaríamos que Draco se acercara más a esa chica

Narcisa: lo sé pero... solo quería saber el estado del niño no hará daño eso

Lucius: la quiero lejos de mí hijo ella es una Weasley

Narcisa: lo sé, solo será por ahora

Lucius: y más vale que se apure

Narcisa: iré a verla (dice acercándose a la cama, sonríe al ver a la chica sentada junto a la cama con la mano del chico entre las de ella y dándole pequeños besitos en las misma) Ginny?

Ginny: (da un pequeño saltito asustada soltando rápidamente la mano del chico y volteando a ver a la mujer) disculpe

Narcisa: está bien... ya es tarde y Draco necesita descansar

Ginny: lo entiendo lo lamento (se dispone a salir pero se vuelve y besa la mejilla del chico) recupérate pronto Draco (se acerca a Narcisa) gracias por dejarme verlo

Narcisa: claro

Ginny: permiso, buenas noches (se encuentra de frente con Lucius) buenas noches señor Malfoy

Lucius: buenas noches

Ginny: (se va rápidamente)

Narcisa: es una niña muy dulce

Lucius: es una Weasley

Narcisa: es sangre pura

Lucius: Cisa... tú sabes que...

Narcisa: lo sé

Draco: (mueve levemente su cabeza)

Narcisa: Draco?

Draco: Gi...

Lucius: que pasa Draco? que tienes?

Draco: Gin... Ginny...

Narcisa: (sonríe) suerte

Lucius: que?

Narcisa: que te deseo suerte, no sé como evitarás lo que está pasando entre ellos

Lucius: (la mira con el ceño fruncido)

En la cena...

Hermione: tienes que comer un poco Gin

Ginny: es que no tengo hambre (dice apartando su plato)

Hermione: el no comer no hará que Draco se mejore más pronto

Ginny: (la mira unos segundos para luego sonreír) lo siento... es que... estoy muy preocupada por él

Hermione: te entiendo Gin yo también estoy preocupada pero tú misma me dijiste que estaba bien

Ginny: eso me dijo su mamá

Hermione: hablando con los suegros

Ginny: Hermione! (dice completamente sonrojada)

Hermione: es la verdad

Ginny: como dices eso... apenas pude hablar con ella es tan... elegante y... fina... yo.. me sentí tan mal

Hermione: hay Ginny (dice tomando la mano de su amiga) no te sientas mal

Ginny: y Lucius Malfoy me veía horrible

Hermione: no debes preocuparte por lo que ellos piensen solo debe importarte lo que piensa Draco

Ginny: pero es que...

Hermione: nada de peros ahora come porque no creo que a Draco le gusten las flacuchas

Ginny: (se ríe acercando su plato)

Kim: hola Gin, sabes como está Draco?

Ginny: hola... me dijeron que estaba bien pero aún no se despierta

Kim: oh muy bien, gracias (mira altivamente a Hermione para luego irse con sus amigas) dice que está bien

Naty: quizá deba ir a verlo

Lavender: estás segura sus padres están con él

Naty: olvidas mi apellido? (dice levantándose) les encantará que alguien como yo valla a verlo, nos vemos (se va)

Hermione: Gin? (dice tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja quien había escuchado toda la conversación)

Ginny: (aparta su mirada de Natalie para mirar fijamente sus plato)

Hermione: si esa ridícula cree que podrá llamar la atención de Draco está muy loca tengo muy claro que a Draco le gustan las pelirrojas

Ginny: (levanta la mirada y sonríe) gracias

Hermione: te estas preocupando demasiado

Luna: hola chicas!

H y G: hola

Hermione: donde andabas?

Luna: por ahí...

Ginny: y mi hermano?

Luna: en el lago

Hermione: estaban juntos ciertos?

Luna: (asiente)

Ginny: que pasa entre ustedes?

Luna: no sé... pero... no tendría ningún problema en volver con él (dice levemente sonrojada)

Hermione: y Justin?

Luna: ese puede hacer lo que se le plazca no me importa

Ginny: (suspira) y mi hermano porque no vino?

Luna: no lo sé

Hermione: (levanta la mirada a la mesa de slytherin, Carol no estaba) ya debe estar por venir no creo que pueda perderse una cena

Ginny: y Harry?

Hermione: está con Dumbledor

Luna: eso no es bueno, cierto?

Hermione: creo que no

En el despacho del director...

Dumbledor: estás bien Harry?

Harry: (asiente) solo quiero saber una cosa

Dumbledor: dime

Harry: lo de los dementores deja en claro que Voldemort no se ha ido, cierto?

Dumbledor: aún no lo sabemos Harry, aún quedan mortifagos pudieron ser ellos los que mandaran a los dementores

Harry: entonces no tiene pruebas de que Voldemort haya vuelto

Dumbledor: aún no...

Harry: pero cree que él no está muerto

Dumbledor: no quiero creerlo

Harry: yo sé que no lo está

Dumbledor: porque?

Harry: es solo un presentimiento

Dumbledor: no has tenido ningún sueño extraño o algo

Harry: no, nada reciente... bueno... la verdad en vacaciones soñé con los fundadores

Dumbledor: puedes contarme

Harry: bueno fue el día en que Godric le pidió matrimonio a Rowena

Dumbledor: bueno tú sabes que eres el heredero de Gryffindor

Harry: (asiente)

Dumbledor: se lo has dicho a tus amigos

Harry: no... (frunce el ceño) pero hay algo... ese sueño que tuve también lo tuvo Hermione

Dumbledor: la señorita Granger?

Harry: si y creo que fue el mismo día... y el mismo sueño

Dumbledor: eso es muy raro... bueno lo investigaré y te diré cualquier cosa que encuentre

Harry: gracias señor

Dumbledor: ahora anda a cenar o el señor Weasley no te dejará nada

Harry: (sonríe levantándose) tiene razón, nos vemos profesor

Dumbledor: claro Harry

Harry: (se va) y tú que haces aquí?

Ron: dando una vuelta

Harry: mientras podrías estar cenando esa no me la creo

Ron: bueno... estaba en el lago y vi a Carol... no sé me quise ir de ahí

Harry: tú si estás en problemas

Ron: tú que harías?

Harry: si supiera que hacer en tu caso ya te lo habría dicho

Ron: supongo que luego de Hallowen lo sabré

Harry: ah si?

Ron: si, voy a pasar un rato con Luna y estoy casi seguro que Carol va a ir con alguien entonces tengo que ver que es más grande mis celos o mi atracción con Luna

Harry: suerte, vamos a cenar?

Ron: si ya me estoy muriendo de hambre

Harry: ese si es el Ron que conozco

Ron: y que te dijo Dumbledor?

Harry: cree que fueron los mortifagos los que mandaron los dementores

Ron: y... tiene alguna... pista de Voldemort?

Harry: aún no... pero va a buscar

Ron: tú estás seguro que Voldemort no está muerto porque puede ser que si lo venciste

Harry: ojalá fuera así Ron pero tengo este presentimiento que me dice que aún está vivo

Ron: tú y tus presentimientos quizá no sea nada, quizá ese "presentimiento" sea hambre

Harry: (se ríe) Ron... no es eso, oye créeme que yo soy el que más pide que ese maldito esté muerto

Ron: me imagino amigo... pero bueno

(entran al gran comedor)

Ginny: hasta que aparecen

Harry: pasó algo?

Hermione: nada... solo está algo nerviosa, molesta, quejumbrosa...

Ron: y eso que tiene de raro?

Luna: nada según yo

Ron: y alguien sabe si Malfoy aún sigue vivo

Ginny: él está bien Ron solo está inconsciente

Ron: lo fuiste a ver! Ginny por favor dime que no te fuiste a esa enfermería

Ginny: si fui Ron... yo... estaba preocupada

Ron: Gin estas segura que no te han pegado con una quaffle en la cabeza?

Luna: Ron tus asimilaciones al quidditch no vienen al caso

Ron: Gin por favor entiende cuando te digo que tú y Malfoy no van

Ginny: mira Ron yo...

Hermione: Gin (dice interrumpiéndola) Dumbledor va a hablar

Ron: terminaremos esta conversación luego

Dumbledor: alumnos! Quiero decirles que los acontecimientos de hoy en la tarde están siendo investigados así que no se preocupen si ven algún mago desconocido por los pasillos son aurores encargados de su seguridad, quiero decirles también que el baile de Hallowen sigue en pie lo de los dementores no cambia nada gracias a Merlín no hubo heridos de gravedad y el alumno más afectado se está recuperando satisfactoriamente... bueno creo que es eso es todo continúen con su cena

Harry: no es demasiada protección?

Hermione: sabes como es Dumbledor le gusta ser precavido

Harry: quizá...

Luna: si fuera algo muy peligroso habría venido la orden y solo dijo que habría aurores

Harry: quizá si es la orden y no quiso decirlo

Ginny: (se levanta) iré afuera

Ron: voy contigo

Ginny: no es necesario Ron

Ron: yo creo que si (dice levantándose)

Ginny: (se va enojada seguida de su hermano)

Luna: quizá deba ir a vigilarlos

Harry: no querrás salir herida

Luna: (sonríe) es cierto, mejor me voy a mi mesa bye (se va)

En la enfermería...

Naty: disculpen, buenas noches señores Malfoy

L y N: buenas noches

Naty: soy Natalie Vandergeld, quería saber como se encontraba Draco

Lucius: Vandergeld?

Naty: (sonríe) si señor

Narcisa: (le da un codazo a su esposo) Draco se encuentra bien Natalie solo debe recuperarse del golpe

Naty: no habría sido atendido mejor en San Mungo?

Lucius: pienso igual

Narcisa: (lo mira reprovatoriamente) no era necesario (voltea a ver a la chica) él esta bien solo necesita descanso

Naty: me permitirían visitarlo los días en que esté aquí?

Lucius: por supuesto

Naty: muchas gracias

Narcisa: tú desde cuando conoces a Draco?

Naty: (se sonroja) bueno... no nos conocemos... pero me gustaría hacerlo

Lucius: de seguro el agradecerá que lo acompañes estos días

Naty: eso espero, bueno me retiro a sido un placer y gracias, buenas noches (se va)

Lucius: es una buena chica

Narcisa: no me agrada

Lucius: a mí si

Narcisa: a ti te agradó su apellido eres un interesado

Lucius: cúlpame por querer que mi hijo esté con una chica que le conviene

Narcisa: ni siquiera se conocen quiere decir que a él no le interesa

Lucius: pero podemos presentarlos

Narcisa: prefiero a la niña Weasley

Lucius: eso si que no

Narcisa: Draco la quiere y ella él porque no los dejas

Lucius: porque ella es una Weasley no voy a permitir que mi hijo esté con ella, él puede estar con alguien mejor... como la chica Vandergeld

Narcisa: pues a mí no me agrada esa niña ya te lo dije

Lucius: Draco lo entenderá él no es tonto

Narcisa: y yo si!

Lucius: shh! Claro que no amor pero no entiendes que...

Narcisa: eres tú el que no entiende que si nuestro hijo debe estar con alguien debe ser por amor y no por conveniencia

Lucius: que lo vea Draco cuando despierte

Narcisa: (suspira)

Cerca del lago...

Ron: me quieres escuchar por favor

Ginny: no, sé muy bien lo que me vas a decir

Ron: si es así porque insistes

Ginny: no te importa

Ron: por supuesto que si, soy tú hermano

Ginny: lo sé, pero no eres mi dueño

Ron: quieres que se lo digas a los papas? Eso es lo que quieres?

Ginny: porque me haces esto Ron!

Ron: sé lo que te conviene y definitivamente ese Malfoy no es una de esas cosas

Ginny: no me importa

Ron: pues debería, además sabes que Lucius Malfoy sería el primero en oponerse

Ginny: (baja la mirada) nadie debería inmiscuirse en eso

Ron: en que Gin

Ginny: en lo mío con Draco

Ron: y que es eso?

Ginny: nada aún...

Ron: que se mantenga así Gin es lo mejor

Ginny: (levanta la mirada para ver a su hermano a los ojos) puedo al menos ir a verlo a la enfermería?

Ron: solo hasta que despierte

Ginny: de acuerdo

Ron: esto es por tú propio bien Gin

Ginny: (asiente) me puedes dejar sola por favor

Ron: pero...

Ginny: yo haré lo que tú quieres ahora has tú lo mismo

Ron: (suspira) de acuerdo, no te quedes muy tarde

Ginny: (se sienta a orillas del lago con las rodillas contra su pecho)

Ron: lo siento Gin (dice antes de empezar a caminar al castillo)

Luna: estas bien?

Ron: (niega) quedó muy mal

Luna: que pasó?

Ron: no insistirá con Malfoy y solo podrá ir a verlo hasta que despierte

Luna: estas seguro de lo que haces?

Ron: si Luna

Luna: (toma la mano del chico) ella estará bien quédate tranquilo

Ron: gracias por estar conmigo

Luna: (suspira acariciando la mejilla del chico, da unos pasos para terminar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo)

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen reviewa... espero llegar al review 50 o sino... no mentira da lo mismo, nos veremos bye


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo Catorce_**

Al otro día... (Domingo 29 de octubre)

Naty: sus padres me adoran

Kim: y te dejaron ir a verlo?

Naty: claro que si

Lavender: la suerte de tener un buen apellido

Naty: es cierto, apenas dije mi apellido el señor Malfoy ya me estaba sonriendo

Kim: sonriendo? Tenía entendido que ellos no sonreían mucho

Naty: solo sonríen entre los de su clase

Lavender: que suerte tienes (dice en un suspiro)

Kate: que te ganes a sus padres no influye mucho por si no lo sabias el que importa aquí es Draco

Naty: no se me hará difícil conquistarlo menos si tengo el apoyo de sus padres

Kate: Malfoy ni siquiera sabe que existes porque solo tiene ojos para Ginny

Naty: los Malfoy jamás querrán que su hijo esté con una Weasley menos si puede estar con una Vandergeld

Kate: ya lo veremos (se va con sus amigas)

Ginny: no debiste hacer eso

Kate: claro que debí es una estúpida que jura que Malfoy la tomará en cuenta

Sally: además ahora como él sabe que te gusta no mirará a nadie más que a ti

Ginny: chicas... yo no podré estar con él

Kate: pero que dices claro que si

Ginny: mi hermano me lo prohibió no podré ver a Draco luego de que despierte

Sally: Ron no puede hacer eso, no tiene derecho

Ginny: si lo tiene, es mi hermano mayor recuerdas

Sally: de todas formas

Ginny: si mis padres se enteran pondrán el grito en el cielo

Kate: te amenazó con decirle a tus padres? Eso es bajo

Ginny: no es que me haya amenazado pero... se lo diría

Sally: no es posible como no pueden dejarte estar con la persona que quieres

Ginny: recuerda que soy una Weasley

Kate: Gin eso es basura si se quieren los apellidos son lo último que debe importarles

Ginny: si a nosotros no nos importa es a nuestras familias... y ahora que Natalie tiene a los Malfoy en la bolsa

Sally: Gin que Naty les haya caído bien no tiene nada que ver... a Draco ella no le interesa

Ginny: pero no la conoce... y si luego le gusta?... yo no voy a soportar verlos por el castillo de la mano

Kate: no tendrás que soportarlo porque no pasará tenemos que hacer que Ron entre en razón

Ginny: eso es imposible chicas

Sally: claro que no al menos no si se lo pedimos a Luna

Ginny: creen que ella lo haga cambiar de opinión?

Kate: hay que intentarlo

Ginny: gracias

Kate: para eso estamos

Hermione: hola! (dice sonriendo)

Sally: si no es la mujer más feliz de Hogwarts

K y G: (se ríen)

Hermione: que mala eres, no puedo estar feliz?

Kate: alguien tiene que estar feliz por todas nosotras

Hermione: yo feliz ocupando ese puesto, por cierto han visto a mi novio?

K, S y G: no

Hermione: bueno (ve su reloj) en todo caso aún es muy temprano para que esté despierto

Ginny: irás a ver a Draco?

Hermione: si, quieres ir ahora?

Ginny: claro que si (dice levantándose) vamos?

Hermione: ok

Ginny: no vienen?

Kate: no, tú velo por nosotras

Ginny: de acuerdo (sale de la sala común junto con la castaña) quedó muy preocupado por lo de los aurores?

Hermione: bastante hasta dijo que estaba seguro que Dumbledor sabe algo y no le quiere decir

Ginny: tú que piensas

Hermione: creo que Harry tiene razón... de echo estoy más que segura

Ginny: porque?

Hermione: vi al profesor Lupin

Ginny: diablos, entonces la orden está aquí?

Hermione: eso creo... si Harry se entera explotará

Ginny: no hay que decirle además si no quieren que sepan que la orden está aquí ellos andarán con cuidado

Hermione: menos Tonks (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: (se ríe) es cierto, la extraño mucho

Hermione: Tonks da muy buenos consejos

Ginny: lo sé... me hubiera gustado mas verla a ella con Bill

Hermione: pero Gin tú hermano se va a casar con Fleur

Ginny: ni me lo recuerdes no la puedo aguantar

Hermione: a mí la que no me agrada es su hermanita

Ginny: (se ríe) solo porque se le queda mirando a Harry

Hermione: es una enana aprovechada y mirona

Ginny: (se ríe)

Hermione: ven entremos (dice tomándola de la muñeca y entrando a la enfermería) creo que no hay nadie

Ginny: (camina hasta la cama del chico)

Hermione: quieres que te deje sola?

Ginny: no, está bien que te quedes

Hermione: no es nada feo

Ginny: claro que no (dice sacando unos mechones de cabello de la frente del chico) Ron me prohibió verlo

Hermione: y que vas a hacer?

Ginny: tengo que hacerle caso... o le dirá a mis padres

Hermione: huy! Ese Ron, no puede hacerte esto tú y Draco se quieren tienen que estar juntos

Ginny: quizá si tengamos pero no podemos los Malfoy jamás me aceptarían como la novia de su hijo

Narcisa: eso no es del todo cierto

G y H: (voltean a verla sorprendidas)

Hermione: señora Malfoy... nosotras... bueno queríamos ver a Draco

Narcisa: lo sé Hermione y Ginny no estés tan segura de lo que dices

Ginny: (tenía la mirada baja y estaba completamente sonrojada)

Narcisa: yo si aceptaría que fueras la novia de Draco

Ginny: (la mira sorprendida) en serio?

Narcisa: claro que si, Draco te quiere y tú a él que más podría pedir

Ginny: pero yo soy...

Narcisa: no me interesa que seas una Weasley de echo me alegra tú familia es sangre pura por generaciones... y aunque fueras muggle en todo caso igual aceptaría lo tuyo con Draco

Ginny: pero el señor Malfoy...

Narcisa: por el no te preocupes después de todo lo que a pasado no creo que quiera tener a Draco en su contra

Ginny: gracias

Narcisa: mi niño la a pasado muy mal y merece a alguien como tú que lo quiera y venga a las 3 de la mañana a acompañarlo cuando esté en estas situaciones

Ginny: me vio

Narcisa: (asiente sonriendo)

Ginny: yo solo quería...

Narcisa: no me tienes que dar explicaciones puedes venir cuando quieras, también tú Hermione

Hermione: gracias señora Malfoy

Narcisa: bueno lo mejor será que vayan a desayunar, o ya lo hicieron?

Ginny: no

Narcisa: a mí niño no le gustan las flacuchas

Ginny: (sonríe) adiós

Hermione: adiós señora Malfoy (se van)

Lucius: la vi irse así que no lo niegues

Narcisa: negar que amor?

Lucius: no te hagas dejaste a la niña Weasley entrar

Narcisa: no soy la enfermera para evitar la entrada a los alumnos

Lucius: (suspira negando) como está Draco?

Narcisa: yo lo veo mejor

Poppy: buenos días!

L y N: buenos días!

Poppy: (pasa junto a ellos y empieza a revisar al chico, sonríe luego de unos minutos) está dormido

Lucius: lo notamos

Poppy: me refiero que no está inconsciente solo dormido

Narcisa: quiere decir que puede despertar en cualquier momento?

Poppy: exacto, y no se asusten si lo escuchan quejarse solo será porque empieza a sentir los golpes

Narcisa: (asiente)

Poppy: permiso (se va)

Narcisa: de seguro las visitas de Ginny le han hecho bien

Lucius: Ginny? Valla porque no le empiezas a decir nuera

Narcisa: si es lo que quieres

Lucius: eres desesperante, lo sabías?

Narcisa: si (lo besa) pero me amas

En el gran comedor...

Hermione: creo que si le empezaras a decir suegra no le molestaría

Ginny: (se ríe) no sabes el enorme peso que me eh sacado de encima

Hermione: me lo imagino, Gin y si les cuentas tú misma a tus papas?

Ginny: Herms sé muy bien lo que van a decir

Hermione: como puedes estar segura? Trata de explicarles todo lo que a pasado quizá entiendan o al menos tú mamá

Ginny: lo intentaré

Hermione: bien... donde estarán Ron y Harry?

Ginny: ya te estás desesperando

Hermione: (sonríe) ahí viene Harry

Harry: alguna ha visto a Ron? (dice para luego besar a su novia)

Ginny: dices que se despertó temprano un domingo?

Harry: no, digo que no llegó a dormir anoche

Por los pasillos...

Snape: pero que bonito no creí que sería testigo de este hermoso encuentro

Remus: vete de aquí Snape

Snape: que grosero (sonríe maliciosamente) como sea, me voy (se va)

Alyson: hola Remus

Remus: Alyson (se acerca rápidamente hasta ella para abrazarla)

Alyson: te extrañé tanto

Remus: (se aleja un poco para tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos) estás viva

Alyson: pero que dices? Claro que si

Remus: pero... yo... yo volví al departamento... lo atacaron

Alyson: no estuve cuando lo atacaron

Remus: me dijeron que estabas muerta

Alyson: quien dijo eso?

Remus: todos... yo te vi, tú cuerpo estaba en el departamento

Alyson: no puede ser... mis tíos... ellos hicieron todo esto

Remus: que dices?

Alyson: ese día los fui a ver me dijeron que te dejara, que me uniera a Voldemort yo me negué y me encerraron en la casa... estuve tres meses encerrada y cuando logré que me dejaran salir tú te habías ido

Remus: no podía quedarme aquí primero James y Lily, luego Sirius en Azkaban y después... tú... no soportaba los recuerdos

Alyson: estoy aquí ahora (dice acariciando su mejilla) y... recuerda que tengo algo que es tuyo?

Remus: está bien?

Alyson: (asiente)

Remus: porque no lo trajiste?

Alyson: está estudiando en Salem

Remus: en... en Salem, fue una niña?

Alyson: (asiente) y está preciosa se parece mucho a ti

Remus: (se angustia) ella... es...

Alyson: no, no tiene nada

Remus: (suspira para luego abrazarla) creí haberlas perdido

Alyson: también creímos haberte perdido, le diré que venga a Hogwarts que haga su 6º y 7º año aquí

Remus: hay algo que debo decirte

Alyson: que pasa?

Remus: es que... yo... yo estoy saliendo con alguien

Alyson: que! pero... yo soy tú esposa!

Remus: creí que estabas muerta

Alyson: hace cuanto que estas con ella?

Remus: solo unos meses

Alyson: vas a... quedarte con ella?

Remus: no, claro que no yo la quiero... pero a ti te amo, eres mi esposa y quiero darle un hogar a nuestra hija no te preocupes te juro que hablaré con Tonks

Alyson: Tonks, como la prima de Sirius?

Remus: bueno... es... es la hija de la prima de Sirius

Alyson: Niphy! Tú estas saliendo con Nyphadora! Pero si ella es 10 años menor que tú

Remus: solo es 8 años menor

Alyson: de todas formas

Remus: que importa ahora? Voy a terminar con ella

Alyson: (sonríe)

Remus: que haces en Hogwarts en todo caso?

Alyson: soy profesora de D.C.A.O., y tú?

Remus: Harry me llamó dice que tiene muchas cosas que hablarme

Alyson: (suspira) Kim está aquí

Remus: Kim?

Alyson: Kim Devlin

Remus: oh diablos

Alyson: ella y Harry están investigando quien es el padre de Kim

Remus: no pueden saberlo

Alyson: lo sé, e intentado persuadirlo pero no entiende

Remus: es hijo de James que esperabas (dice sonriendo)

Alyson: es cierto, tienes que convencerlo de que pare Dumbledor dice que lo pasará mal si se entera

Remus: no diré nada

Alyson: (sonríe para luego besarlo)

: la perdiste Lupin

Cerca del lago...

Ginny: me está empezando a preocupar

Hermione: a mí también, vamos con Dumbledor?

Harry: está bien (se dispone a levantarse)

Luna: hola chicos, donde van?

Ginny: Ron no aparece por ningún lado y no llegó anoche a dormir

Luna: lo sé

Hermione: como supiste? No te vimos en todo el día

Luna: Ron viene en unos minutos él te lo explicará Harry

Harry: de acuerdo

Luna: vengan (dice tomando a la pelirroja y a la castaña por la muñeca y alejándose unos metros de Harry) aquí está bien

Hermione: si con Ron van a contar lo mismo, porque nos separamos?

Luna: por vergüenza

Ginny: nos dirás que pasa? Como sabías que Ron no llegó a dormir?

Luna: (se sonroja) porque estuvo conmigo anoche

Hermione: haciendo que?

Luna: debo explicarlo?

Ginny: oh por dios! Tú... tú... te acostaste con mi hermano!

Luna: shh! no tienes que gritarlo

Hermione: no lo creo...

Ginny: por Merlín... lógicamente o eso creo, son novios cierto?

Luna: claro que si, y me lo pidió antes de... bueno... antes

Hermione: y... estás bien?

Luna: (asiente)

Ginny: Harry quedó igual que nosotras

Hermione: no es para menos, no es una noticia que se cuente todos los días

Luna: si quieren volvemos donde los chicos

Ginny: ellos vienen

Ron: hola

G y H: hola Ron

Harry: porque no entramos me estoy congelando (dice tomando la mano de su novia)

Ginny: buena idea

Ron: adelántense

Harry: claro... (se van)

Ron: estas bien? (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Luna: (asiente)

Ron: no tenias que contárselo si no querías

Luna: si quería... además necesitaba decírselo a alguien y no creo que a mí papá le hubiera gustado una carta con semejante contenido

Ron: (se ríe mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de la chica a la altura de sus cabezas) no te lastimé anoche, cierto?

Luna: (niega) como lo tomó Harry?

Ron: definitivamente se sorprendió

Luna: no era para menos (dice para luego bajar la mirada)

Ron: (la mira extrañado) te arrepientes?

Luna: por supuesto que no jamás me arrepentiré

Ron: (sonríe para luego besarla)

Luna: (sonríe)

Ron: que? (dice alejándose para verla)

Luna: solo estoy feliz y tengo un poco de frío ya van a aparecer los Trupilks

Ron: los que?

Luna: por dios Ron tienes que leer más, son pequeños gatitos salvajes que aparecen cuando empieza a enfriarse el ambiente

Ron: (sonríe) creo que si e escuchado de eso

Luna: en serio?

Ron: si (la toma de la mano) vamos adentro que no quiero encontrarme con uno

Luna: ahora me entiendes

Por otro lado...

Ginny: ojalá Carol no se entere de esto porque ahí si que se va a morir

Hermione: cuando J.C. sepa que volvieron sabrá lo que se perdió

Ginny: eso es cierto... pero Luna iba a hacer esto a propósito

Harry: de que hablas?

Ginny: Luna por vengarse de J.C. quería volver con Ron

Harry: quizá anoche descubrió que si lo quería

Hermione: ojalá sea así... no me imagino hacer... bueno... eso... solo por que si

Harry: tan romántica Hermy (dice abrazándola)

Hermione: tú no piensas así? Harry!

Ginny: yo mejor los dejo (dice sonriendo y yéndose de ahí)

Harry: tenemos que hablar ahora de esto?

Hermione: crees que no es importante!

Harry: Hermy vamos a cambiar de tema por favor (dice sonrojándose)

Hermione: no quiero cambiar de tema quiero hablar de esto, eres un chico así que cualquiera de estos días te va a dar un ataque de hormonas y quizá donde me encerrarás para acostarte conmigo

Harry: (le tapa la boca al ver que unos chicos los miraban raro) Hermy en serio

Hermione: (suspira aún con la mano del chico en su boca)

Harry: (la suelta) hablaremos de esto cuando quieras pero no en medio de un pasillo

Hermione: bueno pero... Remus?

Harry: que? (voltea a ver a donde estaba viendo la chica) Remus!

Remus: hola chicos

Hermione: entonces es verdad, la orden está vigilando el castillo

Remus: que? oh no, nada de eso yo vine aquí porque Harry me llamó

Hermione: en serio?

Harry: si... es por lo de la investigación con Kim

Hermione: bien entonces me retiro no creo que su alteza Devlin quiera que me entere

Harry: Hermy

Hermione: está bien amor iré con Gin (le da un beso en los labios) adiós Remus (se va)

Remus: amor?

Harry: (sonríe) somos novios

Remus: en serio? No lo noté... es genial Harry esto se veía venir en todo caso

Harry: porque todos dicen eso?

Remus: porque era muy obvio

Harry: quizá...

Remus: entonces porque necesitabas mi presencia tan urgentemente?

Harry: podemos ir a otro lado?

Remus: vamos al gran comedor (dice empezando a caminar seguido del chico) por mientras cuéntame como están las cosas por aquí

Harry: tuvimos un ataque de dementores... un... amigo está en enfermería

Remus: Ron?

Harry: no, Draco

Remus: hem... haber... me perdí... primero dijiste amigo y luego Draco... Draco Malfoy?

Harry: si, él mismo... has oído de las metamorfosis? Bueno él tuvo una

Remus: valla supongo que descubrir que Lucius no era tan malo le ayudó

Harry: de echo con lo que sé fue Gin

Remus: Ginny? y ella que tiene que ver?

Harry: no lo entiendes?

Remus: oh... ya veo... guau! Bueno le deseo suerte porque aunque Malfoy no sea mortifago aún tiene esos pensamientos sobre los traidores a la sangre y todas esa basura...

Harry: Gin igual tiene problemas con los Weasley ellos no pasaran por alto años de burlas y atrevimiento

Remus: ah! Ginny le corresponde?

Harry: después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Draco si

Remus: (sonríe y se sientan en la mesa de gryffindor al llegar al gran comedor) y que tal está Ron?

Harry: todo un don Juan... recuerdas a Luna?

Remus: claro que si, es una linda chica

Harry: bueno ella y Ron empezaron a salir... luego terminaron y Ron empezó a "andar" con una chica de slytherin... pero a pesar de que a él le atraía y ella estaba muy interesada él volvió con Luna

Remus: bueno en cosas del corazón

Harry: el problema es que ayer me estaba diciendo que estaba complicando entre Luna y Carol, la chica de slytherin, y hoy aparece y me dice que... (se calla repentinamente)

Remus: que?

Harry: no sé si pueda decirte

Remus: no lo hagas si no quieres

Harry: bueno confío en que no dirás nada

Remus: soy una tumba

Harry: Ron pasó la noche con Luna

Remus: valla... ese es un gran paso

Harry: lo sé, al principio pensé que estaba bien pero luego al analizarlo... no sé... quizá debió esperar un poco

Remus: lo importante es que no se arrepienta de sus actos

Harry: no si en eso no está el problema

Remus: entonces no te preocupes, y tú con Hermione?

Harry: yo no e hecho nada con ella! (dice rápidamente)

Remus: (se ríe) me lo imagino Hermione te da un golpe antes, me refiero su relación

Harry: ah! Bueno genial... al principio nos costó sacarnos el papel de mejores amigos pero ahora es mi novia y puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

Remus: (sonríe) James dijo lo mismo cuando Lily aceptó ser su novia estaba igual de feliz que tú

Harry: eso es bueno, ahora sé que me casaré con Hermione

Remus: (se ríe) anda con calma

Harry: lo sé

Remus: y para que me necesitabas?

Harry: es sobre una amiga... Kimberly Devlin

Remus: de acuerdo

Harry: ella vive con su mamá, entró a Hogwarts este año es mi vecina y... bueno me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su padre

Remus: y que tengo que ver yo?

Harry: su mamá estuvo en la época de cuando tú estabas en Hogwarts... ella era amiga de mi mamá y quería saber si tú sabes algo

Remus: si yo sé quien es el padre de Kimberly?

Harry: (asiente)

Remus: bueno Harry yo... conocía a las amigas de tú mamá pero no éramos tan cercanos

Harry: pero conoces o conociste a Kate Devlin?

Remus: claro que si

Harry: y con quien salía... o cual fue su último novio antes de salir del colegio

Remus: hem... bueno según lo que yo sabía fue... Régulus

Harry: cual?

Remus: el único que conoces

Harry: Régulus Black!

Remus: eso es lo que yo sé... quizá luego tuvo otro o que se yo, Harry la verdad que yo estaba más pendiente en otras cosas

Harry: lo entiendo...

Remus: pero porque Kimberly no sabe quien es su padre?

Harry: dijo que su mamá se ponía como loca cuando ella preguntaba algo sobre él... nunca a querido decirle nada

Remus: quizá eso sea por algo porque no dejas este tema así como está puede que la madre de Kimberly sufra mucho si ella se entera

Harry: porque sufriría?

Remus: bueno... hem... si no le dice es por algo

Harry: eso creo, esperaba que tú me aclararas todo

Remus: lo siento

Harry: está bien, por cierto como está Tonks?

Remus: hem... bien... hay algo que tengo que decirte

Harry: pasa algo malo

Remus: no del todo

Harry: me estás asustando

Remus: no es nada malo tranquilo... hay algo de mí que no sabes Harry y... bueno no te lo conté porque era muy doloroso para mí

Harry: y ahora no?

Remus: al contrario ahora lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos pero por respeto a Tonks no lo hago

Harry: no estoy entendiendo nada

Remus: yo estoy casado Harry

Harry: que tú que!

Remus: fue unos meses luego que tus padres se casaran

Harry: pero eso fue hace mucho, porque no habías dicho nada!

Remus: porque pensé que mi esposa estaba muerta

Harry: no entiendo

Remus: mira yo me casé unos meses luego que tus padres, me fui a vivir con mi esposa a un pequeño departamento y todo estuvo bien... pero luego vino la muerte de tus padres, lo de Sirius y... un día llegué a la casa y estaba destruía con el cuerpo de mi esposa muerta en el piso

Harry: lo siento mucho Remus

Remus: no, está bien ahora

Harry: ella está bien? pero me acabas de decir que estaba muerta

Remus: mira cuando atacaron la casa ella no estaba en el departamento había ido a ver a unos tíos, supongo que el cuerpo que encontramos era un impostor, ellos la mantuvieron encerrada en su casa por tres meses

Harry: sus tíos? Pero...

Remus: ellos estaban de parte de Voldemort y querían que ella se uniera

Harry: y se negó por eso la encerraron

Remus: exacto... además de que querían que se alejara de mí

Harry: entiendo

Remus: al creer que estaba muerta, al igual que tus padres y con Sirius en Azkaban y yo creyéndolo culpable no aguanté vivir aquí y me fui

Harry: pero... como sabes que está viva?

Remus: ella misma me lo dijo Alyson está aquí en el castillo

Harry: Alyson? Como la profesora de... espera! Alyson Thompson es tú esposa!

Remus: (asiente)

Harry: es grandioso

Remus: hay algo mejor

Harry: que cosa?

Remus: tengo una hija... como de tú edad al parecer

Harry: pero... wuau! Y donde está?

Remus: va a Salem pero Alyson me dijo que la convencería de venir a pasar sus últimos cursos aquí

Harry: me alegro mucho por ti Remus en serio

Remus: te lo agradezco, imagínate como estoy yo

Harry: y como se llama?

Remus: Samantha... Samantha Lupin

Harry: y tú sabías de ella?

Remus: claro que si, pero como el ataque fue cuando Alyson estaba embarazada creí que también había perdido a mi hija

Harry: que edad tiene?

Remus: 15 años

Harry: wuau...

Remus: la conocerás estas vacaciones, porque supongo que sigue en pie lo que te dije

Harry: pero quizá tú quieras pasar tiempo con ella para conocerla mejor

Remus: la conoceré de todas formas, vamos no te echarás para atrás ahora, o me vas a decir que prefieres ir con tus tíos para navidad?

Harry: no! claro que no

Remus: entonces

Harry: de acuerdo

Luego en el almuerzo...

Ginny: que genial tiene mi edad

Ron: y donde estudia?

Harry: en Salem, pero creo que hará sus últimos años aquí

Hermione: no me gustan las chicas de Salem son muy saltonas

Luna: tienes que entenderlas todos los años estudiando solo con chicas pone de los nervios a cualquiera

Ginny: tiene razón... por Merlín pobres chicas

Hermione: el problema es que quedan todas revolucionadas cuando ven un chico

Ron: bien tranquilas... porque no le preguntan a Kim sobre el tema ella estudió en Salem

Hermione: me basaba en Kim

Ron: oh...

Harry: la voy a conocer en navidad

Hermione: porque?

Harry: es que Remus me invitó y como va a aprovechar de conocer a Samantha... yo... bueno también la voy a conocer

Hermione: creí que te quedarías aquí

Harry: olvide decírtelo, lo siento

Hermione: bueno...

Ginny: tú podrías ir con nosotras Luna

Ron: Ginny!

Ginny: que? Tienes que presentársela a los papas en algún momento

Ron: si... pero...

Luna: me encantaría Gin pero no puedo dejar solo a mí papá

Ginny: que venga también

Ron: hey! No piensas en mí!

Ginny: claro que si, además sería todo mas rápido tú conoces al papá de Luna y ella a nuestros papas, y lo que es mejor tú estas en tu ambiente

Hermione: suena muy bien Ron

Harry: es cierto estando en tú casa sabrás en que lugares esconderte si el papá de Luna quiere matarte

Ron: oh que bien, gracias por el apoyo Harry

Harry: cuando quieras

Hermione: pues yo creo que es una muy buena idea

Luna: a mí me parece bien, no te molesta Ron?

Ron: claro que no... solo... bueno, solo tengo que mentalizarme

Luna: no pasará nada mi papá es muy abierto... a menos que se entere de lo que pasó creo que ahí te mata

Ron: bueno... pero nadie tiene que decirle

Ginny: claro

Hermione: yo me tendré que ir a mí casa de seguro mis padres hacen una reunión familiar

Harry: con tus familiares de todo el mundo?

Hermione: si... mas o menos (suspira)

Ginny: (se levanta)

Ron: donde vas?

Ginny: iré a ver a Draco

Ron: si se mejora vendrá

Ginny: si, pero cuando despierte yo no podré acercarme

Ron: exacto

Ginny: por eso mismo debo aprovechar, permiso (se va)

Luna: deberías dejarla

Ron: él no le conviene

Hermione: Draco no es malo Ron y quiere mucho a Gin

Ron: es un Malfoy y ellos no se juntan con una Weasley

Hermione: eso es una estupidez Ron, ahora resulta que porque soy hija de muggles no puedo salir con Harry por ejemplo?

Ron: claro que no Hermione... pero no vas a comparar a Malfoy con Harry

Luna: Ron eso de los apellidos ya está algo pasado de moda

Ron: ustedes no entienden por generaciones los Weasley y los Malfoy han estado en contra... (suspira) ya a pasado que una Weasley se a enamorado de un Malfoy y ambos terminaron muertos

Harry: y en que época fue eso Ron? Por dios Gin no va a salir muerta porque salga con Draco

Ron: no puedes saberlo

Hermione: de seguro los gemelos te contaron eso

Ron: no, fue mi mamá

Luna: Ron estoy segura de que si Gin habla con tus padres ellos entenderán

Ron: quizá mí mamá lo entienda pero mi papá jamás él odia a Lucius y todo lo que él conlleva

Hermione: no es justo... Draco no es como su papá

Ron: permíteme dudarlo

Luna: Ron! Tú no lo conoces

Ron: tú no lo defiendas Luna

Luna: si quiero lo defiendo

Ron: ves Harry ese Malfoy tiene algo que pone a todas las chicas de su lado... incluso!... las que tienen novio

Harry: mejor dejamos el tema (dice levantándose)

Hermione: donde vas?

Harry: tengo que hablar con Kim, vuelvo en un minuto

Hermione: claro

Harry: (la besa) ya vuelvo, nos vemos chicos

R y L: bye!

Harry: (se va)

Luna: a ti te pasa algo

Hermione: que?

Luna: que te pasa algo

Hermione: no es cierto

Luna: vamos

Ron: si es porque fue a hablar con Kim...

Hermione: no, no es eso

Luna: entonces que pasa?

Hermione: es que... bueno me hubiera gustado pasar esta navidad con Harry... ya saben... nuestra primera navidad como novios (dice levemente sonrojada)

Ron: pero porque no le dices? Conociéndolo de seguro se queda contigo

Hermione: quizá... pero... sé que le hace ilusión pasar la navidad con Remus

Luna: (se ríe luego de haber estado mirando fijamente a la castaña) de seguro también te molesta que valla a conocer a Samantha

Hermione: (frunce el ceño) por supuesto que me molesta no me gustan para nada las chicas de Salem

Ron: ni siquiera la conoces

Hermione: como encuentras a la profesora Thompson?

Ron: hem... bueno... es linda...

Hermione: y Remus como es Luna?

Luna: un sol

Ron: ah si?

Luna: sht!

Hermione: lo ven! Mezclen linda con un sol y la distintiva chispa de Salem, que queda? Una loca espectacular que quita novios

Ron: estas exagerando

Hermione: yo no exagero!

Luna: yo te entiendo

Ron: ah si? Y porque?

Luna: porque soy una chica

Ron: eso no es una respuesta

Luna: (se encoge de hombros)

Hermione: tendré que hablar con la profesora Thompson, nos vemos (se va)

Ron: nunca creí que Hermione fuera tan celosa

Luna: no son solo celos también es inseguridad

En la enfermería...

Ginny: hola Caro

Carol: hola Gin, como estas?

Ginny: bien y tú?

Carol: (sonríe levemente) estaré bien

Ginny: lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado con mi hermano

Carol: está bien... supongo que lo que siente por Luna es muy fuerte

Ginny: lo es

Carol: (suspira) bueno no importa

Ginny: y como está? (dice pasando su mano por los cabellos platinados del chico)

Carol: ahora que estas aquí seguro que está mejor

Ginny: (sonríe)

Carol: mí tía me dijo que ya no está inconsciente solo esta dormido

Ginny: saben cuando va a despertar?

Carol: aún no, te puedes quedar? Es que aún no e almorzado

Ginny: claro

Carol: nos vemos, gracias (se va)

Ginny: (suspira) ya despierta Draco... aunque... cuando despiertes no podré verte, bueno si te veré pero no podré acercarme mi hermano me lo prohibió (dice dándole la espalda)

Draco: (abre levemente los ojos) Gin?

Ginny: (voltea a verlo) Draco?

Draco: ho... hola (dice abriendo completamente los ojos con algo de dificultad)

Ginny: (se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas mientras camina hasta el rubio para abrazarlo)

Draco: auch!

Ginny: hay lo siento (dice separándose) donde te duele? Te traigo algo? Llamo a Poppy?

Draco: Gin estoy bien solo... (dice mientras intentaba sentarse)

Ginny: no te muevas tanto Draco (dice acomodándole los cojines al chico) ahí?

Draco: si, que hacías aquí?

Ginny: te cuidaba! Pero que clase de preguntas es esa!

Draco: cálmate rojita solo bromeaba

Ginny: pues no me parece nada gracioso e estado muy preocupada, por tú culpa no e podido ni comer ni dormir bien... como se te ocurre enfrentarte a un montón de dementores es que acaso no piensas! Y no sonrías!

Draco: realmente estabas muy preocupada (dice haciéndola sentarse junto a él quedando frente a frente)

Ginny: claro que estaba preocupada! (dice con sus ojos brillantes) te caíste de más de 15 metros y yo no sabía lo que te habían echo esos dementores... me asustaste mucho (dice con las lagrimas cubriendo sus mejillas)

Draco: estoy bien rojita (dice acercándola e él) ya princesa tranquila estoy bien (dice abrazándola)

Ginny: (se abraza fuertemente a él mojando levemente su pecho por las lágrimas)

Draco: no te pongas así rojita me das posibilidades para que me aproveche (dice sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de la chica)

Ginny: (se ríe entre sollozos) cállate tonto (se aleja levemente para verlo)

Draco: mírate estas toda horrible (dice limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica)

Ginny: tú tienes la culpa (dice sonriendo) quieres que llame a tus padres?

Draco: aún no, quiero estar un ratito más contigo

Ginny: Carol estuvo aquí hace un rato

Draco: y mis padres?

Ginny: ellos han estado en todo momento aquí, de echo, tú papá te quería llevar a San Mungo y tú mamá no a querido despegarse de ti... lo más seguro es que tú papá la haya obligado a salir de aquí

Draco: mí madre es una exagerada

Ginny: no todas son así?

Draco: creo que si (dice para luego atraerla hacia él)

Ginny: (se ríe) que haces?

Draco: quiero tenerte junto a mí, no puedo?

Ginny: (baja la mirada) Draco hay algo que...

Draco: (levanta el rostro de la chica para acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla)

Narcisa: podríamos haber comido aquí

Lucius: no le va a pasar nada porque no lo estés mirando por una hora

Narcisa: tú como lo sabes? Puede tener una recaída o alguien puede querer hacerle daño

Lucius: lo peor que le puede pasar es que venga Pansy a verlo y lo llene de lápiz labial

Narcisa: (se ríe levemente) no seas así... oh dios

Lucius: ah no, eso si que...

Narcisa: (la tapa la boca a su esposo y lo aleja un poco de la cama de su hijo) ni te atrevas a hacer algo (lo suelta)

Lucius: no puedo creer que MI hijo esté besándose con esa niña

Narcisa: ella no tiene nada de malo es una muy buna chica y quiere mucho a Draco que es lo que importa

Lucius: yo prefiero a la chica Vandergeld

Narcisa: hay por favor si Draco ni conoce a esa niñita

Lucius: pero se la puedo presentar

Narcisa: no, yo quiero que esté con Ginny

Lucius: pero es una Weasley

Narcisa: y que? mejor aún una familia de sangre pura

Lucius: pero los Vandergeld son de clase alta

Narcisa: pero Draco no quiere a esa niña

Lucius: ya lo hablaremos con él

Narcisa: (pone los ojos en blanco) como si fuera a cambiar algo

Ginny: (lo empuja levemente para alejarlo)

Draco: que pasa?

Ginny: ya no puedo verte

Draco: en serio? (dice pasando su mano frente al rostro de la chica)

Ginny: (se ríe) no me refiero a eso tonto

Draco: entonces no me está gustando esta conversación

Ginny: mi hermano me prohibió acercarme a ti

Draco: siempre lo hace y aún así estas aquí

Ginny: Ron me dejó venir a verte hasta que despertaras

Draco: eso no es justo!

Ginny: lo sé... pero se lo prometí

Draco: pero Gin (toma la mano de la chica) yo te quiero, en serio, si quieres puedo probárselo a tú familia

Ginny: eres un Malfoy...

Draco: otra vez con esa estupidez! Me cambio el apellido si quieren

Ginny: (cierra los ojos dejando escapar un par de lagrimas) supongo que tendremos que despedirnos

Draco: pero no es justo Gin...

Ginny: pero yo no puedo hacer nada

Draco: claro que puedes, habla con tus papas

Ginny: no me van a querer escuchar, de donde crees que salió tan cabeza dura mi hermano?

Draco: parece que ya estas resignada y no te interesa lo de nosotros

Ginny: como puedes decir eso!

Draco: es la verdad! Solo te quedas ahí aceptando lo que tú familia te dice

Ginny: son mis padres Draco tengo que obedecerlos

Draco: no, no debes

Ginny: ellos solo quieren que sea feliz

Draco: y yo no te haré feliz! Ni siquiera me dan una oportunidad para demostrárselo

Ginny: es tú apellido

Draco: bueno lo siento pero es lo que soy si quieres estar conmigo deberás aceptarlo y también tus papas

Ginny: Ron no nos va a dejar él dice que debo buscar a alguien que realmente ame y que me corresponda

Draco: y yo soy basura! Si el no puede ver cuando una persona está loca por otra es que está ciego

Ginny: nosotros apenas nos conocemos Draco

Draco: (la mira entre sorprendido y dolido) no es Ron, eres tú la que no ve... por eso es tan fácil para ti alejarte de mí

Ginny: como puedes decir eso! Te dije que me gustabas

Draco: y?

Ginny: y que? que más quieres que te diga?

Draco: no se te ocurre?

Ginny: esto no va a funcionar

Draco: no, tú eres la que no quiere que funcione

Ginny: solo tengo miedo, si? (dice bajando la mirada) lo siento (se va corriendo)

Draco: (se estira en la cama poniendo sus brazos en sus ojos para evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas)

En los pasillos...

Harry: hasta que te encuentro...

Kim: que pasa?

Harry: Remus está aquí

Kim: el amigo de tus padres! Y que pasó? Él sabe algo?

Harry: no sabe quien es

Kim: (suspira) me lo suponía

Harry: hem... bueno me dijo algo

Kim: en serio? Que cosa!

Harry: el nombre de su último novio o al menos del que él sabía

Kim: y quien es?

Harry: Régulus Black

Kim: y ese quien es? Es familiar de tú padrino?

Harry: es su hermano... está muerto

Kim: oh... que pasó?

Harry: era mortifago creo que intentó salir de todo y por eso lo mataron

Kim: quizá se quedó... no, el no es

Harry: tampoco lo creo me dijo que terminaron en 6º y si tú mamá hubiera quedado embarazada tú serías mayor

Kim: (suspira) esperaba que él nos dijera el nombre

Harry: nos quedan los anuarios, aún podemos encontrarlo

Kim: (se sienta en una banca de piedra) pero no podemos saber donde están, nadie quiere ayudarnos... quizá mi papá fue un mortifago que asesinó a miles de personas por eso no me quieren decir

Harry: no lo sé...

Kim: iré a mi habitación (dice levantándose)

Harry: estás bien?

Kim: estaré bien... nos vemos luego (se va)

Harry: (suspira) esto será difícil, Ginny? (dice viendo a la chica correr desesperadamente al lago)

Ginny: (se detiene al llegar a la orilla del lago respirando entrecortadamente)

Harry: (llega junto a la pelirroja) Ginny

Ginny: (voltea asustada pero al ver que era Harry se relaja)

Harry: Gin que te pasó?

Ginny: (suelta un sollozo y lo abraza fuertemente)

Harry: ya Ginny tranquila, todo está bien

Ginny: no, no lo está... (dice entre sollozos desde el pecho del chico)

Harry: alguien te hizo algo?

Ginny: no... es que las cosas no funcionan con Draco

Harry: pero Gin no te aproblemes con eso... cuando él despierte todo se va a arreglar, ese Malfoy te quiere tanto que lucharía contra el mismo Voldemort por ti

Ginny: (se aleja un poco del chico) Draco ya despertó

Harry: oh, entonces ya hablaste con él

Ginny: le dije que tenía prohibido acercarme a él

Harry: Gin no escuches las estupideces que dice Ron si tú y Draco se quieren esté juntos y listo

Ginny: no es tan fácil

Harry: cual es el problema? Y no me vengas con las estupideces de que él es Malfoy y tú Weasley, aparte de eso?

Ginny: tengo miedo

Harry: pero de que Gin? Estabas tan segura antes, que te pasó?

Ginny: yo apenas lo conozco y si me deja luego de la semana? Él es el chico más codiciado del colegio porque fijarse en mí? Quizá planea algo

Harry: oye Gin no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad para probar todo eso?

Ginny: yo no quiero que me haga daño y... (suspira) si solo lo que siento por él es atracción, crees que lo sea?

Harry: me lo estás preguntando?

Ginny: (asiente)

Harry: como quieres que sepa eso

Ginny: por favor Harry necesito ayuda

Harry: pero Gin yo no puedo saber si Draco te atrae o sientes algo más

Ginny: (suspira) supongo que tienes razón

Harry: claro que la tengo

Ginny: porque no eres tú mi hermano? (dice abrazándolo)

Harry: no lo soy porque no quieres tener a tú mamá con un ataque cada vez que me meto en un lío

Ginny: (se ríe)

Ron: menos mal que eras tú (dice llegando hasta ellos respirando agitadamente)

Luna: te dije que era Ginny (dice llegando junto a los chicos)

Harry: que estabas pensando Ronald?

Ron: oye yo te veo desde lejos acercarte a una chica y abrazarla... que quieres que piense?

Ginny: soy tú hermana Ron me deberías reconocer desde lejos

Ron: no tengo tan buena vista, además nadie puede identificarte desde tan lejos

Ginny: Luna pudo

Ron: bueno pero yo no!

Harry: y Hermione?

Luna: fue a hablar con la profesor a Thompson

Harry: pasó algo?

Luna: de echo está celosa

Harry: y que tiene que ver la profesora Thompson?

Ron: es por Samantha

Harry: que! pero si ni siquiera la conozco

Luna: si pero... la vas a conocer... y Hermione no va a estar presente para ver tú reacción

Harry: está loca

Ginny: pobrecita

Harry: iré a buscarla

Ginny: voy contigo

Ron: no! tú te quedas acá, no te creas que no te e visto los ojos

Ginny: (suspira)

Harry: suerte (dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja) nos vemos luego (se va)

Luna: yo los veo luego

Ginny: no te vallas Luna nada de lo que tenga que decirme mi hermano no lo puedes escuchar tú

Luna: mejor no, no me gusta escuchar gritos bye (se va)

Ron: porque tienes los ojos así?

Ginny: e estado mucho rato aquí y el aire del lago me a echo mal

Ron: no me mientas

Ginny: no lo hago

Ron: vamos Ginny... de seguro tiene que ver con Malfoy, sus padres te dijeron algo cuando fuiste hace un rato?

Ginny: no, no e hablado con su padre pero con su mamá me llevo muy bien así que no tengo problema

Ron: (la mira extrañado) entonces que pasó?

Ginny: nada

Ron: por favor Gin deja de mentirme

Ginny: huy! Draco despertó, de acuerdo?

Ron: oh... te despediste entonces?

Ginny: si, lo hice

Ron: que bueno... ahora quieres ir a algún lado?

Ginny: no, no quiero ir a ningún lado

Ron: que te pasa?

Ginny: nada! Déjame en paz Ron

Ron: y ahora a ti que te pasa conmigo

Ginny: que por tú culpa me peleé con Draco

Ron: por eso estas así? Porque te peleaste con ese idiota

Ginny: no es ningún idiota

Ron: no empezaré a discutir eso en todo caso es mucho mejor que hayan peleado, así lo de no hablarse será más fácil

Ginny: pues estás muy equivocado es mucho peor porque yo no quiero estar peleada con él

Ron: y eso ahora en que te afecta?

Ginny: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido) vete de aquí

Ron: claro que me voy... y ahora si que no te quiero ver cerca de ese idiota (se va)

Ginny: (camina hasta quedar bajo un árbol y sentarse apoyada en el tronco)

En los pasillos...

Alyson: es como toda chica normal Hermione... claro que es una loca obsesiva por el quidditch

Hermione: ah si? Y que puesto le gusta?

Alyson: le gusta el de buscador

Hermione: demonios... (dice en un susurro)

Alyson: pero no entiendo a que vienen todas estas preguntas, si ya me sorprende que sepas que tenga una hija

Hermione: es solo... bueno... supe que vendrá el otro año y... me gustaría saber más de ella para tener más que conversar

Alyson: oh gracias Hermione eres muy amable

Harry: aquí estas, hola profesora

Alyson: hola Harry

Harry: Remus me habló de Samantha

Alyson: eso supe de echo ahora estábamos hablando de ella con Hermione

Harry: no sabía que te interesaba saber de ella

Hermione: bueno... solo para tener de que hablar el otro año

Alyson: bueno chicos los dejo (se va)

Harry: ni siquiera vamos a estar en el mismo curso

Hermione: no entiendo de que hablas

Harry: de tú interés en saber sobre Samantha

Hermione: y que tiene si quiero saber algo de ella, no se puede?

Harry: claro que si, pero la pregunta es porque?

Hermione: bueno tú te vas a ir a meter a su casa quiero saber con que clase de chica vas a estar

Harry: (se ríe para luego tomarla de la cintura) estás celosa cierto?

Hermione: no, porque? Tendría que estarlo? Te mostró una foto de ella?

Harry: Hermione estás paranoica no va a pasar nada si conozco a esa chica

Hermione: como lo sabes?

Harry: porque... bueno por que no y listo, porque eres tan insegura Hermy? No deberías serlo

Hermione: (baja la mirada) no puedo evitarlo

Harry: Hermy eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente que conozco y te quiero… no tienes porque pensar que otra puede hacerme cambiar de opinión

Hermione: pero hay chicas que...

Harry: no, no las hay... (dice tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos) desde hoy todas las chicas son hombres para mí, de acuerdo?

Hermione: (se ríe) será algo raro

Harry: si, la verdad que si pero tú me estás haciendo llegar a este punto

Hermione: no lo hagas el problema soy yo y no ayuda mucho que todas las chicas que te persiguen sean bonitas

Harry: Hermione tú eres mejor que cualquiera de ellas y esto (dice poniendo la mano de la chica sobre su corazón) te pertenece solo a ti... así que no te preocupes

Hermione: (sonríe con sus ojos brillantes por las palabras del chico) gracias

Harry: porque? Por decir la verdad? (la besa) te quiero

Hermione: también yo

Harry: y sabes algo... hablaré con Remus quiero pasar la navidad contigo

Hermione: de que hablas?

Harry: que me quedaré aquí contigo además será nuestra primera navidad como novios

Hermione: pero Remus...

Harry: Remus lo entenderá

Hermione: gracias (dice lanzándose a su brazos)

Harry: eso era lo que te tenía mal

Hermione: (asiente) quería estar contigo esta navidad

Harry: hecho

Hermione: podríamos decirle a los demás que se queden también

Harry: claro hasta a Draco

Hermione: (lo mira divertida) quieres juntarlo con Ron?

Harry: quizá puedan arreglar sus diferencias

Hermione: si... claro, la única forma en que lo harían sería a golpes

Harry: pero lo arreglarían

Hermione: (se ríe) mejor volvemos con los chicos

Harry: ir con los demás o quedarte conmigo toda la tarde... mmm... es difícil decisión

Hermione: que me ofreces?

Harry: una romántica estancia en el invernadero nº 8

Hermione: acepto

Harry: vamos (dice tomándola de la mano)

En la enfermería...

Poppy: no, usted se queda recostado

Draco: pero ya estoy bien

Narcisa: Draco tuviste una recaída no estas bien

Draco: solo es un poco de fiebre

Lucius: aunque sea poca tú te quedas ahí

Draco: (se deja caer hacia atrás bufando)

Narcisa: oh no nada de eso jovencito

Lucius: valla! Miren quien está aquí

Narcisa: (rueda los ojos)

Naty: hola

Draco: y esta quien es?

Lucius: Draco! ella es Natalie Vandergeld y a...

Draco: quien!

Lucius: (suspira) Natalie Vandergeld y a estado muy preocupada por ti

Draco: no entiendo porque, yo ni la conocía

Narcisa: te lo dije (le susurra a su esposo en el oído)

Lucius: conversen para que se conozcan entonces, vamos querida (dice tomándola de la mano)

Narcisa: esto es ridículo, claramente a Draco no le interesa esa niña

Lucius: pues quizá ahora que la conozca valla... (ve a su esposa negar levemente) que?

Narcisa: Draco está enamorado y no podrás evitar eso, los sentimientos de tú hijo por Ginny son una de las cosas que no puedes controlar

Lucius: pero ella...

Narcisa: es una Weasley lo sé, pero... por favor Lucius decayó solo por haberse peleado con ella! (mira sobre el hombro de su esposo) Ginny

Lucius: (voltea encontrándose con la pelirroja, se cruza de brazos viéndola de los pies a la cabeza)

Ginny: Draco decayó?

Narcisa: si querida, se puso muy mal y le subió la temperatura

Ginny: (mira a su alrededor para luego acercarse) podría verlo?

Narcisa: claro que si querida

Ginny: (entra a la enfermería)

Draco: entiendes?

Naty: soy de mejor familia que ella!

Draco: bien por ti a mí eso ya no me interesa

Naty: tú papá no te dejará estar con ella

Draco: ese es problema de él yo quiero a Ginny y voy a estar con ella

Naty: te arrepentirás de esto! (se va)

Draco: enana loca

Ginny: tiene mi edad, también soy una enana para ti?

Draco: que haces aquí? (dice viéndola con el ceño fruncido) creí que cuando despertara ya no podrías verme

Ginny: bueno... es que... me preocupé cuando escuché a tú mamá dijo que tuviste una recaída

Draco: mi madre siempre exagera solo es un poco de fiebre

Ginny: (se acerca hasta poner su mano sobre la frente de él) estas ardiendo, esto no es solo un poco de fiebre! (toma una fuente que llena de agua y luego humedece un paño en ella)

Draco: que haces?

Ginny: no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que estés con tú temperatura normal

Draco: (sonríe levemente) tú hermano se va a enojar

Ginny: (sonríe) pues entérate que me importa muy poco lo que diga mi hermano

Draco: (sonríe) en serio?

Ginny: (pone el paño sobre la frente del chico mientras acaricia sus cabellos) totalmente, ahora relájate

Draco: (suspira) no me gusta pelear contigo rojita

Ginny: fue solo por esta ves no volverá a pasar

Draco: quien te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ginny: Harry y Hermione, los escuché hablar y...no sé quizá debamos intentarlo

Draco: pero dijiste que tenías miedo, es de mí?

Ginny: en parte... no me hagas daño

Draco: claro que no (se sienta con algo de dificultad) eres lo más importante que tengo y no te dañaría nunca

Ginny: (lo abraza con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Draco: sé mi novia Gin?

Ginny: (se aleja un poco para mirarlo) en serio?

Draco: tengo cara de estar bromando?

Ginny: (sonríe para luego besarlo) claro que si

Draco: (sonríe, le iba a decir algo pero un grito de felicidad los interrumpió)

Ginny: (sale encontrándose con Narcisa y Lucius)

Narcisa: lo lamento

Ginny: yo mejor me voy (dice sonriendo)

Draco: aún tengo fiebre dijiste que no te irías hasta que se me pasara!

Ginny: (sonríe) permiso (dice volviendo con Draco)

Narcisa: vamos

Lucius: (niega)

Narcisa: dale una oportunidad para que te demuestre que es tan digna de tú hijo como lo es esa Vandergeld

Lucius: (suspira) de acuerdo

Narcisa: (sonríe tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo frente a la cama de su hijo) como está?

Ginny: mucho mejor... creo que solo era tensión lo que lo mantenía con fiebre

Narcisa: la tristeza habrá sido

Draco: madre! (dice viéndola significativamente)

Narcisa: (sonríe)

Ginny: de seguro mañana podrás salir

Draco: mañana? Pero ya estoy bien

Ginny: quizá pero sigues propenso a otra recaída de seguro Poppy querrá darte una poción

Lucius: sabes bastante

Ginny: debo saberlo si quiero entrar a estudiar para medimaga

Narcisa: que especialidad?

Ginny: pediatría

Narcisa: es bueno saberlo (dice viendo a su hijo)

Draco: madre por favor (dice sonrojado)

Lucius: y hasta el momento tienes las notas adecuadas?

Ginny: si señor, de echo son mejores

Lucius: y tú? (dice viendo a su hijo)

Draco: yo que tengo?

Lucius: para entrar a auror se necesitan muy buenas notas, las tienes?

Draco: no lo sé, supongo... eso no lo ven cuando uno sale?

Narcisa: pero al menos debes tener un registro para tener una idea de que debes mejorar

Draco: a mí me va bien en todo

Ginny: pues en herbología no (dice haciendo que se recostara)

Lucius: eso es triste

Draco: no es mi culpa

Narcisa: claro hijo...

Ginny: yo puedo ayudarte se me da muy bien esa materia

Draco: pero tú estas un curso más abajo rojita

Ginny: lo cual no quiere decir que no sepa tú materia

Más tarde...

Luna: y esas caras?

Hermione: Harry fue a hablar con Remus, se va a quedar aquí para navidad

Luna: que bien... y tú Gin?

Ginny: (se muerde nerviosa el labio inferior) es que...

Hermione: pasó algo malo?

Ginny: no, todo lo contrario

Luna: y que pasó?

Ginny: con Draco somos novios

Hermione: bromeas?

Ginny: (niega)

Luna: es grandioso, pero no decías en la mañana que no lo verías más por lo que dijo Ron?

Ginny: lo sé, pero yo lo quiero y quiero estar con él ya no me interesa lo que diga mi hermano

Hermione: me parece muy bien Gin pero creo que deberías decirle a tus padres antes de que Ron lo haga

Ginny: lo sé, la escribiré luego de la cena

Luna: lo van a esconder por un tiempo?

Ginny: no creo... es que vamos juntos al baile entonces todos nos verán

Hermione: mucho mejor que lo digan debe ser horrible esconderse

Luna: cierto

Naty: y sus padres me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos pero como yo me voy a Francia tuve que rechazar la invitación

Kim: y hablaste con su mamá dicen que es muy fina al menos eso se ve

Naty: claro que es fina es una de las mujeres más elegante de toda la sociedad mágica, y claro que hablé con ella me adora

Lavender: y su padre! De seguro que él te cuesta más agradarle

Naty: todo lo contrario le agradé de inmediato y no por mí apellido, por supuesto que no

Kim: y que tal con Draco?

Naty: bueno aún nada porque no a despertado pero ya nos presentarán y dentro de muy poco verán que estaré comprometida con Draco Malfoy

Ginny: eso es mentira! Draco está despierto y la tía apenas la soporta la estrangulo antes de que se atreva a acercarse de nuevo a Draco

Luna: de nuevo?

Ginny: hoy fue a hablar con Draco y él no la tomó en cuenta y la devolvió por donde se había venido

Hermione: no me extraña, esa niña es una mentirosa!

Luna: deja que la pobrecita sea feliz en su mundo de ensueño

Ginny: (sonríe) y mi hermano con Harry?

Hermione: Harry está con Remus

Luna: no sé donde está Ron desapareció hace un rato y ya me está preocupando que no venga a cenar

Hermione: quizá está en la sala común o Harry le pidió que lo acompañara

Luna: quizá (dice no pudiendo evitar ver a la mesa de slytherin notando que Carol no estaba)

Cerca del lago...

Ron: (suspira para luego acercarse al lugar en donde estaba sentada la chica)

Carol: en serio Blaise estaré bien

Ron: no soy Blaise

Carol: (voltea rápidamente para verlo) que haces aquí?

Ron: podemos hablar?

Carol: (se levanta) yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Ron: Carol por favor (dice tomándola de la mano) escúchame

Carol: Ron yo tengo todo muy claro, tú estas con Luna y yo... bueno yo no importo

Ron: Carol no, no es así yo te quiero en serio pero... las cosas con Luna bueno...

Carol: (evita la mirada del chico) no quiero saber nada más Ron

Ron: Caro yo no te quiero perder por favor al menos seamos amigos

Carol: yo no puedo ser tú amiga Ron yo estoy enamorada de ti

Ron: (suspira) yo...

Carol: tú estas con Luna y está bien, ustedes se quieren y debían intentarlo de nuevo... yo estaré bien

Ron: no es justo...

Carol: así son las cosas (dice soltándose) nos veremos (se va)

Ron: (suspira)

Harry: estas en problemas

Ron: ni que lo digas... no quería hacerle daño

Harry: yo no me refería a eso (dice sentándose junto al pelirrojo)

Ron: a que entonces?

Harry: que tú la quieres

Ron: claro que la quiero no sé como pero llegamos a conocernos mucho por eso duele perderla

Harry: pero la quieres como? Como a Hermione o como a Luna?

Ron: (lo queda mirando unos segundos) como Hermione obviamente

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo... vamos a cenar? (pregunta levantándose)

Ron: bien (se levanta) de todas formas a que iba esa pregunta?

Harry: a nada Ron olvídalo

Ron: pero quiero saber

Harry: luego lo sabrás...

Ron: ok, oye

Harry: dime

Ron: tú confías en Malfoy?

Harry: (sonríe) creo que si Ron

Ron: crees... o confías en él?

Harry: confío en él

Ron: pero completamente? Me refiero, le confiarías tú vida?

Harry: si Ron

Ron: y... si tuvieras una hermana, se la confiarías?

Harry: (sonríe) creo que si Ron

Ron: crees o lo harías, porque con un creo no me basta

Harry: estoy seguro Ron

Ron: (suspira)

Harry: porque lo preguntas?

Ron: Ginny está muy mal... quizá... no sé, puede que le de una oportunidad a Malfoy

Harry: es una gran idea, de seguro Gin te hace un monumento

Ron: supongo que si (dice entrando al gran comedor)

Harry: porque no se lo dices al tiro hará la cena más agradable

Ron: claro

Harry: (se sienta junto a su novia)

Ron: podemos hablar?

Ginny: sobre que? (dice evitando su mirada)

Ron: Malfoy

Ginny: me lo dejaste todo muy claro en el lago

Ron: olvida lo que te dije en el lago... yo... le daré una oportunidad a Malfoy para que demuestre si te quiere tanto como dice

Ginny: hablas en serio Ron?

Ron: (asiente) no quiero estar peleando contigo y menos que estés triste

Ginny: (lo abraza) gracias Ron... no sabes lo que significa para mí... gracias, gracias, gracias!

Ron: está bien tranquila

Ginny: (se aleja) no le dirás a los papas entonces

Ron: no, pero creo tu si deberías decirles en especial a mamá sabes que le gusta enterarse de estas cosas

Ginny: claro que si les escribiré luego de cenar Ron lo prometo

Ron: bien

Hermione: bien echo Ron

Luna: fue una muy buena decisión amor (dice besándolo)

Harry: y que harás ahora Gin?

Ginny: (mira sonriendo a Luna y a Hermione) supongo que hablaré con Draco

Ron: que el hurón ese no se pase

Ginny: no lo hará hermano y no le digas hurón

Luna: ahora podrás taparle la boca a Natalie

Harry: porque?

Hermione: anda inventando cosas que no son ciertas entre ella y Draco

Ginny: y con la tía

Ron: (la mira extrañada) tía?

Ginny: si... es que... nos llevamos muy bien (dice sonriendo) como sea ojalá Draco salga pronto y desenmascare a esa resbalosa

Luna: celosa

Ginny: oye! (dice sonrojada) solo lo protejo

Hermione: claro... protegerlo se llama ahora

Harry: habló la reina de la protección

Hermione: que gracioso

Harry: es broma amor

Luna: hablando de protección, donde estabas Ron?

Ron: (levanta la mirada de su comida) que?

Luna: donde estabas antes de venir aquí

Ron: oh... bueno... hem...

Harry: conmigo, me acompañó a hablar con Dumbledor

Ron: si, eso

Hermione: tú no habías ido a hablar con Remus?

Harry: lo hice, pero él me dijo que tenía que hablar con Dumbledor

Hermione: y que te dijo Remus?

Harry: me dijo que si queríamos podíamos ir los dos con él pero si decidimos quedarnos aquí está bien

Ginny: porque no van? No tiene sentido quedarse aquí encerrado

Hermione: tendría que preguntarle a mis padres

Harry: de acuerdo

Ron: y tú Lunita irás con nosotros?

Luna: quieres que valla?

Ron: claro que si

Luna: y no te molesta que valla mi papá?

Ron: no me molesta me da miedo

Luna: (sonríe) le escribiré

Ginny: genial

Harry: tú podrías invitar a Draco a la Madriguera

Ginny: ja-ja-ja pero que gracioso

Ron: lo asesinan antes de saludar

Hermione: ve tú con los Malfoy entonces Gin

Todos: (se le quedan mirando)

Hermione: que?

Luna: es buena idea

Ron: estas loca Hermione mi hermana no se va a meter a esa casa!

Hermione: solo era un opción

Ron: además aún no son novios así que no se tendría porque hacer ese tipo de invitaciones

Harry: pero de aquí a navidad de seguro que lo son

Ron: no lo sabemos

Ginny: puede que si...

Ron: aún no Gin apenas me estoy acostumbrando

Luna: bueno... veré que puedo hacer

Luna: (se levanta) chicos me estoy muriendo de sueño

Ron: te acompaño, yo ya terminé

Luna: buenas noches

H, H y G: bye!

Ron: los veo luego (toma a Luna de la mano y se va)

Ginny: yo también termine (dice levantándose) voy a la enfermería (se va corriendo)

Hermione: vamos a la sala común?

Harry: hem... claro, me esperas en la sala común?

Hermione: claro (camina a la salida)

Kim: adiós Hermione (dice medio cantadito)

Hermione: (apreta fuertemente sus puños y se va)

Harry: que pasa?

Kim: Lavender me dijo que había escuchado a Gin y a su amiga slytherin hablar de unos anuarios

Harry: en serio? Pero... no todos saben de los anuarios?

Kim: si, pero las escuchó decir que se habían estado riendo de los peinados lo que quiere decir que los vieron

Harry: les vas a preguntar?

Kim: de echo quería saber si tú le podrías preguntar al respecto

Harry: claro, mañana le pregunto

Kim: (sonríe) por fin una pista clara me estaba empezando a desesperar

Harry: oye te dije que lo encontraríamos o no?

Kim: si, muchas gracias

Harry: para eso son los amigos

Kim: (baja la mirada) si, los amigos

Harry: bueno me tengo que ir

Kim: claro nos vemos

Harry: (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Kim: (suspira)

Lavender: animo amiga estoy segura de que lograrás quitárselo a Hermione

Kim: eso espero

Naty: claramente eres mucho mejor que Granger

Kim: si es así, porque aún sigue con ella?

Parvati: se llama amor

Naty: vete de aquí

Parvati: yo solo contestaba la pregunta, por cierto Draco despertó en la mañana buenas noches (se va)

K y L: (se le quedan mirando a Naty)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, lamento mucho la demora... de todas formas de ahora en adelante me demoraré un poco más entre capitulos y creo que voy a fijarme también en los reviews. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo Dieciséis_**

Al otro día... (Lunes 30 de Octubre)

Hermione: que, que! (dice viendo el fichero de la sala común)

Ginny: buenos días Herms... hay que sueño, que pasa?

Hermione: que no hay clases (dice volteando a verla)

Ginny: que genial!

Hermione: en parte, pero podrían haber avisado antes y no nos hubiéramos levantado tan temprano

Ginny: al menos tendremos el día para conseguir disfraz

Hermione: es cierto... por dios es cierto! No tengo disfraz

Ginny: bueno pero ahora podemos ir a verlos yo tampoco tengo

Hermione: preguntémosle a Luna si tiene y si no, que venga con nosotros

Ron: buenos días... (suspira) lista para pociones?

Hermione: no hay clases Ron

Ron: que! (se acerca al anuncio) y hasta ahora me lo dicen! Yo me vuelvo a dormir (dice volteando y yéndose por las escaleras)

Ginny: Ron! (lo sigue junto con Hermione) oye tienes que comprar tú disfraz

Hermione: (toca a la puerta) abre Ron

Dean: pasen (dice abriendo)

Ginny: Ronald Weasley sal de ahí ahora (dice parada junto a la cama de su hermano)

Ron: déjame dormir Gin

Seamus: que pasa? (dice mientras hacía su cama)

Hermione: no hay clases hoy dejaron el día para comprar los disfraces para mañana

Ron: como que disfraces? (dice sentándose)

Ginny: (se sienta junto al pelirrojo) para la fiesta de Hallowen

Ron: cuando dijeron algo de un disfraz?

Neville: que sentido tendría una fiesta de Hallowen sin disfraz?

Ginny: exacto

Ron: no es posible ya suficiente tengo con ponerme la maldita túnica para ahora conseguir un disfraz

Dean: y la gracia de la fiesta de mañana es que debes ponerte de acuerdo con tú pareja para elegir disfraz

Ron: anúncienme como enfermo (dice volviéndose a tapar)

Ginny: no vas a dejar a Luna ir sola puede ponerse algo muy sexy y tú no estarás ahí para protegerla

Ron: (se destapa la cabeza) te dijo de que se quería disfrazar?

Ginny: no, lo tiene que decidir contigo

Ron: de acuerdo (dice sentándose) pero más vale que sea algo que cubra

Seamus: mientras no elijan a Tarzán y Jane (dice riendo para luego salir de la pieza junto a Dean y Neville)

Ron: y esos quienes son?

Ginny: da igual pero no se lo pongas como opción a Luna porque conociéndola lo consideraría

Ron: bueno (se levanta) ustedes contrólense!

Hermione: solo lo despertaba (dice separándose de los labios de su novio)

Ginny: ya tienen pensado de que se van a disfrazar?

Harry: yo no sé

Hermione: lo veremos viendo los disfraces en Hogsmeade

Ron: y tú?

Ginny: no sé... ya veré

Ron: cuidado con lo que te pones Ginevra

Ginny: lo que digas hermano, pero no puedo asegurarte nada porque tengo que elegirlo con mi pareja

Ron: la cual es?

Hermione: es un poco obvio, no crees Ron?

Ron: (suspira) que no se aproveche ese hurón

Ginny: no molestes hermano y cámbiate para ir a Hogsmeade

Ron: pero tenemos todo el día, podemos ir mas tarde y dormir ahora?

Hermione: vamos Ron si vas temprano terminas antes y en la tarde puedes dormir todo lo que quieres, tú también Harry ya levántate

Harry: no quiero hace mucho frío y Hogsmeade va a estar lleno

Ron: es cierto y conociéndolas a ti (dice indicando a la pelirroja) y a Luna se van a probar todos los disfraces de la tienda

Ginny: no es cierto

Ron: claro...

Harry: son las 8 de la mañana, no podemos al menos ir a las 9 o 10?

Hermione: (suspira) de acuerdo, pero a las 10 tienen que estar listos

Ginny: pero Herms...

Harry: gracias Hermy (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Ron: eres la mejor (se acuesta de nuevo)

Ginny: supongo que tendré que esperar, iré a ver a Draco, vienes Herms?

Hermione: yo...

Harry: no, ella se queda conmigo (dice tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él)

Ginny: de acuerdo, nos vemos (se va)

Hermione: no me voy a quedar aquí

Harry: es cierto anda a cambiarte el uniforme y vuelves

Hermione: Harry...

Harry: y que vas a hacer todo este tiempo?

Hermione: puedo ir a la biblioteca o estudiar en mi habitación

Ron: quédate aquí Herms puedes estudiar otro día (se escucha la voz amortiguada del pelirrojo debido a las sabanas que cubrían su rostro)

Harry: lo vez, vamos quédate aquí

Hermione: (sonríe) de acuerdo... pero me iré a cambiar

Harry: de acuerdo!

En la enfermería...

Draco: que haces aquí tan temprano?

Ginny: quería verte, no puedo?

Draco: claro que si, pero no deberías estar en clases?

Ginny: hoy tenemos día libre para comprar los disfraces para mañana

Draco: mañana?

Ginny: si, el baile de Hallowen

Draco: ah cierto...

Ginny: irás cierto?

Draco: no lo sé...

Ginny: pero se supone que hoy sales de aquí deberías estar bien para mañana en la noche

Draco: oye y... bueno si pudiera ir... nosotros... tú... tú querrías ir conmigo?

Ginny: eso yo ya lo tenía asumido (dice sonriendo) soy tú novia después de todo, no?

Draco: y que no se te olvide

Ginny: tus papas están de acuerdo con esto?

Draco: claro que si mi madre llegó a gritar de felicidad

Ginny: pero y tú papá?

Draco: bueno él... él será un poco más difícil de convencer

Ginny: pero lo que a él le molesta es que soy una Weasley y por más meritos que haga jamás dejaré de serlo

Draco: tendrá que aguantarse sus comentarios clasistas

Ginny: y que hay de Natalie?

Draco: que pasa con ella?

Ginny: es que está interesada en ti y es una Vandergeld, es muy bonita también...

Draco: es una enana insoportable y no me interesa

Ginny: a tú papá le agradó mucho

Draco: le agradó su apellido, de seguro ni siquiera se acuerda de su nombre

Ginny: está bien

Draco: oye no creerás que me interesa la enana insoportable

Ginny: no lo sé, estuviste con Parkinson supongo que te gustan un poco las insoportables

Draco: yo no estuve con Pansy

Ginny: pero si...

Draco: la invité a un baile y ella se me pega como lapa nada más... bueno quizá algo más pero nada serio

Ginny: (suspira)

Draco: que pasa?

Ginny: te has acostado con ella cierto?

Draco: tenemos que hablar de esto?

Ginny: claro que si! Ahora contéstame

Draco: si

Ginny: huy! Estúpida asquerosa, fuiste su primera vez?

Draco: y eso importa?

Ginny: si y mucho, fuiste o no?

Draco: no

Ginny: bien...

Draco: podemos parar el tema?

Ginny: si

Draco: ya sabes que disfraz vas a ocupar?

Ginny: vi uno muy lindo de hada

Draco: pero si tú vas de hada yo que tendría que ponerme?

Ginny: mmm... no lo sé, y si vamos de elfos!

Draco: tendría que ocupar mallas!

Ginny: te verías muy bien

Draco: no voy a ponerme mallas!

Ginny: (suspira) a ti se te ocurre algo?

Draco: no mucho en verdad

Poppy: valla visita tan temprano?

Ginny: hola

Poppy: viene a buscarlo?

Ginny: puede salir ya?

Poppy: si, solo tómese esta última poción

Draco: todo sea por salir (dice para luego tomarse la poción la cual no sabía muy bien al parecer debido a la mueca que hizo el rubio) ya?

Poppy: si, puede irse (se va)

Draco: por fin

Ginny: toma anda a cambiarte no querrás salir en pijama de aquí (dice pasándole una muda de ropa que había en una mesa)

Draco: dame 5 minutos (dice tomando su ropa) por cierto (toma la mejilla de la chica acercarla a él y besarla) no me habías besado (se va al baño)

Ginny: (sonríe)

Narcisa: Ginny!

Ginny: hola señora Malfoy

Narcisa: y Draco?

Ginny: se está cambiando de ropa, Poppy ya lo dejó salir

Narcisa: que bien! lo venía a buscar para tomar desayuno pero no estaba segura si lo darían de alta, quieres acompañarnos?

Ginny: no quiero molestar de seguro querrán estar en familia

Narcisa: por lo mismo te invito, eres la novia de Draco no?

Ginny: si

Narcisa: entonces eres parte de la familia

Ginny: gracias

Draco: hola madre (dice saliendo con unos jeans, un sweater negro y el pelo despeinado)

Ginny: (lo mira con la boca levemente abierta)

Narcisa: te sientes mejor?

Draco: mucho mejor, gracias (dice para luego mirar a Ginny)

Ginny: (al sentir la mirada del chico niega levemente para salir del trance)

Narcisa: bien tú padre nos está esperando para desayunar

Draco: oh... pero... y Ginny madre?

Narcisa: también viene

Draco: (sonríe y toma la mano de la pelirroja)

Por otro lado...

Hermione: despierta dormilón (dice pasando su dedo por la nariz del chico)

Harry: mmm... (arruga la nariz entre sueños)

Hermione: vamos Harry despierta ya son las 10:30

Harry: un poquito más

Hermione: te di media hora más

Harry: (se pasa la mano por los ojos) estoy muy cómodo

Hermione: también yo pero tenemos que levantarnos

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo

Hermione: (le empieza a dar besitos) ya dormilón levántate (dice alejándose cada vez más)

Harry: (por ir siguiendo los labios de su novia quedó sentado en la cama) así da gusto levantarse

Hermione: vamos (dice tomándolo del brazo)

Harry: y como levantamos a Ron?

Hermione: no sé, pero yo no lo voy a besar

Harry: no pensaba que lo hicieras

(Tocan a la puerta)

Harry: (se mete a la cama) ve tú

Hermione: (abre la puerta) hola Luna pasa

Luna: hola, ya despertaron?

Hermione: solo Harry

Luna: hola

Harry: hola Luna

Luna: despertaré a Ron

Hermione: ok, tú mientras deberías bañarte y vestirte

Harry: me esperas aquí?

Hermione: si

Harry: bien (toma sus cosas) no se te ocurra ponerte a ordenar

Hermione: pues hace mucha falta

Harry: de todas formas (la besa y entra al baño)

Hermione: (suspira sentándose en la cama)

Luna: (sonríe pasando sus dedos por el cabello que caía sobre la frente del pelirrojo) Ronnie... amor despierta

Ron: mmm...

Luna: (pasa su dedo por la nariz del chico)

Ron: para Pig... (dice entre sueños pasando su mano por su nariz)

Luna: (sonríe) es tarde Ron tienes que levantarte

Ron: (voltea dándole la espalda a la chica)

Luna: (se apoya un poco más en la cama empezando a besar el cuello del chico)

Ron: (sonríe) Luna...

Luna: si?

Ron: (voltea a verla) que haces?

Luna: soy tú nuevo despertador

Ron: me gusta este despertador (dice tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hasta besarla)

Luna: Ron... (dice entre besos) ahora no... Hermione está aquí (dice al sentir la mano del chico bajo su sweater)

Ron: está bien

Luna: de acuerdo ahora levántate e iremos a desayunar

Ron: ok, pero me esperas aquí

Luna: como digas

Ron: (se levanta) hola Herms

Hermione: aleluya

Ron: que graciosa

Hermione: mejor te apuras si no te quieres quedar sin desayuno

Ron: (frunce el ceño) puedo?

Hermione: no tendrás el desayuno todo el día Ron

Ron: ok, ok ya voy (dice tomando sus cosas y entrando al baño)

Luna: eres mala

Hermione: lo sé, pero si no lo hacía no se iba a apurar nunca

Luna: es cierto, ordenamos un poco?

Hermione: que bueno que lo dijiste

Luna: (sonríe)

Por otro lado...

Ginny: fue un desastre Draco, soy una idiota

Draco: claro que no, todo está bien no pasa nada

Ginny: bien? boté el jugo, la mermelada y los huevos... sin contar que ocupé mal los servicios

Draco: no es tú culpa tú no sabias

Ginny: tú papá me odia

Draco: claro que no solo es difícil

Ginny: quizá deba irme

Draco: nada de eso, ahora nos tomamos un chocolate y tú y yo nos iremos al pueblo a ver lo del disfraz

Ginny: quizá no debas salir

Draco: Gin ya estoy bien puedo ir

Ginny: tú mamá no te dejará

Draco: ya veremos

Ginny: y ella está haciendo el chocolate?

Draco: mi madre? Ella no cocina ese tipo de cosas solo supervisa de que se haga

Ginny: no sabe cocinar?

Draco: claro que si, fue criada para ser una buena esposa tiene que saber cocinar

Ginny: la criaron?

Draco: si, desde pequeña no mostró mucho interés en las artes oscuras pero tenía su belleza... mis abuelos decidieron que ella sería la encargada de unir el apellido con otro igual o más prestigioso

Ginny: los Malfoy

Draco: exacto, porque sabes que los Malfoy somos el apellido más prestigioso en la clase mágica alta

Ginny: pero del lado oscuro

Draco: bueno... si

Ginny: porque yo tengo entendido que los Potter son la familia más prestigiosa

Draco: (suspira) lo sé, pero ahora que no estamos del lado oscuro debemos estar cerca con los Potter

Ginny: bueno eso no importa

Draco: tienes razón

Narcisa: quieren chocolate?

G y D: si por favor

Narcisa: sirve Dobby (dice sentándose en un sillón)

Dobby: si señora (dice acercándose a los chicos y luego a ella) que hago con el que sobra señora?

Narcisa: deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego retírate

Dobby: si señora

Narcisa: estas bien Ginny?

Ginny: (levanta la mirada para verla) hem... si

Draco: iremos al pueblo con Ginny

Narcisa: no pensarás salir con este frío

Ginny: te dije que es mejor que te quedes

Draco: pero tenemos que ir ambos

Lucius: pasa algo? (dice sentándose junto a su esposa)

Narcisa: Draco quiere ir al pueblo

Lucius: estas loco? Acabas de salir de enfermería

Draco: pero tenemos que ir a ver los disfraces para mañana

Narcisa: solo eso? No tiene que ir al pueblo para eso llamaré a Coco y les hará los trajes que quieran

Draco: puede venir

Lucius: claro que puede trabaja para nosotros, le mandaré una lechuza para decirle que venga (dice levantándose y yéndose de ahí)

Ginny: pero yo... no podré pagarle

Narcisa: quien dijo algo de pagar?

Ginny: pero...

Draco: tómalo como un regalo o un premio por aguantarme tanto tiempo

Ginny: yo... no sé... no quiero abusar

Narcisa: nada de eso, además no puedes arriesgarte a llegar con un disfraz igual al de otra chica

Ginny: eso sería horrible

Narcisa: claro que si

Lucius: listo

Más tarde...

Ron: van en el traje 58

Harry: Hermy va en el 59

Ron: (suspira) no puede ser tan difícil elegir algo Luna

Luna: es que todo me queda mal

Ron: sal con el que tienes ahora... no me has dejado ver ninguno

Luna: prometes no reírte? (dice solo asomando su cabeza)

Ron: lo prometo

Luna: tú también Harry

Harry: claro, lo prometo

Luna: (suspira) bien ahí voy... (dice saliendo ante ellos con un traje de Hawaiana con la falda de tiritas, un peto y una corona de flores)

Harry: wuau! Luna te ves preciosa

Luna: gracias (dice sonriendo) Ron?

Harry: no le dices nada Ron

Ron: (cierra levemente la boca y parpadea) tú no te puedes poner eso!

Luna: porque no? me veo mal?

Ron: te ves preciosa! Pero muestra mucho

Luna: hay Ron me asustaste, llevaré este (dice volteando al probador)

Ron: (se levanta rápidamente y la toma por la mano) Lunita

Luna: a mi me gusta Ron

Ron: no, si a mí también pero... (la toma por la cintura) tiene que mostrar tanto?

Luna: yo no lo diseñé Ron

Ron: pero...

Luna: por fis quiero llevarlo

Ron: pero... y yo que?

Luna: bueno según sé tú llevarías solo una de estas faldas

Ron: que!

Luna: ah si! Y una corona

Ron: y nada más!

Luna: no

Ron: no me voy a poner una falda

Luna: me lo imaginé así que se me ocurrió que puedes usar unos pantalones blancos y una de esas camisas Hawaiana de muchos colores

Ron: eso suena mucho mejor

Luna: genial (entra al probador)

Ron: (suspira)

Harry: te habrías visto muy gracioso con falda (dice riendo)

Ron: ja-ja-ja veamos que se le ocurre a Herms

Harry: la cual ni siquiera a hablado, Hermy estas bien?

Hermione: no!

Harry: (se levanta) puedo entrar?

Hermione: si

Harry: (entra al probador el cual estaba lleno de trajes) y ninguno de estos te gustó?

Hermione: (niega) me veo horrible con todos

Harry: no te puedo decir nada porque no me dejaste verte con ninguno

Hermione: es que me veo horrible

Harry: quizá haya otra tienda para ver

Hermione: ya las vimos todas

Harry: y no vas a elegir ninguno?

Hermione: no me gusta ninguno

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo, pero tenemos un problema

Hermione: lo sé, lo solucionare lo juro

Harry: de acuerdo (toma algunos trajes) iré a dejar estos (sale del probador)

Ron: y cual eligió?

Harry: ninguno (dice mientras colgaba los disfraces)

Luna: entonces que van a hacer?

Hermione: ya pensaré algo (dice saliendo con el resto de los trajes)

Ron: pero ya vimos todas las tiendas

Hermione: lo sé, aún tenemos toda la tarde y casi todo el día de mañana

Luna: si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo

Hermione: gracias

Harry: podemos ver otra vez las tiendas

Hermione: no, volvamos al castillo ya es tarde

Ron: si, ya hay que ir a almorzar y tengo que buscar a Gin

Luna: talvez está por las tiendas

Harry: yo no la vi en ninguna

Hermione: la buscaremos en el castillo quizá Draco aún no sale de la enfermería y ella está ahí

Ron: en ese caso vamonos rápido

Luna: iré a pagar

En el castillo... (en la oficina del director)

Remus: no puede ser posible

Dumbledor: ya me lo han confirmado dos de nuestros infiltrados

Alyson: pero si Voldemort está vivo, porque no a atacado?

Dumbledor: tienen su cuerpo agonizando necesitan hacer un hechizo muy poderoso para recuperarlo

Remus: podemos detenerlo?

Dumbledor: no hay de que preocuparse el hechizo necesita de sangre nueva pero heredad de él

Alyson: un hijo?

Dumbledor: exacto, y él no tiene herederos

Remus: quiere decir que no tiene salvación

Dumbledor: exactamente

Alyson: pero entonces porque retienen el cuerpo?

: aún tienen esperanzas

Remus: Bill, que haces aquí?

Bill: Dumbledor me lo pidió

Alyson: tienen esperanzas?

Bill: si, según sé han estado probando el hechizo con la sangre de sus seguidores más fuertes para nuestra suerte no a funcionado con ninguno

Dumbledor: y no funcionará, solo podrá recibir sangre de su heredero... de todas formas necesito algunos aurores en los alrededores quizá intenten atacar para quitarle sangre a Harry

Remus: la cual no serviría, cierto?

Dumbledor: no, pero están tan empeñados que agotarán todos sus recursos y Harry es uno de ellos

Bill: le avisaré a Alastor

Dumbledor: claro, Remus cuéntale a Harry

Remus: se lo digo todo, incluso que puede venir por él?

Dumbledor: si todo, se lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir

Remus: de acuerdo (sale junto a Bill y Alyson) hem... Alyson él es Bill Weasley

Bill: encantado, Tonks llegará en cualquier momento a Hogsmeade yo fuera su novio la iría a buscar

Remus: (sonríe de medio lado) pero no lo eres

Bill: adiós (se va)

Alyson: que fue eso?

Remus: ese chico está loco por Tonks y sé que a ella también le gusta

Alyson: pero entonces porque sale contigo

Remus: Bill sale con una francesa, Tonks por olvidarlo empezó a salir conmigo

Alyson: solo por eso?

Remus: bueno luego de un tiempo nos tomamos cariño y...

Alyson: bien! no quiero saberlo

Remus: (se ríe) no estarás celosa?

Alyson: debería?

Remus: claro que no

Alyson: hablarás con ella?

Remus: por supuesto que si, ella sabe todo sobre ti lo entenderá muy bien antes que todo Tonks es mi mejor amiga

Alyson: me gustaría verla, la última vez que la vi tenía apenas 7 años

Remus: luego de que yo hable con ella puedes verla

Alyson: de acuerdo

Remus: creo que iré a Hogsmeade entonces

Alyson: de acuerdo

Remus: nos vemos luego (la besa y se va)

Luego en el gran comedor...

Ron: en serio esa niña se está pasando

Hermione: no es una niña Ronald

Ron: es mi hermanita y tengo que velar por ella

Harry: ahí viene

Ginny: hola todos! (se sienta junto a Hermione frente a los chicos)

Ron: menos mal, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Ginny: con Draco

Ron: y haciendo que? si se puede saber

Ginny: salió de la enfermería así que fuimos a desayunar con sus padres

Hermione: valla eres parte de la familia ya

Ron: y eso hicieron toda la mañana, desayunar?

Ginny: no, vino la diseñadora de los Malfoy para hacernos los disfraces

Hermione: en serio?

Ginny: fue fantástico me preguntó que me gustaría, me tomó mis medidas, trajo unas telas hermosas

Harry: ósea que tienen listos los disfraces

Ginny: si!

Ron: supongo que tú disfraz cubre todo

Ginny: bueno se ven las piernas

Ron: que tanto?

Ginny: mas o menos como la falda de las animadoras

Hermione: ese largo está bien, no Ron?

Ron: supongo que si

Harry: claro que si Ron, y de que son los disfraces?

Ginny: se supone que yo soy un hada acuática

Hermione: oh e leído sobre ellas son muy hermosas

Ron: y el hurón será el hada real? (dice sonriendo)

Ginny: no, Draco irá como los antiguos magos que manejaban la naturaleza

Ron: con taparrabo?

Ginny: no tan antiguos Ron, pero de todas formas lo verán mañana ¿ustedes encontraron ya disfraz?

Harry: solo Ron y Luna

Hermione: irán de Hawaianos

Ginny: ocuparás una de esas faldas tradicionales (dice intentando no reír)

Ron: no (dice con el ceño fruncido) Luna dijo que podía ir con unos pantalones blancos y una de esas camisas Hawaianas con muchos colores

Ginny: tiene razón... aunque te hubieras visto muy lindo con la falda

Ron: muy graciosa

Hermione: Luna se ve preciosa con el traje

Ginny: que ganas de verla, y tú?

Hermione: no encontré nada

Ginny: nada?

Harry: dijo que todos le quedaban mal

Ron: y no podemos opinar porque no se mostró con ninguno

Ginny: tendremos que ir las dos mañana

Harry: yo también no? tampoco tengo traje

Ginny: (lo mira unos segundos) sabes... no, nosotras elegiremos ambos trajes y cuando veas a Hermione te llevarás una sorpresa

Harry: me parece pero... no la quiero vestida de Eva ni nada parecido y yo quiero llevar pantalones o por último unos bermudas

Ginny: como digas

Hermione: Gin me probé todos los trajes que me llamaron la atención y ninguno me quedaba bien

Ginny: eres muy insegura Herms de seguro yo te encuentro algo perfecto

Hermione: pero...

Harry: vamos preciosa no pierdes nada

Hermione: (sonríe, la había llamado preciosa) de acuerdo

Ginny: genial!

Harry: y Draco no vendrá a almorzar?

Ginny: se suponía que si, es que los tíos se iban supongo que se estará despidiendo

Ron: y no fuiste a despedirlos? (dice irónico)

Ginny: me despedí de ellos pero supuse que era mejor dejarlos solos

Hermione: en todo caso sabremos cuando llegue al escuchar los gritos

Ron: gritos?

Justo en ese momento varias chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas, otras corrían como locas a la entrada del gran comedor...

Hermione: lo ves?

Ron: hurón pintamonos

Harry: no creo que lo haga a propósito

Ginny: pues más le vale... y desde cuando las de ravenclaw son tan saltonas?

Hermione: desde siempre en especial las de cuarto, quinto y séptimo esas son desesperantes

Ginny: si hasta de gryffindor! (dice levantándose molesta)

Ron: tú te sientas (dice tomándola del brazo) ni se te ocurra hacer un espectáculo por ese hurón

Ginny: es que...

Hermione: tranquila mira

Ginny: (suspira sonriendo) bendita sea Carol

Draco: esas locas casi me hacen volver a la enfermería

Carol: estas bien?

Draco: si (dice tomando una servilleta para pasársela por el rostro el cual estaba cubierto de lápiz labial) donde están Crab y Goyle cuando los necesito

Carol: ahora en la sala común se fueron hace rato

Blaise: hasta que saliste, como estas?

Draco: entero

Blaise: agradece que Kin no está aquí

Draco: si hubiera estado ya la tendría pegada a mí, como han estado las cosas por aquí?

Blaise: bueno... (mira a Carol)

Draco: que pasa?

Carol: es Theo

Draco: que te hizo ese imbecil

Carol: (baja la mirada)

Draco: porque no la has cuidado?

Blaise: lo e hecho pero Theo se ha vuelto muy fuerte

Draco: fuerte mi abuela cuando lo vea lo mato

Carol: no a sido para tanto Draco

Draco: ponerte una mano encima sin tú permiso ya es suficiente

Blaise: no creo que se atreva a hacerle algo ahora que te recuperaste

Draco: más le vale

Carol: los tíos ya se fueron?

Draco: si hace unos momentos

Blaise: y las cosas con la Weasley como van?

Draco: (sonríe)

Blaise: guau! Una sonrisa real

Carol: no seas así Blaise, como vas con Gin?

Draco: somos novios

Carol: eso es genial, te felicito

Blaise: hasta que la atrapaste

Draco: corrección la enamoré

Blaise: me sorprendes

Carol: lo saben tus padres?

Draco: si

Blaise: y que dijeron?

Draco: bueno a mi madre le encantó desde que la vio y mi padre aún no está muy convencido

Carol: por la estupidez de que es una Weasley?

Draco: (asiente)

Blaise: de seguro se le pasa tú madre es capaz de convencer al mismo Voldemort

Draco: es cierto, han sabido algo? (dice poniéndose serio)

Carol: las chicas no saben y si supieran no hablan al respecto

Blaise: e escuchado que encontraron la forma de revivirlo pero que aún les falta el ingrediente especial

Carol: ingrediente?

Blaise: si, es una poción

Draco: sabes de que se trata?

Blaise: (asiente) se supone que el Lord está agonizando llegará un punto en que su cuerpo se convertirá completamente en polvo ese día tendrán que echarlo en un caldero agregar unos ingredientes, que ya tienen, luego tienen que agregar sangre pura heredera de él

Carol: donde consiguen sangre heredada?

Draco: de su hijo

Carol: (lo mira extrañado) hijo? Pero Voldemort no tiene hijos

Blaise: esa es la buena noticia al no tener esa sangre no pueden revivirlo

Draco: entonces se acabó?

Blaise: (asiente)

Carol: es un gran alivio (dice sonriendo)

Por otro lado...

Tonks: me parece sorprendente

Remus: imagínate cuando la vi

Tonks: me gustaría volver a verla, me llevarás con ella?

Remus: claro ella igual te quiere ver

Tonks: me alegro mucho por ti (dice tomando la mano del hombre frente a ella)

Remus: y sobre nosotros...

Tonks: cual nosotros? Hombre infiel que estas casado y con una hija (dice sonriendo)

Remus: (se ríe)

Tonks: eso si hay que decirle a Aly que no se ponga celosa cuando necesite hablar con mi mejor amigo

Remus: claro, se lo diremos

Tonks: (suspira)

Remus: oye Bill se lo pierde

Tonks: (se encoge de hombros) podré superarlo soy fuerte recuerdas?

Remus: lo sé

Tonks: vamos? Quiero ver a Aly y a los chicos

Remus: claro (dice levantándose junto a la chica)

Tonks: y algo nuevo que contarme de los chicos?

Remus: Harry y Hermione son novios

Tonks: (se ríe) cuéntame algo que no supiera que pasaría

Remus: (se ríe) es cierto, Ron está todo un casanova

Tonks: no todos los Weasley son así (dice bajando la mirada)

Remus: tú primo quiere conquistar a Ginny

Tonks: que! no lo puedo creer...

Remus: y ella le corresponde

Tonks: valla, Draco si sabe conquistar... cuando Arthur y Molly lo sepan y mi tío Lucius

Remus: ya veremos lo que pasa

Tonks: y yo que creí que iba a ser aburrido vigilar Hogwarts

Remus: hay algo que no sabes

Tonks: pasa algo malo?

Remus: depende de ti

Tonks: que pasa me estas asustando

Remus: es sobre el otro integrante

Tonks: la otra persona en esta misión?... oh no... Remus por favor no me digas que es él

Remus: (asiente)

Tonks: demonios! (dice golpeando el suelo con su pie) es posible que tenga tan mala suerte!

Remus: mira quizá les den lugares distantes el uno del otro

Tonks: quizá pueda pedir cuidar el castillo

Remus: oh... no me hagas esto es mi única forma de estar cerca de Alyson

Tonks: (suspira) bien! pero más te vale ayudarme para que Bill Weasley esté lo más lejos posible de mí

Remus: juro que haré todo lo posible

Tonks: que haría sin ti (dice abrazándolo)

Remus: de seguro caerías en un hoyo muy profundo

Tonks: (se ríe) es cierto, ahora (dice alejándose de él y mientras su cabello y ojos tomaban un suave color miel) vamos a buscar a tú esposa

Remus: (se ríe) estas loca

Tonks: muy cierto, muy cierto! (dice sonriendo)

Remus: Bill viene hacia acá

Tonks: (se paraliza borrando su sonrisa) detrás de mi?

Remus: si, lo esperamos?

Tonks: no, vamos (dice tomando el brazo del licántropo) y ni que se atreva a...

Bill: Tonks!

Tonks: diablos, demonios y otras cosas! (susurra molesta)

Bill: hola (dice acercándose hasta ellos)

Tonks: hola...vamos?

Remus: si, vienes con nosotros Bill?

Bill: claro, van a ver a tú esposa supongo

Remus: las verdad es que si

Tonks: yo quiero verla, la conocí cuando tenía 6 años más o menos

Bill: tú... tú sabes de...

Tonks: claro que si, tienes una hija también cierto?

Remus: así es

Bill: pe... pero ustedes... están saliendo, como puedes aceptarle una cosa así?

Tonks: yo sabía todo esto antes de empezar a salir con Remus además ya no estamos saliendo

Bill: es broma?

Remus: claro que no

Bill: genial... (dice en un susurro y sonriendo)

Tonks: que?

Bill: nada!

Remus: (sonríe, él si había escuchado)

Más tarde...

Ginny: no, afuera hace mucho frío

Hermione: debe estar lleno de hojas

Ginny: bien, bien iré a buscar un sweater y vuelvo (se va)

Ron: Luna venía en unos segundos

Harry: podemos ir a jugar quidditch

Ron: estaría bien

Hermione: es necesario?

Harry: vamos Hermy si quieres hasta te puedo enseñar a volar

Ron: eso si será graciosos de ver

Hermione: muy gracioso Ronald y no gracias Harry pero no vas a despegar mis pies de la tierra

Harry: si eso quieres, está bien

Hermione: (sonríe)

Ron: claro que no, algunas ves tiene que aprender imagínate que hay una emergencia y necesite una escoba

Harry: no exageres Ron

Hermione: además pronto podremos aparecernos

Ron: si pero en un momento de pánico puede aparecer una mitad de ti en China y otra en Tingboctú

Harry: eso no suena agradable

Hermione: y no lo es... (dice pensativa)

Ron: ahí viene Luna!

Luna: lo siento chicos es que me retuvieron

Harry: está bien, vamos cerca del lago?

Ron: vamos y esperamos a Gin allá

Hermione: mejor ustedes se van al lago y nosotras esperamos a Gin aquí

Ron: de acuerdo (se va junto con el ojiverde)

Luna: pasa algo?

Hermione: crees que es necesario saber volar?

Luna: por cualquier emergencia claro

Hermione: y es muy complicado?

Luna: no mucho, solo necesitas mucho equilibrio y a una gimnasta como tú no creo que le falte

Hermione: (sonríe nerviosa) crees que tú y Gin puedan enseñarme?

Luna: en serio? Pero creó que no te gustaba volar

Hermione: no me gusta pero no quiero que alguna parte de mí cuerpo llegue a Tingbuctú

Luna: que? (dice sonriendo)

Hermione: olvídalo, me ayudarás?

Luna: claro que si

Hermione: genial

Zack: hola

L y H: hola

Zack: podemos hablar un momento Herms?

Hermione: yo...

Luna: ahí viene Gin iré con ella (se va)

Hermione: pasa algo?

Zack: la verdad es que si... yo... bueno hoy tenemos la tarde libre y... creí que me podrías acompañar a comprar unos libros

Hermione: salir contigo?

Zack: solo acompáñame

Hermione: es que... no lo sé Zack... quizá a Harry le molestaría

Zack: (frunce levemente el ceño) es tú novio no tú dueño

Hermione: lo sé, pero sería una falta de respeto salir así nada mas contigo sin siquiera decirle algo

Zack: (suspira) supongo que tienes razón

Hermione: a que hora irás?

Zack: como a las cinco

Hermione: de acuerdo, hablaré con Harry cualquiera sea mi respuesta te la iré a decir a la entrada del colegio

Zack: de acuerdo

Hermione: bueno debo irme

Zack: si... nos vemos

Hermione: claro (se va al lago)

Ron: una conversación contructiva?

Ginny: (le pega en la nuca)

Ron: au! Gin eso duele

Ginny: te pasa por metido

Harry: que quería?

Hermione: preguntarme algo, podemos hablar?

Harry: ya venimos chicos (dice levantándose junto a la castaña)

Luna: eso va a terminar feo

Ginny: esperemos que no

Ron: no sean exageradas solo fueron a hablar, creo...

Harry: y bien?

Hermione: bueno... Zack habló conmigo

Harry: lo sé

Hermione: bueno... él... él quería saber si, si puedo acompañarlo a comprar unos libros

Harry: y él no puede elegir libros por si solo

Hermione: claro que si... solo lo acompañaré

Harry: tú quieres ir?

Hermione: bueno... si... con Zack nos gustan libros parecidos por no decir iguales

Harry: eso no es razón para tener que acompañarlo

Hermione: vamos Harry solo veremos libros

Harry: (se cruza de brazos)

Hermione: vamos con Zack es con el único que puedo ir a ver libros

Harry: y yo que? que estoy pintado?

Hermione: claro que no pero... bueno Zack disfruta viendo los libros igual que yo, tú irías porque yo te lo pido nada más

Harry: si, es cierto

Hermione: entonces no te enojas si voy?

Harry: no, anda

Hermione: hay! (dice abrazándolo) eres el mejor

Harry: no te pongas tan contenta que voy a pensar mal

Hermione: solo voy por los libros

Harry: lo sé, lo sé... y a que hora van?

Hermione: a las cinco

Harry: no queda mucho

Hermione: entonces volvemos con los chicos y aprovechamos el tiempo (dice tomando la mano de su novio y llevándolo hasta los demás)

Ron: ven que no pasó nada, ambos están enteros

Hermione: no íbamos a matarnos

Luna: había que ver todas las opciones

Harry: claro

Ginny: y vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde?

Ron: no, luego vamos a ir a jugar quidditch

Luna: y estará desocupado el estadio?

Harry: nadie entrena los lunes así que tenemos el estadio para nosotros

Ginny: ya vuelvo! (dice levantándose)

Ron: traidora!

Ginny: claro que no (se va)

Blaise: segura? Podemos ir a otro lado

Carol: no, aquí está bien

Draco: segura?

Carol: oigan no soy de las personas que se desmoronan fácilmente! Así que no me traten como si fuera débil, de acuerdo?

D y B: claro

Ginny: Draco que haces acá afuera! (dice parándose detrás del chico)

Draco: (mira hacia arriba) no deberías saludarme primero?

Ginny: no, primero me preocupo por tu salud

Draco: (se levanta quedando frente a ella) estoy bien

Ginny: no me vengas con eso (siente las manos del chico en su cintura) tú... tú mamá me dijo que... que tenía que cuidarte y... (lo ve acercarse cada vez más a ella) no me estas escuchando Draco (dice apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico con un leve golpe)

Draco: es algo difícil cuando mueves los labios así

Ginny: (suspira) no se puede contigo (dice sonriendo)

Draco: lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque lo sigues intentando

Ginny: (lo besa levemente en los labios)

Draco: por ahí debimos empezar, quédate aquí?

Ginny: (asiente)

Draco: (se sientan) el es Blaise un intento de mejor amigo que tengo en slytherin

Ginny: Ginny Weasley un placer (dice extendiendo su mano)

Blaise: créeme el placer es todo mío (dice tomando la mano de la chica y besando el dorso de esta)

Draco: bien controla esa boca

Ginny: como estas Caro?

Carol: no tan bien como tú

Ginny: (sonríe) ya lo estarás

Draco: y ya decidieron de que irán hoy

Blaise: de ángeles

Draco: bromeas? (dice riendo)

Blaise: eso quisiera

Carol: oye! Es un gran disfraz y lo arreglé para que no usarás toga

Ginny: como irá?

Carol: con unos pantalones y polera blanca sin mangas, y las alas obvio... también un cinturón plateado y un poco de escarcha en los brazos

Draco: te vas a ver muy linda Blaise (dice riendo)

Blaise: ja-ja-ja pero que gracioso

Ginny: y el tuyo Caro?

Carol: si quieres luego te lo muestro es que quiero que sea una sorpresa

Draco: lo que no quieres es decir que tanto muestra porque sabes que te lo confiscaría

Carol: también por eso, y ustedes como van?

Ginny: yo voy de hada acuática y Draco como lo antiguos magos que controlaban la naturaleza

Blaise: no es justo el traje de los magos naturales es genial

Carol: agradece que no te obligo a ir de diablo, todo de rojo y cuero

Blaise: oh no, eso si que no

Ginny: pues a mi el disfraz de ángel me suena muy sexy mucho más si tienes buenos brazos

Carol: los tiene

Ginny: ves mejor aún

Blaise: me acabas de subir la autoestima, gracias Ginny

Ginny: cuando quieras

Draco: (sonríe, le gustaba que ellos se llevaran bien)

Carol: y los demás de que irán?

Ginny: Luna y mi hermano de Hawaianos, Harry y Herms aún no saben

Carol: dile a Hermione que valla a una tienda de antigüedades que queda al final de la avenida principal ahí hay trajes muy lindos

Ginny: de acuerdo, gracias

Draco: y tú desde cuando vas a tiendas de antigüedades? (dice viéndola extrañado) no eras la enemiga de todo lo viejo?

Carol: solo del abuelo (se ríe al ver el ceño fruncido de su primo) bueno...tuve que cómprale un regalo a mi madre y me imaginé que podía encontrar algo ahí

Draco: ya me parecía raro...

Carol: no es tan raro

D y B: si lo es!

Carol: ya veras convenceré a Ginny y la pondré en tú contra

Draco: no te atreverías

Carol: quieres apostar?

Draco: ya dejé ese vicio (dice levantándose) vamos a otro lado Gin

Ginny: pero si me estoy divirtiendo aquí (dice sonriendo inocentemente)

Draco: que graciosa, vamos Gin (dice tomando la mano de su novia)

Ginny: nos vemos chicos (dice levantándose)

Draco: los veo en la cena!

Ginny: cena!

Draco: (se van)

En un despacho del castillo...

Alyson: bromeas cierto?

Remus: claro que no, es Tonks

Alyson: pero estas tan grande y... por dios hablo como abuela

Tonks: (se ríe)

Alyson: (camina hasta ella para abrazarla) de seguro sigues igual de patoza

Tonks: más o menos

Remus: (tose levemente)

Tonks: bueno, bueno bastante! (dice rompiendo el abrazo) pero no es a propósito... nunca lo a sido!

Alyson: si cuando Sirius estaba en frente

Tonks: todo era por molestarlo

Remus: y por botarlo por la escalera

Tonks: eso fue un accidente jamás lo había echo a propósito

Alyson: segura?

Tonks: mmm... bueno... no de una escalera muy grande (dice sonriendo)

Bill: (sonríe levemente) "que clase de respuesta es esa?"

Tonks: me dijeron que tienen una hija

Alyson: si, Samantha

Tonks: puedo ver alguna foto?

Alyson: bueno... (camina hasta su escritorio) creo que tengo su última revista por aquí

Remus: última revista? Haces revistas con fotos de la niña?

Alyson: (vuelve frente a ellos con una revista en la mano) hay algo que no te he dicho (dice pasándole la revista "Corazón de Bruja" a Tonks)

Tonks: Sunny! Ella es tú... su hija!

Alyson: (asiente)

Remus: que, quien, de que hablan, quien es Sunny!

Tonks: al parecer tú hija (dice pasándole la revista)

Remus: (mira la revista con los ojos muy abiertos) tú... es bromas

Alyson: no, ellas es Sam... desde muy pequeña que modela y la verdad es muy buena

Remus: que cosa modela?

Alyson: ropa, que otra cosa?

Remus: que tipo de ropa

Alyson: solo ropa juvenil Remus, que creías? Ah! Bueno una vez modelo trajes de baño

Remus: (la mira con el ceño fruncido)

Alyson: no mostraban casi nada lo juro

Remus: no puedo creerlo...

Tonks: deberías estar orgulloso

Remus: lo estoy pero... modelar?... no lo sé Alyson

Alyson: no tiene nada de malo y a ella le encanta, anda apruébalo

Remus: como si tuviera opción

Tonks: te conoce bien

Alyson: por eso lo amo... y tengo una noticia

Remus: sobre que?

Alyson: sobre Sam, hablé con ella y le conté sobre ti

Remus: que dijo?

Tonks: Aly esto es de ustedes, mejor nos vamos

Alyson: no es necesario

Tonks: claro que si, nos veremos (camina hasta la puerta y toma a Bill de la muñeca) vamos

Bill: adiós (se van)

Remus: y bien?

Alyson: no quiere esperar a navidad para verte, vendrá el fin de semana

Remus: en serio?

Alyson: claro que si, se muere de ganas de verte

Remus: no me odia?

Alyson: odiarte? Porque piensas que ella podría odiarte?

Remus: bueno, no estuve junto a ella, ni siquiera una carta y...

Alyson: oye, ella sabe lo que pasó... además de que creíamos que estabas muerto, como crees que no querrá verte y que te odia!

Remus: y si no le agrado?

Alyson: no digas eso es muy parecida a ti se llevarán muy bien

Remus: eso espero

Alyson: no te preocupes tanto

En la entrada del colegio...

Harry: yo creo que no va a venir así que mejor volvamos con los demás

Hermione: Harry aún no son las 5

Harry: (suelta un bufido apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados)

Hermione: oye dijiste que estaba bien

Harry: bueno puedo arrepentirme

Hermione: voy a ir a ver libros nada más

Harry: (suspira)

Hermione: oye no puedo creer la poca confianza que me tienes

Harry: quien dijo algo de desconfiar de ti, crees que no sé que él intentará algo cuando estén solos?

Hermione: pensé que sabías que yo no le permitiría nada

Harry: pero mírate Hermy eres muy pequeñita y debilucha, podrá hacerte lo que quiera

Hermione: a quien le dices debilucha!

Harry: Hermy (dice tomándola de la cintura) en serio ten cuidado

Hermione: Zack no es ningún aprovechado es un gran chico y yo confío en él

Harry: (suspira) de acuerdo

Hermione: (le acaricia la mejilla) desde cuando eres así?

Harry: supongo que despertaste mi lado sobreprotector

Hermione: (le da un beso en la nariz) ojalá no se te quite me gusta que seas así... pero no exageres

Harry: lo intentare

Hermione: (voltea a ver a los pasillos) quizá le pasó algo

Harry: te amo (dice sin apartar la mirada de la chica)

Hermione: (lo voltea a ver sorprendida) que dijiste?

Harry: te amo

Hermione: Harry yo... hablas... lo dices en serio?

Harry: crees que bromearía con algo así?

Hermione: (lo abraza por el cuello) yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo (dice dándole besos por todo el rostro)

Harry: quiere decir que te quedarás conmigo?

Hermione: (lo queda mirando con el ceño fruncido y con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos) solo me lo dices para que me quede?

Harry: claro que no amor, como crees? Realmente te amo... solo lo intenté

Hermione: en serio?

Harry: claro que si Hermy eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te quiero en ella siempre, de acuerdo?

Hermione: eso no depende de mí...

Harry: como que no? y si de repente te fijas en otro yo me quedo marcando ocupado

Hermione: y que hay de ti... Kim es una insoportable pero es muy empeñosa

Harry: Kim es muy linda pero en serio no me interesaría como novia... hablo en serio! (dice viendo la mirada de la chica) e pasado tiempo con Kim y no me hace sentir nada más que cariño

Hermione: hay Harry no sabes lo tranquila que me dejas diciéndome eso

Harry: lo que pasa es que usted señorita es muy insegura

Hermione: no puedo evitarlo jamás hubo alguien que me dijera lo contrario a excepción de mis padres lo cual no era mucho

Harry: ahora me tienes a mí y de seguro que el idiota de Wilson también te a dicho que eres hermosa... y Krum

Hermione: (baja la mirada sonrojada) Viktor me decía esas cosas pero la verdad era algo cargante

Harry: por no decir insoportable

Zack: Hermione! (dice acercándose hasta ellos) hola Harry

Harry: hola

Zack: vas a ir?

Hermione: si

Zack: genial, nos vamos?

Hermione: adelántate voy en un segundo

Zack: claro, nos vemos Harry

Harry: claro

Zack: (empieza a caminar a los carruajes)

Hermione: volveré para la cena más o menos

Harry: de acuerdo

Hermione: (toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos para besarlo) te amo

Harry: y yo a ti

Hermione: nos vemos (camina hasta Zack para luego subir al carruaje seguida del chico)

Kim: hola

Harry: Kim! Que haces acá?

Kim: bueno... solo quería hablarte... puedo?

Harry: lo siento, de que querías hablar?

Kim: le preguntaste a Gin de los anuarios?

Harry: no, se perdió con Draco

Kim: ya están juntos?

Harry: eso parece

Kim: entonces no sabes nada...

Harry: juro que hablaré con ella

Kim: está bien

Harry: iré a la sala común

Kim: te acompaño (dice sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo)

Harry: hem... claro...

Esa noche…

Ron: quizá no encontró carruaje

Harry: Ron deja de hacer eso!

Ron: que cosa?

Harry: dar excusas por ella

Kim: quizá solo se les pasó el tiempo como le gustan las mismas cosas se debieron entretener

Harry: y si le pasó algo?

Ron: conoces a Hermione ella puede defenderse sola

Harry: no me queda otra, seguro Wilson saldría corriendo

Kim: bueno ya aparecerá, y tú hermana Ron?

Ron: (frunce el ceño molesto) ni me la nombres

Kim: que...

Harry: está con Draco

Kim: y eso que, son novios o no?

Ron: si... el hurón se lo pidió en la tarde

Kim: entonces?

Ron: no me gusta que esté con él

Harry: no te puedes retractar ahora Ron

Ron: no me estoy retractando solo establezco que preferiría verla con alguien de más confianza

Harry: como quien?

Ron: hem... bueno... esta... y también...

Harry: admítelo Ron si por ti fuera Gin se hace monja

Ron: habría aceptado que estuviera contigo

Harry: pero Ron ella es como mi hermana

Ron: lo sé!

Kim: porque no le das una oportunidad a Draco sé nota que la quiere, además es buena persona

Ron: se nota que no lo conociste

Kim: no importa como era antes sino como es ahora y más importante como es con Gin

Harry: vamos Ron hazle caso a Kim

Ron: miren si mientras no le haga nada a Gin todo estará bien

Harry: (levanta la mirada al escuchar el cuadro moverse) ahí viene Gin

Ron: hasta que llegas

Ginny: hola hermanito, como estas?

Ron: estas borracha? Y como, que como estoy? Preocupado pensé que el hurón ese te había secuestrado

Ginny: algo así (dice sonriendo)

Kim: déjala ya Ron no ves que esta enamorada

Ron: no es cierto... apenas se conocen

Ginny: (se sienta en uno de los sillones) la pasé muy bien es todo

Ron: haciendo que?

Ginny: no te voy a decir esas cosas Ronald... además no es nada que tú no hayas echo

Ron: tú, tú, como pudiste? Eres una niña!

Ginny: es cierto lo olvidaba... no hicimos nada de eso

Kim: de que?

Ron: nada! (dice completamente sonrojado)

Ginny: en todo caso (dice levantándose) Luna también era una niña, buenas noches (se va)

Harry: (se ríe)

Ron: cállate Harry

Kim: wuau! Tú y Luna si que se las traían, buenas noches (se va)

Harry: (se ríe)

Ron: no lo creo... esto es horrible y tú deja de reírte

Harry: jajajajajajajaja

Ron: (toma un cojín y se lo lanza a la cara)

Harry: oye! Eso me dolió

Ron: te lo merecías

Harry: (mueve la nariz de un lado para otro) que tenía ese cojín, piedras?

Ron: no lo sé... (dice hundiéndose más en su sitio)

Harry: oh vamos Ron conozco a Kim no es de las que cuenta esas cosas a todo el mundo

Ron: quizá, pero igual es algo vergonzoso te lo conté a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo y no me molesta que Herms y Gin lo sepan... pero Kim... a ella no la conozco mucho

Harry: te entiendo Ron pero créeme ella no dirá nada

Ron: eso espero... mira quien llegó

Harry: Hermy (dice levantándose y acercándose a ella y ayudándole con una bolsa de libros)

Hermione: gracias amor (dice dándole un beso en los labios)

Ron: donde te habías metido? Tenias al pobre hombre con el alma en un hilo

Hermione: (sonríe) estoy bien, solo se nos paso el tiempo... además cuando quisimos tomar los carruajes estos ya se habían ido, tuvimos que esperar 45 minutos (suspira dejándose caer en el sillón) estoy muerta

Ron: porque tanto?

Hermione: recorrimos todas las librerías de Hogsmeade Ron además que camine con dos bolsas llenas de libros

Harry: y Wilson no te ayudó?

Hermione: no podía él también venía muy cargado con sus libros

Ron: así que te la pasaste bien

Hermione: compré muchos libros, claro que la pasé bien

Ron: claro... los libros, me iré a dormir ¿vienes Harry?

Harry: iré en un rato más

Ron: ok, buenas noches (se va)

Harry: y... comieron algo?

Hermione: si... fuimos al caldero chorreante

Harry: (asiente)

Hermione: pasa algo?

Harry: no, solo... me preocupé cuando no llegaste a cenar

Hermione: no me pasó nada estoy bien

Harry: (se levanta de su sillón para luego sentarse junto a la chica)

Hermione: que hiciste mientras yo no estuve?

Harry: bueno me vine a la sala común no quería estar de violín con Ron y Luna

Hermione: (se ríe) lo entiendo, y que hiciste?

Harry: estuve con Kim

Hermione: oh...

Harry: hem... me ayudó a terminar unas jugadas y conversamos un poco

Hermione: (asiente mientras se abraza a la cintura del chico) y en eso estuviste toda la tarde?

Harry: no, luego fuimos a jugar quidditch con los demás

Hermione: en parejas?

Harry: no, hombres contra mujeres

Hermione: y Kim juega bien?

Harry: bastante, sería buena cazadora y como es rápida también sería buena buscadora... de hecho nos ganaron

Hermione: veo que la pasaste muy bien

Harry: si, pero te extrañé mucho no es lo mismo sin mí porrista favorita

Hermione: no soy muy buena porrista, no hago nada de hecho

Harry: no tienes que hacer algo con saber que estas ahí me basta y me sobra

Hermione: (sonríe acurrucándose un poco más contra el chico) estoy preocupada

Harry: porque?

Hermione: aún no tenemos disfraces y el baile es mañana

Harry: pero vas a ir con Gin mañana al pueblo de seguro encuentran algo

Hermione: y si no? no quiero no ir al baile solo porque yo no puedo elegir un simple disfraz

Harry: pues vamos de Tarzan y Jane o de Adán y Eva

Hermione: muy gracioso (dice golpeándolo levemente en el estomago)

Harry: que tiene?

Hermione: no quiero que nadie te vea en ese estado

Harry: nadie, nadie?

Hermione: solo tú mamá y... bueno... yo

Harry: (sonríe) pienso igual

Hermione: que cosa? Que solo yo te vea en ese estado

Harry: y que yo solo pueda verte así

Hermione: (se sonroja) podemos cambiar de tema?

Harry: (se ríe) esta bien, oye Herms... tú sabes algo de los anuarios?

Hermione: ya me habías preguntado amor, solo sé que existen pero no sé en donde están

Harry: es cierto, lo había olvidado

Hermione: pero... es cierto! El otro día Carol y Gin dijeron haberlos visto

Harry: entonces es cierto...

Hermione: el que?

Harry: Kim las escuchó hablar de los anuarios tendré que preguntarle a Gin

Hermione: Harry tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo esto

Harry: son solo anuarios Hermy

Hermione: es el padre de Kim

Harry: tú también con eso?

Hermione: quizá no deban seguir con esto

Harry: es un simple nombre, todo estará bien

Hermione: (asiente)

Harry: vamos a dormir

Hermione: no quiero aún

Harry: si nos quedamos dormidos aquí será tú culpa

Hermione: no me importa quiero estar contigo

Harry: de acuerdo _"accio frazada"_

Hermione: todo un experto

Harry: algo así (dice cubriéndolos a ambos con la frazada)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, lamento la demora pero debo confesar que alguna comentarios hicieron que mi creatividad se fueran al... bueno ustedes me entienden seguiré escribiendo ya que sé que igual hay gente que le gusta la historia y no me gustaría dejarla a la mitad (aunque no esté ni cerca de la mitad) como sea aquí les va otro capitulo ojalá me dejen review en verdad los necesito. Bye!


End file.
